Q and A with the gang
by Popculturefan00
Summary: My first fanfic to get to know me so request as many dares and ships as you want or ask questions
1. Chapter 1

Q and A with the Undertale gang

Ask me, undertale fannnnnnn and the rest of the gang any questions, ships or dares.

This Q and A is set eight years after the monsters ventured from the surface.

I have my own ships but I will wipe the slate clean, yes even Alphyne, which is OTP. I will let you, my readers decide the story as you post your reviews.

I hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**COOLSKELETON95 (guest) : Hey Papyrus, I am using your online persona and there's nothing you can do about it. I even stole all your spaghetti.**

Papyrus: DO NOT MOCK THE GREAT PAPYRUS BUT IF YOU LIKE MY SPAGHETTI THAT MUCH , I WILL HAPPILY MAKE YOU SOME MORE!

 **COOLSKELETON95 (guest) : I stole it and then threw it out in the garbage dump**

Papyrus: NYOO HOO HOO (Starts crying)

undertale fannnnnnn (utf from now on): youuuu jerrrkk nowww apollloggise, youuu maddee theee cinnamonn rolll cry!

 **TabbyCat (guest):hOi. *places a tray of cupcakes on a table* *rubs on everyone's legs (cause cat)* *phases through floor***

Everyone: Awww soooo cutesey

Frisk: Thanks for the cupcakes

 **OughtToGetAroundToOCMaking:**

 **Question for Sans: you know about the timelines, right? How many times have you been asked this question? ((Also, sorry if this is rude, but if you don't mind me asking, how do you make a story? I can't seem to figure it out, no obligation to answer though.))**

Sans: erm... i dunno, as for the second part it just forms in my head sorta.


	3. Chapter 3

**TabbyCat (Guest): You're welcome~ And even though I'm cute, I will never be as innocent, kawii, or cinnamonrolly as Papyrus or Blueberry. ;) *phases through floor***

utf: Thannnk youuu sooo muchh! Blue isn't herrree butttt I willl send youuurrr commplimentt.

Papyrus: THANK YOU KITTY, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL BE FRIENDS WITH YOU.


	4. Chapter 4

**Shark Lord: Toriel did Sans tell you he didn't keep his promise of protecting Frisk from the dangerous world outside the Ruins? He did nothing while Undyne nearly made swiss cheese out Frisk, Papyrus was the one who made Frisk and Undyne friends at the end.**

Toriel: Sans, is this true?

Sans: undyne scares me i am so sorry tori

Papyrus: NYEH HEH HEH THE GREAT PAPYRUS DID A BRILLIANT JOB. IF IT WEREN'T FOR ME UNDYNE WOULD NEVER BE FRIENDS WITH FRISK.

Toriel: Frisk's alive now isn't she so I forgive you Sans.

Undyne: YEAH Frisk would hav been swiss cheese if I hadn't given her a spear to defend

 **TabbyCat (Guest): Nya~**

 ***walks over to Grillby***

 **Hey bartender. Pour it hot tonight.**

 **Till the party, and the music, and the truth collide.**

 **Bring it till this memory fades away.**

 **Hey bartender. (Sorry I love that song and I couldn't help myself XD)**

 **(I would say something more, but I can't cause 'I can be Your Friend' from Veggietales is on repeat in my brain XD it's a really cute song. If you've never heard, I highly recommend giving it a listen)**

Grillby: (Blushes deeply)

utf: I thiinkk TabbyCat likkkess youuuu orr youuu mayy havee an admiirerr.


	5. Chapter 5

**Aria Tavoosii: Actually, yeah. If Papyrus never got Frisk and Undyne to become friends, she'd have tried to kill Frisk again. Once again, Papyrus cleans up Sans' slack. Also, you guys know about the resets? Frisk, how many loads, E? If you don't want the others to know, tell me in ceaser cipher.**

Sans: well yeah i'm lazy but having five jobs in the underground, it leaves me bone tired every day and anyways i can't concerntrate when i'm tired.

Papyrus: THAT IS NO EXCUSE ANYWHO THANK YOU HUMAN!

 **TabbyCat (Guest): *pulls out an earbud* wait what? I was listening to my music, and- you know like, when you get really into a song, you just wanna think you're in a music video? That's what I was- oh new song. *puts earbud back in***

 **I cut my bangs with some rusty kitchen scissors**

 **I screamed his name till the neighbors called the cops**

 ***phases through floor still singing***

 **(utf, she's sooooo blushing with embarrassment)**

 **(Care for a game of shipping?)**

utf : no blushing, just rofllingggg. I shiipp youuu witthhh Grillby. I seee ittt nowww GrillbyCat cuz youu obviooouuuslyy havvee a thing forrr himmmmmmmm.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N the rest of this Q&A will be in story format.

{riiiiiiiing RIIIIIIIIIING} "Helllloooo utf speaking"

"TabbyCat (Guest) here, :I'm. A. Cat. (Not for long gatito) wait what? *TC turns into a neko, with ginger hair, blue eyes, grey ears and tail, a red-plaid, dressy shirt, blue jeggings, cute, tannish-brown, ankle boots, and a cowboy hat~* *blushes* *hides face in hands* DeeDee, not agaaaiiiiiinnnn. (Too bad pequeño gatito~) (#Trillbz4ever) [Imma kill you Dorc] (can't kill someone who's incorporeal;)"

I pondered what was up with TC and said the first thing that came to mind "I knnooooww youuuuu areeee a cattt whhyyy did youuu telll meeee"? I then hung up.

{RIIIIIIIIINGGGGG} "utf speaking"

"Dorcas (Guest) speaking, Could ya give Grillbz' thoughts on what's going on with TC pls?"

"hang on, I'll ask Grillby" I said as I found Grillby making breakfast.

"Grillbz here... My thoughts on that adorable cat... hmmm ...evil twin maybe? OK bye?" Grillby said as he hung up.

"what's the racket i'm trying to sleep" {RIIIIIIINNNGGG} "i'll get it, helo sans here"

"Shark Lord speaking, Oh really Sans? In that case *uses a dream spell on Sans* in case your wondering what I did, it was using a spell that makes you do the one thing you wouldn't do, actually doing something in your dreams. And it also makes you do work in the real world. For example if you neglected to pick your sock up whenever Papyrus asks you, your dream will have you pick the sock up and put it where it belongs, and the best part? You'll remember what you did" sans put down the reciever and then starts sleepwalking over to where Toriel was setting the table and starts flirting with her using frisk's pick up lines. He then does that to everyone he is shipped with without warning he starts talking.

" it's a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming on days like theese, kids like you... **should be burning in hell you dirty brother killer** " that last part he said as his eyes blacked out. "SANS WHAT IS GOING ON I AM RIGHT HERE AND WHY WERE YOU FLIRTING WITH ME EARLIER" Papyrus shouted. that was enough to wake Sans up.

"sorry bro sharklord put a spell on me that i do what i'm dreaming about in this instance, it was dreams about people i'm shipped with and night terrors of the genocide route"

{RIIIIIIINNNGGG}" I'll get it, so that Sans doesn't have any more spells thrown at him. Hello Frisk speaking."

"Aria Tavoosii speaking Frisk, you didn't answer me."

" Oh, about that, It took me five resets until I decided for a true pacifrisk ending and I Hate and regret doing genocide" Frisk answered, hanging up the phone.

"Lunch is ready Everyone" Toriel called. The lunch was leftover roast and spaghetti. Well at least my fan blades had already turned into regular fingers thanks to the early callers.


	7. Oneshot

Oneshot pre valentines day shopping

As January was drawing to a close, and a special holiday coming up in two short weeks the Undertale gang went valentines day shopping. Alas, the day got off to a pretty rough start.

(2hrs earlier)

I woke up early Jan 31 as it was only two weeks until valentines day. The holiday where you find out or try to whom is in love with whom. "OUT THE HOUSE QUICK, SANS IS HAVING ONE OF THOSE GENOCIDE ROUTE NIGHT TERRORS AND HE IS IN FULL TIME BAD TIME MODE!" Papyrus alertedly exclaimed. "Whoooaaa calllmmm youuurrr farrmm duuuude, lettssss juusstt geeeetttt ouuuuttt offf hereeeee." I replied. Suddenly everyone was awake except for Sans:( ." What's going on?" Frisk asked. Papyrus relayed the story to everyone now that they were awake. Frisk and Chara replied with an "eep" and then a "YIKES" in unison.

"My children I believe you should keep your distance from Sans until he wakes up and that includes you two, Flowey and Asriel" Toriel Warned.

"But why me?"whined Asriel.

"Because Sans only knew you as 'Flowey' back then, the rest of us will be trying to wake him up or try to change his nightmare into a dream and until then I want you four out of harm's way" Explained Toriel. When Sans was finally awake, they all had breakfast. It was Grillby's turn to cook and out of habit, he took everyone's breakfast requests. Almost everyone wanted bacon and eggs except Sans wanted ketchup and Chara wanted chocolate pancakes. After breakfast, everyone took off to the shops in four seperate cars. Toriel took her SUV, Asgore took his pickup truck, Papyrus took his convertible and Grillby took his hot rod. I was in the very back of the SUV with Frisk. I turned to Frisk and said in a whisper (which btw does not sound vibraty, it sounds normal)"Hey, I dare you to write a valentines day card to each induvidual and make it sound like it came from thier worst enemy"

"Oh you're on and I dare You to sign your card with your name instead of signing it anonomously"Frisk challenged. We sealed the deal with a nice handshake.

(2 hrs later)

We all came home with bags full of shopping, Frisk's was overflowing as per our deal. We all started work on our gifts right away altough a simple someone might try to steal all our chocolates.


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone had just finished breakfast when suddenly, TabbyCat phases thruogh the ceiling and gets stuck halfway causing her body to dangle upside down in the living room. Her skirt has been tucked into her jeans " Ummm help" cries TabbyCat

Napstablook floats up to asses the situation and I hover up by turning my fan like hands and pointing them at the floor."Blooky, amm I abllee tooo pull herr outt orrr dooo I havvveee toooo cutt herrr outtt?" I asked

"You could ... try pulling ... that ... might work" napstablook responded. I pulled on TC and someone pulled my ankles. TC landed on me with a poof.

{RIIIINNNGGGG} "helloooo" I said as I picked up.

"Dorcas (Guest) speaking, Hey, utf, so ya know, Tabs' is coming over, and you might wanna have everyone move away from the couch.

Because Tabby's gonna have some...problems with her powers. *evily smirks* Talk to ya later m8."

"Thnk, L8ter m8" I said as I lay down the phone. {RIIINGGG} this time Sans answered it. "helo"

"Shark Lord speaking, I didn't mean for the spell to be like that, it should've made you a sleepwalker.

Flowey what would you do if you found a FloweyXBiollante picture or fanfic? Biollante is the name of the giant venis fly trap monster from the Godzilla series."

"no prob sharky" Sans said. Sans held the reciever out to flowey so he could respond.

"OOOH gimmie that plant is LYFE if ya bring him over I will reward you with 'friendliness pellets'" Flowey said and then blushed whilst trying to manage an evil grin.

"heh if i didn't know better i'd say that the weed is in love" Sans chuckled

"Shut UP SmILeY TrAsHbaG" Flowey yelled. as Sans put the phone down.

{RIIIIIIINGGGGG} this time Frisk answered." Hello, Who's this?"

"EAH Rebel speaking U-um.. I have 5 questions for the c-characters...

Frisk: Do you l-like Sans as more then a friend?

Sans: Do you l-like Frisk as more then a friend

Toriel: Your a really sweet person.. Why do you act like a Motherly Figure to Frisk?

Flowey: Do you consider anyone your f-friend?

Papyrus: W-why do you love Spagetti so much?

A-and a small thing for you, Author-chan

Author-Chan: I'm not sure if you like cookies... b-but here *hands you a basket of cookies"

" Sans is Just a friend, besides I Like someone else as more than a friend" frisk answered

"same here" was all Sans said.

" Frisk reminded me of my own children that I'd lost" Toriel stated

" NoNe Of YouR BuiSNeSs" Flowey screeched

" IT IS THE ONLY THING I KNOW HOW TO COOK" Papyrus sadly stated

"Thaaaannnkk youuuu soooo muchhhhh I Looooveeee coookies butttt I willl givvveee Chara theee chocccolattte out offf theee kiiinnndnness inn myyy heart (literally)" I replied whilst putting down the reciever and taking out the chocolate from the cookies to give to Chara.

"Yippeee" Chara squealed as she snarfed the chocolate.

A guest shoved a paint clad version of Sans through a portal named Ink, causing paint to stain the carpet.

"why am i here and why does everyone look so plain and ordinary" Ink asked

"You haaavveee joinnedddd myyy Q&A" I stated

"i have never seen you before" Ink stated.

"Myyy nammmeeeee isss undertale fannnnnnn or utf for short" I provided.


	9. Chapter 9

It was afternoon and we still didn't have any calls wich is unusual since we normally get them in the morning. {RIIIIIINNNNGGG} Papyrus picked up, it was EAH rebel and all he said was "S-sorry Papyrus..."

"NYEH HEH HEH THAT'S OK HUMAN I SHALL MASTER EACH RCIPIE BEFORE TRYING THE NEXT!" Papyrus exclaimed as he hung up.

"heh i would say you're pasta mastering spaghetti and should try saucing else." Sans said, comforting his brother. " THANK YOU FOR THE COMPLIMENT BROTHE... WAIT WERE THOSE PUNS AURRRGGGHH! " Papyrus cried. The phone rang again and this time Frisk answered it.

"Hello, oh Flowey it's for you from Shark Lord" Frisk said whilst handing the phone down to flowey."Uhh Flowey, Biollante is a female" SL stated and Flowey got an attitude about the whole thing. "Well excuese me but I just assumed she was a guy whatEVER JusT BrinG Her oVeR So I can give her some 'friendliness pellets' and SHut UP NobOdy is PeRFecT!" Flowey screeched. "Okkkayyy theeennn." I retorted as Frisk hung up the phone. TabbyCat(guest walked into the living room after recovering, she was kept in one of the bedrooms overnight."Thanks. *walks to the couch* I'm just gonna lie down for a bit. *curls up in a ball to save space and falls a sleep, softly purring*" Said TC.

I replied with "Youuurrrr'ee wellcommmee". Sans after nights without sleep, afraid to hurt anyone decided to fall asleep on the other end of the couch. This time he had a night terror about losing his dad as he leaned over the edge of the chair, crying out "dad i -i can't hold on much longer, the gloves, they're slipping off please pull yourself up please nononoNO DAD!". the dream apparantly ended there. Well at least he didn't go into bad time mode as usual. "We need t-to f-find a way t-to c-counter t-that spell" Alphys admitted " But how" Evereyone else said at once.


	10. Chapter 10

It was almost dinner and Sans was still asleep. Since TC was still here and still sleeping we decided to set a place for her Toriel was cooking dinner. {BLIIINGGGG} " Ohhhhh a skyyypppeee callll muuuusssstt beeee a darreee!" I exclaimed but it wasn't a dare it was just utfIRL (me in real life). "Hi everyone just checking in, how's everyone settlin' in? I just finished breakfast and I am off to my 3rd day of year 12 as I just finished my summer (with one month left) holidays here in Australia. Oh and who's that neko sleeping on the couch? She a reviewer?" IRL me exclaimed looking chic in her high school uniform.

"Thaaattt overrrr therrreee isss onnneee offf ourrr regggguuularrr reviewwwerrrs herr name is TabbyCat(guest)." I explained. "Oh u-um miss author a r-reviewer p-put a s-spell on Sans w-we were w-wondering if you could remove that spell?" Alphys cut in.

"Easy peasy I'll just write the spell out of his system, I am the author of this fanfiction you know bye." IRL me said as she ended the call. TC then woke up and gave Sans a comforting hug saying "shhhh it's okay. It was just a dream. Shhhh" she then began to hum softly.

"i thought you were asleep but now that that's out i might as well tell you what happend to the oold royal scientist. papyrus was only a baby bones and i had only just became a teenager. dad er dr gaster was working on the core at that time. i was there with him when he slipped. i grabbed his hands as he fell but the heat, he just kept slipping. his last words to me were 'look after Papyrus, make sure you are both well fed and educated, I am proud of you my son, there is enough savings to last until you find a job I love you, Sans both you and Papyrus.' he then fell into the core as my gloves slipped off my hands and well you know the rest." Sans explained. {RIIIIIIINNNNGGG} "ILL GET IT, FLOWEY IT'S FOR YOU SHARK LORD IS ON THE PHONE" Papyrus screeched as he handed the phone to flowey "Uh sure thing Flowey" SL said as he sent Biollante, the giant venus fly trap through a portal "Papyrus have you ever tried to make ravioli?" SL then asked Papyrus. " I USED A RECIPE ONCE BUT IT TURNED OUT A DISASTER THE PASTA KEPT FALLING APART THERE WAS SOME EGG LEFT OVER THOUGH I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT WAS FOR" Papyrus answered. by that time dinner was ready. TC stayed for dinner and funnily enough it was ravioli. Everyone enjoyed it thouroughly." TORIEL HOW DID YOUR RAVIOLI STAY TOGETHER" Papyrus asked. "Easy I could teach you if you like." Toriel exclaimed "you can even join Frisk, Chara and Asriel in my weekly cooking lesson" Toriel continued. "WOWIE" Papyrus exclaimed.


	11. Chapter 11

It was a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming, perfect day for a game of catch. Well at least Flowey wasn't being his usual annoying self, nope he was showing off to Biollante. {RIIIIIINNNNGGG} Grillbz answered the phone as he was closest, it was Dorcas (guest)"Hey Grillbz, head to the basement. There's something down there I want ya to see. (utf, Tabby's down there dancing and singing, and I wanna see her and Grillbz all flustered annat. *-*)" Dorcas said enthusiastically. "Ok uh utf can you show me the basement" Grillbz replied as he hung up and I showed him where the basement was. " Heyy lettttsss tuuurrrnnn onnnn theee secccurrrittty soo everyyyoneee cannnn seeee what is goiinngg on dowwwnnn therrreee." I said as we turned the screen on to basement security.

TabbyCat:*in le basement, with headphones on her ears, eyes closed randomly dancing, singing Stuck Like Glue by Sugarland*

"Wha-oh Wha-oh Ya almost stayed out,

Too stuck together from the A-T-L

Wha-oh Wha-oh Feeling kinda sick?

Just a spoon fulla sugar Make it better real quick I say

Wha-oh Wha-oh Whatcha gonna do with that?

Wha-oh Wha-oh Come on over here with that

Sugar sticky sweet stuff Come on gimme that stuff

Everybody wants some Melodies that get stuck

Up in your head

Wha-oh Wha-oh Up in your head

Wha-oh Wha-oh Up in your head

Wha-oh Wha-oh Up in your head

Wha-oh Wha-oh Up in your head

Wha-oh Wha-oh Wha-oh Wha-oh

Stuck like glue

You and me together say it's all I wanna do

I said There ya go making my heart beat again

Heart beat again Heart beat again

The ya go making me feel like a kid

Wontcha do it Do it one time

There ya go pulling me right back in Right back in

And I kno-o-ow I'm never letting this go-o-o

There ya go making my heart beat again

Heart beat again Heart beat again

The ya go making me feel like a kid

Wontcha do it Do it one time

There ya go pulling me right back in Right back in

And I kno-o-ow I'm never letting this go-o-o

I'm stuck on you

Wha-oh Wha-oh Stuck like glue

You and me baby We're stuck like glue

Wha-oh Wha-oh Stuck like glue

You and me baby

We're...stuck..like..glue

How...how much did you see?" Tabbycat (guest) said as she noticed Grillbz standing there she then blushed orange, like her hair.

"You're a good singer" Grillby said as he blushed light blue " Dorcas sent me down here, to see something, oviously to walk in on your singing" he continued whilst blushing.

~meanwhile~

"Aww sooo cute!" everyone else gushed just then the phone rang. "Lemmie get it" Chara squealed. "Hello, oh so you're Zach (Guest) ok what do you want?" Chara asked, behaving for once. ":Hi Chara, how are you? I like to interact with the Chara's of the multiverse and help them when they're sad. So how're you adjusting to your new life? Enjoy being around Frisk? And here's some chocolate." Zach said as he handed Chara some chocolate through a portal.

"Goodie Characlate all for mee, anyway I came here from the past, it's all very new, luckily I got taken before I poisoned my- I mean got ill I am getting to know everyone, Frisk seems nice although a bit too much of a goody goody for my taste. It was weird finding out Mom and Dad got divorced though." Chara rambled, trying to hog the phone. Sans woke up from a well deserved nap. "hey whatid i miss?" Sans asked. Everyone filled Sans in about Grillbz and TC and Chara. {RIIIINNNNGGGG} Sans picked up, surprised when he heard Shark Lord's voice.

"Sorry about the 'night terror' fiasco spell Sans, I have no clue how that happened :( here take this" SL said as he gave Sans a Ketchup emporium. "try not to take all the ketchup." he finished. "thnx, the ketchup better be spi- i mean better tase good though." Sans said as he set up some living quarteres in the emporium after hanging up. "why is there a kechup emporium?" Grillbz said as he came up from the basement, holding TC's hand/paw.

everyone then had to fill them in whilst they were in the basement.


	12. Chapter 12

It was early in the morning and Chara was the first one up, meaning she was the first one to the phone when it rang. "Hello, oh hi Zach (guest)" Chara chirped with a smile.

" Hi Chara, so you're from before the incident then? That's not a common thing among Charas. So wait, how old are you now then? How long ago did you get here? And I know the divorced parents feeling, don't worry, it gets easier" Zach asked with enthusiasim.

" Yeah that IS what I said! I am still 12 as I only came here when everyone got the summons to this mansion. utf figured out how to travel through time and practically dragged Azzy and me forward to this time. Thanks for the sympathy by the way I like people with sympathy. Chara eagerly replied, liking the guy more and more. TC then walked out from the hall, hoping that a certain someone would have followed the directions. "Be right back." Tabs said as she walked out to the backyard. "Oh Dorcas~ (yeeess?) Hungry? I made you a cupcake. TC said, holding a cupcake out to Dorcas who had followed her letter perfectly. "what's in it?" dorcas asked. "Why does it-ahhh!" Dorcas said as they (Sorry I don't know your gender) bit into the cupcake and they turned into a human with a pixie cut , brown hair, green eyes, jeans and a red tee. "What. Was in. That cupcake?" Dorcas asked, clearly not happy.

"Oh nothing~ Just a thing, from a place." the neko said as she turned towards the mansion to shout "Hey guys! Dorcas is corporal now!" happily and eagerly" Mettaton who had woken from his beauty rest then came outside and exclaimed "Welcome to the coporal club darling, Maddy (short for mad dummy) just joined a couple of years ago, but poor blooky still hasn't found a nice host just yet." The exited noises had just woken and Sans had jut come out of his home er ketchup emporium slathered crainium to toe bone in ketchup "what's goin on?" Sans asked groggily as everyone else came out to the backyard. Chara filled everyone in on what happened as she was the first one up. Whilst she was doing that I was buisy doing breakfast by pouring everyone cerial and making tea and coffee.


	13. Chapter 13

We had just finished breakfast when we had gotten another call, Chara, assuming it was for her after the sudden attention picked up the phone. "Hey Chara. Yeah I tend to make friends with the Charas of the universes I interact with. One universe's Chara had a daughter with Frisk (who was mostly male there) that I helped out. One was being treated like a demon by everyone, even the author, until I sat and talked to her, then she started trying to be a better person. One of them had a crush on Frisk, but Frisk loved Sans, so I gave them a hug, I ended up getting really close to them... But yeah, you guys are the most fun to interact with because you're all different and special in unique ways." Zach (guest) said , boring Chara.

"Erm hi Zach and btdubs why are you even telling me all this?" Chara asked as she slammed down the phone. Chara stormed over to the living room to watch TV. Dorcas (guest) then made an effort to restart conversation."Uh, thanks MTT. (Author-Chan imma girl;) Umm, Sans, why are you covered in ketchup?" Dorcas was oviously not good at this. Sans was about to answer when Mettaton butted in. "YOU'RE WELCOME DARLING, I THE GREAT METTATON AM GLAD TO INCLUDE YOU" Mettaton made a terrible imitation of Papyrus, making him mad. Sans then answered his question by saying "y'know that ketchup emporium sharky gave me, welp i made a bed out of the ketchup bottles to sleep on and a few of em broke, i even had some to help me sleep."

"SANS GO AND HAVE A SHOWER NOW BEFORE YOU GET SAUCE OVER EVERYTHING" Papyrus commanded his older but shorter brother.

{BLEEEEPPPPPP} it seems as someone has made a skype call, proboably to make a dare or a challenge. I opened the laptop to the skype screen, it was Shark Lord and he was asking for Chara. When Chara came, he stated his request.

"Chara how about a challenge? It's the chocolate crate challenge. *summons six crates of chocolate and two more that are armored enough that not even a blast from Undyne with a rocket launcher could penetrate it* okay here's how my challenge works, the six crates has chocolate inside them and you must pick three. The catch is that one has white chocolate, another has ghost peppered chocolate, and a third has ghost pepper white chocolate. Now after you open the crates you can choose one of the two armored crates for an extra chocolate crate. However one of the crates has the most disgusting kind of chocolate imaginable, vegetable and tofu chocolate with ghost peppers and white chocolate. By the way I made the crates cheat proof, and you can't open one to check inside. Once you've opened one then your getting a bad crate. That also means no scanning, resets or any other tricks"

Chara lit up as she responded "YAS anything for CHARACLATE!" chara opened the first crate, which was safe and she scarfed down all the characlate. The second crate was the one with ghost peppered chocolate Chara snarfed it down, not knowing what it tasted like. "ArrGH ThiS iS DISGuStinG BLecH" Chara said as she washed it down with a jug of water. The third crate was safe and so the little human snarfed it down. Chara then attacked one of the armoured crates without much luck. Chara then thought of an idea, whilst Sans was in 'bad time' mode a few days ago, he had put a hole through several walls with his 'Gaster Blaster'. Chara used that previous experience to her advantage by taunting Sans until he got mad enough to fire a 'Gaster Blaster' at Chara, who was standing in front of the armoured crate of his choice. Chara ducked , having her HP halved in the process. "Thanks Smiley" Chara chirped as the little human dove into the wreakage of the armoured crate. When she came back up she was covered head to toe in characlate. "Goooooddd thiiiinnnggg weeee haaavveee pleeennntttyy offff baatthhrooommmsss orr youuuu twoooo willll haaaveee toooo shhhowwwwerrrr tooogetttheerrr" I teased. Sans and Chara both pretended to vomit before they went to thier separate en suite bathrooms.


	14. Chapter 14

We were all in the living room, sipping cocoa, phone in hand, laptop on table when suddenly Shark Lord skypes us. We crowd around the computer as we answer the skype call.

"What is 'characlate'? Okay Sans how's about a ketchup challenge? here's how this one works, you must choose five bottles of ketchup. However like with Chara's challenge five bottles have something else inside them. One bottle has red salad dressing, another one has red dyed chocolate syrup...and no it isn't blood even I know better then to use blood in a challenge, the third is red dyed mayonnaise, the fourth is tomato juice, and the final one is ketchup made from bananas. I was going to use hot sauce but I'm sure that a Sans suffering from the heat of hot sauce is as bad as the night terror spell. The ketchup you don't choose will be thrown into a volcano if it's bad or be sold to Grey the grey haired Temmie, if she doesn't mind the nickname Grey, if it's okay to call you that, how many Tem Flakes can I get for this?" Sharky asks and challenges as he sends a golden TEM statue through a portal, as well as ten bottles of ketchup.

"Characlate is just what I call chocolate, everyone else cause it Characlate because it is a cool ship name for CharaxChocolate don'tcha think?" Chara said with a smile. Sans, using his telekinesis, grabbed five of the bottles, which were all ketchup "heh don't ya think i know hetchup when i see it i could easily detect which ones weren't ketchup, ya need to think harder than that to ketchup to my level of expertise" Sans remarked as drank all the ketchup bottles, one swig for each. Temmie answered her part of the question by saying " Hoi Im Temmie just Temmie hnnnn Tem want status so badly Tem needs muns for colleg tho hnnn Tem wil give you only best Tem flakes Yaya boi" Temmie said as she handed over ten 'expensiv' Tem flakes (cause one expensive Tem flake is worth 1000g so ten is worth 10000g).

The phone rang next and Chara snatched it out of Frisk's hands to answer, it was Zach (guest.)

"Hey Chara, sorry for boring you. Just thought you might be interested in what other you's were like. Most people don't know about the multiverse. So what would you like to talk about? Anything you need help with? I could come visit if there is." Zach said apologetically.

"Sorry for snapping earlier" Chara said dissmissively. "As a matter of fact, I need help with Science and Math as the methods have changed in the past 500 years. So, what is algebra and what is physics, I am still trying to get the hang of modern technology, this morning, I accedentally gave a certain skeleton a wake up call, he was not too happy" Chara stated matter of factly.

Dorcas, who was sitting next to me on the couch had an idea for fun, "utf, we should plan a night, where all the shippy-shipity-ship-ships are with their halfs and do shippy-ship stuff, and be cute. *3*" he whispered to me whilst both of us held a smirk.

"lol, but how are we going to pull this off, so that nobody sucpects a thing, hey wait I have an idea, on valentines day, I will announce that everyone will be locked in a magic proof room and will have to profess thier love for one and another and they can't come out until they do, I will also lock myself in a room with the person I wrote a card to (Mettaton but shush don't tell anyone) so noone sucpects anything" I whispered to Dorcas. We then played some board games or should I say... bored games throughout the rest of the evening."


	15. Chapter 15

We all had a fun night and a funner morning it was almost lunchtime when the phone rang "Heeyyy I'llll geeett ittt utf speakkkkinnnggg, hoewwww mayyy I helllpppyouuuu."

"hey it's wolfknight117 , Hey, could you all watch and react to Sans "Im stronger than you" , Undynee is Sans stroger, than you?" he asked.

"Heeyy Undyne, is Sans strooongggerrr thannn youuuuu?" I repeated.

"NOPE i'm still the strongest although when he was in the royal guard, he did manage to capture that dancing weasel NGAHHHHHHHHHH" Undyne answered and I repeated into the phone . I then hung up and opened up youtube to search Sans's version of 'Stronger than you'. Everyone crowded around the computer to watch Sans singing in the Judgement hall, whilst facing Frisk/Chara.

After the video, Dorcas leaned in to whisper his thoughts on the ships "Yeeeeeessssss We can lock up Tabs and Grillbz, Zach and Chara, (trust me) Undyne and Alphys, (duh) and... I honestly don't know who else, cause I don't know if Tori and Asgore made up, or if she likes Sans, and no idea for you-know-who cause of your card and bah, this is confusing."

"Okay then, but I have some love triangles that I wanna lock together as well. My thoughts are TC, Grillbs and Papyrus. Zach, Chara and Azzy. Toriel and Sans (Asgore has given up on trying to get back with Tori). Moi and Meta. Frisk and Spike (Monster Kid). Blooky and Maddy(cause I really want some Blookcest). Flowey and Bio. I'll bring Error in and lock him in with Ink. and Finally Alphys and Undyne." I whispered back to Dorcas.

Zach called saying, "Wait... 500 years? Wow, ok yeah you need some catching up. I'll be right there." He hung up. A minute later he came out of the bathroom, obviously through a portal. He is a little older than Chara, wearing a grey hoodie, glasses and a blue beanie. "Huh... so this is what I look like in this universe... Alrighty then, time for learning! Let's start with the basics" He said as he pulled out a Bill Nye Physics video. Chara couldn't help but stare.

"OMG he is sooo hot" Chara gushed to herslelf. The building had already added another room, expecting the boy to stay awihle. Since the Q&A started, rooms have been added for TabbyCat, Ink Sans, Biollante, Dorcas and now Zach. There will soon be a room added for Error Sans cause Ink has been asking for him and seeing as I have confiscated all unauthorised portal making equipment, Ink can no longer try to find Error, It is up to me to let people stay.


	16. Chapter 16

So lunch is finished and Dorcas turns to me with a puzzled look on her face."Wait. Why Paps with Grill and T? " She whispers. Everyone is starting to get sucpicous as to why we are constantly whispering. I ignore them as I whisper back "Because, It's a love triangle, the real reason Paps never wants to go to Grillby's is because he wants no -one to know how he feels about Grillbz, and since Sans is always there and you know how well Sans can read people, it is enough to scare Paps into not going, hating grease is an excuse" I whisper back.

Just then Azzy butts in. "Hey, mom says it's rude to whisper so spill." Wow, talk about perspective. "kiddo's right, it's bad to talk about people who are listening." Sans adds. Dorcas runs off to play Your Man by Josh Turner over Bluetooth speakers. Damm I was hoping for that girl to back me up. "Fiiiiiinnnnneeee" I confess "We areeee planninnggg a surrrpriiiseee Valentinneesss parrrttyyy, notttt muccchhh morrreee offf a surrrrprisseee huh?" I elaborated, hey, it was the truth, just not all of it.

"DORCAS IMMA KILL YOU!" TabbyCat screeches as she chases Dorcas, who hides in her room. Tabs can't seem to find a way in and mutteres "darnit".

"Howwww muccchhh offf ourrr converrrrsationnn did youuuu hearrr?" I asked, embarrased.

{RIIIIINNNGGGG} the phone rang and I was saved by the bell. The person on the other end was an anonymous mystery."Is there any chance we could have some Towy action up in here?" the mysyrious voice asked.

"Ummmm TC issss kinnndddaaa makkking deattttthhh threattttsss at Dorcas riggghhhttt cannnn creattteeee some 'towy' actioooonnn iffff yaa wantttt" I answered with a sigh. I put down the phone and shuddered.


	17. Chapter 17

It was a lovely Sunday afternoon, Zach had just finished giving Chara a tu-Toriel on Physics. he turned to Chara and said " Alrighty then, that's the basic jist if physics. Now to show how to have some fun with it" He then led Chara out onto the roof, carrying some eggs and other stuff. "Ok Chara, as you can see when we drop this egg, gravity will cause it to fall to the earth hard enough to break" He said as he demonstrated by dropping an egg. Just then Papyrus leant out the window, screaming, "OK WHO'S WASTING EGGS OUT THERE, YOU DO NOTICE WE NEED THOSE EGGS"

"Oops! Sorry Pap!" Zach chuckled, he then returned his attention to Chara, as he then continued his explanation. "Well anyway, there are ways around this we could create drag to slow it down" He explained as he dropped the egg in a makeshift parachute. Chara smiles in astonishment as the egg lands safely. "Or put it in something to absorb the impact." He continues whilst wrapping another egg in foam, that too falls to the ground , but it ends up a bit cracked. " Now you try something to keep it from breaking. " He explaines. Chara then wraps her egg in some cotton wool and used some leftover chocolate wrappers to make a parachute. Chara then drops the egg over the side, but the two humans did not see the fate of the egg. "Hey Pap! How's the egg?" Zach asks Papyrus.

"THE EGG IS FINE, HUMAN" Papyrus replies.

" Alright way to go! You're learning!" Zach cheers.

"NEVERMIND THE EGG BROKE" Papyrus appologises.

"Don't worry, practice makes perfect" Zach says, reassuring Chara he smiles and then sits down, motioning for Chara to join him. " Nice view up here... care to keep me company?" He then offeres. "Sure uh... you know I feel that there's some sort of connection... like I feel that you're the only one who understands me. You know?" Chara explains as she leans down and kisses Zach, both who are now blushing.(You can hear 'confessions' in the background).

Back inside, after avoiding my question, yesterday, Tabs says to me "Huh? No, no, no, no. I'm just annoyed with her. Like how you'd be annoyed with a sibling. Also, I was in a different room, so I heard nothing."

Dorcas then pokes her head out of her room and says "What a twist." TC, was confused and replied with " What? That we're like siblings?" Dorcas then shruggs it off by saying

"Huh? No. That's as obvious as a cliche. It's nothing you (hopefully) don't have to worry about." Tabs then continues on her earlier death threat.

" OoooOkay then. You're still gonna pay." Dorcas tries to reconcile by forming a heart wth her hands TC just rolls her eyes. Then Papyrus comes in after spying on Chara and Zach and exclaimed to everyone(cause Toriel wanted to make sure her child safe) "EVERYONE GUESS WHAT THE TWO HUMANS HAVE JUST HOOKED UP I SAW." This made Toriel sigh

"My child, you are far to young to be dating anyone, what am I going to do with you" The boss monster muttered to herself.


	18. Chapter 18

It was morning, I wanted to sleep for a bit longer though, but Dorcas came bursting into my room to discuss something."Fivvvvveee moooorrrreeee minnnuuutes", I groaned.

"Hey Chara and Zach, ship it to the moon!" Dorcas said as she shook me awake.

"Oh, and utf, we can use my room as our B.O.O. (Base Of Operation) No one can get in, without my permission." She continued even though I signaled for her to leave me alone.

"Hmm, how about you monitor the situation from your room and I'll be on the inside, so that nobody sucpects anything. I will tell everyone it is all random, but of course it will be rigged. I will leave the love triangles till last so that it will seem like I am splitting up the last nine, in the last three rooms." I whispered, even though nobody else was awake.

We had all filed into the living room, when a skype call came in. I pulled up skype and it was Shark Lord, hopefully not another dare. "Toriel what would you do if an army of giant fast snails that are somehow immune to heat and salt bursted in, tie you up, and bring you to court for making snail pie? " He asked Toriel.

"I...uh... would tell them to take Asgore... heh and say he introduced me to it." Toriel said nervously. "Hang on you can't be serious... but then... I guess I deserve it... ordering innocent humans to die"Asgore admits also nervously.

"Gaster, assuming he's here, what would you do if someone somehow made the CORE into an atomic bomb and set it off?"

"Unforrtunnateelyy hee is'ntt herree, buttt I mightttt knoww wherrree heee iss." I said as I searched my soul inventory. "It should be in here somewhere... I'm sure I woke up that morning, suddenly able to read Wingdings" I whispered to myself. I found Gaster's soul and let it speak through my body.

"Hmm a Question for old G, hmm the particle progectile in a bomb that size, the whole of MT Ebott would disappear, it may even be enough to shatter the barrier". G said as he turned my body towards the skelebros. "Boys, You have grown so much, I am proud of you, Sans I guess you still love ketchup, after all I did feed it to you as a baby bones. And Papyrus, I see you have outgrown your older brother".G spoke in 'Aster' font as I pulled his soul back into my soul inventory and I put the first soul I absorbed, the one that gave me life, back into place.

"Sans what would you do if you had to work as a border guard and check passports and couldn't be lazy?" Sharky stated his last question, pulling Sans out of a trance.

"heh i would try to get a read on them... by placing books on thier head. sorry time to be serious, everyone who has a passport will be granted entry those who don't **will have a bad time.** " Sans stated, trying hard not to make any border security puns.

In all that commotion, Chara and Zach had sneaked off.

(The Rooftop)

"Where does he get these ideas?" Zach said to himself, reffering to Sharky. When Chara sat down he told her, "Of course it was Papyrus who saw us... I can't be mad at him, but I wish he had said something else instead of 'the humans hooked up'. Made it sound worse than what happened."

"Yeah, but according to Frisk, Papyrus thinks that if someone flirts with you, then you must go on a date immediately, he really is way too innocent for this world." Chara mused.

"Ummm... So how are the others takin this? Because I think your mom may want to light me on fire and serve me as a pie... I mean it'd be worth it, but I think we'd both prefer me in non- food form. Well we might both be ok with what would happen if I was chocolate, but I digress. Guess we'll just have to find another private place to hang out?" Zach half joked and half asked, pulling Chara into a hug.

"Well they all know we kissed and maybe even think we 'hooked up' so I don't think we should have to hide it. As for mom, she is just a 'silly old lady who worries too much' you know." Chara responded. The two laughed when Chara quoted Toriel. They were just about to kiss again when Frisk came up. "Hey, just so you know breakfast is ready" Frisk stated.

"ummm ...heh heh... hi?" Zach says with a sheepish grin.

"Hey, can I join you up here, I just want to hear all the jucy details of my sis's first kiss. I'll bring brekky up" Frisk stated as she turned to get some breakfast.

"Yeah, the more the merrier, just make sure you aren't followed" Chara stated. After Breakfast, there was another skype call, it was utfIRL" Hello, Ok I have a joke for Sans. Why did the girl pass out with a plate of wing dings in front of her? Cause Wingdings Gaster." IRL me stated as Sans laughed at the punch line. "Ok, send this to Frisk wherever she is, this is a pretty good pickup line. Are you made of MacDonald's? Cause 'I'm Lovin it'". More laughter erupted. "Oh I almost forgot, Ink spending all day in his room, painting over the walls is not healthy for him, so I bought him a friend, say hello to 'Error Sans'" IRL me chirped as she sent a black skeleton with 'error' written all over him through a portal. " **hmm it looks like i've come to the casual AU, she said ink was here, so where is he?** "Error stated.

"Oh and I made it so Error's voice doesn't glitch out, it is so annoying" IRL me stated as she ended the call. "did someone call me, oh hi error, i expected to see you here earlier, like when i came here as you always follow me to AU's " Ink stated, surprised to see Error here days after he came in.


	19. Chapter 19

It was valentines morning everyone was buisy preparing stuff before the 'party' that I was planning with Dorcas. A phone call comes in from Shark Lord. "Umm Toriel you might want to run, their not dumb enough for the old 'he did it' routine." He says as a giant snail comes through a portal, towering over Asgore and glaring at Toriel. " And don't think the snails wouldn't fall for attacking France, they took it over years ago." He continued.

"Erm I am very sorry snail, but I just love snails soo much. I even keep a pet snail in that room that is always 'under renovations', he is so sweet and i'm not talking about the taste." Toriel exclaimed, handing the phone to Asgore whilst she ran to hide in her room. "Asgore have you ever been tricked into drinking spicy tea?" Sharky asked.

"Umm there was this one time where Undyne invited me for tea, she told me it was my favorite kind, but it was actually Chilli tea" Asgore responded.

"Fuhuhu, THAT was a pretty good haloween prank, you should have seen his FACE" Undyne retorted as Asgore ran from the snail to his room after handing Error the phone. "Error how are you?" SL asked Error.

 **"i'm fine, but it's boring when you try to annoy ink by destroying his art, and he doesn't even notice"** Error says. " **i guess you could say i** (i guess you could say he) **can't get under his skin** (can't get under his skin)" Sans and Error said at the same time and high fived. Error accidentally deleted Sans's hand and so Sans went to Ink to get it drawn back on.

Dorcas pulled me into her B.O.O., to talk to me in private "'Kay. So, I have a question about the love triangle thing. If I may?Kay. Um, what exactly were you planning? Cause, if you put all three in, it's gonna be awkward and might get messy." she asked.

"Umm thatttsss myyyy plannn mwahhahaaaaaaa forrrrr rejectiooonn tooo hurrrtttt likkkkeee a bitchhhhhh." I answererd with an evil grin.

(meanwhile on the roof) Zach, Frisk and Chara were on the roof together. Zach turns to Frisk and says "Alright Frisky bits, if you're gonna be asking us personal questions it's only fair we get to ask you ones too. You said you like someone right? Who? Don't worry we won't tell them." Frisk answeres by admitting that she likes Spike "Hmm really... so wait, The girl who flirted her way through the Underground can't make a move? How about we give you an opportunity?" He offeres.

"That's sweet of you sugar buns, but I only flirt to mess with people, y'know, Undyne's reaction, when I pointed to her with her spear after she asked me what I would like to drink,the look on her face, it was PRICELESS" Frisk said, howling with laughter. "Flirting is one thing, but making a move is nerve wracking." Frisk continued.

"We'll do movie night tomorrow, and you can invite Spike, and we'll give you a chance to be alone at one point. Sound good? Just pick a movie and I'll get it" Zach offered again.

Real sweet, sugar buns, but I have a feeling that utf is planning something wicked for tonight, I'll make my move then" Frisk explained.

(A few moments later) Zach is alone in his room, as he stumbled out, tangled in green and yellow yarn. "Ok...c'mon. Just need to- " he stutteres as he falls over the railing. Annoying dog walks by "Toby! Go get help! C'mon boy! * Dog, why have you forsaken me?!" He says as Toby ignores him. Sans walks by, after having his hand painted back on. "Hey... a little help please? "

"heh alrighty, but i gotta ask how ya got tangled in this mess?" Sans asked.

"I was trying to make- Look it's not important right now. The blood is really rushing to my head, so can you help me? " Zach asked.

"heh, looks like you were making something for chara right? ok i'll help." Sans says as he tries to untangle the yarn with his telekinesis. It was harder than he thought and his left eye started to flare blue and Megolovania intensified. After a few tries, Sans finally managed to free Zach "heh now go and finish your prezzie, i won't tell her" Sans told Zach.

"Thank You Zach said as he hurried back to his room to finish the present.

(meanwhile in living area) Frisk rushed up to her mom after the snail had gotten bored and moved on. "Mom, I was listening to my music, clicking my fingers along, when suddenly this happened" Frisk said exasperated. She then clicked her fingers and a tiny flash of red sparked into a red flame that hovered over her index finger. " My child, it looks like fire magic, but not boss monster fire magic, maybe your DETERMINATION is doing this. But first, i'll take you to Grillby, maybe he can detect the kind of magic at hand." Tori explained as she studied the flame on the human's finger. Frisk and Tori made thier way into the kitchen, where Grillbz was. Frisk explained the same thing as she told Toriel and gave a little demonstration. " Hmm this magic... is fire elemental fire magic, but red... it must be mixed with your DETERMINATION." The fire elemental explained. " You should ... get utf to scan your soul ... see what she says.

Toriel and Frisk then went into the hall, where I was coming from last minute prepping in Dorcas's room. Frisk explained her situation, and got me to scan her soul. "Hmmmmmmmm oddd, by theeee way my fannnn isss glooowiiinngg, you'reee soul issss outlinnnneddd with a finnneeee layyyyerrrr of whiiitttteee. Thisss isss proooabbllyy due to youuuuuu livvvinnnggg wittthhh monnnsstersss forrrrr 8 yearrrss." I explained as I spun my left hand (my right hand detects what sort of soul someone has if thier soul was flipped) My left hand glowed red, with a little white around the edges. "I'lllll scannn yourrrr soulll dailllyyyy tooo check progggresss, alsooo talkkk to meee ifff youuuu noticcceee anyyy advancementssss." I explained. I then scanned Frisk with my right hand fan and it glowed white, with the fire elemental symbol in the centre. The strangest thing was... It was bolder and clearer than even Sans's skeleton symbol.

'


	20. Chapter 20

It was nighttime on the most romantic night of the year. Frisk offered to sort out the letters by who it was addresed to.(everyone had at least one love letter, thanks to Frisk, if ya remember the dare.) Everyone got thier love letters. "Wait... Valentine's day is today?! I forgot the time zone change! really glad that I finished early..." Zach says as he hesitantly runs to his room and comes back wearing a backpack.

"Attentionnnn pleasseee" I said to get everyone's attention," I have a little challenge there is several magic proof rooms, which I will draw two names out of a hat, the owneres of those two names will be locked in one of the rooms together, either untill they confess thier true feelings for each other or overnight, whichever is longer" I announced, mimicking Toriel's 'teacher' voice. I pulled the first name out of the hat, then the second " Alrigghttyyy, Undyne, youuurrree wittthhh DR. Alphys in theee firrrssttt rooommm" Alphys and Undyne were teleported into room one. "Nexttt" I said as I pulled two more names out "Ink Sans willll beeee joinnninggg Error Sans" I said as they teleported into room two. I continued this untill there were eleven of us left and four rooms. "Okayyyyy" I said as I pulled two names out of the hat " undertale fannnnnnn (Moi) will beee joooiiineeeed by (drumroll as I read the other name)Mettaton EX, Metta, youuu stayyyy hereee withhh meee as theee otherrr nammmeess are calleeddddd." I then announced that seing as there are only three rooms left the final nine will be split evenly into the final rooms. Azzy, Chara and Zach were in one room, Tori, Sans and Asgore in another and Paps, Tabs and Grillbz in another.

(in room with Chara Zach and Azzy)

"Wait... so this to get people to admit their crushes? But we already did that... wait..." Zach says as he looks at Azzy"...crap. Welp if they locked you in here with us then that means one of 4 things. You like Chara, You like me, Chara likes you as well as me, or utf is mean and wants to mess with us to make us fight."

" To be honest, when I first saw Chara laying in the bed of golden floweres, I kinda thought she was pretty. She may be my sis now, but I still have a lingering crush on her that I can't seem to get over. And Zach, I face the same difficulties with the modern world as Chara and I'm a little sadddened that you never offered to teach me the moderen world." Azzy confesses. Zach then pulles Chara aside and whisperes to her " Hey... I'll leave this choice up to you. Whoever you choose, I won't argue... I want what will make You happy, not what will make Me happy."

"I'm not sure, I mean, I liked Azzy before, but I never Knew his feelings ran that deep for me, then you came, teaching me about the moderen world, and now I can't really decide between the two of you" Chara admitted

" well... That's a thing now... Take your time Chara, I can wait" Zach replied, giving her a soft smile. " So we have all declared our true feelings so we should only have to spend the night here, at least I still have company." Asriel stated.

(meanwhile in room with me and Metta)

"Heyyyy" I mumbled, blushing bronze. "You know, um, when we first met after I was shown around town. I saw you for the first time and instantly felt a spark... like we were meant to be. I know it's cray cray, but I can't stop thinking about you, you even frequent my dreamscape. All i'm trying to say is IthinkI'minlovewithyou,Metta." I confessed with a whisper even though no one else was in the room. I was blushing so hard, I am glad nobody else could see.

"utf darling, You are sooo cute when you blush, you know that. As a matter of fact, you just said to me exactly what I wanted to say to you. I love you, utf darling." Mettaton replied. At that moment, we were both blushing bronze like crazy. I blinked for only a second and suddenly, I felt cold, metal lips on mine and realised he was kissing me. I kissed back and muttred "Happy valentines day" as I curled up on him to sleep. Mettaton then stroked my sinthetic hair as he too fell asleep.

(Back in other room)

Zach turned to Chara as he said " Hey Chara, , I was thinking, if Frisk's developed magic from being around monsters this much, maybe you will too! If not soon, eventually at least. Well even if you don't,I still think you're a pretty magical girlfriend." He said as he kissed Chara's cheek. "Don't forget, I still haven't chosen between you and Azzy yet." Chara reminds him as the two fall asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

( Late valentines night room with TC, Grillbz, Paps)

It was close to midnight and the trio were still staring at each other, waiting for one to talk first. TabbyCat spoke first.":...Sooo...umm..uh, ladies first?I, um, Grillby, ever since uh, I got here, basically, I couldn't help falling for you. And um, it only grew when Dorcas told you to go into the basement, but I understand if, you don't feel the same. I'll get over it." Tabs exhaled deeply and continued."Kay. Imma be over in the corner 'till you two talk things out." The neko walks to the corner and starts listening to music.

Papyrus spoke next "WELL THAT'S SETTLED THEN, GRILLBY, YOU KNOW HOW I ONLY COME TO YOUR BAR IF I HAVE TO PICK UP MY DRUNK BROTHER BECAUSE THE GREASE AFFECTS MY STANDARDS. THAT IS NOT ENTIRELY TRUE. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS AM JUST SCARED THAT WHENEVER I COME TO YOUR BAR, THEY WILL SEE THE BLUE GLOW FROM MY CHEEKBONES, AND SEE MY TRUE FEELINGS FOR YOU. FEELINGS LIKE SEEING A HOTHEAD AND REALISING HE IS HOT, LITERALLY AND FIGURATIVELY, I ... I ... REALLY LIKE YOU GRILLBY." Papyrus seemed really nervous.

" Papyrys... I had ... no idea... that you felt this way... or that you were into guys for that matter. You are cute, really but ... you just aren't my type. you know ... if you would of come out sooner, Undyne would have let you into the royal guard. Why do you think ... most of the guard ... is homosexual? Think about it?" Grillby let down easily

"WOWIE, I ALWAYS WONDERED WHY UNDYNE ACTED SO STRANGE AROUND ALPHYS." Papyrus exclaimed.

(In the morning)

The sun hadn't come up yet, so everyone was still trapped, Azzy, Chara and Zach were up and started talking "Hey Azzy... I'd like to apologize for not helping you out with the modern world stuff... I got a little distracted when I showed up and forgot that you're from the past too. We'll do more lessons later. So I'll help you too if you like. Also I'm kinda curious how you guys reacted to Flowey when you got here? "

"That's ok, golly, it's annoying that Flowey sounds and talks like me, but 'Flowey' seems like a name i'd make up" Azzy stated, after all boss monsters don't have much creativity. A few minutes later, the sun came up and the walls vanished. Zach went up onto the roof for some alone time."Is it wrong to give someone a present when they're trying to decide between you and someone else? Even if you made it beforehand? I mean... I want her to have it either way... But I don't want it to influence her choice y'know? Maybe I should just leave it for her unlabeled... So she doesn't know who gave it to her?" Zach says to the crows, just then Sans appeares, having overheared "sup z, y'know, you should follow your heart." Sans says "Oh, hey... you hear all that? Yeah... talking to the birds feels better than just myself... What do you think I should do?"

" i told ya, give it to her, so, she indecicive between you and az? wanna hear how my night went? ok i'll tell ya. so at first we were just staring at each other, when asgore speaks up, "Tori, I really hope you can forgive me, and that we can get back together." then tori responds by saying "I may have forgiven you Dreemur, but there is no way we are getting back together. I'm sorry but my feelings lie for Sans, I love him and I love sharing jokes with him. I will consider being friends but nothing more." she growled in response. it shocked me to hear that she liked me cause i liked her, i was too nervous to admit that in front of asgore, but in the end, i had to. i was the first to fall asleep, naturally, so I don't know what happened after." Sans explained.

Just then a boy named Lewisisgame walked through a portal, sat on the couch and announced."Im just gonna sit here waiting for baddrummerboy. Since this is a Q&A fic, he is your new worst enemy." No one really bothered to listen to him. Meanwhile Dorcas is in her bedroom, sitting on a couch,eating popcornand soda, having just finished watching the rooms on T.V. most of the rooms weren't too exiting,just the same, but one caught her attention. The area where Napstablook landed in the room with the Mad Dummy was where a manequin was standing, displaying jeans, a white polo and Nike hightops. Napstablook accidentally possesed the mannequin and then Mad Dummy gave Blooky one of Tabby's cupcakes saying "Happy valentines day cuz, I hope you enjoy". Napstablook took a bite, not realising this is what made Dorcas corporeal and before he could even asses the situation, became fused with the mannequin. "Best. Idea. Ever." Dorcas said as she turned off the T.V.

Outside, a mysterious person leaves a human baby in a basket on the front porch and runs away. Sans notices this and says "ok new plan, give the present to azzy to give to chara to level the playing field, otherwise chara may be overinfluenced by the gift and the human baby. Frisk opened the door and shouted out to everyone that there was a human baby out front. Everyone came out, not knowing wether it was someone's baby from the future or wether the person thought the mansion was an orphanage. Everyone agreed on one thing, to call the baby bub until we figure out who the parent is.

Just then, SharkLord skyped in "So Frisk now has magic huh? That'll be interesting." Spike answered for Frisk" Yo, just last night, I swear I saw Frisk's skin turn into aqua flames before turning back into skin. Yo, how cool would it be though if Frisk did turn into one of us"

"Toriel what would you do if Mettaton gave Frisk a shotgun? " Sharky continued. Toriel glared at Mettaton, and Mettaton started to sweat. "Metta, hon, Tori knows you would do no such thing" I whispered reassuringly, stroking his sinthetic hair.

"Sans I finally found out what happened with that spell, apparently the person or being who made the spell thought it would be real funny to put a warning about severe night terror walking in microscopic letters. I needed a magnifying glass to see the warning." SL said, apologising to Sans, who had come down from the roof. "tis okay, the author wrote it all out of my system so imma fine" Sans stated.

"Hey Undyne what would your reaction be if you encountered a huge sea creature that can survive heat and can spit fire underwater? And no I'm not talking about Godzilla" SL continued to Undyne. "Fuhuhu what do you think I would do? I WOULD FIGHT THEM! to. the. death. " Undyne said

"Papyrus here's a recipe book for many versions of spaghetti." He continues, accidentally dropping instructions to summon the Flying Spaghetti Monster through the portal. " Uh oh, can't leave that there," He says as he attempts to grab the instructions. "leave it to me" Toriel says as she torches the instructions. "WHY THANK YOU HUMAN I SHOULD GET STARTED AT ONCE." Paps exclaimes, heading off to the kitchen to cook some fettucine for breakfast.


	22. Chapter 22

So there's a mysterious baby, Toriel is feeding the baby some milk, surprised that human babies drink milk, like boss babies. Meanwhile, Zach goes to Asriel with something in his hands."Hey Azzy, I was talking with Sans and he said this is what I should do. I meant to give this to Chara yesterday... but it felt like it would be unfair to you given she's trying to decide between us. He also seems to think this baby would affect the decision for some reason? Well anyway, just make sure she gets her present." he said, giving Azzy Chara's present. Asriel goes to find Chara "erm Chara, this is for you, I was supposed to give it to you last night, but I didn't want to get in the way of you and Zach" He admmited. Chara opens the box and squeals." OHMIGOD, Azzy, this is brilliant, thank you." Chara exitedly put the scarf and beanie on.

Meanwhile, Zach looks at 'bub' and smiles "Hey little one, how you holding up? Hey did we check if you're a boy or girl? Surely someone's changed your diaper by now... yeah... I imagine Tori's thrilled about you being here, I don't think she's ever got to take care of a human baby. I wonder where you came from?" Zach says as he gives bub a bottle and then burps them. Zach then humms a lullaby. He sees Chara, wearing his...no Azzy's present and smiles. "Hey, look at what Asriel gave me, is it not brilliant, ooh can I hold bub." Zach then passes bub to Chara. Chara then sits with bub on the couch.

TabbyCat comes to sit with Chara on the couch. "Can I hold Bub?" Dee-Dee, come socializeOh, you're asleep" Tabs asks, whilst calling out to Dorcas, who was asleep after staying out all night. Chara passes bubs to TC who cuddles them. Tabs softly hums, whispering "soo cute".

(At night)

Zach is woken up by the baby crying and so goes and gets them "Hey bub, what's wrong? " He asks. Bub stops crying when they are picked up, but they continue crying when put back down. Zach sighs and sits on the couch with the baby "You're not gonna let me leave you alone are you? Yeah didn't think so." He says whilst chuckling. He stays with bub and falls asleep on the couch. "H-hey, is the b-baby a-alright ... hmm s-so it q-quiets in your arms h-huh? I- h-heard c-crying that s-stopped suddenley. Alphys whispered whilst stuttering. Alphys then leaves Zach and the baby alone. Just then there was some arguing going on down the hall.

"OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR" Mettaton shouted. "Look, you have a girlfriend, so why are you hitting on my bro, Grillbz already let him down enough, he doesn't need to be let down by the likes of you, tinhead!" Sans shouted back."Don'ttt youuuu darrreeee talllkk too my boyfrieeenndd likke that." I scowelrd, before noticing Zach asleep with bub in the living room. Mettaton was about to retort when... I signalled for them to shush and pointed to Zach, asleep with bub.

(earlier)

Mettaton walked past Papyrus's room, seeing him crying, on his way to meet me, so he stopped to console him. Mettaon was speaking to Papyrus, who was still upset at being let down by Grillby. He was trying to console the poor skeleton. Sans came past the room just as Mettaton was cradling Paps in his arms, cooing him to sleep. I then went to find Mettaton as he was late for our first date. I walked past Sans in the hallway and heard Mettaton's soothing voice coming from Papy's room and Mettaton told me all about what happened. When we exited the room, Sans was waiting for us. Without warning, Sans shot an arson of bone attacks at us, which we narrowly dodged. That's when the shouting began.


	23. Chapter 23

Zach wakes up from sleeping on the couch."Zach: Hey guys was there fighting going on or did I just dream that?" He states

"it wasn't a dream kiddo, i'm sorry we disturbed you and bub." Sans apologises with a lazy grin, then recaps the event. "Ok Sans, I get it, you love your bro and don't want him hurt... But there are steps in between 'I think he might be taking advantage of him' and 'prepare to die'. Just think it through a little first next time... and I know he's hurting. Trust me I know... but just give him some time and a hug... he'll be ok." Zach reassures.

"heya thanks kid, i'll talk this out with paps and get my facts straight." Sans says as he walks or rather takes a shortcut to Papy's room. "sup bro, i heard some things i shouldn't of and i just want to talk to ya and get my facts straight. so, i heard 'grillbz let ya down can ya tell be a bit about that?" Sans said, prevoking a response.

"I don't really want to talk about it. ... You know what? You're my brother and I should tell you" Papyrus sounded unusually quiet."That other night, I was locked in a room with Grillby and TabbyCat. I told Grillby my true feelings for him, I told him that I liked him and h-he..." The rest of Papyrus's recap was filled with sobbing. Sans caressed his bro, trying to shush him. "soo ... you have feelings towards grillbz... is, is that it?" Sans Questioned and Papyrus nodded. "and grillbz doesn't feel the same toward you, his feelings lie for tabs?" Sans prodded further. "wait. a. minute. you're gay and you never told me?" Sans asked and Papyrus nodded, saying, "I-I was scared how you would react." Sans pulled his brother in a tight hug " you wanna know the real reason why i left the royal guard? welp the royal guard's gay, no literally, like most of the people in the guard, even cap undyne." Sans explained, that put a smile back on to Pap's face.

(meanwhile)

"Hey Alphys, do you have anything that might help us figure out where bub came from? I mean we should at least try to figure it out, if nothing else to find out their name... bub's fine for a nickname but a baby should have an actual name too." Zach asked, noticing Alphys.

"I - uh s-sure, I can d-do a DNA test o-on the b-baby, that should at l-least tell us w-where the b-baby came from." Alphys said as she took the sleeping baby into the basement, where she had all her lab equipment set up. Alphys took a blood sample and as it turns out, the baby is an orphan. Alphys later realised that there was no X or Y chromosome and double checked the baby. Sure enough the baby had no genitals."T-THE BABY IS A G-GENDERLESS O-ORPHAN" Alphys screamed as she came out of the basement. Surprisingly the baby didn't wake. " Hang on, I thought Chara and I were the only ones born genderless, until we hit puberty." Frisk stated. Everyone took a vote on the name and the names were being tallied up.

It was after lunch and Zach had just finished his algebra lesson with Chara and Asriel. "Alrighty then, that about covers algebra... sadly, unlike physics, I don't have a fun algebra experiment. So instead we'll move on to something intended exclusively for fun. Video Games!" The trio heads up to Zach's room as they pass Frisk. "Hey Frisk, I'm gonna teach these two about video games, care to join? I also never got to hear how your time with Spike went." The four of them then head to Zach's room, which other than a bed it has a large couch and beanbags in front of a T.V., connected to Video game consoles. "We'll start with a simple classic, Mario." Zach says as he starts up. Zach then explains what each button does and what the aim of the game is. He lets the two play.

"So Frisk, spill. How'd your time with Spike go?" Zach askes

"It was fine, Spike wouldn't shut up about he was actually following me, not Undyne through waterfall. I mean what is there to talk about for a whole half hour? Then when Spike finally finished Talking, I told him how I felt. I followed your advice and made a move on him" Frisk explained. Zach chuckles, saying "aww, that's cute. Your flirting's finally paying off in the intended way." After many attemps, Chara and Azzy finally finish the first level. Azzy notices the green and yellow yarn and knitting needles and motions for Zach to Pick it up. Chara notices a black box, with white bubble writing on the cover. " Ooh, Whats this game, ... 'Undertale', seems like a nice game, can we play this next?" Chara asks, after reading the title out loud.

(later) A call came in from Shark Lord. "Hey guys if you see a hybrid between a megalodon and the kraken with green eyes and crystal markings all over him, let me know. "

"Errrrrmmmm whyyyyy?" I asked with a uzzled look on my face.

"Asriel did you get back cramps when you fought Frisk?" SL asked Asriel.

"Umm how could I have fought Frisk, when according to your history, I died shortly after Chara" The smol boss monster asked. "Seeing as I'm from the past, I have only just met everyone a few weeks ago" Asriel reminded Sharky.


	24. Chapter 24

We had just figured out that 'bub' was a genderless orphan. We put names into a hat, which I drew at Random. The first name I Pulled was 'Frisk jr'. When I called out the name, Asgore sheepishly raised his hand to vote. The next name was 'Chara jr'. Toriel was the only one to vote for that name. The next name was even worse, 'Frara'. When I asked, Asriel was th only one to vote. The next one was 'kiddo'. I didn't bother asking for votes, as Sans had written it. The next one was 'Ash'. A few people put thier hands up. The next one was 'River'... ok, what sort of name is 'River'. I pulled out another name 'Riley' It felt like that name was meant to be. Again a few people voted for it. After all the names were drawn from the hat and voted for, I went to tally up the results.

(meanwhile in Zach's Room)

Zach, Frisk, Chara and Asriel went back into Zach's room with 'bub'. Zach explained the game in question. "Kinda forgot that I brought that.., I doubt it exists in this universe. Sure we can play Undertale, it's actually about Frisk's journey through the Underground, and a lot of people, including me, think you're the narrator Chara. So yeah, this shows you guys what happened after you died. Fair warning some of it's sad." Zach then turns to bub, boops thier nose and says." Guess what little one? You're gonna get a real name soon. Yeah I know, isn't it cool! looks like you're here to stay, huh bub?" he says as he hugs bub. Bub lets out a giggle.

Seing as the game was about her, Frisk went first, to give the others a little Tu toriel about the gameplay. Having lived through the game, Frisk finished it in record time, with no hits and no saves, She also aquired 'Happstablook's key' and the key to Sans's Room and his lab. Frisk then realised what Flowey had said at the end of the pacifict run was true. Azzy went next, seeing as he was older. He did a pacifict run as well, with Frisk's help. Azzy tried to name the fallen human 'Asriel' but all he got was ... .He then changed it to 'Azzy'. Asriel was surprised that Flowey was evil, even more surprised that it was him. Asriel, unlike Frisk, watched the videos in the 'True Lab'. "Lucky utf dragged our sorry butts down here before you had the idea of poisoning yourself, Chara." Asriel said when he saw the last talked to everyone before leaving, even himself at the edge of the intrigued Azzy most was that Asgore described the video that Alphys accidentally showed him to be about two robots kissing. The only robots Azzy knew were utf and Mettaton. Lastly, Chara played, she wanted to see what would happen if you killed absolutely everyone, so she chose the 'Genocide' route. Chara thought it was easier than pacificst, as quite a few die in one or two shots... until Undyne the Undying. It took her 30 tries to get past it. Chara was surprised that Undyne melted sort of like what happened to the 'amalgamates' according to Alphys. The game got quite easy again... until she was confronted by Sans. Chara thought Sans would let her pass as with Frisk and Azzy, but oh he didn't. The thing that surprised Chara the most was that even though Sans's stats read' 1 def, 1 atk, literraly the weakest character in the game, Sans killed Chara in the first attack. It took Chara 50 tries until Sans 'bit the dust'. Chara then killed Asgore and Flowey without doing anything. Chara was confronted by ... herself and offered to erase the world. Chara refused and so she then discovered that she could melt her face. "No wonder Sans has genocide route nightmares, having to live with remembering this." Chara stated. "Hang on, Frisk, you also remember resets, so don't you also have similar nightmares? Chara asked Frisk. "Nah, I lost control of my body after killing everyone in the ruins. It was just curiosity in the ruins, then I lost control." Frisk stated.

Back in the living room, after dinner, a Phone call came in from Shark Lord. "Sorry about that Asriel.I asked if you seen Sharvianth, the megalodon/kraken hybrid, because he has a tendency to go through rifts and his latest rift exploration happened to take him somewhere near you guys. I need to get him before some humans anger him and he creates havok"

"No worries" Asriel stated Undyne then took the phone from Asriel, catching him offguard with a noogie. "NGAHHHHHHHHHHH fite me Sharvianth or DIE" Undyne said as she sent an array of spears at the phone. "Goooooodddd onnne Undyne, nowww weeeeee needddd a newwwww telephonnneee" I wailed at Undyne. A Person who claimed to be 'A Giftgiver' (guest) Phoned in, but since the phone was broken, it went to voicemail "And so I decree, let there be a hot tub!" They say as a hot tub appears out back. The humans went into thier rooms to get thier bathers on. Frisk had a blue bikini, with purple frills. Chara had a onepice that was green. The monsters had also changed into bathing suits. Mettaton, Maddy and I couldn't go in because our bodies couldn't get wet. Grillby and his daughter, Flare (the green fire elemental you see in hotland) Stayed further back for obvious reasons. Frisk was the last one to enter, but she didn't as if her gut was telling her to stay away from water.

"Okayyyyyyy, letsss checkkkk youuuurrrrr soullll, the white mussssttttt havvvveee sprrrreadddd." I told frisk. I found that my hypothesis was correct as I scanned and found that over half her soul was now white. " Okayyyyyy letsss seee howww farrrrr your powerssssss havvveee proggggressseddd. And theee onlyyyy way to doooo thatttt is to battle". I initiated the battle, as I was also intrigued to test my magic abilities. The first thing I saw in battle mode was that Frisk's battle sprite was red, as it should be, but white around the edges. I made the first move by attacking with a cyan beam. Frisk stood still to dodge. Frisk tried her best to lob a fire shaped bullet at me, which I dodged. I then lobbed a white attack at Frisk, which seeing as the only monster soul I had was Gaster's, the attack turned into a Gaster blaster. I looked horrified as 20 hp was taken from Frisk, who didn't manage to dodge in time, surprised as I was. I looked again in time to see frisk standing in time to see the health bar just above half fade away. Frisk then lobbed more bullets at me, one wich hit me. I then checked Frisk's stats. It read 'Frisk def 0 atk 3 lv 1 hp 35/55 having a soul that is half monster, Frisk gets the best of both worlds. It seems legit, cause monsters naturally have higher hp than humans. Frisk spared me and I spared Frisk in return.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N I will have the characters pick up from thier cell phone when a review is directed at them.

It was morning, Sans was covered in ketchup, from sleeping in the ketchup emporium again. "so ya figured out how to attack through your souls ha, i never expected ya to be able to use a gaster blaster straight away through dad's soul. soo i was thinkin, why don't we test who has the stronger gaster blaster." Sans proposed. We went outside before entering battle mode. Megolovania reverbrated in the background. At the same time, we both fired a Gaster Blaster. Even with Sans's left eye glowing cyan, we were a perfrctley even match. We ended the battle there.

Undyne woke with a start as{ da dun dalun da dun} was blaring from her nightstand. (everyone's cell ringtone is one of thier themes. For Undyne, it is 'Spear of Justice'.)

"NGAAHHHHHHHH what is it? ... Oh, just you Sharkie." Undyne said with a growl.

"...Undyne do you really think fighting a hybrid is a good idea, especially one that is part megalodon? You'll be turned to fish cakes before you have a chance to be in your Undying form.

Speaking of your Undying form, wouldn't that be a zombie form? " Shark Lord asked.

"That's a good point PUNK! As for my Undying Form, it is kinda the 'DETERMINATION' Alphys injects me with during the 'Genocide run'. Undyne answeres.

(meanwhile back ooutside)

{bo ba dum bo ba dum dee bo da bo} Sans fishes for his ringing phone out of his pocket of his hoodie. "hello, sup sharky." Sans said.

"Sans what would happen if you were arrested for smuggling in ketchup? " Sharky asked.

"dunno, i'd proboably teleport before they put any cuffs on. they won't be able to ketchup to me" Sans replied. By that time, we were back inside and Alphys had just came into the dining room. {bo da de ba do ba de} Alphys took her phone out of her lab coat pocket " H-hello S-sharky" Alphys said.

"Alphys since your the one who made Flowey the flower shouldn't that make you his mom? And I know Flowey is supposed to Asriel, but Flowey is technically his reincarnated self." SL asked. " U-uh I did not c-create F-flowey, I i-injected a h-healthy looking f-flower w-with DETERMINATION to s-see what w-would happen" Alphys responded.

Zach then came and got me to go into 'Riley's' Room. He obviously wanted to ask me something. "Hmmm so we're going with Riley then? What do you think bub? You like that name? I'll take that as a yes. Hey Utf, I'm curious, let's check Riley's soul, I'll hold them." Zach said as he picked up the baby, the baby smiled at being called 'Riley'. I then scanned Riley's soul. My left hand glowed indigo and my right hand glowed white with a bone symbol in the middle(The baby will grow up to be a human version of Sans. I then scanned Zach. My left hand glowed green and my right hand glowed white with a wolf symbol in it. (Well no wonder Riley was calm around Zach). I then entered battle mode with them. Zach's battle sprite was green and Riley's was Indigo. I checked Riley's stats first , it read 'Riley, def0, atk 0 LV 1, HP 20/20, Just a harmless infant.' Zach then spared me. I then checked Zach's stats, it read 'Zach, def 0, atk 0 LV 1 HP 20/20, To kind to ever hurt anyone.' Zach spared me again and I spared back. "Hey, I've been wondering... if Riley was born genderless like Frisk and Chara, maybe they're related to one of them. I mean how common can that trait be?" Zach asked.

"Hmmmmmmm mayyybbeeee, but that bone symbol, exact same size and boldness... could it really be? I mean, it could just be a coincedence" I said as my voice dropped to a whisper. Zach then goes to look for Frisk. "Hey, you seen the baby, i'm guessing the name 'Riley' was chosen for the baby" Frisk said as she bumped into Zach in the hall.

"Hey Frisk... have you talked to Chara lately about this love triangle thing? It... It's just that... I don't want to lose her, but am too nice to try to hurt Azzy's chances too. I mean, I gave Azzy my valentine's day present for Chara so it wouldn't affect her decision. I dunno... what do you think I should do?" Zach asked.

"I Don't know. It really depends on who the baby really belongs to, I'll talk to Chara, but, and tell Azzy this, to try and let Chara choose on her own free will. Try not to do stuff that will sway her desicion. I promise i'll talk with her though, but for now, I am heading out to brunch with Spike, hopefully my skin doesn't start randmly flareing, or worse, I accedentally burn down the cafe." Frisk said as she got ready to head out the door.

Frisk opens the front door to find a box of goods left on the porch. Frisk bought the box inside and emptied out the contents. The teddy bear was my valentines gift to Mettaton, but why this late, anyway, I gave it to him, along with a kiss, whispering" Happy late valentines day". Toriel pulled the blanket with the delta rune on it, saying "My blankie, I lost this as a Kid." Azzy pulled up the old, worn, green and yellow scarf, saying" I allways wondered where this went" Sans reached for the smol Indigo hoodie, saying "hoodie i was a lil baby bones last i saw you" Undyne grabbed the toy spear and said "I remember the day I lost this, I learned to summon a spear that day, wanting to find a replacement" Papyrus grabbed out a bone shaped toy covered in bite marks and then looked at his right arm, which also had bite marks and said "NYEH? I REMEMBER DAD TAKING THIS FROM ME BEFORE HE LEFT FOR FIELD WORK WITH SANS. ONLY SANS CAME BACK AND HE WASN'T WEARING HIS FINGERLESS GLOVES." Frisk then pulled out the beanie that was quite dirty and said " Huh, so this is where it's been all this time. Ithought it got blown off my head as I was climbing MT ebott." The last item there was a heart shaped locket, which Chara just decided to give it to Riley seeing as she had hers and Azzy had his.

(after Frisk and Spike walked out the door)

Sans finally managed to get Grillby alone to confront him. "you do realise you made my bro cry. i don't care if we've been best friends since kindergarden or not but you are going to have to make it up to paps one way or another. **otherwise you will have a bad time."** Sans warned. "I thinhk there might be someone who your bro might be interested in, my cousin, I just don't know if he will like Papyrus back. My cousin looks a lot like me and he would sometimes fill in for me at the bar." Grillbz stated.


	26. Chapter 26

In the afternoon, I was sitting on the couch. Zach and Riley were also sitting on the couch, near Flowey. Flowey was trying to make scary faces but only made Riley giggle. Flowey then switched tactics, Imitating everyone's faces; [-_-], ]= c), }= c), (o0o), [I_I] and others. Riley giggled at the impressions of; Frisk, Toriel, Asgore, the random 3 circles and Chara respectively, berore returning to his casual face (T_T). "So Utf, my symbol was a wolf? What would that do if I developed magic? Like would I become a shapeshifter or just be able to smell things?" Zach turns to me and says

"Wellllll forrr staarrtersss, youuuu wouuulllddd becommmeee a Warewoooolf, y'know, likeeee theee 'Ice wolf' northhhh offfff Snowdin, Youuuu mayyyy beee ableee tooo smellll more, orrrrr shapeeeshiffft" I answer

"Oh, cool. What about them? Would they just get powers like Sans and Papyrus? I mean we should probably know this since they could develop it early. I mean, they're a baby, they might develop magic faster since there's an early start." Zach asks me, looking at Riley." Wellllllllll, seeeeinnnggg assss skeletonsss areeee undeaaadddd, Riley woullddd dieeee at an earrrrllllyyyy agggeeee thennn rissseee ass a skeletonnnn a fewwww yearrrsss latttterrrr" I responded.

" ... hey, why do you keep looking at Riley's symbol like that? And you muttered something yesterday that it looks like another... who's?" Zach asks me, when he notices I am still scanning Riley with my right hand. "Welll ittt intriguessss meeee, thier soulll issss indigo, like Sans's if itttt wassss flipppeeddd, buttttt theeee bonnnneeee syyyymmmbolll isssss the sameeeee sizeeee andddd clearrrrr as Papyrus's, I hypoooothesssissee, this chillddd mayyyyy beeeee froooommm a 'Swap Universe', buttttt innnn theeee disssstannnnttt passsstttt." I divulged."Oh... hmmm..." Zach muttred, looking at Riley.

A few moments later Zach goes to find Azzy in his(Azzy's) room, leaving me with Riley. "Howdy Zach, how's it goin?" Asriel asked. "Hey Azzy, I need to talk to you. Ok... so with the Chara thing, let's agree on something. Neither of us does anything to interfere with her choice. And either way, we're all still friends in the end. Agreed?" He asks, holding out a hand to shake. Azzy takes a hand out of his pocket to seal the deal {Pfffffbbbbbbbtttttttt} the whoopie cushion in Azzy'z hand deflates. "Hahaha, Sans taught me that one, the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick, you know, It would be alright to have him as a stepdad" Asriel muses.

Later in the afternoon, Zach was sitting up in the hot tub and Frisk was leaning over the edge from the outside, not wanting to go into the water, but instead, making swirls in the water with her finger. " So how're you and Spike?" Zach asks.

"It's fine, you know it's a wonder how he even manages with no arms at all. Like on our brunch date this morning, he somehow managed to eat normally, without making a mess, speaking of wich,we are having a triple date with Utf, Mettaton, Sans and Mom." Frisk explained. "that's good. Hey did you talk to Chara?" Zach asks, Frisk nods. Some other monsters come out, including Chara in thier bathing suits. Zach starts blushing and staring at Chara. "Hey Zach, did anyone tell you you resemble a tomato. You know Sans dosn't like anyone touching his ketchup, your face is all red." Frisk kept making fun of how much Zach was blushing. This causes Zach to blush more. " shut up Frisk. Hey guys how you doing?" Zach growls at Frisk then greets everyone else. They continue to have fun

(meanwhile inside)

I was sitting Riley on the table, when UtfIRL skyped in "Heya guys, ohh perfect, Sans is sleeping on the couch, hey Utf, go wake up Sans and tell him to hold this" IRL me said as she handed a comic book through a portal. I slipped the comic into Sans's hands and gently woke him up, whispering " Hey hold this, trust me it will be hilarious kay"

Just as I had regained my composure and began cradling Riley, Papyrus came into the room."HEY, SINCE WHEN DID YOU GET A COMIC SA-SAAAAANNNNNSSS!" Papyrus shouted as he realised he accidentally made a pun. Sans and I both laughed, whilst Papyrus stormed off to soak in the hottub. Riley wasn't laughing, they were kinda scowling. "that was funny, why didn't i think of that. wait, maybe cause i didn't have the guts" Sans punned, making me laugh and Riley scowl.

(much later, at night)

Zach is trying to get Riley to go to sleep. C'mon Riley, time to go night-night." Zach cooes, but Riley won't listen. Chara shows up in Riley's room. "Hey Chara. Just trying to get Riley to go to sleep. But somebody doesn't want to You wanna try?" Zach offeres, Chara nods and so Riley is handed over to Chara Riley falls asleep within minutes " Easy as pie" Chara says and Zach is impressed "How'd you do that? They must really like you, or at least find you comfortable." Zach askes " easy, Azzy and I shared a room in the castle and being the crybaby that he is, he would wake up in the middle of the night, waking me up, so I was always the one putting him back to sleep." Chara answeres. as she puts the baby in thier crib." Thanks Chara, goodnight, night bub." Zach says before going to his room.


	27. Chapter 27

Nothing much was happening, exept several monsters (and human) preparing for thier triple date. Shark lord skyped in with questions for everyone. "Flowey what would you do if you met Audrey II? And before you ask if Audrey is a male or female, he's a guy. "

"If he lays a leaf on my plant then I will rip his head off his stem" Flowey said, refering to Biollante, who was now his girlfriend. "Alphys you said you put DETERMINATION in a healthy flower right? And Flowey looks a lot like the flower you injected right? Then either Flowey is the same flower or there is another plant in the underground that can talk " SL said

"F-flowey is the s-same f-flower, living off p-pure DETERMINATION" Alphys said with a weak smile. "Gaster I think I found something very interesting about the Gaster Blasters. Take a look at this Interesting isn't it?" sharky asked as he showed us a picture of the Wind Waker Ganondorf's cloak, . "Ugggg whyyyyyy" I said, pulling up G's soul, letting it speak through my body. "Hmm that doesn't look anything like my blasters as they are origional." G said as he summoned a blaster, pointing out the several differences. I put the soul back in it's place. "Sans what would you do if you met a fusion between a skeletal three headed dragon and the Gaster Blasters?" Sharky asked.

"what is that, like a three headed dragon that is a skeleton and has gaster blasters for heads? i guess utf and i will have a blast off with the dragon, if it ever comes to that." Sans explained. Meanwhile in Riley's room, Zach was groggily watching Riley sleep, when Toriel came in. " Oh, hey Toriel. What are you still doing up? ... wait, it's morning? Oh... " Zach asked.

"Why are you still up, my child." Toriel asks. "couldn't sleep... I was talking to Utf yesterday about Riley's soul and the subject of them dying and coming back as a skeleton came up. I... I couldn't get the idea of them dying randomly out of my head. I came to check on them and just... couldn't leave. Is... is this what you feel like with Azzy, Chara and Frisk? I'm not even sure why I'm this attached to Riley to be honest, it just feels... right, I guess. Like I'm supposed to be doing this. I don't know how you do this every day, but am impressed you hold yourself together this well. " Zach responds, Riley then wakes up. " Hey Riley, how you doing? Well, let's go make breakfast." Zach says, whilst hugging the baby.

"My child, please go to bed, you need to rest" Toriel states "No, it's ok. I'm fine ... Ok maybe not. I'm gonna nap now because I'm hallucinating extra Grilbys" Zach says after he sees Grillbz and his cousin walk by. Zach walks to the couch and curls up to sleep.

(meanwhile)

"And here's Riley's room, the boss monster is Toriel and the human is Zach, the human baby is Riley." Grillbz was giving his cousin, Welder the tour of the mansion. " Oh ... and ... here's the skeleton... I want you ... to meet." he says, motioning toward Papyrus. "HELLO GRILLBY, WOWIE, CLONING MUST BE COOL. FIRST ASGORE CLONES HIMSELF, THEN SANS CLONES HIMSELF TWICE OVER AND NOW GRILLBY HAS A CLONE" Papyrus states, refering to Toriel, Ink and Error. "Hello, glad to meet you, I am Welder, Grillbz tells me a lot about you, just between you and me... you're hotter than I imagined." Welder said, Papyrus blushed at the obvious flirting.

(later, much later)

Toriel, Sans, Frisk, Spike, Mettaton and I were heading down to MTT resuraunt (the most popular vote) for our triple date in Toriel's car. Meanwhile at home, Zach had just woken up. "Morning... or evening? Whatever, hey where're the others? ...wait. You're telling me that the most responsible people in the house are all gone at the same time?"Zach asked and Chara nodded" We have to take advantage of this and have some fun. Alphys, grab the best 'anime that Toriel won't let us watch' you have! Pap! Undyne! We're cooking dinner tonight! Chara! Azzy! Build the biggest couch fort imaginable! Riley! You keep doing what you're doing."

Grillby and Welder both helped out as the two fire elementals had heard that Undyne burned her house down last time she was cooking. "Papy dear, don't you know you got to take the spaghetti out of the packet first, no, not like this" Welder said as moved Papy's hands with his own. Papyrus couldn't help but blush blue. Azzy and Chara had finished the couch fort." Nice work on the fort guys. So Alphys what're we watching?" Zach said, sitting on the other side of Chara. "Heya guys, seeing as we are all in the same room, I will tell you I have chosen ... Characlate, sorry boys" Chara says as she pulles out a chocolate bar and starts eating it. "U-um we a-are watching P-pokemon, I h-have been i-itching to see the n-new episodes, but T-toriel won't allow us t-to watch a show a-about h-humans w-who e-enslave m-monsters a-and make t-them fight." Alphys exlains. "Cool." Zach exclaimes

"WhAT IS HaPPeNING RIGHT NOW?" Undyne shouted from the kitchen. Papyrus and Welder were making out. "Grillby, doesn't your cousin know that Papyrus isn't into guys?" Undyne asked, not knowing he is. Grillby whispered something in Undyne's ear. "WHAT, but he's soo innocent. So you mean to tell me he's GAY" Undyne shouted. Everyone gaped, surprised that Paps, the innocent cinamon roll was into guys. After the food was cooked, everyone sat down and Alphys put on Pokemon. Dorcas was feeding Riley and looking at her watch "Tabs, where are you? You're never out this late. Hey Grillbz. Do ya know where Tabby is? She said she was going out, and would be back soon, but that was hours ago, and she's never out this late." Dorcas askes. "What do you want me to say? I have no idea where cute neko girl is." Grillbz responded.

A few episodes in and Tabs walks through the door, clearly drunk "HeeeEy Deee." Tabs slurrs. Dorcas gives Riley to Grillbz and runs over to Tabs. " Tabs, what happened?!" Dorcas askes TC.

"Well, *hic* I was bored, and th*hic*ought, 'hey, why not *hic* see how well I hold my licorice?" Tabs slurrs. "Tabs, no." Dorcas cries.

"*hic* tooooo late. Tehe" TC says as she passes out. Dorcas picks up Tabs "Sorry 'bout this Grillbz. This isn't Tabs at all." Dorcas explains.

"You don't think ... I've dealt with this before? When Sans... gets drunk on... Ketchup? He says some really wierd... shit. Like this one time ... Sans was so drunk ... he proposed to the ketchup bottle and then started swearing when the bottle didn't say anything back." Grillby explained. Dorcas took Tabby over to her room.

It was almost midnight, Toriel, Sans, Frisk, Spike, Mettton and I had came back to the mansion to a pig-sty. Toriel scowled when she saw that the forbidden show was on. Papyrus was asleep on Grillby-no, Grillby's cousin, Undyne was asleep on Alphys, Maddy and Manny were curled up next to each other, sleeping and so were Flowey and Biollante. Ink and Error were sleeping curled up to each other and Sans, as tired as he was, Created a Sans Pile. Toriel went to her room, Frisk and Spike to thiers and I slept in Mettaton's room. On my way down, I noticed a text message it read.'You should do a Easter chapter where there is a egg hunt and the prize will be 100 objects of their choice'. I laughed at the message because we would all know who would win.


	28. Chapter 28

It was late in the morning and Frisk was just getting dressed in her usual blue vest over purple top, denim skirt, blue and purple striped stockings and black shoes. (she grew out of her old clothes) when she heard crying coming from the roof. Frisk went to investigate and she saw Zach crying. "...hey Frisk. What's up?" Zach asked, looking up at Frisk. Frisk asked what happened and he responded, saying "... how would you feel if Spike dumped you because he wanted a taco? That's pretty much how I'm feeling... I dunno, I'd at least feel better if she's picked Azzy, he's a nice guy. I'm going to my room for a while, I'll see you later." Zach says with a sigh. Frisk did not know how to respond, so Zach went to his room.

All of a sudden, everyone got turned into a cat for the remainder of the chapter, except for those who were already part cat (Tabs, Tem and Catty) for obvious reasons. Meanwhile cat Zach is in his room, holding a half empty bottle of whiskey in his paw. Cat Toriel walks past and sees Zach. "Meow (What on Earth are you doing, my chi- I mean kitten, you are too young for alcahol)" Toriel meows.

"Meow( Heeey, how's it *hic* going? I was feeling kind- *hic* kinda down today, and saw how happy TC was yesterday and thought 'Hey maybe that would work!' And you kno- *hic* know what? I don't feel sad anymore... well, I can ignore it now.)" Zach meows, whilst cat Toriel takes the bottle out of his paws. "Meow( Hey! I need that! It may taste like s*** but I feel better... kinda like medicine.) Zach meows."Meow (even though Frisk is soon 18, I still don't let her drink, you are much younger than Frisk and so shouldn't even be looking at the stuff" Toriel meows, giving a stern lecture."Meow(... but... but I... ok, I'll stop... I just... I dunno, it just hurts. Just *hic* take this I can't be *hic* trusted with it... I'm going for a walk) Zach meows as he climes out the window after hugging cat Toriel.

(Meanwhile)

"uhhh, never, getting drunk again." Tabs says, walking out her room, seeing everyone is turned into a cat."What happened?" Tabby askes.

"...Meow(We all...turned into cats...I missed you Tabs)." Grillby purred.

"Ah. Well, at you guys all look cute~ " Tabby said.

" Meow (Can you feed us? Seeing as you're the only one with hands?)" Dorcas meows.

"Okay. I just need to get some bowls, cat food, and maybe some other stuff. *puts on a jacket and grabs a house key* I'm going to Walmart, (cause they don't care if you're in PJs) and will be back ASAP. " Tabs says, then leaves. A skype call comes in from InkSans9542nd. I somehow manage to open up the laptop to skype with my grey paws, a picture of the eight soul types, one on each toe. "meow(heya that person has a cool name)" cat Ink meows.

"Hey Sans, Im sorry but i gotta ask. How do ya deal with so many versions of yourself." The caller asks. "meow(three sans is three times the puns, do the math yaself, kid.)" Sans meows.

"Frisk, Do ya got a 'Mate' " The caller asks.

"Meow( I got a mate and it's Spike(MK), not the one you are looking at.)" Frisk meowed.

"Chara. You deserve this. " The asker says as they burn all of Chara's chocolate. Chara starts to cry "Meow(You are going to pay, you dirty candy killer)" Chara meowed, doing a take on what Sans usually says. Cat Zach then gives Chara some chocalate and leaves, not that she can eat it untill the next chapter."Papyrus, have ya ever tried 'Mac & Cheese'?" The caller asks.

"MEOW(NYEH, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS NO IDEA WHAT THAT IS SANS'S CLONE)" cat Papyrus meowed. "Meow(Want me to teach you, to show you the way, baby)" Welder purred in a seductive tone."Alphys, do ya like Sailor moon crystal" The caller asked alphys.

"M-m-mrow(I-it i-is pretty good anime, I l-like the d-design)" Alphys meows.

"Undyne, you remind me of a Titan in a way. IN A GOOD ONE!" The caller stated.

"MEow(OHHH which one. I know, how about the STRONGEST)" Undyne meowed passionately.

"Toriel, PLS FORGIVE ASGORE" The caller whines.

"Meow(I already have, but I will never take him back, as I am in a relationship with Sans.)"Toriel meows. "Muffet, deary, here 1000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 money" The caller says, giving muffet 10^60 gold. "Meow~(Ahuhu~thanks deary, although I have no idea what to do with this money)" Muffet purrs.

"HoI TEmmiE! Nice hairstyle" The caller states.

"Hoi Im Tem" Temmie responds "Cans Muffs PLS Giv Tem Muns 4 Colleg?" Temmie continues.

"Flowey, you have emotions. Why would you care so much about killing Frisk and becoming a God. Cause ya want emotions that you didnt realise." The caller states.

"Mrow(ooh I'd just LOVE to greet you with 'friendliness pellets' right now" Flowey growles.

"Asgore needs a hug. " The caller states as they give cat Asgore a hug. "Grillby I have a bit of news. My friend angelina AKA Classic Sans, made a #GrillbyDefenseSquad so lets hope ya get soe members" The caller states, cat Grillby says nothing. "Napstablook, IM A FAN! CAN I GET AN AUTOGRAPH!" The caller exitedly askes.

"... meow ...(you...are...my fan... i thought... only cuz has fans ... i don't really ...deserve any ... fans... my name is Manny now that ... i'm corporeal now... here's my signature)" Manny quietly meowed, handing them a picture with blooky's tears on it, signed 'B'. "Mettaton, do you support ships." The caller asked Mettaton.

"Meow(Darling, I'll only support them if I can see it happening, or if i'm shipped with Utf darling" cat Mettaton exclaims, I blushed at the mention of my name. After that was over, my phone vibrated inside my sweater(everyone is wearing a sweater, since they turned into cats, mine is purple and light green) It was Shark lord"Ya know Utf, if your getting tired of using Gaster's soul to answer his questions, then I think I can look up a way to bring him back...I found a plot hole and it has some very interesting items in it." SL stated.

"Mrrroowwwwww(Itttt coouullldd worrrrkkkkk, anddddd itttt willl savvveeee a lottttttt of efffforrrrt)" I meowed out, fanning out my claws, each one being a matching colour to the soul pattern on each toe. A buzzing sound came from Grillbz's black and white sweater. "Sans gets drunk from ketchup? What is being put in ketchup nowadays Grillby? Then again I think I seen someone getting drunk from milk" SL asked "...Meow(Yes ... Sans is alwas... asking me to ... mix alcahol into his ketchup)." Grillby meows "...Meow( ... he is quite fond... of...rum in his ... ketchup.)" Grillby continues. Just then 'Fallen down' starts playing from Toriel's delta rune sweater. "Toriel what would you do if you had to meet a certain multicest, that means Racist, sexist, and specist, teacher named Linda?" SL asked.

"Meow (My goodness, she would be a very bad teacher and probably only have female, human American students, I would not like her at all.)" Toriel meowed. Welder offered to make lunch, seeing as he was new here. ":Back!" Tabs shouted as she filled bowles with cat food. We started digging in to lunch. "I also have some toys and yarn balls. Now, if yinz will excuse me, Imma take a cat nap." Tabby says as she gives us all toys and yarn. Tabs goes to sleep on the couch, even though she just woke up.

"Mrrrrroooooowwwww(Sozzzyyyyy Weldz, maybeeeee tomarrowwww)." I meowed.


	29. Chapter 29

I stretched out, after having cat food for lunch, glad to be back into my good old body. I had only just realised that since I woke up late, I was still in pJs not having gotten dressed into my usual coverplates. A Girl with Black and white wings purple hair and a black hoodie poofs in. " Hello I am soul and I have gifts for utf Giant mettaton photo and metta gets giant utf photo" Soul says and hands me a photo of Mettaton. I start smooching it. "Utf darling, I can't believe, you would rather kiss a photo, than the real thing." Mettaton says. He is then handed a picture of me and starts smooching it."Isssss theeeee potttttt callllingggg theeee kettttlleeeee blackkkkkkk, honeeeeeyyyyy" I said. Mettaton looks up and shrugs, like it's no big deal. "Papyrus gets spaghetti Sans gets ketchup Chara gets chocolates Frisk gets a cat sweater napsta gets Ask booth and temmie and muffed get 999 gold each I will be back Laters" Soul says, giving everyone thier presents, then leaving. Papyrus eats the spaghetti, Chara eats the characlate, Sans takes a sip from the ketchup, frowns, and takes the alchol Toriel confiscated and adds it to the ketchup. Frisk takes off her vest and Puts on the sweater. Tem and Muffet stash the money.

Zach comes in through the door, still a little hungover after napping through to afternoon. "Hey can someone explain why I woke up in a tree covered in cat hair and was holding a ball of yarn? I really don't remember much of yesterday. owwww... Sans, do you have anything for a hangover?" Zach says after wincing when Papyrus shouted at him for being drunk in the first place. Zach notices everyone's gifts from Soul "Hey how come me, TC and Dorcas never get gifts from pretty angel girls?" Zach whined. Chara got a little jealous, after all, she was supposed to be the angel from the prophecy, who would rid the underground of monsters by forcing humans to rage war against monsters once again. Chara knew that Frisk was the real angel from the prophecy, as Frisk broke the barrier and freed monsters.

Shark lord pops in. "Okay Utf let's see" he says as he looks through a plot hole and finds a couldron, book and G's remains. SL scans the book with a magnifying glass "Nope no microscopic letters, now" SL continues, and G is ressureccted apart from his soul. " all that's left is his soul." He continues, motioning towards me. I bring out the soul from my soul inventory, having it hover in front of the monster soul symbol on my blade. I direct the soul towards G's body and push it in. "(Audible Wingdings translation) Where am I, How did I get here? Sans, who are these people and why is Papyrus taller than you, wearing minimal clothing." Gaster says. "Dad!" Sans and Papyrus exclaim, hugging Gaster. Sans and Papyrus fill G in on EVERYTHING, and introduced him to everyone, introducing me last "dad, this is utf, she has been preserving your soul for you." Sans said, explaining how I aquired his soul. During the family reunion, Zach realises where the Culdron comes from and says. "Is that the Black Cauldron!? The Horned King won't be too happy with you..."

Shark Lord began with his questions. "Mettaton what do you think about being voiced by Markiplier? " He askes Mettaton.

" Darling, as long as it sounds fabulous, then I don't care." Mettaton replied.

"Toriel you have no idea how bad that teacher is, she hates kids with special needs. Even Flowey would be better then her. " SL tells Toriel.

"Wow I never thought she was that bad, I would never trust Flowey to educate my children, and she's worse than that ?" Toriel asks.

"Why was everyone a cat? Error did you have something to do with this?" He asks

" **i did nothin to them, if i did, i wouldn't have been a cat as well, although, inky does look kinda cute as a cat, besides it was a reviewer, i was in the review universe, when the person wrote 'everyone is now a cat' that is when i turned into a cat, complete with black fur and all**." Error explained, making Ink blush rainbow.

(later)

Tabs had just groggily woken up. Again. "nya? I was up a few hours last night, due to vomiting and insomnia and..." She said before falling asleep. Again.

(meanwhile)

Zach was on the roof, having some alone time, and was soon interrupted by Sans" brilliant day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming, on days like this...kidslike you...should be spending time with the rest of us." Sans said, joining Zach on the roof. "so what's rattlin ya bones, kid." Sans asked. " Hey Sans... before you told me to follow my heart when it comes to Chara. Do you still believe that? Should I try to win her over or just give up at this point? I have ideas that I wanted to do once the love triangle thing blew over... but I figured either I'd do them or I'd suggest them to Azzy... What do you think?" Zach asked.

"listen kid, do ya think we'd been on the surface if frisk gave up, we've been on the surface for 8 years now and we were weary of the humans at first. we even took precautions, if we were locked underground again, like building utf. what i'm trying to get at is you shouldn't give up just yet. stay determined kid, or in your case, hold on to your kindness." Sans justified. " You really think I still have a chance? Alright, guess I just gotta... Stay Determined eh? Thanks Sans" Zach chuckles and hugs Sans.


	30. Chapter 30

We got a skype call pretty early in the morning from SharkLord. "Flowey a thought came to me, when Alphys injected you and replanted you back to the flower garden, shouldn't the soil around the other plants be exposed to said DETERMINATION, and make an army of Flowey's?" Sharky asked.

"As awesome as it sounds, there is only room for one Flowey here, I would have ripped the other Floweys to shreds and assumed dominance." Flowey responded.

"Gaster how's it feel to be back?" Sharky asked.

"Well, it is a little odd, seeing my boys all grown up, I am still learning names. A little wierded out that one of my sons is dating the former queen and the other is dating a guy." Gaster explained. "Hey Utf, remember how I said there was a plot hole? Well look what I found.." He says as he shows me a tiny Audrey2. "huh? Whoops wrong one" He says as he shows me a dark version of me. I shuddred, because, unlike me, who preserves the souls of those who have moments left, dark me feeds off of the strongest souls, consuming each soul, gaining EXP and LV form them, she cares for no one and nothing. "Papyrus try to befriend the Flying Spaghetti Monster" SL states as the flying spaghetti monster flies through a portal. "OK THE GREAT PAPYRUS ACCEPTS YOUR CHALLENGE" Papyrus said as he entred battle mode., luckily Frisk taught evveryone how to dodge. Papyrus tried talking to the monster, nothing happened, Papyrus then hit the spare button, dodging spaghetti left and right, even catching some midair to heal HP, eventually, Papyrus was spared. "EASY AS MAKING SPAGHETTI"Papyrus stated. Tabs then walks down the hall, wearing a green beanie, white shirt with an emerald green flannel over top, blue jeans, and sneakers. "heading out" she stated. Dorcas asked why, and Tabby replied with 'Bored'. Dorcas asked where TC was going "Park, and maybe Grillby's. I know; don't get drunk." she says as she leaves.

(Later at Grillby's)

Grillby takes Tabby's order. "Can I have some fries and a root beer? Thanks." TC ordered, Grillbz bought some food over. Tabs and Grillbz have some small talk. "heya mind if i join, thanks for keeping my seat warm, tabs. howzit goin between you two." Sans butts in. The three continue small talk. When TC finishes her meal and Sans finishes his ketchup, TC pulls some paper out of her pocket."Um, I don't know if you're hiring or not, but I got this a few days ago from your cousin, and filled it out, and, um, yeah." Tabs says.

"...If you start working here...do you promise not to get distracted by me... and not distract me" Grillbz states. TC gives him the application and the money for the meal and heads home, saying see ya to Grillz. Grillby reads over it. "so, you're thinking of hiring your gf, you think it's a good idea?" Sans asks. Grillbz took a long pause, bafore saying 'Maybe'.

(meanwhile)

Soul jumps through a portal and gives Zach and Dorcas some candy. "Yes, thank you" Dorcs says as Soul hands him some candy and he starts eating a CowTail. "Candy! Thanks! Chara you want some chocolate? " Zach says, eating some candy and giving the chocolate to Chara. "So Chara, speaking of chocolate... I have a question for you. How would you react if I told you there is a Hershey's Chocolate themed amusement park?" He asks, Chara thinks it over, knoing an edible theme park would be expensive. "Follow up question, What if I were to tell you I have tickets?" Zach says, holding two tickets. "Finally, someone actually tries to win me over. You know when I said I chose characlate, I was messing with you, but now my desicion is clear, I have chosen Zach. Don't give me that look Azzy, you are my brother, it would be awkward seeing you as anything else." Chara responds.

"Ok Now questions Sans -Pineapple Papyrus apple PEN PINEAPPLE APPLE PEN anyway utf and everyone else MONSTER AND UMM HUMAN COMBAT" Soul squeals. Nobody knows what she was getting at, but all went for combat weapons. Papyrus chose a spaghetti canon, Frisk took some waterproof armourr, Spike took some robotic arms and three guesses as to what Undyne took ... that's right the rest. Riley somehow ends up with a dagger, which Zach takes away" You're too little for this buddy. So... are we really doing this? I'll spar with training weapons, but I don't wanna hurt you guys." Zach says. I pick up a frying pan, the same one that the KINDNESS soul had in the underground. "I'll spar, seeing as we both have green souls, we can both cast a shield, using our weapons" I whispered. Before we began a "MWEH" was heard coming from Riley. "Nyeh?" Papyrus asked. the two went back and forth, saying 'MWEH' and 'NYEH'. Zach and I entred battle mode. What I noticed ffirst, was that my soul wasn't just inverted any more, it was also turrning white. I launched a mixture of cyan and orange beams. Zach accidentally got hurt on one of the orange beams, forgetting to keep moving, and so I sent him green bullets so he could heal. The only attacks Zach could do though, were green physical attacks, which only healed me.

(later)

"Hey Chara, ready to go? Alrighty let's go." Zach says, leading Chara through a portal, after giving Riley a bottle and handing them to and Chara hopped through the portal

(night) We all had fun sparring with our new weapons. Just then, Zach and Chara came back through the portal with souviniers. "So, you have fun? Yeah thought you would well, I'll see you tomorrow , night. " Zach hugs Chara and goes to bed. I was buisy scanning Frisk's soul as it happened. Her soul was almost all the way white.


	31. Chapter 31

It was a beautiful, morning, everyone was pleased that Riley said thier first word. Suddenly, A cake was left on the kitchen counter.(It was laced with aphrodisiacs ) Chara reached out for the cake, but I slapped her and away, saying that it was for after dinner. A while later, I got a text message from soul that read 'Good job at getting 100 reviews'.

Zach was holding Riley, trying to get them to talk. "Who's that, Riley" He said, Pointing to Toriel. "MWEH" the baby cried.

"hmmm guess we still need to work on that." Zach said and exhaled.

(Later)

Zach is on the roof with Chara, Sans and Frisk. "Hey, is Azzy doing ok?" He asked " He'll befine (you have goat to be kidding me, the kid's a mess)" Chara said as Sans punned.

"Hmmm, I have an idea. Let's try to get Azzy a girlfriend. We'll get him at a spot where there would be girls out age and then they can talk and we'll see what happens. I actually have a plan... we'll need us four, Riley, two school uniforms, and a nice cream cart... We'll put up fliers for 'free nice cream in the park' in the middle school. Then we'll have Azzy take Riley to the park to play with them. Chara and I will wear school uniforms and talk to the other students and see if any of them would be interested in meeting Azzy, while Sans and Frisk run the stand. Then if a girl wants to meet him, they'll see him playing with a baby, it's like a puppy only better! Then the rest would be up to him and her, you guys in?" Zach planned.

"It's a good plan, but it should be Nice Cream Guy selling nice creams. Sans and I will also be in school unifroms. I'll contact UtfIRL and see if she can loan us some shchool uniforms." Frisk explained.

(Later in Frisk's room)

Frisk was on the laptop, skyping UtfIRL. "So, what you're saying is that you need four sets of school uniforms?" Irl me asked. Frisk nodded as IRL me handed four grey polo shirts, with white down the sides, two grey shorts, two grey skirts and a grey jacket, with orange arm sleeves. and four pairs of black shoes. "Thanks we will give it back after tomorrow" Frisk said as she took the clothes from the portal.

(After dinner)

Everyone had a slice of cake, and it was the best cake they ever tasted. Nobody had any idea where the cake came from, but it was delicious. About halfway through the movie, everyone was making out with something or someone. An hour or so later everyone was in the bedrooms, with the doors locked. Tibia honest, I don't think many people managed to keep thier clothes on that night.


	32. Chapter 32

It was morning, what a weird night, I can't seem to remember a thing. That is when I notice Mettaton was in my room. When I was a bit more awake, I realised that there were cover platings strewn acros the room, a mixture of pink, purple and black. It was after that I realised I didn't have any clothes on, odd. I just had to ask myself 'Did we... what just happened...?' "Morning darling, how I got in here I don't know, I don't even remember last night, do you?" Mettaton asks me. I was confused, I normally have a nea perfect memory, so why did I forget last night?

(meanwhile)

Sans had awoken in Toriel's room. Sans went to scratch at his shirt, then realised his ribcage was completely bare. "what happened how did i end up in here and hang on... that ain't tori's nightgown, that's her fur. i have a bad feeling about this" Sans muttred to himself. (I just badly wanted to quote Starwas.) Sans tried to locate his clothes, he pulled them toward him usig telekinesis, put them on and then went to walk out the door "Is it just me or is that you, Sans." Toriel said as she woke up. "it's me, though i dunno how i got here, i can't remember a thing, i'm going to leave you with some privacy" Sans said , motioning to her bare fur, before walking out.

(Later when everyone is dressed)

Zach goes up to Toriel and says "Hey Toriel, don't ask why, but I need you to ask Azzy to take Riley to the park in a couple hours. Please? Thanks!" Toriel nodds as Zach goes to the school to hand out the fliers. Zach then goes back to the mansion to change into the school uniform that is left on his bed. He then walks to the park and sees Chara in the school polo and skirt and shoes, which causes him to blush. Chara looks back at him, wondering why he's staring. " ... Huh? Oh sorry, just, ummm... Wow. Keep that uniform, you look really cute in it. " Zach says. they see the nice cream cart, with the Nice Cream Guy in his work uniform. Sans is wearing the school polo, shorts, jacket and shoes, he has his hands in his pockets as usual. Frisk has the same outfit as Chara.

'You guys set up? Showtime. Oh I may have also altered the nice creams a little to get love on the mind" Zach asks, seeing kids coming.

"Yeah, and don't worry, NCG is in on it. So let's act natural, ok, hangon, Preppy schoolgirls 12 o clock. Follow my lead." Frisk motions. They chat to the girls, saying how they're from the next town over and heard about the nicecreams from thier good friend Asriel Dreemurr. "Wait a minute, you mean 'Dreemurr' as in 'Ms Toriel Dreemur', the history teacher at Ebott middle school? She is sooo nice to all of us, she was a substitute teacher a few times for our history teacher. She focouses mainly on 'monster history', This one time she taught us about the war, from thier perspective." After the girl finally finished talking, she sees Azzy, with his mother and Riley and skips over to talk with them.

(later)

Back at the mansion, everyone is trying to piece together what happened last night. Almost everyone woke up with thier partner in thier bed, or in ther partner's room, or in some random place. Almost everybody woke up with thier clothes off. Zach, Chara, Frisk and Sans came back, to see Azzy look really happy."Hey Azzy, you seem happy, what's up?" He asks Azzy. " The sun is up, for there is beauty in my life. Is this how you felt when Chara chose you?" Azzy responded.

"So you got a girl's number? Cool, what're you gonna do now?" Zach asks.

" I never said anything about getting a girl's number, but yeah I did, we are meeting up tomorrow after school." Azzzy stated. Sans had teleported everyone to thier rooms, when he noticed Toriel wass coming, so she wouldn't get sucpicous.

(late at night)

Zach and Chara are up late watching a movie together."You know it's funny, you were waiting for me to try to win you over, meanwhile I was trying not to interfere with your decision... if either one of us knew that, we could've been doing this the entire time. " Zach admitts.

"That is quite funny, but it was a bit hard to choose when neither of you would fight over me" Chara exclaims. "Actually... Speaking of things that we could've been doing... there's one thing I've been wanting to do for a while..." He says as he kisses her deeply, Chara kisses back, then stops the kiss short. "Zach, You know I'm only twelve right, I just want,... look ... let's take it slow for now... if we go to fast, one of us could end up hurt." Chara explains.


	33. Chapter 33

It was a new morning, Chara's phone began ringing to the tune of 'Determination' "Hello" Chara answered. " I'm Crisis, Hey Chara on a scale of 1 to 666 how much do you have sans" They asked. " Ummm I guess you meant 'hate Sans' so I think, that comedian deserves a 72, with 666 being a deathwish and 1 being totes love the guy. I don't exactly hate the comedian, but if mom sees good in him, then I do too." Chara explained.

SharkLord skyped in with questions for everyone. "Hey guys I'm going to lead an assault on Teen Titans GO! Anybody want to tag along? I have chainsaws~" he asked, Nobody wanted to go. "Toriel, Asgore and Asriel play Goat Simulator and give a review " He told the Dreemurrs. Whilst they were playing, SL had a question for Alphys. "Alphys what would you do if you met a velociraptor?" He asked.

"W-well V-velocoraptors a-are t-technically the a-ancestos of my k-kind, they e-evolved to b-be o-omnivores instead of c-carnivores" Alphys explained. Asriel had finished his turn early, having a traumatic experience. Asgore took his turn next, then Toriel. "My child, why are these goats so violent, I don't like the game at all. I may resemble a goat, but still it is horrifying to think that goats act like that." Toriel stated SL continued his questions. "Why would Zack say the Horned King would be after me? There are a hundred black cauldrons. "

"There's hundreds of these things? ... we're gonna need a lot of Gurgi's if someone abuses them. Still be careful, we don't need an undead army right now." Zach replied with confidence. "Flowey what is an ideal date for you?" He asked the flower.

"In the park, with Bio and NOT IN MY POT" Flowey responded.

"Chara have this it's filled with over a hundred flavors of Kit-Kat bars, I got it from Japan" he said, giving Chara the crate. Which she tore into. "Alphys what would you do if you watch Mewmew 3 and it was somehow even worse then Mewmew 2?" SL asked Alphys.

"Uh-Um I dont k-know, I a-am glad y-you agree wi-with my opinion though." Alphys answered. At breakfast, Zach pulls me away "So... did we ever figure out what exactly happened the other night? Wait, don't we have security cams? We could probably see how we ended up in the rooms at least... if there are cameras in our rooms, we can just let the ones on the camera see them." I reluctantly pulled up the security footage of the Living area, seeing something I didn't remember, the hood of river person's cloak came off an I saw thier face, It was a human, but his face resembled the annoying dog's. "Why don't I remember this? I'd think I'd remember something like this." He asks blushing.

(later)

Zach is holding Riley, whilst talking to Azzy. "So Azzy, you ready for your date? By the way, you never told us what she's like. What's her name?" He askes.

"Her name is Angelica, she is from Ebott girl's school. She seems to be fond of mom as a teacher." Asriel responds.

" Well good luck Azzy, she sounds like a keeper." Zach says as Azzy walkes out, wearing his old royal robes, which he only ever wore at formal events. Zach then pulls me away"Hey a thought just occurred to me... you may want to scan through everyone, just to make sure no one's carrying an extra soul, if you catch my drift. Actually... can robots get pregnant? I mean you were in the same situation... well anyway, you should check just so we know if Riley's getting a playmate" He whisperes, looking at me curiously.

"well I can't scan everyone now for three reasons. One, Tabs and Dorcas are out of the mansion. Two, a soul takes up to two weeks to be detectable and three, it is up to everyone to find out on thier own. I will only scan myself and anyone who asks in a week's time." I whispered back to Zach.

(meanwhile) Dorcas walks into Grillby's "Hey Grillbz. Um, just, outta curiosity. Do you remember anything about last night?" He asks the bartender. Grillby explains that he doesn't and then asks why. "Oh, no reason... Other then the fact that Tabby texted me early this morning about waking up next to you, in your room, n***, then put on her clothes and proceeded to phase to her room. All with out waking you, which I find very impressive." Grillby blushed then asked "Tabs was in ... my room?" to confirm.

"Yeah. Anyway, I know where she is, and you two have something to talk about, so when you get off shift, or close down, meet me at this address, and, hopefully, everything will be sorted." Zach says , handing Grillbz directions to the house before leaving. The directions lead Grillby to a single storey house, near the edge of town.

(meanwhile) Dorcas is walking through the house, muttering to herself "Great. Let's get this done and over with, cause if she keeps it bottled up, so help me, I will show you myself. " She goes down to the basement and sees a room. "She's in here. Tread lightly." Dorcas muttres to herself. The room which Tabby is in is small, but not too small, in the room is a training bag and a scratch post. Tabs is wearing a boxing robe. She hears the door open and sees Dorcas and Griilbz walk in. " Huh? Oh, hey Grillby. Dorcas?" Tabs half asks

"Did you ... wake up... in my rooom... the other day? Care to explain why you left before I woke up... or at least ... telll me?" Grilllbz askes, waiting for an explanation.

" Should've known." Tabs says then mutters to herself"I really hoped no one'd find out. " Tabs cleared her throat and said "Well, um, when I was little, I uh, was orphaned. And, the owner and other kids, um, weren't the nicest" Tabs takes off her robe, she was wearing a sports bra and fitness leggings, her back was a mess of scars. "One day, Dorcas found me, and turned me into a cat." Tabs explained.

(later at the mansion)

Azzy comes back from his date. " Hey Azzy, how'd it go?" Zach asks Azzy, Azzy gives a thumbs up and a wide grin. "Great, so when do we get to meet Chara's future sister in law?" Zach continued. " The date was amazing, She will come here on the weekend.(Next weekend in real time)" Azzy responds.

A skype comes in from DyingInsideAsWeWineAndDine "hIIIIIIIIIIIIII I'M A PERSON I THINK. no I didn't stay up until 3:30 am reading fanfiction what are you guys talking about hahahaha. SANS LOOK" They said and pointed to a magical ketchup bottle. Sans reached for the ketchup, but he was carrying too many dogs. Sans noticed a dog poking it's head out of his pocket and deployed the dog. The dog absorbs the ketchup. "Hey, is Flowey still here? If so... DUDE OMG UR SONG IS AWESOME YOUR BEST NIGHTMARE RULES DUDE" They shout. Flowey in response pulls out his phone, bueried in soil, and blasts 'Your worst nightmare'. "alsoALPHYSLETS WRITE FANFIC ANIME SHTUFF okie I'll be back bai 3" They continue.

"A-actually, I d-don't really w-write a-anime fanfic, a-after all, real life i-is the best f-fanfic." Alphys responds." Hey Toriel... I have a question. Sorry if this is too personal, but what were the other fallen children like? You know, the ones between Chara and Frisk." Zach asks Toriel.

"Well, the first one, died before, she could even make it out, fell off the balcony trying to escape. The second one, showed to be very brave, and able to handle himself, but I never heard form him after Snowdin Forest. The third one Stayed with me awile, she never did the wrong thing, but I lost contact of her near the entrance to waterfall. the fourth, she never gave up on getting what she wanted, even leaving the Ruins, I lost contact of her in the wishing room. The fifth was the first to not hurt anyone, she would never hurt a fly, and such a good cook, it was hard letting her out of the Ruins, and it was a bad Idea as she died in the middle of Hotland. The one before Frisk, was a young man, he only hurt monsters if they intended to kill him, or just slipped past them. I hear he could take care of himself, even shooting Undyne's eye, I lost Contact with him in the core." Toriel explained.


	34. Chapter 34

After breakfast, Zach was in the basement, digging through a trunk of old books. "Hmmm... It's gotta be here somewhere... Ah, here we are!" he muttres to himself, pulling out a magical book. "Alright, now I just need some candles and some chalk... Hey what's this?" He said, noticing a book on monster biology. "Hmmm... I wonder if monster babies are made the same way as human ones" he says as he flicks to the page labelled 'Monster Reproduction'. The first paragraph read 'During intercourse between two monsters, there is a chance that thier souls will drop seeds. If a seed from both souls are dropped, they will fuse outside of the monster bodies. The fused seed, will then house itself in the more able bodied monster. This depends on four criteria; The Gender, The Age, The Stature and the Physical Wellbeing.'

" Huh... Well I learned today" Zach says, putting the book away, and putting the magical book in his backpack. On the main floor, a caller is put on loudspeaker "One free wish to whoever can make their significant other blush the hardest!" they shouted. We all elected one peron in each relationship to take turns. On Ink's turn, he did something with Error and when we saw Error's face, it was deep indigo, we also saw the brush in Ink's hand, dripping with deep indigo paint. Ink was disqualified. On my turn, I zipped to my bedroom and returned, wearing skinny jeans, a sleeveless silk top, a fur lined coat, dangling at the elbows and black high heeled boots. I had styled my hair, so that it fell over my right eye. I blasted 'Death By Glamour' and imitated Mettaton. He blushed a little, at the sound of his own voice. On Sans's turn, Sans said "Knock Knock" Toriel replied with "Who's there" Sans then said "William" Toriel responded with " William who" Then sans got down on one knee, pulled a box from his pocket and said "William arry me?" Toriel blushed as red as a beet, mixed with uncontrollable laughter at the joke. " Yes" Toriel squealed and let Sans put the ring on her finger. The rest of the people couldn't match what Sans did... Until Undyne's turn. All she had to do was kiss Alphys, who went red faced and fainted. "Hah too easy, Alphys always does that when I kiss her like that. Ok, I wish for the strongest version of us, for me to fight" Undyne said.

Thanks to Undyne's wish, reapertale has joined us, happy to spend time with the mortal versions of themselves. Undyne, Goddess of war began fighting Undyne immediately. Shark Lord then skyped in. "Gaster what is your opinion about the bad Gasters that treat Sans and Papyrus like spit instead of family? For example the hand plates Sans and Papyrus Gaster? " He asked G. Gaster gave his answer in audible Wingdings. "Alphys have an Indominus Rex egg. The Dino's a hybrid between a T-rex and a velociraptor. And I found out that the third Mewmew movie isn't an animé but is a Michael Bay movie...:(" SL said.

"T-tthis is wrong, t-this could be my 27th g-great grandmother or g-grandfather. A-as for mew mew, if it i-isn't a-anime, then it w-would be worse than Mew Mew 2" Alphys stuttred, handing the egg back through the portal. A tad bit later, Zach turned to Chara and said. "Hey Chara, it occurs to me that I never really got to do anything for you for Valentines day. How about I take you out on a date tonight? We'll go out for dinner and then I have an idea I've wanted to do for a while. So what do you say?" Chara agreed to the date. " Alright, we'll go out to dinner around 6. Oh and find some warm clothes to change into for later." He finished.

(later)

Zach was trying to teach Riley to crawl. " Alright Riley, come here, you can do it!" He chants, Riley starts crawling, then gets up on thier feet and walks a few metres. Little did he know, but Riley Knew how to walk and run, but pretended not to know around others. " Yay, you did it! Looks like it's almost time for the date, better get dressed" Zach shouts while looking at his phone. He comes back in a a green button down shirt and brown dress pants. "Alright Riley, how do I look?" Riley responds by saying the only word they know. "Why thank you, that means a lot" He says then chuckles. Zach looks up and sees Chara in a green and yellow dress, and blushes. " Oh hi beautiful, you look Chara... wait, you know what I mean. Ready to go?" He asks, sutmbling in his speech, the two head out to dinner.

(meanwhile)

Frisk's phone vibrates, she takes it out of her pocket and answeres. It was a person named homeslicebread. ":heeeeeyyyyyy frisky! is there a certain punny skelebones that you like?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I am in a relationship with a certain armless reptile, and besides, Sans just proposed to mom, like a few hours ago, in a challenge to make her blush. I can't believe Sans is going to be my dad" Frisk explains, then hangs up the phone. Frisk then realised if Sans was going to be her dad, then that would mean that Paps would be her uncle and Gaster... her grandfather. Frisk went to talk to Papyrus, to see what he had to say about all of this. Frisk then noticed, her hand had once again flickered to green flame.

(after dinner)

Zach and Chara had just come home to get changed into casual warm clothes before heading out again. "Where are we going and why do we need so much warm clothes, when the cold weather is ending.?" Chara asked. "That's a surprise." He replied, creating a portal that leads to a snowy forrest they walk until they reach a clearing with a campfire and a log to sit on. The two sit on the log and Zach hands her a thermos filled with hot Characlate. "You warm enough? Guess I did a good job on the scarf and hat huh?" he says as he puts and arm around Chara, before realising what he said. " Wait... you made the scarf and not Azzy?" Chara asked. " ... oh. Well guess that cat's out of the bag... I actually made those for you for Valentines day, but wasn't sure if I should give them too you while you were deciding between me and Azzy. So I asked Sans, he was saying I should give it to you, but changed his mind when Riley showed up for some reason. Well anyway, nice to see that you like them. Looks like the show's started. I figured who better to watch the heavens with than an angel What, too sappy? Oh well, doesn't change that that's how I feel." He admitted as he smiles. The two watch the Northern lights. He kisses her, but she stops him. "You LIED...to give Azzy a chance against me? That is so sweet of you and wow... who knew the comedian to know what the right thing to do was? Wow, I really need to thank my future stepdad." Chara said, kissing Zach, before looking back at the sky.


	35. Chapter 35

It was a new day, a day after many surprises. Zach was hanging out with Sans. "Hey Sans, congratulations on the engagement... wait, so you're going to be Chara's step-dad now. You aren't gonna go full 'bad time' mode on me for dating her are you?" Zach asked wearily.

"heh thanks kiddo, i won't hurt ya, but if you hurt chara, it won't be me giving you a bad time, tori will torch ya. if ya hurt tori, **you're going to have a bad time** " Sans stated. Zach then noticed that Reapertale was here, even though they've been here for a day. "Hmmm... Reapertale's here huh? So reaper Chara's here, which means this needs to be done." Zach stated, running through a door and came back a few minutes later with CORE!Frisk. He puts them in front of RTChara. " OOH, so there's two timelines in one place? oh hi Chara, You look Goregeous. Oh, so that's where my good friends Ink and Error went." Core went on ranting for ages. RTChara gave Core a hug. Zach pushes Core into the former acolyte of the faith.

Shark Lord then skypes in after his assult on TTG. "Well my attack on Teen Titans Go went well...except for this turns out that space plants get indigestion from eating abominations" He said , motioning to a sick fully grown Audrey 2 next to a dumpster and a gallon of ginger -ale. "Mettaton what do you think of the Luigi wins by doing nothing videos? " He asked Mettaton. " Well, I haven't watched the video yet (youtube is blocked at school)" Mettaton explained. "Papyrus have you been to the Puzzle Emporium? " He asked Papyrus.

"WOWIE, THERE IS AN EMPORIUM FULL OF PUZZLES, I MUST GO"Papyrus exclaimed.

"Toriel watch out for the Goat Simulator goat, he heard what you said and is after you" Sharky stated "Well, I guess we could say the goat would want to 'butt heads' with me." Toriel punned. "best g-no fianc'ee ever" Sans said to himself.

(Later )

A bulletin board appears in the kitchen with pictures of the various couples in the house, with 'place your votes on who's pregnant' at the top. Below each picture of the couples is a drawing of what their baby would look like, a skeleton goat baby for Sans and Toriel, a neko baby with orange hair for Grilby and TC, a red eyed human baby for Chara and Zach, etc. We all blushed in adoration of the drawings of the babies. We didn't really have to vote, because the goddess of life was here, and she knew exactly who was pregnant. She kept quiet, wanting us to find out for ourselves.

(Later)

Zach was haning out with the group in the living room and addresed Sans and Toriel."So, have you figured out your wedding party? I mean I assume Papyrus will be best man, for who better to be the best than the Great Papyrus?"

"Yes, Papyrus was asked to be the best man. Asgore, being my EX has offred to give me away. Frisk and Chara will be bridesmaids and I guess Asriel and Gaster will be groomsmen. I have not chosen my Maid of Honour yet though." Toriel explained. Sans confirmed that Azzy and Gaster were groomsmen. Neither of them had an idea for a celebrant.

(Later )

Zach puts some chalk and candles in his backpack. "Alright, should be good to go for tomorrow..." He muttred to himself.

(Midnight)

I wake up to the sound of howling. I go outside and see a female wolf pup. She seems to like the group as she was hanging around the bedroom windows, howling at the moon occaisionally, I bring her inside and set up a crib in my room.

(Morning)

I wake up to see that the wolf pup has turned into a human girl, wearing a green and red skirt and a pink top. The girl is wearing a sign that says 'I found this girl as she feel through a portal. I think she is from the future. I will do the most sane thing I can think of and that is to bring her to the same mansion as I did the human baby who appeared through a portal from the past.'


	36. Chapter 36

When the girl opened up her eyes, I saw that they were red. "Morrrniingggg, cannnn youuuu tellll meeee yourrrr nammmeee?" I asked the girl, she hesitated a bit, unsure wether to trust me, when she finally answered "I'm Zara, I can't find my mommy or daddy anywhere." Zara said. " Who's your mommy and daddy, and can you tell me how old you are.?" I asked whispering. The girl then started to warm up to me, smelling kindness in my soul."Mommy is a human. I think. Daddy is a wolf. I am thwee" Zara responded. I lead the girl out of the room, so that she could have some breakfast.

Dorcas walks in the door "Wedding? I love weddings! Drinks all around. In all seriousness, congrats to both of you" She says to Toriel, She would have also said it to Sans, but he was still asleep. Dorcas then walks into the kitchen to make breakfast, when shee sees the bulletin board."awwwwwwwait, what?" Dorcas says in confusion. Tabby then walks in and askes" Hey Dorc. Whatcha doing?" Dorcas is silent Tabs looks at the bulletin board and blushes "You think-" Tabs says. Dorcs cutts her off saying " Never said that. Besides, how would it be possible? From what we know, you two only, probably, 'got it done,' was the night-into-day that everyone woke up..you know." Tabby replies with "True", blushing a bit deeper. " Only way to know, is to wait a few months, and see who has a baby bump. Or who doesn't have their 'T.O.M.'" Dorcas responds.

" ..Or all the girls could use a pregnancy test. " Tabs responds. Dorcas openes her mouth to oppose, then says "That works too." Both of them continue having thier breakfast. Zach enters the kitchen, to make breakfast. He sees Zara sitting on the countertop, whilst I'm cooking her some bacon and eggs. "Morning... Oh, hi there. What's your name? Utf please tell me we didn't just kidnap a kid." Zach asks. I answer for the girl, sayng "Sheeee sayyysss herrrr nammmeeee isssss Zara annnnddd thatttt sheeee ecannn't fiinndd herrr humannnn mommm and herrrr wolffff daddddd. Sheeee seeemsss tooo beee quiitte shyyyyy." I explained. "So it's another Riley situation? Wait, so you're a werewolf? Neat." He said. Tabs and Dorcas both said "Top of the morning to yinz. " Zach then replied with "Yinz? Are you from around Pittsburgh? Cause that's the only place I've heard people use that. For what it's worth, a neko baby would be absolutely adorable." I corrected Zach, by saying that it would be a fire elemental neko. We all then had breakfast. The entire time, Zach was looking at the bulletin board, or rather the drawing of his and Chara's child. You can't blame him, I was mesmerised at the drawing of the only robot child there.

"Hey Chara, I'm gonna go on a walk, I'll be back later. See ya." He says, kissing her, as he grabs his backpack. Zach then heads off toward MT Ebott, which was about 10 mins to get to the base of the mountain and 30 mins to climb it. (hey, it was no big feat for several children). It took awhile, but Zach finally made his way down to the throne room in the underground, and proceeded to the basement of the 'new home', where the seven coffins were, one was obviously empty. Zach then places a candle on each coffin and drew some runes on the floor. Zach then pulls the magical book out "Alright... lets see what old human magic can do." he says as he lights the candles. Zach then begins to chant the spell in an aincent dialect. Wind starts blowing through the room, the runes light up and the flames light up a different soul colour. The six souls appear above the coffins and form the six fallen children. A boom as loud as thunder echos as Zach closes the book. After an overuse of magic, Zach faints. He comes to 10 mins later".. hey guys... welcome back. Man that took a lot out of me... can one of you help me up please?" zach states.

"Are you Ok? Here, let me help you, my name is Heather." The thirteen year old girl in a green skirt, green and red striped sweater and a white apron, holding a frying pan stated as she held out her hand. Zach took his phone out to call Sans. "Hey Sans... can you give me and a few friends a hand getting home... I may have overdone some magic and am too exausted to walk home... or walk without help at all..." He asked.

"yeah, where are you? i'll be over soon." Sans stated.

" thanks Sans... we're in the basement by Asgore's throne ..." Zach said before being cut off by the 8 year old in a purple and yellow striped sweater and a tutu and ballet shoes. "Sans? Why him? That skeleton better not be your friend, I'm Samantha by the way." the girl said. Just then Sans popped in, making Sam glare. "Hello, don't you know how to greet an old friend, Sans?" Sam asked. "so this is why zach is here to resurrect all of you, even the dust covered ballerina" Sans said, giving a menacing look at Sam. "so i only know the ballerina, but what are everyone else's names" Sans asked. "Patricia" the girl with the ribbon and the toy knife responded. "Brendan" the guy with the mandanna and boxing gloves said. "Ash" the kid with the notebook and glasses said. "Heather" the girl with the pan and the apron said. "I'm Chase" The man with the cowboy hat and the gun said. Sans then prepared his magic to teleport himself and seven others back to the mansion.

(back at the mansion)

Zach walked in and then fell over. Chara rushed over, concerned. " I'm ok... just tired and honestly pretty hungry. Would you get me a snack please? " He askes. Chara helps him over to the couch then gives him some of her chocolate from her dimensional box B. The six kids, along with Sans walk in, all six off them shout "Goat momma" and run to hug Toriel. "hey tori, i guess theese kids were dying to see you again" Sans punned. Toriel and some of the kids laughed at the pun. I then went over to scan the kiids. Patricia had a cyan soul, Brendan had an orange soul, Sam had a blue soul, Ash had a purple soul, Heather had a green soul and Chase had a yellow soul. Thhe kids, after glaring at those who killed them, most were directed to Undyne and Asgore. Mettaton was safe for now, because although none of the children had seen his new form, they would recognise his voice. The kids got to know everyone else and everyone else got to know the kids. Mettatin got a couple of glares when he was introduced.

(1hr later)

Zach woke up, seeing everyone mingling. "... Hey, the fallen children doing alright?" He asked Chara. " Why go through all that trouble" Chara asked. Zach answered by saying "... they were the only ones left who didn't get a happy ending. You and Azzy are alive, Gaster's back... I felt bad for them. They deserved a second chance. How's Zara doing?"

"Zara is doing fine, though she is hiding, still shy and will only talk to a few people. She seems to like Riley though, Oh and, speaking of Riley, they extended thier 'MWEH' to a 'MWEH HEH HEH' and, when we had tacos for lunch, they smiled, pointed to the food and said 'TACO'." Chara saaid exitedley (you can see where I'm heading with this). Soon after, Asgore got his chance to apologise for taking thier soul, and Doggo, Sans, Undyne and, Mettaton and the rest of the royal guard apologised for endangering them and/or capturing them. Papyrus was the only one surprised that several humans had fallen before Frisk, as Frisk was the first human he had met.


	37. Chapter 37

It was early in the morning and Chara wanted to show me something "Come ON" Chara said as she lead me down to the training room. Chara had four dummies lined up. "So, I was throwing my knives at theese dummies to relieve stress and this happened." Chara said as she lobbed her dagger at the first dummy, which left a scorch mark. The second dummy she lobbed her dagger at left it waterlogged. The third dummy, the dagger went straight through, leaving bits of dirt and grass behind, the fourth dummy didn't take any damage from the dagger, but was thrown across the room. I then scanned Chara's flipped soul, only to see a pentogram (star inside a circle). This meant that Chara might soon become an elemental mage.

(meanwhile)

'Nyeh heh heh' started playing from Papyrus's battle body. Papyrus picked up his phone. "Papyrus I'm allergic too speggeti can you cook anything else? I mean if your as great as you say you should be able to cook something else" The person, Jack of harts assked

"NYEH HEH HEH THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL COOK YOU SOUP, I FOUND IT WHILST LOOKING FOR CLOTHES" Papyrus said (reference to YouTube video 'SOUPER'). Just then San's phone started to ring. "Sans what do you call a pile of goths?" Jack asked Sans, telling a joke. "dunno what?" Sans saked. "An orEDGY" Jack punned. Sans burst out laughing. "SANS WHAT IS SO FUNNY" Papyrus asked. Sans repeated the joke and Papyrus wished he never asked.

(another meanwhile)

Zach woke up and his head was itchy, he scratches his head and feels something. He then goes into the bathroom and looks in the mirror. He has grey wolf ears poking up. "Huh... that's new." he muttres to himself. Zach flickes them around and they disappear and reappear at will."Cool." he says, with his ears out able to hear the phone conversation in the living room. "Yeah can't have these on all the time, hearing everyone would drive me nuts... " He said, making his ears disappear. he exits the bathroom, closing the door. He yelps in pain, realising he has a wolf tail, so he makes it disappear."Ok, guess bringing back the fallen children unlocked some of my magic. Well at least it looks like I can go back and forth between forms... The tail's gonna take some getting used to..." He says before going to make breakface.

(in the kitchen) I was cooking breakfast, when the temperature suddenly seemed to increase. "Morning darling" Mettatton greets me with a kiss on the cheek. "OW you are burning up, that hurt." He said, Ok something is definitely wrong. "I'll take over, you go and rest darling, or at least see doctor Alphys" he says, taking over the cooking, as I head to my room. I laid on my bed, using my fans to cool myself, niticing that my scanners were still on, when my left hand was over my chest, it glowed green as usual, but above my abdomen, it glowed white.

Zach is sitting next to Chara at the breakfast table, brushing her legs with his tail. He makes the tail vanish before she looks, until she looks before he can hide the tail. "Sorry, couldn't resist. Yeah Inwoke up with this and these this morning " He says, showing Chara the wolf ears."I think it's because of the magic used to bring the fallen children back ended up boosting mine. ... I hear too much with these sometimes... someone's having some 'fun' right now." He says as his ears twitch at the exited noises, he then makes the ears disappear. Frisk then skipped up, saying "Chara, Chara, Utf has been calling everyone down to her room to scan everyone from that night and guess what! We are going to be having a baby brother or sister! And that's not the best part! In a few months, Riley is going to have not one, but four new playmates!

(later)

Zach is sitting with Zara, who is trying to hide. Hey Zara, how you holding up? ... Still shy around me eh? Here, let me show you something" He says as he pulls up his green soul. "See this? This is my soul, it's what make me, well me. See how it's green? That means kindness, I honestly probably couldn't hurt someone unless they hurt someone I care about first. So, you trust me a little more?" He says, putting his soul baack. "You smell like I should know you from somwhre" Zara says, starting to trust Zach "Good, hey would you like to go to the park with us today?" Zach asks and Zara nodds in agreement.

(at the park)

Zara hung around Zach for the most part, hiding from Chara. Chara then throws a stick, amused when Zara and Zach chase after it. The sttick lands in the ground, dampening the surrounding area. They repeat the game of fetch, until the whole park is soaked.


	38. Chapter 38

After playing fetch, Zach, Chara and Zara walk around for a bit. "Alright Zara, we'll be over here if you need us. Have fun." He says as he puts her in a sandbox, whilst sitting on the bench with Chara. Kids seem to avoid Zara, so Zach goes up to her and says "Hey, how about I push you on the swings? Sound like fun?" he asks. Zara modds. The two go over to the swings as Chara throws a stick at her feet, igniting the grass, then dousing it, evaporating the water, then making new grass grow. After Zach and Zara get tired, the three of them head back to the mansion. Zach then notices the Nice cream cart "Hey how about we get some nice cream. What flavo-" he was cutt off by Chara and Zara squealing "Characlate" at the same time. "Wow, looks like we finally found someone who loves chocolate as much as you, huh Chara?" Zach then buys 2 chocolates and a vanilla.

(later)

I was in my room, still overheated a little, when I heard a knock. "Commmmeeee innnn" I shouted. Zach then stepped into the room, staying away from the radiating heat. "Wait... 4 new playmates? So I heard about Toriel, and you seem like you just found out, you just have that look. So who are the other 2 that are pregnant?" He asked politely.

"Aparrrttttt frrrroooommmm Toriel andddd myselllllfffff, theeee othhherrrrrr twoooooo areeee Undyne and Ink." I stated calmly. Zach then leaves, contemplating this.

(Meanwhile)

Tabs is starting her first shift at Grillby's, wearing the uniform of in a white, form-fitting, button-up, with a black, clip-on tie, black slacks and black dres shoes. her hair is in a ponytail to comply with the uniform policy. "Hey. Ready to start." She tells Grillbz. Grillby tells her that the tables need wiping and the bins taken out. Whilst Tabs was working, Grillbz let out a wolf whistle, flirting with her. "Hey babe if I knew you looked pretty in uniform, I would have hired you ages ago."

(Night)

Zach is woken up by Zara sniffling in her room. "Hey... what's wrong? " He asks the girl, in her wolf form. "I had a nightmare, one where I fell down a hill, I cried for mommy and daddy, but they never came" Zara explained.

"You wanna sleep in my room? Alright, c'mon little one." he says, bringing Zara to his room.

(Morning)

Zach wakes up to the tempting smell of bacon. Everyone seems to be relieved that I am back on my feet, but not to go anywhere near any heat source. Boyfriend's orders. Zach goes over to talk to Azzy. "Hey Azzy, isn't your girlfriend coming over today? Well I'm taking Zara to the park again today with Chara and Riley, so you two are welcome to come with us" He says to the teenage boss monster. He then leans in and whisperes "Plus the park is a big place, if you guys want some 'alone time'"

"Thanks, but I have to pick her up, Mom's driving me, I am then bringing her here and I will teach her about Monster life." Azzy says with a grin. Zach then turns to the fallen children and asks. "Hey, fallen children how old are all of you? Also how are you adjusting to the future, I know Chara and Azzy had some trouble with it."

"Chara, the first fallen human right?" One of them askes. "I am seven and everything is so new as I died 499 Years ago" Patricia stated. "I'm 13 and Everything has changed since I died 433 years ago." Brendan stated. " I am eight and the dancing hasn't changed much for me in the last 279 years" Samantha said. "Ten and I can't believe all the new discoveries that I missed in the past 130 years." Ash said. "14, Food is cooked the same way from the past 75 years" Heather stated. "I'm 18, I was a senior in highschol, I had just discovered my girlfriend was pregnant, so I ran to mt Ebott, knowing that I didn't deserve her. That, was a little over 18 years ago." Chase said. "Wait a sec. I'm turning 18 mid April, and according to the nannies at the orphanage, my biological mother gave me to the orphanage the moment I was born, saying that my biological father left her when he found out" Frisk stated. "They said he ran to Mt Ebott and so that's why I climbed the mountain in the first place, hoping he was still alive" She continued.

(Later)

Zach is sitting at the table, scratching Zara behind the ears, when The car pulls up at the driveway. "Hey Angelica, so this is the mansion we are staying at whilst we are doing this Q&A thing." Azzy says, letting her out of the car. Toriel opens the door for the two, before getting cramps. They all head inside. Asriel gives Angelica the tour. "And the place is magical too, a room gets added, each time a new person comes here and disappears when they leave. You've met my mother, and this is Utf, our hostess during this Q&A, this here is my Dad, and these are my adopted sisters, Chara and Frisk, Oh and here's my future stepdad Sans, his brother, Papyrus and thier dad, Gaster." Azzy explaines, pointing to each person as he introduces them. "Wow, the place is huge, and tere's so many people here." Angelica states, taking in the view.

(meanwhile.)

"pssst, let's scare our other halfs, whils't they're talking in the other room" I whisper to Undyne, who nods in agreement. We kick down the door, shouting "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU"RE DOING?" In the exact same tone of voice. Both Alphys and Mettaton jumped a mile high. Undyne and I Just laughed. "Soo what were you and Alphys discussing hmmm?" I whispered." All you need to know is that I love you." Metta said, kissing me. " There's something I need to show you" I whispered, turning on my scanner above my abdomen, making it glow white. "Your soul miracolously turned white yesterday?" He guessed. I smiled, whispering "That's not my soul, it's the soul of what will soon be our child." Sudden realisation struck his face "Wait you're pregnant? ... and I'm going to be a dad?" He asked and I nodded. He then pulled me into a tight hug and then spoke into my abdomen " Son ... or daughter, this is your dad speaking, be good in there alright. " I burst into laughter as he was only speaking to a soul that wasn't even fully formed.

(Meanwhile)

SharkLord skyped in. "Sans would you trust your brothers life with this guy?" he asked, showing Sans a picture of Mario in a kart, setting buildings on fire. "one, fire does little to no damage to skeletons, second, he's dating a fire elemental, so paps won't really get badly hurt, he's going tibia fine, but if this mario guy tries to hurt my bro, **he will have a bad time**." Sans states. "Mettaton what would you do if you found someone made a video of your face plastered on the Pingas Lord's body while he is dancing, and it was on a kids program?" he asked Mettaton. "OHH I simply love it when people endorse my brand as family friendly" Mettaton states, posing dramatically.

Dorcas then goes up to Frisk and askes "Wait. Four? I mean, I know about Tori and UTF, so who-wait. No. No no no no no no no. She cannot- No! It was- They didn't even- How? I am so confuzzled." Dorcas askes before realising everyone heard her rant and changed the subject. "Um..on another note, Paps, how have you and Welder been?" She askes Papyrus.

"NYEH HEH HEH, WE ARE GETTING ALONG QUITE FINE, LATELY HE'S BEEN WANTING TO 'GO ALL THE WAY' BUT ALL THE WAY TO WHERE? HOPEFULLY ITALY, I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO TRY THE SPAGHETTI FROM IT'S ORIGINS"Papyrus stated. Frisk then answered the question that was directed at her. "Wait, Utf's one of the four, she only told me about my mom and about mom being the fourth one expecting. I have no clue who the other two are, so ask Utf who the other two are." Frisk explained.

A skype call comes in from both DorcTabsIRL and Utf IRL. The calls were accepted on two different laptops. Eveyone was surprised that Dorcas and Tabs were actually OC's of the same reviewer. DorcTabsIRL was a girl, with long brown hair, blue eyes, and a hoodie. "Hi. I'm Tabby and Dorcas IRL. But you can call me either Tabby or Dorcas IRL, idc. Anyway, to answer your question Zach, I have family near Pittsburgh, so I've picked up the accent and slang. Ish." TabsDorcIRL explains. " Hold on no way! my mum has cousins who live in Pittsburgh! I just remembred. I can't remember where though" IRL me squealed. "Anyway I called to tell all of you who's knocked up, and whether I am planning to write them in as boys, girls or genderless. Ok, so first, Utf is pregnant, and I am planning for her to have a daughter. Ink is expecting and I am planning a female PaperJam (I don't own it but I love it). Undyne, I am planning for her to have a son. Last but not least, I am planning for Tori to have twins, one of each gender." IRL me explains, making everyone whisper among themselves at the announcement of who's expecting.


	39. Chapter 39

After UtfIRL gave spoilers, we all couldn't help but discuss everyting that was happening. "Soooooo, does this mean we're planning four weddings, eight bachelor/bachelorette parties, and four baby showers, or...?" Dorcas askes me. I stop her midsentence whispering "Not exactly, but if we did, it would be four weddings and a funeral. (there is actually a movie called that), but some people might wanna wait. The only thing is that all four baba showers will take place at the same time, I guess you really are a dork" I ended up bursting with laughter at my puns. Just at that moment, Soul pops in, dropping characlate on everyone.

"So I have questions 1 what is utfs favorite game" She asks me

"Myyy favorrittee gammmeee besssiddeess Undertale isss Pokemon." I respond.

"OHH and can Chara and zack play off I would love it" She asks

"A game you say? Alright let's see what we've got. ... WHAT IS THIS CAT!? He has Flowey's creepy smile! ... welp moving right along, back to our very important quest" He says as he pops out of the Characlate, giving some to Zara, whilst playing the game. "2 gaster have you heard of Wd Dabster BAI" She askes G as she poofs out

"W.D. Dabster? sounds like a version of me, but I have never heard of the 'Dabster' font." Gaster says, well ... flabbergastered. After finishing the game, Zach talks to Chase "Hey Chase, I think you and Frisk need to have a talk. Your backstories line up perfectly... I think she's your daughter, I mean, look at her. Does she look like anyone familiar?" He askes. Chase gives this a thought " Actually, Frisk come here ... Wow, you do look like me, I think we may be related." he says as frisk walks over (If you're wondering, Chase looks like Brock from Pokemon, only in a cowboy outfit.) "Why don't we get Alphys to do a DNA test just to be sure." Frisk states.

Shark Lord skypes in. "Hold on Frisk and one of the fallen are blood related? " He asked. "We're not certain, but our backstorys do line up perfectly, so Alphys is looking into it." Frisk confirms. "Mettaton type in Eggman dance and imagine your face on his and tell me if that is still family friendly. " He says as Mettaton gets out his laptop and searches it on youtube. It looks disturbing. " That man cannot dance as elegantly as I, I take back what I said earlier, he is making everyone think of me as a talentless loser" Metta rants.

"Sans and Gaster keep Papyrus away from the crazy human named Mario. he is a insane spaghetti lover, but he makes love with spaghetti and eats it. If Papyrus finds out then who knows what'll happen." SharkLord whisperes so only Sans and Gaster can hear.

"Oh my god, that person or thing will corrupt our innocent Papyrus, please don't let him near Paps" Sans and Gaster said at the same time, making sure Papyrus was out of earshot.

"So a bunch of the females are pregnant, heh my waifu the Enderdragon is expecting soon. Oh right I forgot to tell you, I'm dating the Enderdragon from Minecraft." SL explains.

"Actually yeah, and who knew you were dating a dragon." A few people stated. Ink grumbled at being referred to with the rest of the females.

(Later)

Zach talks to Toriel about her unborn child "So you're having a baby Toriel? Now here lies the true question: Are you going to combine you and Sans' names for a name, or give them a font name?" He askes the Boss monster.

"Actually,we were only just discussing this earlier and well, I want to follow the tradition of my people and go with a combined name, but Sans wants to go with skeleton tradition and go with a font name." Toriel explains, not noticing Frisk had overheard.

"Hey mom, I just realised. Take the 'Sa' from Sans and the 'riel' from Toriel, you get 'Sariel'. Now cover up the 'S' and you get 'Ariel'. So why not both?" Frisk explains. Toriel then called Sans over and repeated Frisk's findings. "oh. my. god. frisk is a bone-afied genious, 'arial' is both a combination of our names and a type of font, it is perfect, but ... there are quite a few 'arial' fonts. How did dad ever chose what 'sans' font to name me after is a mystery, after all, there are just as many 'arial' fonts as 'sans' fonts" Sans exclaimed. Thet's when they realised while 'Sariel' is a combination, the font is spelled 'Arial'. Sans then went to read a book. Papyrus walked past and asked "WHAT ARE YOU READING?" Sans replied by reading the title of the book 'Up Dog' out loud. Papyrus then asked "WHAT IS 'UP DOG'?" Sans then burst out laughing, saying "the roof's up dawg, what's up with you?" Papyrus began screaming and Riley began wailing.

(Night)

Zach is putting Zara to bed, asking what bedtime story Zara wanted "wed widing hood" Zara responded sleepily. "Huh, So little red riding hood? Alright, Once upon a time there was a girl name little red riding hood, she was on her way to her grandma's house with a basket of tasty foods for her. She was walking in the woods when suddenly, she met the big b- Bigby Wolf, a scary-looking but nice wolf who lived in the woods..." He says, continueing to tell the story, but with the wolf, being nice and befriending everyone, seeing her innocent eyes. "And they all lived happily ever after, the end. Hey, I made something for you." He finished up the story, which Zara bought, whilst giving her a homemade wolf plushie, saying it was to scare nightmares away. "Goodnight Zara" he says as he leaves.

Zach goes into Riley's room to put a teddy bear in thier crib. He then goes outside, meeting Patricia in the hall. "Patricia, to answer your question yeah Chara got brought back from the past along with Asriel. She also happens to be my girlfriend." He says.

"well, from what goatmom told me, Chara and Azzy, seemed to be inseperable, so there's no way she can be you're girlfriend" Patricia says skeptically. Zach then went to prove it, seeing Chara across the hall. He grabs her and dips and kisses her, she blushes. "Hey, how you doing Angel? *chuckles* Wow, you're blushing even more than usual. It's cute. Well anyway, I'm gonna talk to Alphys and head to bed. I'll be in my room if you want me, sweet dreams" He said, chuckling then hugging her.

Zach then finds Alphys in the basement. "Hey Alphys, you think you can try to figure out anything about Zara's parents? She really misses them... so maybe we can find them." He askes the reptillian scientist. "I - uh did a DNA test o-on Zara w-when Frisk and the s-sixth fallen human a-asked f-for one. Y-you won't believe if I t-tell you but Z-zara's DNA is a c-combination o-of both your a-and C-Chara's. T-the DNA r-results also s-showed that s-she came f-from around 10 y-years in the f-future." Alphys explained and Zach tiredly nodded, not taking in much of the info. "Well anyway I'm going to bed, night." Zach yawns, before heading back up to bed.


	40. Chapter 40

Late at night I could hear Tabs makes some noises in her sleep. After all her room is next to mine. "no...stop...it's not my..." I heard Tabs say. Tabby woke up sweaty and breathing hard, having had nightmares before. Tabby gets up and starts to walk towards Dorcas's room, before remembering that she has a spell on her room that prevents her from entering. Sha then walks over to Grillby's room and phases through the door, hoping he was asleep. Tabs sees that he is asleep and blushes. Tabs carefully gets in bed with Grillbz. Grillby reflaexively stretches an arm and flops it onto the neko. Tabs then blushes and cuddles into him.

Zach wakes up early in the morning and goes into the bathroom to get ready. He then stops, recalling what Alphys said last night. "wait... Zara is... I'm her... " he pauses midsentences as he looks in the mirror and realises that he and Zara have the same dirty blond hair. "how didn't I see that? I should go tell Chara... and figure out how to tell Zara... wait... Dammit future us really did the mixed name thing!? I guess Chara wanted to keep up the tradition... well better than Chach at least." Zach said, realising that 'Zara' is a mixture of thier names. What he didn't realise was that his name was also a combination of thier names, 'Za' from 'Zach' and 'Ch' from 'Chara'. Zach then went to make chocolate chip pancakes.

Zach bumped into Frisk in the kitchen "Hey, Alphys told me about who Zara's parents are after she took DNA samples of Chase and myself, and I am surprised that I am technically her aunt." Frisk explained. Zach finished the pancakes and took them over to Chara's room. "Morning Angel~. I made you breakfast" He states, giving her the pancakes. "You didn't have to" Chara explains. "It good?" zach askes. Chara thouroughly enjoys the breakfast, giving a thumbs up, saying "Excellent" with her mouth full. " Good to know... So I um... Have some news. Y'know how Alphys did a DNA test on Frisk and Chase to see if they're related? Well she decided to test Zara too, y'know maybe help find her parents. Turns out she's from about 10 years in the future... and we um... also found out who her parents are. *blushes* Ummm... it's us. She's our future daughter." Zach explains, making Chara almost choke on her pancakes. "What really? I don't know how I missed it, her dirty blond hair like yours and her red eyes like mine, also the fact that apparently her mother is a human and her father is a wolf." Chara explains, in realisation. "Well... for what it's worth, it's nice to know we're still together in 10 years. And I can't think of anyone else I'd want to start a family with. *kisses her* ... now the only question is how do we tell your mom she's a grandmother without her scorching me on sight." He says, kissing her . Chara explains that goatmom is just a silly old lady who worries too much.

(Meanwhile)

Tabs wakes up and her hair is in a mess. "Huh? Oh, *yawn* morning Grillby." Tabs says as she rememberes her reason for being here. "What are you... doing in my room? ... how did you. even get in here... the door was locked?" Grillbz asked, surprised to see his girlfriend in his room. " Um, well, I had a nightmare last night. And, when I have one, I fall asleep better with someone. Usually, I go to Dorcas and she understands, but she has a spell around her room, so I can't get in. So I thought I'd come in here. As for how, I phased through the door." Tabs yawns, making Grillbz blush. Grillbz then comforted her, saying "Shuush ... it's okay ... only a dream... if you want ... you can have the day off work." He coooes.

(later)

"We gotta tell her. I think you should take lead on this one, she already trusts me. I want her to get close to you too. " Zach says as the two make thier way to Zara's room. They enter. "Hey Zara, you sleep well? We actually have something to talk to you about. Chara?" He states. Zara's attention turns from Zach to Chara, who she looks down from. "Zara, yor d- Zach and I have only just found where your mommy and daddy are, we're right here, Zach and I, we are your daddy and mommy. You came from the future. You probably don't recognise us because this is what we look like as kids." Chara explains whilst Zach huggs her. Zara takes a moment to consider this, then says. "You smell like my mommy and daddy, but you don't look like my mommy and daddy"

"Well guess we should figure out how to tell the others" Zach says before hearing an announcement over loudspeaker. "...Or it could just be blurtred out in front of everyone, that seems to be how most parts of our relationship work anyways. Well I guess everyone knows or will soon know." Zach said, defeated

(meanwhile)

"So Zach and Chara are Zara's parents?" Artic Fox says over the loudspeakers.

"What did Artic just say?" Toriel asked, thinking that she didn't hear correctly.

"U-um n-othing too important mom (Toriel) J-just some fan theory of who Zara's parents are (I-it's u-uhh)" Frisk and Alphys state at the same time, not wanting a particular boss monster to find out. My phone then rings and I answer it. "TemmieTalker:hOiMah name is tem!Plez lookz up and watch AFAC Memelord song lyrics!You'll luv itt! Boi boi!" She says. I look up the song and instantly recognise it as a parody of 'All Star' by 'Smashmouth' (I dunno if the artist's name is one word or two.) Zach, Chara and Zara then come out to see what the fuss is about. "Hey, you two, Artic Fox just announced something that Frisk and Alphys described as a theory that you two are Zara's parents"

"Yeah um, you see Alphys did a DNA test on Zara, and her DNA is a perfect combination of my DNA and Zach's DNA, but Zara is from 10 years into the future." Chara explains, whilst Toriel glares at Alphys for lying." So... guess you're a grandma now, huh Toriel? If it makes you feel better, if I'm doing my math right she won't be born until Chara and I are 19 and 20.." Zach says, giving a sheepish grin and blushing. Zach then turns to Frisk. "Speaking of random parentage, Frisk and Chase, did you get your test back yet?" He asks the two adolescent humans. "Yeah, Chase is my dad, though I resent him for adbandoning me, for adbandoning my biological mother though. Then again, if he never ran, true we would be a happy family, but the monsters would only have five souls, thus still waiting in the Underground, for two more humans to fall, and none of us will be here." Frisk exclaimed Sans then went to talk to Chara "hey kiddo, if zara is froom the past, then she has to be put back, the qestion is... how was the portal from this time opened?" Charra pondered this for a moment, wondering if Zara used magic to send herself back in time without realising it. Chara then went outside to throw some projectiles. Instead of turning the projectile into one of the elements, she tried something tried to turn it into all four elements at once.

(Night)

A mysterious person appears, covering Zach in characlate and throwing him into Chara's room as she is preparing for bed and magically locks the door until morning. "Heya Zach" Chara said, licking her lips "Youu look tasty" she said, making her 'goopy face'.


	41. Chapter 41

Chara was starting to creep closer to Zach, who was covered in characlate "Mmmm Characlate" Chara mumbles before her phone starts ringing. " Chara answeres the phone, it was Shark Lord. "O_o Chara step away from the chocolate covered boy! " He shouts. Zach steps in, still covered in characlate "Sharky, you clearly haven't spent as much time around Chara as I have. Telling her to ignore chocolate is like telling her not to breathe, even if she tries to she won't be able to for long." He says, taking the phone off Chara. " Sharky then introduces Zach to Dark Shark "I forgot to introduce you to my buddy, meet Dark Shark Lord or Dark Shark for short. Don't worry, he's a great guy. It's Deep Nightmare Shark Lord whose the dangerous version. " He says, showing Zach a dark version of himself, wearing a dark coat, with sharp shark teeth and glowing yellow eyes. "Why I'd this fellow covered in chocolate?" Dark Shark askes."I don't know! One minute I was in my room, then next thing I know I-" Zach stops short, being tackled by Chara, whilst Sharky introduces DS to everyone else. "Ummm hi?" He says. Chara pinns him to the ground, growling like a dog, and then starts licking his face. Chara continues to lick everywhere else. Chara gets to Zach's mouth and instead of licking the chocolate off, she kisses him passionately, mumbling "You are a very tasty boyfriend"

A mysterious person entres Grillby's room, putting a spell on him, that makes him smell like catnip. They then exit the room and put a boggart in the hall closet. In the next room over, Alphys gets a phone call. "W-what, Shark lord, It's one am." Alphys states groggily.

" Alphys what would you do if you could write the screenplay for Mew Mew 3?" shark Lord askes. "U-umm, f-first of all, I w-would make it a-anime. I w-would make it Ca-canonical to Mew Mew 1 & 2\. I w-would d-definitely take out the t-things t-that make MewMew 2 bad t-though." Alphys responds.

(Morning)

Tabs walks into Grillby's room, having made him breakfast as thanks for the other night. She phases through his door as quietly as possible, placing the tray on his nightstand. Tabs attempts to wake him, suddenly attracted to the smell of him. "Wake up. Morning. Made ya breakfast. As a thanks for The other night."Tabs says as she wakes Grillby up and kisses his cheek. "Morning Tabs" Grillbz groggily states.

(Meanwhile)

Zach wakes up in Chara's bed, being used as a pillow, half covered in characlate, half covered in dried spit from Chara. "Mmmm... Morning Chara. So... that was a thing..." He said as Chara woke up. Zach somehow managed to make it out of the room alive. Zach runs into Sans, who is on his way to the hall closet to get something. "ya slept in her room kid?" Sans askes. "n-nothing... j-just umm... Cleaned up most of the chocolate? I need to get a shower." he states, running to his room to grab some stuff for a shower. Sans then goes to the hall closet, because now not only Paps was pushing Sans to clean his room, but now Tori as well. Sans openes the hall closet and the boggart jumps out, disguising itself as a much younger Frisk, wearing the heart locket and holding the real knife, a ghost of Chara hovering behind her. Frisk is covered in a layer of monster dust. "s-stay away from me, **you dirty brother killer** " Sans said as he shot a Gaster Blaster at the figure, then shut the closet. Chara then went to the closet, oblivious to what was hiding inside. The creature jumped out again, this time disguised as an evil clown "Get AWaY FRoM Me yOu PsYChoPaTH" Chara screamed, shutting the door.

(Meanwhile)

"Bratty, Bratty, what is that nice smell? It is coming from Grillby's room. Bratty I wanna start a Grillby fan club" Catty gushed "Girlfriend, we are already the presidents of the Mettaton fan club, so why start another?" Bratty asked "Ok then I'll start it on my own and be the president" Catty snorted Catty then handed out membership flyers for the Grillby fan club, which was really flyers for the Mettaton fan club, with Grillby's name plastered over. All the Temmies (and bob) went to sign up, recognising the smell as 'better than Tem flakes'. Tabs also signed up (obviously).

(Later)

"So do we have any ideas of how to get Zara back to the future?(hehe, references)" Zach askes around. "Well, i-if Z-zara did s-something to make a p-portal t-to the past, i-it might have s-something t-to do w-with Chara or Zach's magic" Alphys stated. Chara claimed that she has had no luck, even trying to make a projectile turn into all the elements at once" Chara stated. " **we could find an anomoly or pothole in the timelines** " Error stated.

" Alright, yeah g-good... hey, is it ok if we wait a day to send her back? I'd like to spend one last day with her and Chara having fun... 7 years is a long time to not see someone you care about y'know? I just want to have one good day to hold me over until then." shouldn't be a problem. that reminds me riley is not only from the past, but is from another universe. we should focous on getting riley back to her timeline first." Sans stated, Ink and Error agreed.

Zach then turned to Zara and said "Hey Zara, looks like we have a way to send you back to your time soon. But before then, your Mommy and me aren't going to get to see you again until you're born. That's in 7 years, so we wanted to spend a day having fun before you go. So, what do you want to do?" He askes.

"I wanna stay here, not fair" Zara pouts "I don't care if I don't see big kids again I wanna stay here." Zara continues, chucking a tantrum I then went back to my room, not wanting to hear Zara's tantrum, when I heard noises coming from the closet. I went to inspect and a boggart jumps out at me, disguised as a huge redback "M-muffet, Muffet, MUFFET" I cried. when Muffet finaly came, she asked what was wrong. "W-what is your pet doing in here, you know i'm deathly afraid of spiders" I said. Muffet looks in the closet and trembles "Ahuhu~ There's no spider dearie~ just ... a ...pair of ... boots" Muffet said, voice trembling at the last part. When I looked, I saw that the creature was now disguised as a pair of boots.

(night)

Zach, Chara and Zara are sitting on a couch, watching a movie, Zara is asleep, using Zach's leg as a pillow."... I'm gonna miss her so much... *pets her head* Do you think future us are worried and don't know where she is? or are thhey in our situation, and know she is in the past?" Zach askes. "I don't know, perhaps we will bring her back to the exact time she left or perhaps they-future us are worried sick." Chara said. In all retrospect, Frisk, Azzy and Toriel would at least want to spend time with Zara as well before she goes back to the future.


	42. Chapter 42

It was morning. When I woke up, I noticed the flyers for the Grillby fan club and wondred why only cats or cat monsters signed up and why there was a pic of Mettato instead of Grillbz. I then realised it was and old flyer for the Mettaton fan club. I then remembred that Grillbz smellt a little like catnip.

Dorcas also walks past the flyer "Well..this is a thing now..wonder what triggered it" Dorcas then headed to Grilly's. Dorcas walked in to the bar and went to greet Grilby. "Hey Gril-sweet sassafras on cilantro, why do you smell like catnip?" She askes. Sans, who was also at Grillby's replied "nobody nose why or how, just like nobody nose why paps and i can't smell it" Grillbz laughed at the pun . "Odd. Have you tried taking a shower?" She askes him " ...No, as I am a fire elemental...Water hurts me" Grillbz replied matter of factly.

"water you know? water is actually deadly" Sans punned. "Hmm...I'll be back. " Dorcas says as she leaves. A few minutes later, she comes back. " Right. So, someone put a VERY potent scent spell on you. Pretty easy to cast...Not as easy to counter." Dorcas exclaims, grabbing a bottle from her purse. "Next time you shower, use this instead of what you usually use. It'll reverse most of the spell, but you'll still smell of catnip. Not as potent, but it'll still be there." Dorcas instructs " Thanks...I don't mind Tabs hanging around...but I don't like ... the other cats and cat monsters hanging around..." Grillbz explains. "welp ya can't really be kitten around now, and heaps of cats hanging around isn't a pawsitive experience it isn't esy to furget" Sans punned again.

(Meanwhile)

Shark Lord poofs in, near Zach. "Sorry bout that Zach, just making sure that Chara didn't confuse you for an actual chocolate." SL states. Zach understands. "It's ok, It's a reasonable concern. But it worked out pretty well for me" Zach says whilst blushing. Zach goes to open the closet door and sees the boggart disguised as Chara and Zara's dead bodies, when suddenly a swarm of spiders starts coming out of them. Slams the door and nearly retches. "F**k that s***! Forgot about the boggart... Chara mentioned it earlier. Apparently she doesn't like clowns... no one let Zara near this closet." Zach says, walking away shivering. "So there's a boggart here eh?" Shark Lord states as he opens the closet again. The boggart disguises itself as Barney the dinosaur. "Of course," He says as he pulls out twin butterfly blades that resemble sharks. "get out of the closet right now and away from everyone now, or it's chopping time." He says as his eye glows phantom cyan at the warning. Dark Shark then adresses everyone in the living room "Before anyone asks, yes I have some blades as well. I don't use them much, only if I need to us it in case of an attack. " He explains. Sharky then comes into the living room. "Asgore what would you do if you met the King of all Cosmos? He's the tall guy from the Katamari series" He askes as Asgore look it up and sees what the guy looks like."That guy doesn't look like a king, I don't even know who he is so I really can't say." Asgore explains. "Gaster ever heard of steam punk?" Shark Lord askes. Gaster looks at sharky with a confused look and muttres in audible wingdings.

(Later)

Sans has come back from Grillby's and Grillbz is also off shift. They walk in as a mysterious entity materialises. "Sans... are you sure we should send Riley back? Aren't they an orphan? Who's gonna take care of them if we send them back? They're just a baby, I mean Zara has parents where she's from... Riley doesn't. They might be better off with us." They ask Sans. "i think the other sanses will agree with me on this one. riley is from another au and probably has parents we don't know about. keeping them here might dramatticallly affect the timeline of that au." Sans explains. "from riley's personality, and what thier first words were, i can guess that they're from deep in the past of the underswap universe as thier stats and personality clearly match blueberry if we keep them here, it will alter the timeline greatly." Ink explains.

"Zara... you ok? I know you like it here, but I'm sure your older Mommy and Daddy will miss you if you don't come back. I know I'd miss you if you disappeared and never came back. You don't have to leave yet though, so let's have a nice time while you're here. Sound good?" The mysterious person says, hugging Zara. Riley cries in jealousy at the attention Zara is getting. "Hey Zara, how'd you like to hang out with Aunt Frisk today? " Zach askes Zara. Zara responds by saying "Aunt Fwisk? but she isn't green like auntie" Riley responds. Frisk picks up Zara and grabbs her cell phone."Alright, have fun! See you when you get back. You have fun too Frisk." He says as he huggs Zara. Frisk walks out the door and goes to the park. Frisk starts playing with Zara, juggling green fireballs, entertaining Zara. Frisk's hands turn into green flames, using her magic. She then finishes up the act by catching the fireballs on her head, turning her hair into green flame. Frisk then tries turning herself back to normal, but to others she has dyed her hair green, wearing green gloves and is doing the 'Harlem Shake'. Frisk and Zara, then go out to lunch. After lunch, Frisk throws fireballs at various parts of her body to play a prank on everyone.

(Meanwhile)

Frisk and Zara had just left. "Looks like we're alone for a while... so, how about I pay you back for the other night? " Zach says, picking Chara up bridal style and taking Chara to her room. he locks the door. Zach then pinns Chara to the ground and starts growling, baring wolf fangs. "Zach w-what are you doing, please don't hurt me?" Chara whimperes. Zach stops growling and starts licking her. "S-shtaaappp" Chara giggles. Zach gets to Chara's mouth and starts kissing her.

(Later)

The two of them hear someone come home, and quickly get out of the bedroom; hair messed up, a little out of breath and both blushing a little. Chara is covered in saliva and smells like wet dog. They see a mysterious entity " H-hey what's up?" Zach says. They don't respond. The person goes into Sans's ketchup emporium and spikes the ketchup further. They then hide some more cake (laced with aphrodisiac) in Tabs's room. They move on to Chara's room and hides some chocolate flavoured alcahol. The last room they enter is Dorcas's room and sets up an online dating profile on her laptop, leaving the webpage up. They then go to the living room, where Riley was and gives them a taco. "MWEH HEH HEH" Riley says as they start to teeth on the taco, as they pat thier head. They then wander off to cause more mischief.

I then come home with Mettaton, only to find that a mysterious entity leaves mysteriously. I see Chara and ask if Riley was behaving themself Chara nodds nervously. Weary of this Person, I search the house. I find a cake in Tab's room and freeze. That cake was the last thing I remember eating that fateful night. Part of me wanted a repeat of that night, the other part didn't, I ended up leaving it there. I then found a bottle labelled 'chocolate liquor' in Chara's room and decide to leave it as Chara only likes proper chocolate. I didn't find much else, exept a dating account on Dorcas's laptop, I laughed and decided not to tell her.


	43. Chapter 43

"How do I look" Frisk asked Zara after she had turned her whole body into green flame. "Look like auntie" Zara replied with (If you're wondering, Frisk now looks like a green version of Flame Princess from adventure time, only with a blank face.) "Let's go home now, shall we, after some nice cream of course" Frisk stated. The nice cream guy greeted his favorite customer. "Hey Frisk, hey Zara would you like some nice cream, the frozen treat that warms your heart?" Nice cream guy asked. Frisk ordered two characlate ones and asked " Thanks, oh by the way, how are you and B'Pants doing?" NCG let out a sigh and stated "B'Pants still hates his job, but doesn't want his boss to overhear and fire him on the spot, but as a supportive boyfriend, I will make it my goal to see that he is happy." Frisk then headed home with Zara.

(Night)

Tabs has just come home, she entres her bedroom and closes the door behind her. "Catnip. Why, did it have to be catnip? " she muttres to herself. She then goes into the bathroom to change, grabs her medicine and swallows it. She then sees the cake. "...Odd...Who leaves a cake with a piece out of it?" She muttres. Tabs takes a sniff of the cake and smells drugs. "Drugs. First catnip, now a drug laced cake" She says to herself as she puts the cake in a plastic bag and takes it to the trash. In the room next door, I hear tabs say the cake was laced with drugs and facepalmed. That was why I couldn't remember anything after that cake, my robot body can't tolerate drugs. Tabs comes back to her room and muttres " And now, sleep." as she lays on her bed, purring in her sleep. Grillbz walks past on his way to bed and hears Tabs muttring, he openes the door to see Tabs asleep, so he kisses her goodnight.

A hooded figure appears in my room and I realise it's the same entity as before. when I look closer, I notice that they are grinning like the chershire cat. "Well hello there. You have an interest in another night like the one that caused your little baby-to-be to... well, be? I didn't make the original batch that caused the first o***, but I'm the one who made the one in TC's room, oh btw this batch doesn't erase your memory. Figure it'd be nicer to remember your good times, I'm all about fun. Well here" They say, giving me the slice of cake. " do with this as you will. If you request my services, simply say 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good' into a mirror and I'll be there. Oh, by the way... everyone's now n***. " They say. I ponder where I heard that phrase from as they leave. It then hits me, I heard it from one of the Harry Potter movies. Could they be the same person who put the boggart in the closet? I look at the cake, and now that I know it's drugged, I open up a random portal and throw it through. "Wait a portal, oh that's right duh I can travel through time, that is how I was able to bring Chara and Azzy here." I mutter to myself.(If you must know it landed where it belongs, in Undertail).

(Morning)

Zach goes into Riley's room "Hey buddy, sorry you were feeling left out, but I made you something." He says as he pulls out a cyan scarf and safely puts it on Riley. "There! I think you look rather magnificent, if I do say so myself!" he continues as he hugs Riley and pickes them up."Now let's get you breakfast. " He says, taking the baby to get a bottle.

Dorcas wakes up to see a laptop on her desk." ...Who gave me a laptop? I mean, I don't mind having one, but...something's off..." She muttred as she went through the search history. " Dating account? Seriously? I am a strong, independent women, who don't need no man." She says and poses. Dorcas deletes the account. She picks up a book and stars reading as she walks, saying."Right. Now, to completely get ride of Grillby's aroma probl-EM!" She says as she trips mid sentence. Chara sees this as she heads to Zach's room to see if he's okay. "What are you doing on the ground, Dork" Chara askes. Dorcas responds by saying "Facebook" and laughs. Dorcas geets up an continues walking and bumpes into a wall. "Ow" she muttres.

I walk down the hall, to adress my plan to Ink, when I hear noises of pleasure. "Ohhhh yeah, r-right there. This feels sooooo much better than when I do it myself... You're really g-good at this Chara, you sure you've never done this befor- oh yeah... Soooo good!" can be heard from Zach's room, curiously, I check it out as I open the door, I see Chara scratching Zach behind wolf ears. I then head to Ink's room. "heya" Ink says as I make my way in, taking in all the artwork. "ya wanted to see me?" he askes.

"I haaavvveee jussssttt remmmmemmbreedd I cannn travvvell throughhhh timmmeeee, so withhhh youuurrr helllllppppp, I cannnnnn gettttt Riley and Zara baccccckkkk too thier timmeee/ univerrrseeeee." I explain and Ink gets me to show him how far back I can go. The last time I travelled through time was when I retrieved Chara and Azzy 500 years ago. Ink stated "the amount of time will suffice as riley was born 492 years ago and zara will be born in seven years." We made plans to take them back in a day or two.

(Later)

A mysterious entity, poofs in, scaring Zach, by screaming as loud as she can. "HELLO! I have more stuff" She chirps. she gives Chara a bag that leads to a chocolate candy land, which Chara Yumps in. She then poofs in Judge from OFF and waits for Zach to react. "Anyway Questions do you like pancakes? can you Do a backflip Three Utf and MTT can you preform for us?" She asks. "Most of us like pancakes, but Riley doesn't like them." Frisk stated. Sans, Paps and Undyne gleefully demonstrated a backflip. "Waaaittt perforrrm, notttt my forte" I cry Mettaton reassures me by saying "Darling if you follow my lead nothing can go wrong, trust me"

We sing drop pop candy (MTT is normal Utf is Italic Both is bold)

Umbrella at your side

It's raining but you close it tight

 _And how are you?_

 _Purred a cat just passing through_

Those heels that you like

Are soaking, but is that alright?

 _Ha Ha Ha Ha_

Let out a sigh

For another day the same as the last

Come on let's try

Dye it blue and change it up from the past

Reflecting up from a puddle

But then gone in a flash

Is that the most that

You could dream

Or wanted to see?

But look around

 _Dance up and down_

The world is now

 _Still goin' round_

Just feel it pound!

 _We're skyward bound_

We're at the

 **Top speed of sound**

We continue the song (MTT is singing San's Parts and Utf is singing Pap's parts). We finish with a bow. "See, wasn't so hard darling" Mettaton says and I nod. Everyone claps and The person leaves, shouting "BAIII".

(Later)

Toriel is getting ready to bake a pie. "Hey Zara I think your grandma is gonna make pie today, maybe she'd like some help" Zach askes Zara. Toriel takes Zara and places her on the counter. "Ok now my chil- er I mean grandchild, First we have to make the base, can you help mix the ingredients" Toriel askes as Zara stirrs the bowl whilst Toriel adds ingredients. "Now we have to roll out the dough." Toriel says as she lets Zara roll it out with a rolling pin. Zara ignores the pin and uses her hands instead. "No my grandchild we do not use our hands, we use the pin." Toriel exclaims. After the dough is rolled out, Toriel places it in the pie tin. "The next step is very dangerous" Toriel states as she putts the butter, sugar and cream into a pot and heating it with fire magic. Once the butterscotch is done, she adds the cinnamon. "Now we put the butterscotch in the base and cook it again using fire magic. If you cannot use fire magic, you put it in the oven at 180 degrees celsius for 45 mins". Toriel states. Sans then blushes as his fiancee gives the cooking tuToriel. When the Pie is ready and cooled, she dishes out a slice to everyone. Everyone is making satisfied sounds. "This is really good, did you help grandma with this Zara? Good job! " Zach says, hugging Zara.

(Later)

Zach whisperes to Zara "Pssst, Zara watch this." he says as he pulls out a taco on a fishing line. Zach casts the line in front of Riley and reels it in whenever they are about to grab it. This continues until they sopt Zach and Zara. "Hey Riley did you find a taco? Here you go" He asys, giving Riley a taco. Riley chews on the inside first, finding the shell a little too hard(Don' t forget they're only 1 and1/2). "Hey Zara, how do you think your Mommy would handle this?" Zach says as he puts some chocolate on the fishing line. Chara comes out of the bag and sees the characlate."Alright, your turn" he says to Zara. Chara was too fast for Zara and grabs onto it. Zach helps Zara reel it in, dragging Chara along the floor. "Nice catch kiddo. *chuckles* Hi Chara, how's it going?" Zach askes. Chara replies by saying "Candyland was fun, but next time, I should bring smoe money as souviniers are expensive and you only get one free candy bar upon entering." Chara rants "So, what did I miss?" Chara askes. Zach and Zara fill Chara in. "First big wobots do a sing, then I help goatmommy make Pie." Zara squeals. Nobody has noticed Frisk's fiery new look yet, if you catch my drift.

A/N Riley will go back to thier world at the end of next chapter, following a game of truth or dare.


	44. Chapter 44

We were going about our day, spending time with Riley and Zara. Shark Lord then skyped in. "A drug cake? Who in their right mind would give that?" Shark Lord asked. Fortunately I had seen thier face. "well they told me that they had placed the cake in Tabs's room, with the same drugs as the first cake the night everyone has tried to remember, but they didn't leave that first cake. I saw thier face, it was like the chershire cat's face." I muttred. Shark Lord then gave his challenge to Papyrus and Undyne. "Oh Papyrus and Undyne~ time for your challenge. *regular and Dark Shark Lords brings in ten covered dishes* Here's the spaghetti challenge, this time your going to have five dishes each. Here's the bad ones; burnt beyond all belief, ramen noodles with ketchup on it, tofu, squid ink spaghetti, and dry as a desert skeleton. You both aren't allowed to cheat. " He says as the spaghetti appears through the portal. Undyne takes one first and she gets the burned one. "Reminds me of the first batch I cooked" She states. Papyrus takes a plate and he gets one of the good ones. He enjoys it thouroughly. Undyne gets another bad one. This time it's the squid ink one. Undyne tries to eat it quickly as Ink looks ready to gobble ti down. "Interesting flavour" Undyne says as she scrunches up her face. Papyrus then gets the ramen with ketchup on it. He eats it before Alphys and Sans can get to it. The next two undyne get are normal. The next two Papyrus get are a normal and a tofu. "MMM TASES LIKE THE SPAGHETTI I MAKE ONLY WITH TOFU INSTEAD OF THE SPAGHETTI BOX" Papyrus says. Two plates left, Undyne gets the last normal one and Papyrus gets the very dry one. "MMM CRUNCHY, COULD DO WITH A LITTLE SALT THOUGH."Paps says.

Dark Shark then moves in view to speak. "Papyrus I heard your dating a fire elemental right?" He asks. "THAT I AM WHY ARE YOU AGAINST IT THOUGH HE WANTS TO SEE MY 'BONER' THOUGH I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT A 'BONER'IS." Papyrus stated.

"No no, I have nothing against that. Truth be told I have a husbando, yes I'm dating a dark skeleton. I apologize for sounding judgmental, I have nothing against you dating a guy. " Dark Shark says as he shows the wither from Minecraft to Papyrus. "uh Utf if you see a mangled weird creature thing in the closet, you have me to blame. I tried getting rid of it but it wouldn't budge." Sharky says, I start giggling, imagining a mangled boggart. "Flowey when everyone had the drugged cake and had that experience, did you and Biollante get intimate or are you a rare flower that believes in making babies after marriage?" he asked the flower. "Now that you think about it, I did wake up in my Omega Form, not remembering what the fuck happened" Flowey stated. It reminded Sans of a pun that goes like this 'After Monday and Teusday, even the calender goes WTF'.

(Later)

A mysterious entity leans out the mirror. "Well I don't know who's idea it was originally, but I gave it to let people lose their inhibitions for a while. Plus good things have come of it, there will be a few new small people in the world soon. Plus Utf did say part of her wanted another night like that... Oh hi there Mettaton, do with that info what you will Mr. Sexy Robot." They chuckle. "Well that answers Sharky's first question" Frisk says.

"I-is that true did you really say that?" Mettaton askes me, causing me to blush and look away. "That person must be a mind reader, because I never said that...but I was thinking it." I whispered in his ear. Soul then poofs in "Hello again sorry for scaring any of you yesterday. Anyways I got Questions 1 Can gaster decode this & j & & & & & & … & & & & & & & & & ' & &?" Soul askes. Gaster tries to figure it out then says "I have been able to translate it to 'Why worry' by Set it off" he says.

"So if you can Dr G make Frisk and Sans sing it please " Soul said Gaster shook his head sadly as he did not have mind control powers. "2 Who hates Justin Bieber "Yeah he IS the worst"" She continues everyone pulls out a card with either 'Down with Bieber' or 'negative999/10'." 3 Anyone ever seen All their theme song remixes School desk inc made compilations of them all along with pictures of your alternative selves" Soul askes.

"if ya talkin bout our AU themes then yes some of us have." Ink responds.

"I can't believe there's a version of me dressed like Sans" Chara describes.

"I havvveee seeennnn quittteeee a fewwwww offffthemmm and my favoritttteeee AU theemmes are as follows; Horrortale death by glamour(horrortale mettaton EX theme), Storyshift bonetrousle(Storyshift Papyrus battle theme), Underfell Megolovainia(Underfell Sans theme), Storyshift Heartache(Storyshift Toriel neutral battle theme), Disbelief Storyshift(Disbelief Storyshift Asriel theme) and Outertale Spear of Justice(Outertale Undyne neutral theme)."

"Well BAI THEN OH AND HAVE A POTATO" Soul says as she dropps a potato and poofs out. Zach wakes up finally to see the Judge looming over him. Zach places a blanket over him, saying "You are a little creepy." as he picks up the judge and puts him in flowey's room. Zach then comes out of his room as we are about to send Riley back. "D-... do we have to send them back?" They say. "yes, they are an important part of thie timeline." Ink exasperates. " ... will you at least promise me you'll make sure their family's nice?" He requestes and Ink nodds "Thanks... *kneels down in front of Riley* L-looks like you're going home bub... Oh, here. *gives them their teddy bear* Don't want to forget them. Also... *gives them a small photo album with pictures of them with the other household members* Make sure you don't f-forget us, alright Riley?" He says as he kneels down in front of Riley, giving them tieir teddy and an album, titled don't forget. Zach hugs them goodbye, holding back tears. "Say 'bye bye' bub. I'll miss you." He says as Riley cries "MWEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Everyone else says thier goodbyes to Riley as Ink creates the portal to the Underswap universe. I pick Riley up and go with him to Underswap. Once we are in Underswap, I create the portal back in time a little under 500 years. I went back through the portal to the present and Ink makes the portal back home. We arrive back home and it is nightime already. I soon find out that everyone is getting ready to play 'Truth or Dare'.

Alphys goes first "U-um i'll go first, so that I get it o-over and done with. Undyne t-truth or dare." Alphys asks, Undyne picks dare (of course). "I-i um d-dare you t-to d-drink this w-whole bottle of s-soda" Alphys says, knowing her girlfriend hates soda. Undyne pluggs her nose and takes a sip. She reflexively scrunches up her face, then downs the whole thing ASAP."OK dare done, Zach Truth or Dare. Zach chooses Dare. "Ok I dare you to suplex this boulder" Undune requests. "You're on" he shouts as he catches the boulder and suplexes it triumphantly. "Angelica, truth or dare" He says as Angelica pickes dare. "OK four words, 'Seven Minutes In Heaven' he says, pointing to Azzy. Abiding by the rules, she takes Azzys paw into the closet for seven minutes, blindfolded. Before she goes in, she keeps the game going. "Tabs truth or dare" Tabby pickes Dare. "Alright I dare you to do the baku baku nya nya dance" Angelica says as she plays the song. Tabs says "Grillbz truth or dare." Grillbs says truth. "Okay, what is your worst fear.?" Tabs askes. "My worst fear is every fire elemental's worst fear, water. Sans truth or dare." Sans chose dare. "Ok I dare you to drink mustard mixed with ketchup, mixked with chocolate sauce." Sans makes the combination and chokes it down. "alright metta,truth or dare" metta chose truth. "what names are you thinking of for ya and utf's child?" Mettaton replies with " I don't know Sans, we are thinking of a generic name, maybe something to do with metal or electricity. Utf, darling, truth or dare?" Mettaton asks me and I choose Truth. "Would you, do you...want to...perhaps ... get married?" I froze at what he just said, "Yes I will marrrryyyyy y- oh loookkkk it hasss alreaddyyyy leakeddd to the Papyruszi" I ssaid as I noticed Papyrus looming over us with a camera around his neck, and holding one of those mic thingies. "SORRY SANS PUT ME UP TO IT AUGGGGHHHH I DISOWN SANS" Papyrus screeched as he realised sans had basically set up that pun, everyone laughed. I then said "Dorc, truth or dare." Dorcas chose dare. "I dareeeeee youuuuuu tooo tell everyone whattttt youuuuu were doing valentinnees night." Dorcas started sweating, and then let out a slow breath. " Ok, I was watching all the surveillance videos of the magical rooms,seeing what everyone was up to, Utf and I planned the whole thing, even rigged what names came out" Dorcas explained, with a sheepish grin. We continued until it came back around to Alphys. "Truth or dare" Heather said. Alphys chose truth. "Ok what were each of the amalgamates formed from.?" She asked. Alphys replied, saying "O-one of them is the parents of all the dogs, one is snowdrake's mother, combined with other ice monsters, one is shyren's sister, fused with some other aquatic monsters. The last is a bird, mixed with some moldsmals and whimsuns." Alphys said, all without stuttering.

After that we all went to bed as I admired my engagement ring.

A/N next chapter at the end Zara will have to go back to the future.


	45. Chapter 45

Today was the day, We were going to send Zara back ... er forward. My phone buzzes, it is Dorc/Tabs IRL. "The Aflac's the Baku Baku Nya Nya? And congrats utf!" She asked me. I facepalmed, here is a person who has a neko as an OC and she doesn't know the dance. "Typpppeee inn 'Baku Baku Nya Nya' intooo Youtube, it willll commmeee upppp wittthhh a neko doinnnggg a cuttteee danccceee." I explained. "Thannnkkkss I ammmmm stillll surrrrprisseddd abooooout theeeee ennnngagggeeemmmenntt" I said, showing gratitude.

Soul opens a portal, and drops baby protection services through they place down a care package for Zara and drop gifts for her before leaving a computer with soul on it screaming. "GOOD LUCK IN THE FUTURE ZARA" before the computer fizzles out. We all wonder why baby protection services are here.

(Meanwhile)

Zach puts a framed photo of himself, holding Riley on a shelf in his room. Zach then goes out to have breakfast. Zach then sees Asriel down the corridor, fur mattred and red lipstick, not coming out of his fur. " Morning Azzy, so you have fun last night? You owe me Azzy. Glad to hear you had a good time." Zach says. Azzy responds by saying " Heh yeah The moment I come out, I was given a truth or dare question by Papyrus, who looked like he had been pelted with a pun gun. Papyrus dared me to run 100 laps of the mansion. But eh I should thank you, it was my first kiss." Asriel exclaimed on his way to breakfast. Heather then comes in whilst Zach was cooking bacon and eggs for breakfast. Zach gives her some breakfast. "So how are you getting along with everyone? The other fallen children doing ok?" He askes.. "Hmm yeah, don't tell Brendan I said this, but I kinda like him. I still can't believe my old nemisis is getting married. Still can't believe goatmom is either." Heather exclaimed, eating the bacon and eggs.

Zach then moves on to cook chocolate chip panckakes for Chara and Zara. Chara enters the kitchen, with Zara in her arms. "Alright, this is our last day together for quite a while, so we're gonna make the most of it. So... we're going to the Zoo! Everyone who wants to come can come. We'll leave in an hour, then hang out at the house afterwards. Sound good?" Chara and Zara nodds, Azzy, Frisk and thier significant others also want to go, as well as Undyne and Alphys.

(Later )

Zach, Chara, Zara, Azzy, Angelica, Frisk, Spike, Undyne and Alphys are at the zoo. Zara is howling at the wolves, the wolves howl back. "Looks like they like you. " Zach says, when some specist people come over. "Hey, shouldn't y'all be on the other side of the fences, so what do we have here? Two crosses between a human and a lizard, one who has no arms, a wierd cross between a person and a pirahnha, a goat person, a hot babe who needs to be put out and... a little girly who thinks she belongs with the wolves." The specist/racist people rant. "Excuse me, can I help you? My friends aren't bothering anyone, so can you not be jerks? Leave. Now. And consider yourselves lucky that her mother didn't hear you, or buddy... you'd be dead where you stand" Zach openly threats. "You wanna have a bad time? Because at least three of us can use fire magic, and this fish here, is our best soldier and if you anger her, she will turn you into swiss cheese, and will not supply you anything to defend yourself." Frisk, Chara and the other monsters prepared a magic attack, whilst Zach and Zara bared thier fangs and growled. "A-alright w-w-we'll l-leave y-you al-a-alone s-so p-p-p-please d-d-don't h-hurt us." The specist/racist people stammered. "Wow I have never seen a bunch of weenies who stutter more than Alphys" Undyne exclaimed, and everyone nodded in agreement. "It's really true, there really are a bunch of 'Flowey's' out there." Asriel exclaimed as the group headed home.

(Dinner Time)

Toriel was cooking dinner, and Papyrus was helping. Everyone had heard the story of what happened at the zoo countless times Toriel had comforted Chara, Azzy and Frisk. When the group had gotten home, and vented for a whole hour, Frisk had flirted with Sans, then asked to call him 'dad' then flirted some more, like she did with Toriel when the two first met. Zach then notices Zara missing. "Hey, has anyone seen Zara? It's almost dinner time." He askes, everyone shakes thier head sadly."Hmmmm... ok I'll find her, c'mon Chara." He says, bringing Chara along. Zach turns his nose into a snout and snoffs Zara out. Zara is hiding in the backyard. "Hey Zara, what's wrong?" He askes. Zara says that she doesn't wanna go and that she likes it here. Zach and Chara sit with Zara." know you like it here, but I'm sure your Mommy and me in the future really miss you. We'll see you again in 7 years when you're born, and get to talk to you about this in 10, but for you it will only be a minute. We'll miss you, but we know we'll see you again, they don't know where you are. Now c'mon, lets go eat." He says, hugging Chara and Zara. Everyone had roast for dinner.

(After dinner)

Zach and Chara say their final goodbyes (for now) to Zara."Ok Zara, don't worry, you'll see us again in a minute, we'll be older, but it's still us. I am going to miss you sooo much. Ok, ok, I can do this... 7 years... 7 years. (Insert Chara's goodbye here) Bye Zara... We'll see you in 7 years. Be good ok?" He says, hugging her tight, Toriel style and sniffling. "We'll miss you the next seven years" Chara says, also sniffling, eyes red, er I mean redder. I then take Zara by the hand leading her 10 years in time.

(10 years today)

An older Zach and Chara are sitting on a park bench, looking sad and worried. Their eyes light up when they see Zara. "Thank goodness, you're ok.." They both cry out, before noticing me. "Helloooo futtuureeee Zach and Chara I founnnddddd Zara 10 yearsssss inn theee passsttttt annndddd I havvveeee bouuuuugghhhtttt heerrrr hooommmee safffeeelyyyy." I say as Chara realises that I actually am from the past. "Ok it was the time travel incident, we weren't sure. One minute we were on a walk, next minute we couldn't find her. We looked everywhere." Zach says. "Daddy you're big again, and you were human." Zara says. Zach chuckles at the statement. "Oh I can still go back and forth, see? *turns human* We just didn't want to confuse you too badly as a baby, so I stayed wolf until you were old enough to explain it to. Hey, you ok? You look sad." He says. Zara explains that she misses everyone from the past. "Yeah, you were sad when you left... but we do have some news that might cheer you up a little, Chara? Want to tell her?" He asks Chara, who I guess is now his wife, seeing the ring on her finger. "Zara, sweetheart, you are going to have a baby brother or sister soon." Chara explains. "That's right, you are going to be big sis." Chara continues. "I think we're ok now Utf, better head out before you get too many spoilers." He says as he winks at me. I sink back into the shadows to go back to my time

(Present Day)

"so how'd it go, any little spoilers" Sans askes me I make my signature 'not talking' motion and I zip my lips, lock it, then swallow the key. I won't say what I saw, a couple of young kids persay.

A/N Next year will be a 10 year time skip, so we will get to meet the kids sooner than thought.


	46. Chapter 46

"Boo" Aluminia shouts as she wakes Mettaton and myself awake. Alluminia is a very early riser, however is quite shy, and so resorts to waking us up. "Uggghhh letttt mommmyyy annndddd dadddyyyy sllleeepp Allie" I groaned. My voice only vibrates when I am tired or sad now. "Why don't you wake the lazybone skeletwins" I said "And wake up your baby brother too, he sleeps like a rock." I elaborated. The little robot then went to wake her brother, Silver. "Wake up Silver" Allie says, shaking Silver "Allie lettttt meeee sleeeeppp" Silver says, inheriting my vibrating voice. Aluminia then walks down the hall, to the skeletwins' room. "WAKE UP YOU LAZYBONSES" Allie says, making her voice sound like Papyrus's. "Uncle Pap?" Sariel states groggily " **Oh, hi Al** " Sariel's twin brother, Sorial stated. The only other person to get up as early as Aluminia was Roland, and of course, his fish mother, Undyne, oh and Papyrus.

(Later )

Zach is carrying Zara on his shoulders, walking with Chara in the park. They are heading home."So, you excited to be a big sister? I'm sure you'll be a great big sis. I also think this might promote you to 'big kid'. Hey, do you want to tell the others the news when we get there? You were the first one we told, plus we got to tell them when we were having you, so you can tell them this one." Zach tells his daughter, who has just come back after being dropped off from the past, where she disappeared to. Soul then zooms past on a hoverboard, shouting "weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" Like a little kid. They return back and Zara is greeted by the other kids her age, who missed her. "Mommy is having another baby" Zara squealed Blanch then hugged her cousin, as did Angiel. Silver also hugged the wolf girl. All these kids were from a second 'cake epidemic'. "My child, why didn't you tell us?" Toriel asked. All the older kids, except Allie, who was hiding in her 'box' form again.(I wonder where she inherited that) went to hug her. The adults, mainly Zara's aunts, uncles, grandma and grampa then went to hug her. Everyone was happy that she was back as she disappeared for about one week." Three years old and already a master of tact and subtlety. But yeah she's right." Zach explains.

Sorial uses the reunion to slink away and try somthing mischievious. He goes into the bathroom, locks the door and says " **I solemly swear I am up to no good** " Into a mirror, summoning a mysterious entity. He heard it when he poked his bones into buisness that wasn't his, that was years ago, and from then he has summoned the entity countless times."Hello kiddo, what's up?" They ask, Sorial responds with " **Roof's up kitkat, how are you?** " The entity, or as Sorial calls them 'kitkat', then says "Man do I have some fun plans for St. Patrick's day. Oops, looks like your Mom's looking for you, see ya later."They chuckle, whilst fading back into the mirror. A worried voice is coming from the hall "Sorial, Sorial Where are you." Toriel calls. Sorial then comes out of the bathroom, saying " **Sorry mom, I had just goat to see my reflection as Undyne to see how big my horns had got** ", making his mother laugh. Toriel then replies by saying "No kidding, you have to have goaten your comedic talent from your father." Toriel laughs.

(Later)

" **sis, sis, psst earth to sariel, let's go annoy roland** " Sorial whispered to his twin. Sariel nodded, whispering "just what i was thinking bro, lets go" The skeletwins then go out the back where Roland was buisy suplexing a boulder. "Hey Scales" the two shout at the fish/lizard hybrid. Roland gets annoyed "My name is Roland, not Scales" Roland sighs.

"We know, we know, Scales" The two say at once, making him infuriated. "NGAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Roland shouts "Just because both my moms have scales, doesn't mean you can call me THAT" Roland says, clearly annoyed. He then throws the boulder he was suplexing at the two, who surprise themselves, by finding out they can teleport. "Later Scales, the scaly hybrid, if ya want us, we'll be hanging with PJ, he is much more fun than you" The two chant at the same time.

(Meanwhile)

Zach is digging through a chest, when Zara comes in. "Hey kiddo, let me show you something. " He says, pulling out an old framed photo of her and Zachand Chara when Zara was sent 10 years into the past. "It'll be nice to be able to have this picture out now." He says, putting the photo on the shelf with the others including; Photos of Zach and Chara when they were younger, Zach and Chara's wedding photo, Zara in the monster infirmitary being born and Zara learning to walk."Oh hey, you forgot something." He says as he pulled out the stuffed wolf he made for her 10 years ago. "Thank you dad-y" Zara yawns. "Ready for bed sweetie? C'mon. Night Zara, I love you." He says as he takes Zara to bed and tucks her in, before hanging out with everyone else.

A/N Children introduced; Aluminia, F, 9yrs. Silver, M, 3yrs.(Children of Utf and MTT) Sariel, F, 9yrs, speaks in Arial Narrow. Sorial, M, 9yrs, seaks in Arial Bold. (Twins of Toriel and Sans). Roland, M, 9yrs. (Son of Undyne and Alphys). PaperJam, mentioned by the skeletwins, 9yrs. (You know who's child it is, but in case you don't it is the child of Ink and Error). Blanch, F, 3yrs. (Daughter of Frisk and Spike). Angiel, M,3yrs. (Son of Asriel and Angelica, who has turned into a boss monster).


	47. Chapter 47

Zach wakes up with Chara."Mornin' Angel So what do the two of you want for breakfast?" He askes, whilst kissing her. "Bacon, sausages, and eggs all raw and covered in chocolate sauce" Chara mumbles, not very surprised at the craving for raw meat, seeing as she was craving the exact same things when she was pregnant with Zara. Zach then looks at Chara's belly and sighs "You have some odd taste future son or daughter. Alright, I'll make it.". Zach then goes to make Chara breakfast. Zara walks in and askes, "Daddy why are you putting chocolate on the meat?". Zach sighs and says " Your Mommy wanted this for breakfast, see whatever the baby wants or needs to grow, Mommy will want to eat." Zara, not understanding asks where the baby is. "Oh yeah, the baby's in Mommy's belly, until it's ready to come out" Zara wouldn't stop with the questions. "Daddy, where do babies come from?" Zach goes beet red in the face. "U-ummm... We'll talk about that later..." Zach says. Zara then wanderes off to play with her cousins, her favorite game is hunter and prey, it is not Angiel's though, so only Zara and Blanch play. Sans comes into the kitchen, trying to catch his kids, who have learnt to teleport.

"heh just wait until your lil one gets to this age, consider yourself lucky you only have one at the moment and that your child can't teleport like mine can." Sans explained, exhausted. "Hey Sans... umm question. How does one give the talk to a three year old?" Zach says before Sans teleports away, not listening "Dammit Sans." He muttres.

(Later )

Shark Lord skypes in. "Uhh Flowey you might want to look at this, apparently flower monsters can have babies like the regular monsters." He says, showing flowey a report on Biollante and says that it was carrying his child. "Shark, that makes no biological sense!" Dorcas says, going on a rant about plants not being able to get pregnant and other biollantecal stuff. "Uhh Dorc, while that may be true, Plants such as myself and Bio, can still reproduce, even plants without a mind of their own can, it is called 'pollination'. Flowey explains in an offended manner. On her way to work, Tabs yells at Dorcas to "shush". Dorcas replies by saying. "Rude...Now that I think about it..I wonder what a Flowey-Biollante would be like.." As she goes off to make punnet squares.

"Sans how's the Ketchup Emporium?" Shark Lord askes the skeleton.

"huh, oh i stopped living in it a week or so before getting married to tori, but i visit it every now and again to grab some ketchup." Sans explaines.

"Papyrus have this and while I'm at it don't faint from too much excitement now" Shark Lord says, giving Papyrus his own puzzle and spaghetti emporiums. "NYEH HEH HEH THANK YOU HUMAN, BUT I'D MUCH RATHER PREFER MAKING MY OWN AND BESIDES I HAVE MY WHOLE WORLD RIGHT HERE" Papyrus explains, motioning toward Welder. Zach then pulls Chara away, after the call ended. "Hey Chara, ummm just so you know, Zara's asking questions about the baby... mainly how they got there." He whispers.

"We could always tell her that babies come from mommy's poop" Chara explains, with a grin on her face, Zach blushes. "Hehe yeah, but we can't exactly tell her that... and I thinks it's too late for the stork excuse... Oh well. We'll figure something out." He says and Chara agrees.

(Ebott Elementary)

"OK, now I have everyone's marks for the test from yesterday. When I call out your name, please either come forward or state that you want your score read aloud" The teacher chirped. "First we have Roland Alton, Roland you got another perfect score." The fourth grade teacher chirped. "Next is Allie Blook" The teacher chirped as Allie shyly made her way to the front to see that she had got an 82%. Allie went bach to her desk. "Jessica enderson, you got a 12% see me after class." The teacher said. "Andrew Fahlomer" The teacher called, as he made his way to the front of the class, he then returned to his seat. "Sariel Font, You got a 77%" The teacher announced "Sorial Font, you should follow your sister's example, you got mostly drool on your test, apart from answering the first two questions correctly" The teacher announced as the class oohed. The teacher continued calling out names and scores until getting to the third last on the list. "PaperJam Sans, your test is covered in drawings, and you should know by now that we don't draw on test papers, however you just passed with a score of 53%" The teacher announced. After the last two scores were announced the bell went for lunch.

Sorial was buisy in the boys' room, when the entity named 'kitkat' made an appearance."Hello Sorial, I see you can teleport now, that's great. Just think of the prank possibilities... Oh that reminds me here's what you asked for, was a little tricky to get but I got it Good luck with that buddy, let me know how it goes." They say, giving the skeletal boss monster some supplies, including some joybuzzers and whoopie cushions. The entity then disappears into the mirror, chuckling. Sorial puts the items in his backpack. before joining his sister and friends in a game of kiss chasey. "Come on Allie, you joining or what?" One of the kids shout, Aluminia, wanting to be left alone stayed in her box form "It's - oh alright I'll play" Allie reluctantly says.

 **"Play? In that form?"** Sorial askes, the lights on Allie's box change from a light purple 'A' with a light green background, to a light purple smley face, with the same background. "Better?" Allie sarcastically askes, smiley not changeing. They play the game and ever since the skeletwins found out they could teleport, they were impossible to catch.

(Later at home)

Someone named ' GloomyBearGundam' Skyped in. "here's a question for Gaster: Do you ever think you'll find another mate?" She asked. Gaster then made sure that everyone else is out of earshot before whispering "Don't tell Sans and Papyrus this, but their mother has been around this whole time, she disappeared ages before I fell into the void. Also, don't tell the skeletwins as they like to blab. between you and me, the riverperson knows what they know because she was once married to a royal scientist and I don't mean Alphys" Gaster whispers, making sure nobody overheard.

"one for Scales why do you let the skele-siblings under your skin?" She askes

" The skeletwins do not get under my skin, they need to stop being so darn lazy, calling me a nickname based on my physical appearance and call me by my actual name, they never have used my actual name once." Roland replied. GBG then gives Zach 5 pounds of characlate, saying " for Chara hehehe, hope you like". Zach takes the characlate, and gives it to Chara. "Here you go Angel" Zach says, after thanking GBG.


	48. Chapter 48

Aluminia wakes us up as usual, already dressed for school "Your turn" I said to Mettaton. Mettaton got up and said "Allie darling, why don't you hang out with the others who are up, surely you aren't the only one up." Allie rolled her eyes and walked out the room. Once everyone was in the living room, Soul poofed in, whilst dancing and she drops presents for the kids. PJ gets some art supplies and tries to use magic to lazily bring it over, accidentally deleting it in the process, he then creates it again, using magic. Sorial gets some prank supplies and Sariel whines "Not fair, I want prank supplies too, dad can you buy me some prank supplies pretty please with a cherry in top?" Sans sighs and gives his daughter his old palm sized whoopie cushion. Everyone else got candy. Aluminia traded the lollies to Sariel for her chocolate and went to deep fry it. Soul then introduces herself to the kids ""Hello I am soul I have Questions 1 who is the best at pranks and who likes chocolate 3 what grade are you in and for everyone what is X is the problem 456-743 multiplied by 36 -647 X and btw have French fries" Sorial and Sariel were fighting over who was the prank master Sans smiled and said "and where do you kiddos think you got it from?" The skeletwins reluctantly replied with "You, dad". Allie, who had finished frying her chocolate, Zara and Chara all said that they like chocolate. PaperJam answered for the group and said "we are all finishing up 4th grade, our elementary school graduation is at the end of spring." Alphys answered the math question almost instantly. "IKNOWIKNOWTHEANSWEREIS ... Figure it out for yourself, We won't do your homework for you" Alphys said without stuttering.

It was almost time for the kids to go to school and Sans was still chasing them. "hey, I'll admit that teleporters are tricky... But Sans, I'm raising a child, puppy, and wild animal all wrapped up into a smol, adorable bundle. Do you not remember her potty training?! So much pee and poop. Everywhere. We actually considered training her to poop in the backyard." Zach explains and the two chuckle at the memory. In the meantime, Papyrus walks over to me "HUFF, AT LEAST PUFFF, THEY HAVE MORE ENERGY THAN MY LAZY BROTHER. ANYWAY, HOW CAN MINI YOU STAND ALL THAT GREASE." He asked, helping to catch his neice and nephew. "I have no idea, she just favours deep fried chocolate." I explain. The skeletwins are caught and Sans uses his telekinesis to strap them in the car, all the other kids getting in as well as Toriel drives them to school before going to teach at the middle school.

Zach takes Zara to the grocery store to prepare for ST Patrick's day tomorrow. "Alright, so we're getting food for Saint Patrick's Day, so traditionally, we want corned beef, potatoes, and I can make poor man's supper" He explains, grabbing the ingredients.

"What is poor man's supper, daddy" Zara askes and Zach explains that it is noodles, cabbage and onions swimming in butter. Zach then goes into the deli aisle and grabs a chunk of corned beef bigger than Zara. Zara looks at it hungrily. "Zara... don't even think about it, that's for tomorrow. Here you can eat this " he explains, buing some ham for Zara. He gets a text from me, saying 'don't forget the green food colouring, for green panckakes and green eggs and ham.'

(Later )

GloomyBearGundam skypes in. "That's awesome" She says, giggling at Gaster's answer. "Papyrus...did you know humans have a skeleton in them :3" She askes. "I KNOW, FRISK TOLD ME" Papyrus states.

"OH! and before I forget...Gaster how do skeletons 'bone'? hehehe" She punns, which Gaster and Sans laugh at, but Papyrus screams internally. "Well, let's just say we um use magic, to um get that sensual feeling of 'boning' across and to recieve it" Gaster says, continuing to explain about the skeleton anatomy and babbling on."

(Meanwhile)

Zach and Zara go to pick up everyone. "How was your day kiddos" Zach asks They all say that it was boring but for dirrerent reasons. Sorial and Sariel say it is because the relief teacher was no fun, as she read the names perfectly, even Aluminia's. Roland says it was because class was too easy. Allie said it was because the relief teacher gave them all revision worksheets. PJ said it was because they didn't get any free time. The group got home when Gaster was babbling something random. Zach sees who's calling and says "Oh that's CC, friend of mine from my original timeline. Don't worry, she's cool." CC then has a question, after noticing Roland. "Well I think you telling them not to be lazy is like telling Sans not to be a punny bones anymore hehe, and your reactions sure make it look like they're under your skin hehe" She says as she shrugs and grins. Roland then has an idea, he goes to use some reverse psychology on the skeletwins as CC logs off. " **Wait, you're no longer affected by it and we can call you scales anytime, sorial, but I don't feel like calling you that anymore, Roland** " Sorial states and Sariel agreed.

"Oh, by the way kids, you have soul check ups today. " Zach says to the kids.

"I almost forgot, it's the younger kid's first checkup, as well, ok we will do this in alphabetical order, big kids and little" I chirped, Roland knew that he was first. Roland's soul had a symbol of water crossed with electricity. His flipped soul was showed DETERMINATION. Aluminia was next. Her soul had a a gear symbol. Her flipped soul showed PERCERVERANCE. Silver was next. His soul was similar to Aluminia's but the symbol showed weaker magic. Blanch was next. Her soul had a flame symbol crossed with a bolt. Her flipped soul showed DETERMINATION. Angriel was next. His soul showed a star and his flipped soul showed INTEGRITY. The skeletwins were up next they had the exact same bone inside a star, Sorial's flipped soul was PATIENCE and Sariel's flipped soul was JUSTICE. (The colours Sans's eye flashes). PaperJam had a bright half glitched bone symbol in his soul and his flipped soul showed INTEGRITY. Last of all was Zara, She had a pentogram inside a wolf symbol on her soul, her flipped soul was one of BRAVERY. (Just to have all soul types present)

Everyone gets set to watch a movie before dinner. Chara suddenly feels a sharp kick in her abdomen. "Hmmm? You alright? Oh? They're kicking?" zach says and Chara states that the baby has started to kick. "Hey Zara, come here we want to show you something. Feel right here." He said, putting Zara's hand on Chara's belly. Zara felt her younger sister kicking and asked " Why does it feel wierd" Zach chuckled and explained "That's your baby sibling kicking. Ummm... well we kinda made them, like you. How? Ummm... well... You happened because of cake. This one we, umm... Chara, help." He said when Zara asked where the baby came from again. "You see, this one also happened because of a cake cause that's how babies are made." Chara lied, but Zara bought it (Chara's baby was not another cake epidemic, she lied about that too). "So babies are made when you eat cake?" Zara confirmed. Chara chuckled "Yes, when a mommy and a daddy eat a special baby making cake together, the baby is then made" Chara lied again, making a few of the adults snort.

(Night)

kitkat appears through the bathroom mirror casting a spell that gives all drinks an intoxicating effect, minus the hangover and physical damage. (Interesting to see the kids acting drunk). kitkat then places a 'happy ST Patrick's day card onto the counter. They go back into the mirror. Sorial is also sneaking around the mansion, putting whoopie cushions and joybuzzers everywhere, even in pepole's slippers. He then teleports back to bed after seeing the river person in his grandfather's room.


	49. Chapter 49

"mommy why do I have to wear gween, I already am gween" Blanch whined at her fire elemental mother. "Because today is a special day where everyone has to wear green" Frisk said, wearing a green shirt, instead of her usual purple shirt. Today was ST Patrick's day The only people who didn't have to change much, were Chara (Green dress with yellow lace), Asriel (Green and yellow delta rune robes), Angiel (Azzy's old striped sweater) and Aluminia (light green shirt, with light purple stripes and light green leggings). Everyone else changed an aspect of their clothing, for example, Papyrus had a green scarf and green riding boots, and Sans had a Green hoodie.

Zach wakes up "Morning... so, cake makes babies huh? " he asked his wife. Chara smiled and siad "Why not? Now if I remember correctly, Utf used the same excuse, when Allie asked about her baby brother, course back then, it was somewhat true, I just don't want the kids to get mixed up." Zach and Chara then got dressed before making breakfast. As they are getting dressed in some green clothes (Chara in her normal attire), Zach chuckles "Well I remember eating something when we made this one, but it wasn't cake. I could give you a reminder later after the kids go to sleep if you want", as he winks and puts on an Irish flag beanie. Tehy then hear a loud fart noise coming from the next room. The two then head out to help with the breakfast of green eggs and ham and green Pancakes.

The kids come out all dressed, two are in their normal attire. "To of the Mornin' to ya kiddos, happy Saint Partrick's day." Zach said, aiming for an Irish accent. The kids sit at the table and a huge farting noise reverbrates, Sorial stiffles a giggle. "sorial, did you do this... if so then...i'm proud of you, son." Sans says as Zach hands the kids their breakfast. "Uncle Zach, why does the pancakes look gween" Angiel asked, putting on an adorbs face. "What? Never seen green pancakes before? And I know I read Green Eggs and Ham to you Zara." Zach says, when Zara starts to protest.

Aftter the little kids drink their juce, they start to act drunk. ".. hey Zara, let me see your apple juice." Zach says and Zara hands it over. He sniffs it, and takes a sip, then hands it back to Zara, It surprisingly still tastes like apple juice. "Huh. You guys feeling ok?" He asks as Zara half nodds "Alrighty then." He says, grabbing a root beer from the fridge.

(Later )

The kids had just been dripped off to school. Everyone seems to be slightly drunk, even Dorcas, who never touches alcahol, and even Chara, who is not meant to be drinking any alcahol, and has only been seen drinking water. Zach tries his best to coherently talk to Frisk, who is drinking some rum. "Hey F- *hic* Frisk, in your professional flirting opinion... do y- *hic* you think that Sariel makes fun of Roland because she likes him? I mean you always hear about that at their age, that that's just what girls do at that age to deal with it. What do you think?" He slurrs.

"You worry *hic* too much, wow did you just come out of an oven caus yur hot. Just remember. When I was *hic* their age, I flirted with EVERYone. Besides, you look way too cute in that beanie." Frisk flirts, messing with him and going off topic. Zach wonders about this and tries not to get angry at Frisk. "So which kid do you think will get a boy/girlfriend first?" He askes, Frisk shruggs and goes off to flirt with everyone else, she can be seen off to the side, trying to throw Alphys, saying "I choose you, Pikachu", Probably mistaking the lizaard for the electric mouse pokemon. "Pikachuu" Alphys slurrs after drinking soda, believing that she is a pokemon. Frisk then sees her husband and says "Scraggy, you're mine" Whilst throwing Sans's pet rock, thinking it's a pokeball. Zach then sees the little kids in a Drinking contest, Zara winning "Yeah! Way to go Zara! You win the first piece of cake when it's done. It's a chocolate Guiness cake with Baileys cream icing, don't worry, the alcohol gets baked out of it." He cheers, picking Zara up.

(Later ) The kids come home from school, sober and look at the place with a puzzled expression on their faces. Around about the same time, some of the adults come home from work with the same puzzled expression. Frisk then starts flirting with everyone who had just come home, saying or doing the exact same thing to everyone she flirted with in the Underground.

(Much later)

Everyone has the traditional ST Patricks day dinner and Zach and some of the other men sing Irish drinking songs into the evening. Zara as well as the other toddlers, and some of the older kids *cough* Skeletwins and PJ *cough* Pass out so their respective parents send all the kids to bed. A few hours later Everyone else goes to bed as well." How about we get you to bed too~" He says as the two head into their bedroom.


	50. Chapter 50

It is finally the weekend and the kids are happy to have a day off school. Soul poofs in and gives the skeletwins a mountain of prank supplies, ideas and five pancakes filled with mayonaise. "Have fun with that and good luck" Soul says before poofing out. They then whisper to each other for prank ideas. Zach sees what the skeletwins got from soul "I'm ok with being pranked as long as you can take what you dish out, but if you use those pancakes on me I'll let Zara start using you two as chew toys again, just like when she was teething" He says. Sorial takes the lead " **Ok, deal, we won't use the pancakes on you**." he states. "Don't forget to count me in on the deal" Sariel says, "Tibia honest, bite marks aren't too humerus, you know it's wierd when people say it's ok, it won't bite, but man she bites hard" The skeletwins say, Sorial holds out his left hand to shake and Sariel holds out her right. Zach shakes both thier hands at the same time and gets a jolt from Sorial and a fart noise comes from Sariel's hand.

Shark Lord skypes in"Hey guys, I have some news~ we gotten married and, our child is inside. Don't know when it'll hatch but probably when the others have their children." He says as the Ender dragon pokes her head in and he shows a black egg with blue swirls in it. Dark Shark comes in with a stupefied look on his face. "Grillby can I have some hot sauce please?" DS says as he hands Grillbz some money for the sauce. Grillbz calles Tabs to bring some hot sauce on her way home from nightshift. Tabs comes home a few minutes later, gives the hotsauce to Dark Shark and a kiss to Grillbz. Dark Shark drinks the hotsauce. "wow i relish the idea that you are into drinking condoments" Sans says as he pulls out a ketchup bottle and starts drinking. "I can't believe it, how can it be?" he states, drinking more hotsauce. "My husband, the Wither, went to the doctor because he was feeling sick a bunch lately and get this...HE'S PREGNANT! THIS IS CRAZY!" He continues, Ink and Error look at him with a confused look. "how is it possible? " He askes, noticing the look from Ink and Error "listen it's simple, we're both male and yet paperjam is here, our own bilogical child." Ink explains "y-you r-really don't understand h-how couples o-of the s-same gender c-can reproduce d-do you?" Alphys asks, explaining further how it is possible for people like Dark Shark and the wither Skeleton, or Ink and Error or even Undyne and herself could have a biological child. Shark Lord cutts in. "Well CENSORED, I didn't know that. Guessing nearly all of us are going to have kids huh?" He askes. Zach has Zara on his lap"Congrats on the kids Sharks. They may be chaotic, tiring, and drive you crazy sometimes, but you end up loving them anyway." Zach says as he hugs Zara.

"Well my guess on Biollante and Flowey's child would be a medium sized Venus Flytrap with yellow petals like Flowey's, a taller Flowey with sharp teeth and tendrils with mouths, or probably a fusion between Omega Flowey and Biollante. Who knows what the child would look like?" he wonders absentmindedly. He goes on with his questions. "Toriel I would give you the pie challenge today, but I don't know if your allowed to have pie yet." Toriel frowns in confusion, she may be ageing because of the skeletwins, but it doesn't mean she can't have pie. "Asgore have you been dating much?" He asks the Boss monster, who now looks younger than Toriel. "Erm I think I am too old to be dating anymore. " Asgore replies.

"Mettaton what would you say if I told you there was something far worse then the possibility of your face on Eggman/ Robotnik? Your Ex form dancing with Mr. Bean's, Barney's, a Teletubby, or Thomas the Tank engine's face on your body. Need bleach anyone?" Shark Lord askes, it seems like nobody needs bleach. "Darling, dancing with Mr Bean or having thomas the tank engine's face on my body won't be that bad, I won't ask what 'Teletubbies' is, and I thought you were scared of Barney the dinosaur, remember the boggart you conquered 10 Years ago? Disguised as Barney the Dinosaur?" Mettaton says.

"Undyne and Utf tell me if this makes sense to you." He says as he shows Undyne and myself a couple of youtube videos, of a derpish Mario being attacked by Undyne without her armor, jumping on her and only cause one point of damage. Then Mario meeting Mettaton in his box form, and kicking Mettaton over like he was nothing and made Mettaton fall in love with Mario. Undyne has one of those faces, where you don't know wether to laugh, cry, scream or all three. I on the other hand shut down without meaning to. I reboot a couple of hours later. "Sorry I shut down, it's just. That. Video. Was. Scary." I said, reassuring everyone " I swear to god I will kill that Italian plumber, made by the Japanese, who seaks English, looks like a Mexican, Jumps like a black guy and collects coins like a Jewish person." I say. Sorial shakes his skull. " **I would say to that, don't be racist, be like Mario, the most multicultural videogame character ever.** " Sorial says, quoting the anti racist Mario meme and dabbing, then taking out some Doritos and Mountain Dew, whilst putting his MLG sunglasses on. (Sorial is named after Arial Bold and so hence why he acts MLG).

GloomyBearGundam Skypes in wearig echoFrisk cosplay, only her hair is it's normal length. "Hi again! I wanted to say happy St. Patrick's Day everyone. :) I got everyone something and they're all in your rooms except Chara's present...which is in the dimension room I made through that portal." CC says. as a portal appears next to Zach. "It's a chocolate dimension all for you Chara, bone appetite hehe :3" She finishes, everyone except Papyrus is laughing. "Don't push yourself too hard Chara, don't want the baby to be sick of chocolate before they're even born." Zach warns, and Chara reassures him. "Don't worry, if they're anything like me, they will never get sick of too much characlate.", whilst grinning.

"and for everyone else" CC continues as she gives the kids gifts of whatever they want. The skeletwins get items relevant to their fonts, Aluminia gets a skele-ton of deep fried food (hehheeh), PaperJam gets paint, which is for drinking, not painting, Roland gets some scale cream and some new glasses (the old ones broke after getting into a fight.), Blanch gets some glitter (don't ask), Angiel gets some monster candy, Silver gets some cutlery, which makes Sans pun "huh, if i didn't know any better, metta and utf, i'd say your child now has silverware" I laughed at the joke, lastly zara got a ham hock. "What do you say to CC?" Zach asks and Zara says thank you, like all the other kids did. "Have fun guys!" She says after the kids say thank you and wiggles her fingers, making multi coloured sparks fly off. "uhhh well that's never happened before...oh well" She continues, as she ends the call.

Chara comes back after her characlate binge. "You know, we should probably talk names for the new little one. Because honestly, I think Zara is the only good name combination we got. If we wanted to go with the wolf theme, we could do Arya or Nymeria for a girl, maybe Sif or Artorias for a boy? You like any of those, or have any ideas?" Zach askes, Chara then jokingly suggests Jacob from Twighlight. " **Undertale, still a better love story than Twighlight** " Sorial says, quoting the meme and dabbing, whilst breaking the fourth wall. (Sorial putts on his MLG sunglasses and dabs every time he quotes a meme.) "Hmmm... what do you think Zara?" Zach asks for his daughter's opoinion. "How about 'Zach' , the Za, from your name daddy and the Ch from mommy's name" Zara suggests, not realising that 'Zach' is a boy's name and not only that, but if 'Zach' does end up being the chosen name, it would have to be 'Zach jr'. (If I were you, i'd name the child after somebody that I used to know cuz references).

Soul poofs in again " Anyone like Pokémon" Soul says as she holds up pokemon anime dvds and plushies. Everyone takes a plushie of the pokemon they can relate to the most. (The fallen children, now adults got an Evee-lution corresponding with thier soul colour, Azzy got a Gogoat, Sans got a Shedinga, Alphys got a Pikachu, Spike got a scraggy, Undyne got a Mega Garados, ect)"Ooooo, Pokemon!" Zach shouts, grabbing a whooper plushie and a copy of Soul Silver. " take a Look at this adorable armless amphibian... Frisk I'm starting to understand what you see in Spike." Zach joked. Toriel was the only one who did not want a plushie, the kids, not knowing what Pokemon was, took a plushie that looked most like them. "what's everyone's favorite music Genre if anyone disagrees with music make a music pyramid" Just about everyone here likes either electronic or pop music. Soul poofs out with Tem.

A goat poofs in. "MAAAAA BAAAAA(I've finally found you, the goatpocalypse needs you my brethren!)" The goat says. Asriel goes on his hands and feet, to compare himself to the goat. Asriel has proven that Boss monsters and goats do look alike. "you have goat to be kidding me you two look like twins." Sans punned, taking a photo.

"That better not go on the Undernet" Asriel shouted, but it was too late, everyone had gotten a notification 'lazybones111 has posted: boss monster and goat look alike.' Underneath is a photo that Sans took.


	51. Chapter 51

The goat poofs in again "BAAAAA(Eat all the hamburgers) it bleated, before it sees Toriel getting the skeletwins ready for school. "MAAAAAAA (You dare dislike our tactics, YOUR PIES ARE OURS!)" It says as it steals the pies.

"Hey those pies were for the children's lunch" Toriel exclaimed. She then went to fix up another snack for the children. Toriel then gets the children in the car for school.

CC realises she left skype on and she is singing 'Shiny' form Moana. (awesome movie)."uhhhhh...you heard nothing! She says., wiggling her fingers to make presents appear for everyone. "um I hope you all enjoy and have fun. " She continued, "And Asgore if Toriel's not to old to date then neither are you." She told Asgore.

"The thing is Toriel has been remarried for 9 and a half years, and was dating for 7 months prior." Asgore explained, "besides, I have lost Tori to Sans and I don't think I can find anyone like her, Sans is a lucky guy" He elaborated. And went to water the garden.

Just as Toriel was about to pull out of the driveway, kitkat popped out of the rearview mirror. "Oh boy, t-there was quite a bit of fun going on the past couple days. Well done on pulling off getting ALL the kids to sit on whoopie cushions at once Soriel, that was amazing. And nothing beats watching drunken toddlers. Although, while you were at school, your Big brother-in-law brought up something you may find interesting... he wondered if your sis might have a crush on Scales over there" kitkat whispered to Sorial, who had dibbsed the front seat.

" **Scales, nah, why would she ever like him? He is so not her type** " Sorial explained in a whisper.

"Well say what you will, but why wouldn't she like him? He's strong, smart, and not too bad to look at for a kid your age. Plus lots of little girls pick on boys they like. Eh, do with this info what you will, not my place to tell you what to do. See you around, Soriel" kitkat whispers before fading into the mirror.

"Who were you talking to bro?" Sariel askes,

" **Oh, no one in particular, sis, just some person, joking you have your eyesockets out for your fish in the sea already** " Sorial teased., making his sister glare.

(later)

Zach is sitting on the back porch with Heather and Brendan. "so, you guys have been together a while, how long's it been now? You ever thought of having a kid of your own? No pressure or anything, just curious." He asked.

Heather looked at Brendan and back at Zach, "we have been married for 3 yrs now, I think. We only just found out yesterday, when Utf gave us the news, We're having a baby." Heather explained. Brendan gave his wife a kiss.

Chara joined Zach, Heather and Brendan out on the porch. " So, you guys having a baby? Well congrats you two. Hey wolfboy." Chara gushes, giving Zach a kiss.

"Hmmm... people I know... Ok, I have some ideas... There's Sarah, Corryne, Rii, or Saoirse (pronounced Seer-sha, it's an Irish name) for a I got Yuki, Owen, or Nick for a boy. Which ones do you like best?" Chara shrugs.

"I was thinking more of a spiritual or Native American name, something like Angel for a girl(That is what I meant by a name of someone you know)or Shalmir for a boy." Chara states.

" Hmmm... what do you think baby? You like those names?" Zach says, looking at Chara's belly, which only made Chara giggle.

(Ebott Elementary.)

The kids in class 4B were busy finishing a worksheet before the bell went for lunch, Roland was leaning back in his chair, chewing on the end of his pencil, the skeletwins were asleep, PaperJam was drawing on some spare paper and Aluminia was counting down the seconds till the bell went. five, four, three, two, one, {RIIIIIIINNNGGGG}. The bell went, starting lunchtime. Everyone rushed out of the classroom for lunch. Aluminia was about to join her friends when her lunch is taken from her. "Hey, give that back, didn't your parents tell you not to take things that are not yours?"Allie shouted at the human who had a reputation for picking on other kids, rivalling Roland's reputation for getting in fights. This human was Lucas, Allie was his most recent target.

"My parent's might not have taught me that, but they did teach me not to put perfectly good food in the trashcan. Here, you can have my scraps from yesterday's lunch." Lucas said, throwing scraps on Allie, hurting the young robot girl. " Huh, gonna cry to mommy and daddy now, go on and cry trashcan." Lucas continued taunting, now Allie was on the verge of crying.

Allie rushed to the bathroom and locked herself in a stall. "Hey, anyone know what's taking Al so long? I know she normally lets everyone out of the clasroom before leaving, but she never takes this long." Sariel says. "I think we should split up and look for her" She continued, showing concern for her best friend.

The group searched all around the playground, Sariel, being the only other girl, checked the girl's bathroom. Sariel could hear sobbs coming from one of the bathroom stalls. "Al, is that you?, what's wrong?" Sariel asked, sounding concerned.

"Not Allie, I don't know where she is." Aluminia said, making her voice sound like Louise, a girl from their class, who is quite reclusive.

Sariel teleported to the other side of the bathroom stalland saw that Allie had been crying as there were oil marks down her face."Nice try, Al, but I just saw Lou while I was looking for you, she said she saw you run in here, after that bully stole your lunch. now tell me what's wrong." Sariel ordered.

Allie wiped her face. "You promise not to tell anyone?" Allie said and Sariel nodded. "Ok I'll tell you, it's not the fact that my lunch got stolen, rather the fact, the names he called me and his justification for taking it." Allie said, and started crying again.

"Shh it's okay, it's okay. Here, use this instead of your lunchbag, it's a prank, but it's also good for self defense." Sariel said, Giving Aluminia a lunchbag, that tasered any hands that touch it, tasers, not affecting Aluminia in the slightest.

(Later)

It was Mettaton's turn to pick up the kids as all the adults cycled through picking them up in the afternoon. "Hello darlings, how was school?" Mettaton chirped., wanting to know how everyone's day was.

"Sup Metta, school was fine" The skeletwins said at the same time.

"School was fine, Mettaton, the usual" Roland replied

"school's ok i guess" PaperJam said.

"Aluminia darling? How was school? You seem rather quiet?" Mettaton asked, when Allie didn't respond.

"...hi dad...school was fine" Allie said sullenly, her eyes downcast.

"Allie, something is wrong, you sound sadder than Manny" Mettaton prodded.

"Al got called mean names at school today" Sariel blabbed, everyone looked at Allie, Allie glared at Sariel.

(Later)

"So you guys don't know Pokemon? Jeez I feel old... Ok let's watch some Pokemon, oh and older kiddos, here I'll give some to the little ones too once they learn to read... these games are easier when you can read what the attacks are, I brute forced it back in the day but still. ... don't tell goat mom we did this." Zach said when the kids came home, giving the older kids Pokemon games and a 3DS to play it on. The kids got a choice of Sun, or Moon.(Ihave Pokemon Sun and have finished the main story) Zach also put the first season on for the kids to watch. At least Allie was distracted from what happened at school, she was sure her dad was going to talk to me about it, and he did.

"Hey look, that dude looks like Frisk dontcha think" Allie stated, when she first saw Brock, forgotten about the incident.

" **Hey, everyone's name is a pun** " Sorial pointed out. Ash Ketchum, Gotta ketchum all. Misty, water vapour is mist. Even the pokemon's names were puns. Brock, rock with a B. and so on, Sorial pointed all these out. After the kids got bored of the series, they got started on the games. The games were pretty self - explanatory, and everyone figured out the controls pretty quickly. It was good that they could choose not only their gender, but what they look like as well.

Frisk saw what they were playing and let out a giggle. "Heh when I was your age, I wouldn't be able to play this because I couldn't answer the Gender question. You see, I had a birth defect, common among humans with a concertration of Determination, where I was born Genderless, until I grew a bit older." Frisk mused. Everyone was surprised that Frisk had no gender for her childhood, from what they understood, only incorporeal ghosts were genderless.

A/N Everyone at the start of the next chapter will wake up in their ORIGIONAL form mwahahah


	52. Chapter 52

Allie pops into my room as usual, waking me up. "Mom it's your wake up call...Uh mom, what is wrong with you, you look different. Hang on, why does dad look different too?" Allie asked, moving around to Mettaton's side of the bed, only he wasn't Mettaton, rather they were Happstablook. I looked at my arm, and saw flesh. I looked in the mirror, my reflection revealing that I looked like the human scientist, whose soul brought me to life. Odd.

"Hey honey, wake up, you might wanna take a look at yourself." I said, shaking Happstablook awake. Happstablook floated out of bed.

The pink ghost looked at their reflection. "Wow this is a form I haven't seen since...a long time." (Starwars Reference)They said. Happsta then turned to me. "You look hot, human suits you, you think it happened to everyone else?" They asked, with a worried expression. We went out into the living room.

(Meanwhile)

Zach wakes up and scratches his head. Zach can't seem to shapeshift anymore. "Huh? Why can't I get my ears out? Hey Chara something's up, I can't do any wolf stuff, you feeling alright?" He says as Chara wakes up.

Chara groggily sees Zach playing with his head. "I feel fine, a bit more Determined than usual, you on the other hand don't look fine, you can't seem to access your magic, let me try mine." Chara states. Chara balles up some paper and throws it across the room. Nothing happens. "Odd, I can't summon the elements." Chara states. The two head out to the living room.

The first thing I notice when I enter the living room was that Frisk, Chara, Zach and Angelica were back in their human forms. Manny was Napstablook again and Maddy was an orange ghost. Not knowing their ghost name, I asked Happsta. "Their ghost name is Angstablook" Happsta said, pointing an amorphous arm to Their cousin. I also noticed that Dorcas was floating, which meant she was incorporeal again and Tabs surprised me, turning into a human instead of a tabby cat.

"You were a human before?" I asked Tabs. and Tabs nodded.

"I am and it looks like i'm not the only one." She said, referring to my human body.(This is only judging from her backstory in one of the early chapters.)

"So... Everyone who's changed forms somehow has gone back? Ok... assuming everyone else wants to fix this too, how we gonna do that?" Zach wondred, seeing everyone in their origional forms.

Soul poofs in, shocked to see everyone in their origional forms."Ohhhhh I have a Question Was Chara gender less as well and can there be a sans vs Chara rap battle"

Chara answered for both questions "I was born genderless, but I was an early bloomer, so genitals appeared early.I am glad that I am not back to being genderless. As for the rap battle, the answer is no." Chara said, and Sans wiped his brow bone.

"And also Alumina Don't let the bully's get to you just ask one of the other children for help It swear it will help, " Soul said in the most reassuring way possible. This made Zach look on in confusion.

"So Utf, is Allie ok? She seems a little down lately. ... she's getting bullied? Do the other kids know?" He askes me and I nod "Ok good, they'll help her. They care about each other... always good to have friends." He continues. Zach then hugs Zara. "Zara, if anyone ever is mean to you I want you to tell me ok? I love you and want you to be happy, don't ever think you're alone, you have me, Mommy, your new brother or sister, and your friends and family. You understand?" Zach orders his daughter and Zara nodds.

"Anyways Frisk Do you think you could eat 100 gallons of monster candy in one servings" Soul askes Frisk, who is now a human again.

"I won't be able to finish all that, I am Determined to say no." Frisk responds. Soul poofs out.

SharkLord skypes in. "Whatever happened to Flowey and Biollante?" He askes, Everyone points to the backyard, where the two spent most of their time. "Well I found the Sharvianth." He says, motioning to a chocolate factory in ruins and Sharvianth. Chara gritts her teeth. "Guys be on the lookout for the Rake" He finishes. Everyone gives each other a Puzzled look.

Just as Toriel leaves to get the kids and herself to school, CC skypes in. "Zach! Why didn't you tell me the reason you wanted to use my middle name was for a baby :)" She whines.

"Zach, what is her middle name?" Chara asked her husband, who didn't reply.

"And Asgore if i remember correctly monsters age differently? So why can't you get back into dating...ya know Dorcas is quite the cutie :P hehe" CC says. At that point, Asgore and Dorcas look at each other, shake their heads and move further apart.

" Look. I appreciate you trying ta hook me up with someone, but no. Just. No. I am a strong, independent woman, who don't need no man." Dorcas whispers to CC, quoting herself when she found out that someone had set up a dating account for her.

(Meanwhile)

The kids, were all in their seats, waiting for the teacher to show up. The teacher never showed up, instead Happsta floated into the room, being the relief teacher for the day. "Okay darlings, for those of you who don't know me, I am the drama teacher at the middle school. I will be your relief for today My name(in this form anyway) is Happstablook and Happstablook is my name." The pink ghost hummed. Everyone groaned at having a relief teacher.

" **Psst Al, is that your dad? didn't know he was a teacher** " Sorial asked Allie, leaning over. Allie nodded. " **What do you think we'll be doing?** " Sorial asked and Allie shrugged.

"Okay class, I have devised a pop quiz, but with a twist, you see as a game show host, I usually ask on a member of the audience to be the contestant, lets see, how about Lucas Toraus?" The ghost said, looking at the roll. Lucas made his way to the front of the class. Happstablook asked questions that made no sense to anyone. "So what do you like the most about Mettaton?" Happstablook asked.

"U-uhh there is nothing I like about Mettaton, he is a trash can, like the trash can over there" Lucas said , pointing to Allie, who shrank down. What was funny was he was talking to Mettaton about Mettaton, in front of his daughter. If only Lucas knew.

"Okay, last question, would you smooch a ghost (I sure would, but only if they were pink and named Happstablook.) A) Heck Yeah, B) Heck yeah, C) Heck yeah or D) Heck yeah." Happsta hummed.

"Er what about E) none of the above, because, won't I just phase through the ghost" Lucas said Rebelliously.

"OK I'll put on my famous Quiz show for everyone to watch, till lunch." Happsta said as they put on a video titled 'MTT Quiz show' The series started off with the pilot episode, where Frisk was in Alphys's lab, answering similar questions to those that Lucas answered.

"Hey look, it seems mom was helping Frisk, look, she is showing Frisk what answer to choose." Roland remarked.

"Wow, so that's where I got my box form from?" Allie remarked a little too loud. Which cot surprised stares from the humans in the class.

"Wait, Mettaton, as in the Mettaton is your dad, Allie? That is so cool" A few classmates said together. Happstablook let out a slow chuckle.

"Yes, I am Allie's dad, and to be honest I really don't like what Lucas said about me and what he said about my daughter." The ghost said, maing Lucas squirm. By the end of the day, even kids in other calsses, who had found out wanted her autograph, being the daughter of someone famous.

(Later)

Zach and Chara were discussing names. "Well... I like Angel for a girl... For a boy I have a few ideas to add, A few Native American names would be Tala, Nashoba, Maicoh, Honiahaka.I also found a few good Celtic ones, Maccon, Weylyn, or Felan. You like any of those Chara?" He asked. Chara gave this a thought.

"Hmm well I like Maicoh and Felan both the most out of those, so it's setteled then? Angel if it's a Girl and Maicoh or Felan if it's a Boy." Chara replied, patting her belly, which now showed a small bump.

The kids come home being picked up by Sans, who basically drove a few metres, before shortcutting into the driveway. "thanks my lil skeletwins for the help, i see you two are progressing in your magic." Sans huffed. Allie seemed to feel her confidence growing, as her peeers adored her.


	53. Chapter 53

It was midnight as four hooded figures broke into the mansion. They were kidnappers, and they needed to kidnap little kids to train them to build an army. The kidnappers had been watching the house and monster children would be a valuable asset to the team as it is rare for humans to be capable of magic. The four kidnappers, went into a child's room each. One of the kidnappers opened the door to two adult's rooms before finding Blanch's room and throwing her into a sack. Another kidnapper found Zara's room right away, out of luck and put the sleeping wolf pup into a sack. The next kidnapper found the skeletwins' room on the fourth try. The skeletwins being short for their age, Sariel shorter, was mistaken for a little kid and put into a sack(There always has to be the 'dumb villian'). The leader of the kidnappers found Silver's room first try and put the sleeping robot into a sack. The kidnappers left, leaving a note and a rose on the kitchen table, saying 'we got your kids.' The note was stamped with a 'K'.

(morning.)

Zach is in the kitchen, making breakfast. Sans was the first to notice the note. "we got yor kids." Sans read aloud. "hang on, this is written in perfect 'times new roman font', either they've got really neat handwriting or they're a skeleton." Sans stated.

Zach didn't notice this as he was serving up Chara's breakfast and leaving a plate for Zara. "So, still no ideas as to why our magic stopped working? It's clearly not blocking it in general, because Zara's still the same." Zach said, Chara is about to respond, when Zach continues. "Hmmm... maybe. I just hope it's fixed soon, I miss being able to be furry when it's cold at night..."

"You know, I miss you being furry, speaking of furry, where's our little fuzzball we call 'Zara' she should be up by now." Chara says, looking at the time. Zach puts both raw and cooked bacon on Chara's plate and then finishes it off by putting characlate sauce on top.

"Maybe if the baby tries both raw and cooked meat we can convince them that cooked bacon tastes better. Then you wouldn't have to just eat raw meat all the time, I imagine that Zara and the baby liked it more than you do." Zach says, still not noticing the commotion.

"Yeah, let's just hope the baby doesn't order raw chicken, or it would be the death of me" Chara joked, before realising that Zara still had not come out for breakfast. "Zach, Zara hasn't come out yet, I think we should check on her." Chara worriedly stated, rushing off to Zara's room.

Sorial looked like he had just woken up. "hey kiddo, where's your sister, she normally gets up first" Sans asked, wanting to know where the other skeletwin was.

" **I seriously don't know, she wasn't in her bed, so I thought she was already up, but she isn't out here either.** " Sorial stated, scratching his skull.

"You guys might wanna take a look at this, when Silver wasn't in his bed, and nowhere to be found, being the worried mother I am, I pulled up the security footage from last night" I said in a monotone voice. I showed everyone the surveillance videos of last night. "Oh. My. Goodness. Our children were kidnapped!" Frisk, Spike, Toriel, Sans, Chara, Zach, Happsta and I all said at the same time. Everyone was stricter on the children who weren't kidnapped.

The group quickly became distracted by Shark Lord skyping in. "None of you heard about the Rake? It is that creature who breaks in homes, a creepy humanoid creature and has those black staring eyes. " He stated. "Flowey have you and Biollante tied the knot yet?" Shark Lord continued.

"Flowey and Biollante STILL haven't moved from their spot in the garden" Undyne huffed."By the way, what do you mean by 'Tie the knot?'" Undyne asked.

"Chara don't do anything hasty now. " Shark Lord said, referring to how the creature destroyed the chocolate Factory.

"...Having a building that mass produes your favorite food, is one thing, but not knowing where your only child is at is a whole other story. Tip for you, Sharky, when that egg of yours hatches, don't let it out of your sight." Chara said, saddened by finding out her only child has been kidnapped.

(Later )

Zach is comforting Chara. "Oh yeah, forgot to answer that... Corryne is CC's middle name. Maybe if it's a girl that can be her middle name." Zach states.

(Ebott elementary)

The teacher was doing the class roll. "Sariel Font...Is Sariel Font here... No, OK, Sorial, do you know the reason for your sister's absence?"The teacher asked. Sorial was about to respond when the teacher got an E-Mail to turn on the local news.

"Attention Citizens, an Entity is lurking in the area. Just last night, four monster children have been abducted from a mansion on the outskirts of Ebott city. The mansion was said to be adbandoned, until eight years after Monsterkind emerged from the depths of MT Ebott. Please, make sure you know where your children are at all times and never leave your child unattended." The reporter said.

The teacher caught on quickly. "Sorial, I believe you and your friends live in a mansion, on the outskirts of the city, is that the mansion the reporter was referring to?" The teacher asked.

Sorial gulped " **Unfortunately, yes. My sis, as well as Al's younger bro and my two nieces were kidnapped.** " Sorial stated sadly, making the other students, even Lucas feel empathy for the kids.

(Meanwhile)

The kids who were kidnapped woke up in a room, that was plain and empty. The three toddlers started to cry, when they noticed that they weren't home. "Where are we?" Sariel asked as she comforted the toddlers. Sariel tried teleporting everyone back home and failed. The skeletal Boss monster then realised that she could teleport to the outermost walls of the room, but nowhere else. It seems as humans have managed to recreate the barrier, but on a smaller scale. "Hang on, this is just like the barrier that needed seven human souls or the equivalant to be shattred, that mom and dad told me." Sariel muttred.


	54. Chapter 54

Zach wakes up, half asleep after staying up until 4am, looking for Zara. ".. Chara, please tell me that Zara's fine and that was all a bad dream..." Zach askes, Chara shakes her head sadly, whose eyes are even more red. "Yeah, guess that was too much to hope for." Zach says, sighing. Zach pulls Chara into a hug. "We'll find her, ok? She'll be ok, and soon enough we'll have two kiddos running around the house laughing and playing. We just need to find her first.". He comforts.

"I know, I know, come on we won't be of any use to Zara if we starve ourselves, let's get breakfast, Undyne has filed the police report, Alphys is working on a device to keep the other kids safe and the sniffer dogs, lead by Dogamay and Dogaressa are working overtime." Chara explaines. Leading the two out to breakfast.

(Meanwhile) The kids wake up in the same room as before, well at least they got three meals a day. Soul poofs in. "Hello Have pillows of your choice." Soul says, throwing pillows into the room.

"Soul wait...help? Oh well, she has already poofed out." Sariel sighed.

Sariel, heard muffled voices, which sounded like two men. "... Breck?" The first voice said.

"Yeah Alfalfa?" The second voice, Breck asked.

"The code name is Alpha you dolt! Now then, we were going after the three year olds remember?" The first voice, Alpha said. Sariel imagined Breck timidly nodding. " So why do we have one of the older brats?! The intel gave descriptions and everything! It specifically mentioned a robot, a werewolf, a green fire elemental, and a boss monster. They look like fluffy goats, so how the hell did you end up with a F*** Skeleton?!" Alpha was shouting now, obviously annoyed at his dumb henchman. Breck stayed silent. " You didn't read the intel didn't you?" Alpha asked and again Breck didn't respond. " goddammit Breck." Alpha muttred.

"Well it's fine, now we have a stronger monster!" Breck exitedly chirped.

"She's nine?! Have you ever met a nine year old?! They aren't as easy to mold as a three year old! They're smarter, but I guess you wouldn't understand that since apparently your brain stopped improving at 3! ... look we still got three easier ones... that should satisfy the boss for now. Just... Read your f*** intel next time. Now then lets work on damage control." Alpha exclaimed. Sariel could hear them coming closer and scooted back to her previous position.

The two enter the room and Zara bites Breck, who yelps, whilst his boss only chuckles. "Feisty, I like it but this is your one warning brat, do it again and there will be punishment. Now then, I'm just going to borrow the skeleton for a while to teach her how things work here, she'll be back later." He says, grabbing the skeleton by the hand and dragging her out. "So, you're one of the teleporters correct?" He askes Sariel.

"Yes, I can teleport, but not too far and I am only half skeleton, as you can see from the horns, the ears, and the snout, I am also half boss monster. Now let me and my friends go." Sariel demanded.

"Thought so. It's an impressive ability, but I'd recommend against trying to use it to escape, your cell has a barrier around it much like Mt. Ebbot's, so it'll keep you in. Now, our purposes won't allow us to keep you there all the time so I figure I should show you what's at stake if you try anything." He warned as they walked through the compound. The two arrive at a blood soaked wooden post. "If at any point you teleport away from here, there will be three small piles of dust here before you'd be able to get any help. Or would it be two piles and a body of a little half-breed bitch? She has human parents correct? I wonder if she'd bleed or turn to dust? Maybe we should find out?" Alpha said, with a threatening leer.

"No we do not need to find out or are you that stupid. Her parents were only humans before she was born. And if you haven't noticed, all of us are half breeds. There's me, half skeleton, half monster, then there's my friends, one half fire elemental, half armless lizard. One half wolf, half elemental mage and the boy is half ghost half robot. But I still don't see why you want us here and I don't know what a 'bitch' is, could you please explain the definition, mom says it is a bad word." Sarel droned on.

"No? Then don't try anything, remember it's not your life at stake here, it's the little brats. Understand? Good, keep it that way." The man said as the two made their way back to the cell.

"I won't try anything on one occasion and one occasion only, I don't miss a day of school, my grades matter to me." Sariel said, with a cunning plan in mind. Alpha thought this through.

When the two get back to the cell, there is a younger guard, and a five year old human, trying to make friends with the toddlers. "What the hell is this, Hooper?" Alpha said. (If it were spelled any different *cough* hoopa *cough* I would think this reviewer named their character after a pokemon.)

"This is the science branch's new experiment, his name's Finn. They tested his soul and he's one who'd turn into a Mage if he developed magic. So the want him in there with the new kids. See if he changes." The younger guard, Hooper said.

"Whatever, I have to go discuss things with the boss." Alpha says, once he leaves, Hooper gives the kids blankets, snacks and a pack of cards.

"Thanks Hooper" All the kids said, only the toddlers said 'Hoopa' instead. Sariel started teaching the kids how to play snap.

"I'm Finn, what are all your names?" The human boy asked, looking at the variation of the monsters.

Sariel introduced all the kids. "This is Blanch, and here's Zara, this little boy is Silver and I am Sariel." Sariel stated, pointing to the fire lizard, wolf/elemental mage, robot/ ghost boy and herself respectively.

(Later, Mansion.)

Everyone was still worried and the kids were fitted with tracking bracelets before being dropped off. Angiel was also given a tracking bracelet. More security cameras were set up around the place and alarms were set to all the kids' bedrooms, so that if doors were opened anytime an alarm would sound and have to be shut off, by a retina and fingerprint scan of both the parents.

Shark Lord skypes in. "The kids are kidnapped?" He says, Sharky's eyes glow phantom blue and he brandishes his butterfly swords, also glowing the same blue. "LET ME AT THIS SON OF A *** WHO DID THIS! I know I warned you about the Rake, but this isn't it's doing. Something else is doing this. " Sharky shouts and rants. "Chara, thanks for the warning. If some scumbag tries to harm my child or my niece or nephew then some scums gonna die soon." Shark Lord continues, with his eyes still glowing.

"Times like this, I wish the goddamm author didn't turn us back into our origional forms. If I wasn't in my origional form, one tap, with the blade that matches their soul colour and their soul is as good as mine" I ranted, gritting my teeth.

"welp, we know tha whoever kidnapped our children is **gonna have a bad time, one way or another."** Sans said, lights in his eyes disappearing.

"Guys, can't we take a nonviolent approach, maybe even make them so uncomfortable, they'll yield, after all, worked for me when I was in the underground" Frisk stated. Everyone remembered being trolled by Frisk in some way or another, like when Frisk challenged Undyne, or flexed in front of Temmie, or even flirted with were some good times.

Shark Lord changed the subject. "Undyne 'tying the knot' means 'are the two married yet' " He explained. Everyone understood.

"U-uh, plants dont uh d-dont get m-married, b-but w-who knows with um p-plants with er p-plants with c-c- ability to think like h-humans o-or monsters?" Alphys explained, not sure what the case was for intelligent plants were.

Zach brought the topic back. "So, how are the other kids handling all this? " He asked, waiting for a response.

"Well not all of them enjoy the strict new rules and I know some won't like having to wait until their parents disarm the alarm before they can get out of their room. I hear that Sans set up the alarm in the skeletwins' room to recognise his magic eye. " Chara explained.

"Yeah... that's about what I expected... I need my magic back. Soon. If I can shift back into a wolf, then we have a better chance of finding the kids, I know my daughter's scent. If I can find a trail, I can find her, and the others are probably with her. I just... feel so useless right now..." Zach stated, kicking the dust on the floor.

"I know you do, wait, using the spell to bring the fallen humans back was what spiked your magical development, oh yeah, because, being around you and Frisk developing your magic is what kickstarted my magic development." Chara stated, remembering that tiny fact.

"I'll skype UtfIRL, and hopefully, you won't have to do that, because we are all powerless to help our children in our origional form. The only ones useful in their origional form are ;Angstablook, Dorcas, Happstablook and Napstablook. They can phase through solid objects." I said as I skyped IRL me.

"Hello, heh, normally I skype you, so what's the occasion, I'm guessing you aren't liking your origional forms?" IRL me asked, even though she knows we aren't liking it.

"One, why turn us into our origional form, and two, why are you letting this happen to our children?" I asked the Australian human.

"First, I wanted everyone to know your origional forms, and I thught it would be interesting. Second, a reviewer wanted your kids kidnapped and so, following the Q&A guidelines, I have to respond to all questions, ships, dares, or any other reviewer intervention. If all goes according to plan, your kids should be unharmed, if not, I will be forced to interrviene, popping into my own story, and we all know how awkward that will be, since Utf, is my undertale reperesentation, just like the annoying dog represents the creator of Undertale, Toby Fox and Temmie aka Tem represents the co creator, Temmie Chang. So me appearing as myself in this Q&A will be like Toby.F or Temmie.C apearring as themselves in the game" IRL me explains. She does have a good point though, a very good, 4th wall breaking point. (I only own my OCs.).

Frisky Artic Fox sends everyone a text. It reads 'It's Metal Gear all over again, they're kidnapping children to make a child army for some plot. They've also created a small version of The Barrier to keep the magic using ones inside.' We couldn't agree more.


	55. Chapter 55

It is midnight and Alpha is talking to Breck in his office. "That little skeleton b*** has some f***ing brass balls. I threaten to execute the three brats and what does she do? Correct my knowledge on monster anatomy and genetics, call me an idiot, and agree to cooperate only if she gets her schooling! I mean who does this brat think she is?" He fants, storming back and forth.

"Yeah, school's isn't even that important. I never finished school and look at me, I turned out great!" Breck says innocently, his boss glares at him.

"We are finding a way to get her to school immediately." Alpha says, still fuming. He calls for some operatives to break into Ebott elementary, setting up a camera in Sariel's class, and wiring it up to podcasts, so he can stream it live.

(Early morning)

Soul poofs in to the room where the monster children and Finn the human (Just had to put that reference there.) are being kept. She drops bag of survival equipment into the room and hides it in the wall so silver can retrieve it when needed. "Sorry I forgot this from earlier It has rope food flint and steel and a bit more stuff to help you at least fight them off until your parents help you out of here though I can't bust you out I can help you at least be safe" Soul explains, she poofs out before the kidnappers can find her.

Alpha wakes up Sariel, with a kick to her ribcage. "Hey brat, wake up. You want school, get the hell up and go to it." He exclaims, taking her to a desk, with a podcast set up. Sariel felt like crying, knowing she could see her classmates, but they couldn't see her, proboably how her grandfather felt, being stuck in the void.

"Not what I expected, but it'll do, seeing as I'll still get my education, but what about homework and assignments?" Sariel asked the doorbell rang, with missed schoolwork, including a permission form for a field trip for Sariel. Whilst Alpha was buisy, Sariel noticed strange armbands on her friends' wrists, also the glum look of the class. Sorial was constantly glancing at her empty seat, she noticed, the lights in Sorial's eyes were extinguished.' come on Sorial it'll be okay' Sariel thought to herself. She then could've sworn she heard her brother's voice in her head, saying, **'Sariel is -is that you, where are you'.**

(Meanwhile)

Soul poofs in at the mansion. Everyone seemed to be looking glum. Most of the adults, were taking their mind off things, by going to work. "POTATO JUICE IS THE BEST" She shouts, obviously as distraught as the rest. Soul poofs out.

Zach pulls out the magic book and sets out some magic stones with runes and some candles. Zach tries to warp the kids up with magic, he fails and manages to warp CC in instead. CC appears in her echo Frisk outfit. She is 5'4" and she has an hourglass figure. She is 23 years old, the same age as Zach in this timeline. CC has grey eyes and Auburn hair. She is wearing glasses. "Dammit... it didn't work. Hi CC... the kids... t-they've been kidnapped. They took Zara, Blanch, Silver, and Sariel while we were sleeping the other night." He says, and goes to show her around.

(Later )

Sariel has finished her schoolwork and caught up on her homework for the day. She is taken, with all the other kids and Finn the human to different rooms. Sariel is thrown into a barrier covered room, with a huge window on one wall. A scientist speaks to her on the other side. "lright, we need you to teleport to the other end of the room to get some readings. We're trying to make teleporting technology for our soldiers and are having some... setbacks. All we've been able to salvage from the test subjects is their souls. The rest that's remained was essentially goop. It'd be nice to not have to lose our new recruits as soon as we aquire them." They say, pointing to a shelf with around 30 souls in containers in it. That would be enough to break the biggest barrier. That is probobly how they managed to create the barriers around the compound.

"Alright fine, I'll comply, if it means no more humans will be harmed, and if it means my friends will be safe. You know, I wouldn't want to hurt these children if I were you. The wlof/elemental's parents are believe in revenge, the robot/ghost's parents, his mother moreso, will take your soul, hurt me however and you will have a bad time, my dad will make sure of that." Sariel taunts before teleporting to the other side of the room. The scientist observes the data.

"Ah, excellent... so that's where it went wrong. Well live and learn. Alright let's check up on this Hmmm... alright well I'm done here for the day, they can go back to their cell now." They say as they scan Finn the human's soul. It is the yellow of Justice. Before Alpha can leave, the scientist grabs Alpha's arm "If the boy doesn't show signs of magic by the end of the week, we'll move to plan B: Seeing if a monster with a human soul is as powerful as the old legends say. We'll put his soul into whichever of the monsters gets along with him the best, as to prevent a power struggle between the souls." They whisper to Alpha.

Alpha nodds. "Understood " Alpha says as he leads the children back to the cell. Sariel overhears this, but says nothing on the way back to the cell.

(Meanwhile)

Zach is in his and Chara's room, contemplating the text from Frisky Artic Fox, discussing it with Chara. "..child army... if Arctic is right, they want to use them for a child army... We need to find them before anything too bad happens. I'm going out to look again, call me if there's a breakthrough in either where they are or getting our magic back." He says to his wife. Both of them remember ten years ago, when Zara came to them form the future. Both of them remember that after a short while, Zara did not want to go back to the future. (References.) The two hug "We'll find her, if it's the last goddamn thing I do, we'll get her back, ok?" He whisperes in a comforting manner and kisses Chara, before heading out to kook for the kids. Whilst he is running around town, he notices, he is speeding up, not only that, but his hearing and sense of smell also started to heighten. Before he knew it, he was on all fours, sprinting.(OK with my OCs' lives on the line and in danger some of the characters need to be changed out of their origional forms. THIS MEANS WAR).

Sorial was busy moping in his and Sariel's room, trying to reach his sister again. He felt her presence and even heard her thoughts, it may only be a twin thing, or it may be newfound power in monsterkind. KitKat appeared from his sister's mirror, not even they were smiling. "Hey Sorial, how you holding up?" they asked, voice glum.

" **I'm fine, though I have discovred I can telepath with sis.** " Sorial explained. ' **Sis, where are you?** ' Sorial thought. He heard her voice in his head.'You're that worried, bro, I am in some sort of warehouse, the captors may be rude, but they are reasonable.' Sariel thought.

"Still haven't found her yet eh? I keep on keeping an eye out, but I can only look where there's a mirror. I'll let you know if I find anything." They say as they fade back into the mirror.

" **Hopefully** " Sorial says with a sigh. ' **are there any mirrors in your little resort?** ' Sorial jokingly asked. 'Why, I haven't seen any, then again, I have only been able to see our cell, and a few other rooms.' Sariel responded in thought. Soriel then decided to tell everyone he found a way to commune with his sister.


	56. Chapter 56

At the hideout, it is late afternoon, hooper is standing guard, he gives the kids snacks, which Sariel turns into edible monster food, and leaving some of it human food for Finn. "Are you so kind to everyone, or only hot babes like yourself" Blanch asked, winking. OMG If only Frisk could see her daughter flirting for the first time.

".. Y'know, I ended up here pretty much the same way you guys did. Got taken as a little kid, and been here ever since. I've done a lot I'm not proud of... killed a lot of people. I figure I gotta make up for it somehow, and since I can't really leave I try to make the lives of the kids who end up here just a little less hellish... Zara, whatever you do, don't mention that your mom's having a baby or they will absolutely try to take them. And none of us want that... I'm already probably going to hell. No need to make it worse." Hooper explained. All the little kids, started crying.

"Who told you about the baby in mommy's belly? Zara asked, with a confused look on her face.

The scientist takes Zara into a testing room. There is some meat inside a hole in the wall. Zara takes a bite out of the meat and hears screaming. She makes her way out of the hole in the wall. "Alright lets see, take the subject to quarentine for observation." The scientist says. The people take the bitten girl to another cell. "Test one on effects of untreated werewolf bite on a human: No immediate change, outside of pain but that was expected, will observe over the coming days." The scientist says into a voice recorder. The scientist takes Zara back and brings Blanch into the Lab. "Ah, the monster girl with high determination, strap her in the chair over there. Now then, you have a much higher determination than most of our test subjects, so we're going to be extracting some. Don't worry it shouldn't be any worse than donating blood... probably. You're our first test subject for this who's soul is still attached to its host, so I suppose we'll find out." They say, whilst an assistant straps her into a fire proof chair. They use a device to bring out her soul, an inverted white heart, with a pinprick of red in it. The scientist siphons some determination out of Blanch. "Now can you tell me how you feel?" They ask the armless fire lizard.

"I feel like we have good cemisty, Mr lab person" Blanch said, flirting again, it is starting to become a thing with her, she even comes up with the pickup lines, not knowing what half the words even mean. The scientist writes down the response.

" Interesting... well that should be enough for now, don't want to push our luck with this. You can't cut open the goose who lays golden eggs and expect to get all the gold at once, you have to give it time." The scientist says, a bit flustred. They have Blanch sent back to her cell.

(Meanwhile)

Soul poofs in and drops a note, the note says. 'HAIII the children are safe Though they are not in the best place ever but They are ok and well with 3 meals a day So don't worry if you ever need to check on them ask me I will give you a report'. She poofs out as the group reads the note. Zach runs through the door in wolf form, surprising everyone. He slides and crashes into some cabinets, turning back into his human form. "Chara! I got my magic back! We have a better chance to find them now!" He pants, he then sniffs around the house, looking for a scent trail, but can't find anything. ".. oh no... I'm not finding Zara's scent. The trail's too old... I'm gonna need to be closer to where she currently is. Do we have any leads on where to start looking?" Zach states, defeated.

Sorial tuggs on Zach's sleeve. Zach bends down to Sorial's level. " **I think I can help you, I have recently been able to hear my sis's thoughts, she told me, the kids are all together in some sort of warehouse** " Sorial whispered, so that it won't be picked up by the wrong ears.

"You can hear each other's thoughts? Are the little ones ok too?" Zach whisperes back, Sorial nodds. "Thank goodness... she's ok. Zara's still ok. Alright so she said a warehouse? Alright I'll try scoping them out, call me if you get any more info, I'll call if I find the right one. " He states quietly. He sees Chara, who seems to want to go with him. "Maybe it'd be best if you stayed here, I mean you gotta think of the baby, and these aren't great people we're dealing with." Zach says.

"I know, I'll stay here, you go on ahead, you stay safe too, honey." Chara says.

"Don't worry, I'll bring Zara and the others back. I promise you I won't let anything happen to our daughter." Zach says, he hugs and kisses Chara. Zach searches for a list of warehouses in the area and runs off in wolf form. He picks up Zara's scent, strongly near the outskirts of the other side of town. He howls, Zara howls back, Zach gets as close as he can to the source of the noise and texts everyone the address of the warehouse.

Back at the mansion, I notice something that has changed with the surveillance system. A person, called HappyGunz13 can be seen poofing in on the second day at the mansion, They say "what the- aawwwwwwww" As they notice Tabs phasing through the celing, with a tray of cupcakes.

"Hmm, so a reviewer must of tried to come to the house, only arrived, ten years and just under two months in the past. Interesting, that has never happened before" I muttred to myself.

(Later, at the hideout).

Sariel has been giving Alpha sass as usual, though to her, she was just being cheeky. Alpha grabbs her and drags her to a room with a human child all tied up. " Alpha brings out a ville, filled with Determination. "Do you know what this is? Pure determination. We got it out of your niece, the green fire one. We plan to keep farming it out of her, it's a mostly harmless process, but I think the results speak for themselves." He says, Alpha shoots the kid, and then injects them with Determination. The kid shows rapid healing. "his stuff can keep you from dying out of pure stubbornness. Funny thing is, it doesn't really seem to work on monsters, your hotheaded scaly friend back home, one of his moms could tell you all about that apparently. It just turns them to goop. However of the four of you, she's the most expendable for our purposes. So let me make myself perfectly clear." Alpha says as he picked up Sariel by the collar of her striped sweater, (A must wear for all kids) and pins her to the wall. "If you piss me off one more time, we'll suck your niece dry and I'll personally tie her up and throw her in the ocean. Then we'll go back to your house full force, take your friend and farm him for determination instead, and maybe to correct Breck's original f*** up I'll go get your nephew we missed the first time around. We could use a boss monster soul, I could just slit his throat and take his soul for testing. Or hell, your brother's half boss monster, maybe his soul would work? You know maybe I'll just take both, just to be sure. Do you like that plan? No? Then shut the f*** up and stop trying to piss me off at every turn." He shouts, and throws her back into the cell, dealing 20 pts of damage in the process.

"I'll stop being annoying, I promise, but I have to ask, one, how ddid you manage to extract Determination from a Monster, two, how do you know so much about us, three, what do you want with us and four, could you please, define the following words I have heard you use, mom calls them 'bad words' ; B****, F***, (Repeats the bad words she heard Alpha use)?" Sariel askes. When He leaves, Sariel tries to reach her bro. 'Sorial, I have a feeling someone may be spying on us, so don't tell anyone, about the telepathy.' Sariel thinks. She gets a response right away. ' **I made sure nobody overheard, when I whispered it to Zach, he has apparently gotten his powers back, and has also apparetly found your location, he picked up Zara's trail, and heard Zara howl, when he howled to her** ' Sorial thought. 'So that's what She was howling at, we couldn't hear anything, so I just told the guard that we all miss our parents, and the guard said that we will grow out of it, so, you planning a rescue mission?' Sariel responded. ' **something like that** ' Was Sorial's reply.

(Later)

Breck took Silver to the testing room. "Alright, you interest me quite a bit, so we're going to be doing some scans of you." The scientist says, scanning Silver and looking at the results."Hmmmm, interesting... you are somehow both synthetic and biological... Magic seems to have quite a few interesting possibilities. So do you know how you came to be? Were you born biologically or was your body assembled by your parents?" The scientist asks, obviously intrigued.

"Mommy and daddy say I was a result of cake, all the other gwon ups say that cake makes babies" Silver responded.

The scientist pulls out the voice recorder and talks into it. "Note to self, investigate link between cake and monster reproduction" He said, researching the topic. ( You'd really think we'd tell a toddler how babies are really made?)

"... Man now I want some cake... Wait cake doesn't make babies with humans does it? Oh God I hope not, I've eaten a lot of cake over the years." Breck says dumbly.

"No Breck, to my knowledge eating cake will not get a human women pregnant." The scientist says and sighs.

"Oh thank God, that's a relief... You want to go get some cake?" Breck asks, now wanting to have cake.

"Y'know what? Sure." The scientist says, as Breck puts Silver, back in the cell with the others. The two then go and have some cake, little do they know, but the person who runs the cake shop, spikes all their cake. (I wonder what will happen if they meet up with some girls at the cake shop.)


	57. Chapter 57

Breck and the scientist have arrived at the cake shop, there are lots of cakes available to choose from. "Man, I don't even know where to begin... chocolate, vanilla, peanut butter... Hey why do they have a marble flavored cake? I tried eating those as a kid and they did not taste like something that would make good cake." Breck askes, two girls giggle.

The scientist shakes their head, holding back a snort. "Marble cake is chocolate and vanilla mixed you fool." They laugh.

Breck looks amazed. "Holy s*** that sounds amazing! You there! Cake person! I would like that!" He states. The cake person nodds their head and goes to get the cake, lacing it with drugs. (You know the one that started the cake epidemics)" Hey speaking of cake, wasn't that one girl's birthday coming up?" Breck askes, a birthday cake reminding him. The scientist shruggs their shoulders. " y'know that medic girl, blonde hair, green eyes, in love with Hooper but neither one will admit it." Breck elaborates.

" Oh, you mean Wendy?" The scientist says, catching on.

"Yeah! That's the name! Like the fast food place. I don't know why the two of them won't just f*** already, I mean they've been like this since they were 10!" Breck rants.

"I just don't understand why Hooper won't believe me when I tell him that she wants him, you I understand not believing." The scientist taunts

" HEY! What did I ever do?! " Breck shouts, angered. (he doesn't realise he's the dumb one)

" I once saw you try to put out a fire with gasoline." The scientist gawwfs. Breck remembers thinking it was water, then again it was in a can. The cake arrives and the two ask for a birthday cake as well. The person nodds and gets the cake, lacing it with drugs.

"We'll just tell her it's from Hooper. 7 years is long enough for me to say ' f*** it, I think it's time we stepped in." Breck ranted. The baker pulls his sleeve and askes for the name. "Oh, we want it to say; To Wendy, happy birthday." They went and wrote it on the cake. One of the chicks walk up to Breck.

"Hey goregeous, my name's Samantha (Yes, one of the fallen children, she is now 18) What's yours?" The woman with the Indigo soul asked.

"Don Breck, it's a pleasure to meet..." He was silenced by Sam kissing him. The scientist saw Breck getting in a car with her, sighed and took the cakes back to the compound.

The scientist returns to the compound, not noticing an overly sized wolf lurking near the entrance. "mmm... Well no use letting good cake go to waste. You want some cake?" He says and offres to the female guard who entered the break room. The chick helps herself.

(Meanwhile)

Zach is waiting for the others to arrive, he went to a local burger King, and turned the food into monster food before wolfing it down. (PUN) The others arrive, Including Sans, Undyne, Frisk, RG01, RG02 and of course, myself. Everyone has got their newer forms back." Oh, there you guys are, someone's guarding home right? " Zach askes.

"yeah, paps and a few others, including brendan and chase" Sans explained. "hey, surprising as it is, frisk is here, to lower their guard by flirting" Sans joked

"Ok, good. So what's the plan? Fast and loud or use stealth?" Zach askes, the group go over the plan.

(Later)

The Scientist wakes up on his lab table(The Scientist, as mysterious as he was, couldn't hide his gender forever) He had no clothes on, the female guard also had no clothes on." Whoa, haven't blacked out like that since college... What just happened?" He asked himself, he noticed the cake crumbs and put it in the ingredient scanner. The ingredient list included a type of drug. The guard wakes up confused and notices she has no clothes on. "I won't tell if you won't." He states.

" Deal... though it was pretty good. I'll give you that." The Guard says.

"I was a young man once too, doing what all young men want to do." He says, smirking. "hmmm... I should experiment with this at some point" He says, putting the rest of the cake in the lab cooler. Some unsespecting fools eat it after dinner. They are left incapitated.

(Meanwhile)

Hooper is standing guard in front of the kids' cell. He explains to the kids how the kidnappers know so much about the monster kids. Sariel is busy reading definitions of the bad words Alpha had given her. " Well, we found out about you guys when Zara went missing, we've taken lost children before and added them to the ranks... We're mercinaries you see, we fight who the boss wants us to fight. Sometimes it's for money, sometimes for influence, sometimes for no good reason at all... They wanted to add monsters to the forces so we had magic users. The plan was to take just the three year olds, but we ended up grabbing you by mistake Sariel... I know more because I was the spy giving intel, don't worry, we stopped watching the house after they went all out on the security when you kids were taken. For what it's worth, I'm sorry. If you disobey too much, bad things happen to people you care about... I can't do that to her..." He stops midsentence and blushes when he sees Wendy coming toward him. "What the hell? Wendy? Are you ok?" He askes, shocked.

Wendy looks hot and bothered. "-I'm ok Jack. (Hooper's first name) I-I just need to t-tell you! I can't take it any more! I-I love you! I've loved you since we were kids!" She then leaps onto him and kisses him.

" I love you too. but why all of a sudden tell me?" He says, kissing her back.

"It j-just feels right... So does this~" Wendy says as she kisses him passionately, sitting on his lap. The two walk away, still kissing.

(Moments later)

The group break in through the front enterance, well, Undyne, sorta smashed it to bits. Zach tries to track Zara's scent. Zach smells drugs and looks up, he sees some people, doing some censored stuff. He then smells cake and laughs to himself. Zach continues the search, he finds Zara in a room, unguarded. He steps into the room, and hugs Zara. "Are you alright? Did anyone hurt you? It's ok, you're safe now, I'm here. I'm here..." Zach says.

"Daddy! You're here, but where's mommy?" Zara askes, as Zach, tries to walk back out. He is met by the mini barrier. I walk in there, still having seven human souls with me. Picked up Silver and hugged my son tight.

"Hmm? Oh Mommy's at home, she missed you a lot, so did I" Zach explains as I use the souls to attack the mini barrier, it shatteres. We decide to break Finn out as well, to reunite him with his family. Everyone is present and accounted for, except for Blanch. We search the compound.

A few guards are armed, but most of them are doing dirty stuff. I cover Silver's eyes, Frisk covers Finn's, Zach covers Zara's and Sans covers Sariel's. He then notices the paper hanging out of her sweater pocket. "what is this?" He askes, reading the bad words and the definitions. "who gave you this?" He continued.

"He did dad, he taught me the bad words to try and make me bad." Sariel said, pointing a bony finger at Alpha, who has Blanch strapped to a chair, extracting Determination.

Frisk calls out to her daughter and Alpha notices this, unbinding Blanch and putting her head under a faucet. Alpha gets ready to turn it on. "Nobody move, or the fire brat gets snuffed out! I'll do it!" He shouts. Sans uses telikinesis to rescue Blanch, whom is caught by Frisk. A dosen Guards come to confront the team. Everyone fights The guards and Sans is left, fighting Alpha. Megolovania intensifies as the two enter battle mode. Alpha pulls out a pistol and he shoots Sariel, slightly wounding her.

"that's it, now you are **going to have a bad time** " Sans says, magical eye glowing. Sans dodges attacks, whilst dunking Alpha. "this is for kidnapping our kids and doing whatever you did to them." Sans says, aiming a combination of bone attacks and gaster balsters. Sans checks Alpha's stats. 'Alfalfa(Whatever Breck origionally called Alpha) ATK 23 DEF 11 HP 33/99KR LV 20, The merciless mercinary.'. Alpha tried to slash at Sans with a combat knife, which Sans dodges. Sans defeats Alpha, rendering him unconsious.

(What happened to the kidnappers.)

Breck was never seen again, Sam dumped him after she found out he had been doing the wrong thing for years. Alpha was sent to a high security prison for life, the boss, was sentenced to death, I had caught his red soul before it shattred. The Scientist, and the guard got 5 years prison, Wendy and Hooper went to separate prisons,For half a year, But both got to reunite with their families first, Finn also got reunited with his family, who had moved to Florida. Ebott city, is now the most secure city in the whole California state (Sorry, the only name of a state in the US I can remember). The female guard soon had her first child in Jail, who she named Henry, and was sent to a foster home until she and the Scientist were released on Parole in two years. The scientist assisted teaching Alphys's High School Biology class and Gaster's University Physics class. The guard did parole work, filling in for Police chief Undyne. After Wendy and Hoopa got released, the two got married and had two children, one named Silver and the other named Zara, after two of the kidnapped Monster children


	58. Chapter 58

We had just gotten home from the giant rescue, the four kids, and Finn, entering. "Ok, everyone, go to Alphys to get a tracking band in case something like this is to happen again. Human child, you were locked in there with our children, could you please go to that nice lizard lady over there, she will try to find your parents okay sweetie?" I said to the kids and Finn the human.

"My name's Finn, what's yours, kind kady, you look a lot like Silver" Finn responded

"OK,so Finn, nice to meet you, my name is Utf, I am Silver's mother, now if anyone needsanything to be charged, those guards mustn't of got the hint that tasers don't affect me, so I have a lot of excess power." I said, tousling Finn's hair.

Mettaton pulled me away, darling my battery seems to be low, perhaps you can charge it?" Mettaton said and I giggled, playfully slapping his face.

"Another time honey, there are children around, besides, you only just turned into a robot a few hours ago, your battery should still be full, now I am going to sleep, I am tired." I say.

Zach and Zara sneak up behind Zara and give her a hug. " Hey, someone missed you" He said, Zara tackles her mom to the ground. Zach pulls them into a family group hug and Kisses Chara. "So... what do you want for dinner Zara?" He askes.

" I want... My favowite!" Zara exclaimed. "Daddy, you do know what my absolute favowite is? Don't you? It's what mommy always eats now." Zara continued. Zach got up to make the Very late dinner for Zara.

Sariel is the first to come out with a band on, her breathing is still a bit ragged, either from the physical exertion of tonight, or the fact that she was shot in the ribcage or both. " **Sariel, I've missed you, I've missed you soo much, my ribca-** " Sorial says, only just noticing the bullet wound. " **Come on, I'll take you to see mom.** " Sorial continued.

CC noticed the wound and started to worry. Zach notices this and goes to assure Toriel. Sorial is already there with his sister, having teleported. "My child, that's awful, who did this to you?" Toriel asked.

"It's ok, She'll be ok. It was a minor wound. Don't worry, the one who did it is on his way to jail... although he also taught Sariel a lot of bad words and their definitions... but that's besides the point." Zach told Toriel, reassuring her.

"I promise I won't use those bad words, mom, he was a bad person, and he said I was rude" Sariel huffed as Toriel healed her with magic. "That's better, thanks mom" Sariel said as her HP went from 78/280 to full health.

Whilst the Kids were having their dinner, Zach went to talk to Brendan and Heather. " Hey Brenden, how's Heather doing with the baby?" Zach askes.

"Heh, at least Heather's baby will be safe from those crooks, so will Chara's. Heather has also had quite a lot of parenting experience, helping Chara and Goatmomma look after the kids" Brendan replied, chuckling.

"Yeah that sounds about right. Don't worry it gets easier and is worth it. By the way, thanks for you and the others for guarding the house, it means a lot." Zach said.

Brendan was about to reply, when Sam burst in through the door. "OK note to self, next time, before I sleep with someone, I will make sure they don't have a criminal record first." Samantha huffed.

Zach looks at her and chuckles. "Looks like someone's taking the walk of shame again. I hope she finds someone good for her at some point. Hey how are the other fallen humans doing, it's been so crazy lately with my daughter constantly disappearing that I haven't gotten a chance to talk with them." Zach chuckled.

"Hang on, Last I heard, Patricia is out Partying every other night, and Ash, well they are at a friend's house, studying for their final exams, as for biological dad, well, he is doing fine as a rookie officer." Frisk stated. "Now that you mention it, aren't Ash and Sam a similar age? I think Ash would be the perfect anchor for her." Frisk stated.

Everyone got a good night's rest.

A/N I know, not my best chapter It was hard to stretcch a timespan of a few hours into three chapters.


	59. Chapter 59

After letting Allie out of her room and waking Silver up, I noticed that we were the last ones up, The doorbell rang. Outside was some crates with the 30 or so souls in cannisters from the compound. They must have cleared the place today. I took the souls until my soul inventory was full. I then created a portal to the Antivoid, and going from there to the Reapertale universe, I gave them to Reapertale fannnnnnn (RT me), the goddess of reeincarnation and messenger between the goddess of life and gods of death. I continued the process untill all the souls had been delivered.

(Meanwhile)

Whilst the adults were having breakfast, Blanch was busy flirting with people way older than her. "So Frisk, you see that Blanch has picked up a little habit from you? Heh teenage years are gonna be fun for her I bet." Zach said, chuckling.

" . . My little girl takes after me, when I fell into the Underground, I was only nine and I was flirting with full grown adults. I never once flirted with a monster my own age for some reason. In total, and in order, I flirted with; mom, Blooky, some moldsmals, Papyrus, some more moldsmalls and moldbuggs, Undyne, Tsunderplane, Mettaton and Alphys."(Basically all characters in the game you can either ACTFlirt or Flirt with indirectly eg. Pointing with the spear to Undyne, answer to essay question, roleplay) Frisk happily exclaimed.

Zara started copying Blanch and started to flirt with Finn, making him uncomfortable and Zach groan. "Oh nooooo... I thought I wouldn't have to worry about this until she was at least 10! and she's just as cute as Chara. I'm going to have to interrogate so many boys... and maybe girls? I don't know to early to tell. Still... already being a flirt?! I can't even honestly say that we didn't do stuff when we were young... We were dating at twelve and thirteen... and we didn't exactly wait until marriage do do things... it's gonna be a long 15 years." Zach huffs, exhausted.

"Frisk, you and your daughter may have a problem" Chara said, quoting the text that comes up when you pet the Lesser Dog until it's head goes into the ground, which Chara may or may not have narrated.(The quote is only slightly changed.)

(Later)

Everyone was exited to see Sariel at school again, though technically, she was still learning through podcast. "Welcome back to class, Sariel, so tell us what happened when you were taken captive, you see the class wanted to know what it is like being held hostage, if it is alright?" The teacher greeted "Oh and before I forget, Sariel, we are having a career day next Monday, so discuss with your brother who will bring in which parent." The teacher continued.

Sariel spent the day recalling what happened to her, in her time captive. She described how she got through it being cheeky and demanding stuff. She surprised everyone when she said she didn't miss much as the camera in the room was streaming live straight to the compound. Sariel also described how Hooper, the person guarding their cell was nice to them.

KitKat snuck into the school through a mirror, disguised as a cafeteria worker. They put weaker versions of the drugged cake in the cafeteria display window. The Monster children were given lunch money to celebrate a succesful rescue. Sorial noticed KitKat serving the cake to students and they winked, and held a finger to their lips. Quite a few students ordered the cake, except for Allie, who had spent her lunch money on the deep fried stuff Sorial, who knew the cake would be spiked and Roland, who only ate organic foods. All the girls who ate the cake were chasing Roland, the most muscular guy in school, and all the guys who had cake were chasing Allie, one reason being the daughter of a TV star. Allie had to transfofm into her box form and hid herself in the Girl's bathroom. (AKA Aluminia's place of refuge).

"come on allie, why don't you come on out, hang out with us?" Paperjam said, after snarfing down the cafeteria cake. (He needs more roles.)

"Yeah, Allie, let us in, we want you." One of the other boys said. The boys were all saying similar things to her.

"Just leave me alone, you all should know I don't like attention." Allie said.

A similar scenario was happening at the boy's bathroom, where Roland was taking refuge. "Hey Scales come on, let me in, it is no way to treat someone who has spent four days as a hostage, Scales." Sariel said.

"Yeah, come on Roly, open up, or we'll come in after you." One of the other girls said. This angred the aquatic reptillian.

"You are all just lucky, I vowed to never hit a girl, or you'd all be pretty beat up." Roland shouted, trying to back away from the attention.

Sorial came up to the door of the boy's bathroom " **Ok, now, girls, he is not going to come out, so, give him some space alright, besides, wouldn't you rather a cute smol Boss Monster Skeleton like me?** " Sorial said, trying to rescue Roland, too bad he couldn't do the same for Allie. The girls' attention changed to him and he ran and hid in the same bathroom as Roland. " **Sorry I couldn't help you, Scales, now I am also being targeted** " Sorial said. The bell went and the three who did not eat the cake waited a minute before heading to class.

(In case you didn't notice, I am doing the typical 'all girls simultaniously pine after the same guy and vice versa)

(Later)

Everyone had gotten home, luckily the effects of the cake wore off shortly after lunch, so Sariel wasn't following Roland around like a lost puppy and PJ wasn't following Allie. "Hey bro, I was wondering, why weren't you huddled around the door to the girl's bathroom, with all the other guys? I thought I saw you eat the same- uh oh, what if we all start having babies after eating the cake" Sariel said, realising that she was in a trance after devouring the cake, rather innocently. (We all know the maximum age at the elementary school is 10 and so their souls will be too young to be able to reproduce, also, the human girls at the intergrated school would not have developed into women).

Patricia got home from Ebott High, and started getting ready for another party, after all, it was the end of her sophomore year, and there was quite a few 'sweet sixteenths' before and during the summer. "Hey kiddo, how you holding up?" Zach asked, when he saw her.

"Another Party, this time it is at Jason's, and don't call me kiddo, technically, I am over 450 years older than you, oh wait, you wouldn't know, after all, you did marry someone who is technically 499 years older than you." Patty said, with attitude.

"Hard to believe you became the party girl, so there's another one tonight? Alright, hey how about you get Ash and Sam to go with you? Sam could use some fun to forget her incident yesterday, and if Ash doesn't stop studying, they're gonna burn out. Plus it'd make me and goatmomma feel better if someone was there to get you home if something happened. " Zach said, Patty giving him a disapproving glare. "Hey don't give me that look, I can't help it, I'm a dad now. I worry about you guys by nature. Beside I brought you back from the dead once, I'd rather not have to do it again. Go have fun, just come back alive with the others please?" He said.

"Sorry about the attitude, I am grateful that you raised us from the dead, It's just... don't you remember when you were sixteen and Chara was fifteen. If I remember correctly, I was the kids' ages back then and you were all over Chara." Patricia teased "Hey Sam, Ash, Come to the party with me, I know you may think it's lame, because you will be older than the others, but it will be fun, I promise" Patty said as Sam was about to turn on Netflix and Ash was about to take their homework to a friend's house.

"Sure thing Patty" Sam replied, eagerly "Who knows maybe I will find Mr right" She continued, going to get changed for a party.

"I have to study" Ash said "End of year finals" They continued.

"You know, Partying will do you good, nerd" Patricia said

"Fine, I'll let loose just this once, but I promise you I won't have any fun there." Ash responded. Patricia helped them get changed for the party, Ash never having any fashion sense.

(Later, after the trio leave)

"What do you think the odds of Patricia or Sam coming back pregnant one of these days are?" Zach asked Heather and Brendan.

"Well, hate to say this because gossiping is mean, and I am all for Kindness, but Sam just came back from a ... one evening stand with a criminal? Last night, and well, you know that with all the partying Patty does, I will be surprised if she has kept her virginity, I mean, I remeber losing my virginity early on." Heather explained. "The only difference is, I never did it unprotected. This baby is the result of wanting a baby." Heather continued.

It was surprising to hear that my girl had so many admirers, but then again it runs in the family. I told her to try and act along whenever a boy hits on her. "But how do I do that, mom" Allie asked me.

"Hmm, It'll come to you, after all your father was an actor, before he became a teacher, you should be a natural at this, just do your best okay sweetie." I said, reassuring her.

(Meanwhile)

"Girls were hitting on you? Wait lemmie get this staight, girls were hitting on you and you were hiding from THEM?, OK, You certainly have too much of Alphys in you."Undyne said, when her son said something similar.

"Those Girls are terrifying, It'll be even more terrifying if I skip Middle school, I mean the teachers are talking about it, I know, and I know they've had the discussion with you and mother." Roland explained.

"Hey shhhh, you don't know how long I hid my feelings from your mother, I even needed Papyrus to distract her, so that I could have a private meltdown about Anime not beig real." Undyne said, comforting Roland.

"Pffffffft mom, I never knew you loved mother so much that you actually believed anime was real." Roland chuckled, throwing his head back, showing his sharp teeth, almost knocking his mom over with his tail. "OK let's spar, and forget about what was said." Roland offred, exited to see if he could perform any magic attacks yet, and trying to dodge the energy spears.


	60. Chapter 60

(At the party)

KitKat appears in the mirror in the bathroom that the adolescents went to. They see Ash, sitting on their own. Ash is on their laptop, playing a game they created for extra credit at the local university. KitKat spikes their water, similar to how they spiked the drinks for ST Patrick's day. KitKat checks with Patricia, who is... they weren't sure what exactly she was doing.

Samantha is upstairs, KitKat meddles with her mind, making her want to balance on the stair railing, and practice ballet. Ash notices this. Sam wobbles, losing her balance and Ash rushes over. Sam falls, and Ash catches her just in time. "Whoa you should be more careful than to fall for me" Ash punned, having finished their water, having more confidence from it being spiked.

"You just landed yourself a girl" Sam said, having way too much to drink. Samantha then leant down and kissed Ash. Ash returned the favour. (A new ship has set sail) KitKat was about to leave, when they noticed the birthday cake.

"Hmmmm... do I dare make high schoolers MORE h***? Eh who am I kidding of course I do. " KitKat said, as they spiked the cake with that drug. Before leaving, they place a bottle and bag in the living room for a game of spin the bottle, fused with 7 mins in heaven. Kitkat fades into the mirror in the bathroom.

The people at the party notice the bottle and the bag. Jason, the birthday boy, is safe from the game, all the others put a small personal belonging in the bag. The bottle is spun, It lands on Sam, she manages to pull out a very old notebook that Ash has always kept with them. They enter the closet, when they come out, the game continues.

(MORNING)

I woke up at my usual time, when I saw the date, it is only then I realised April Fool's was this Saturday. I needed to plan a prank that topped last year's. I try to make it a tradition to prank everyone each year. Last year, I set all the clocks ahead by three hours. When everyone woke up, they thought they were running late. This year I was going to pretend to have turned ti dust, but with recent, stressful times, it would only be cruel. I don't really want to repeat the same prank, four years ago. I only planned to give everyone the world's spiciest cake, which the hooded figure supplied me, but they had other ideas. Not only was the cake spiced, but it was spiked, leading to another cake epidemic. (I am referring to KitKat)

(Speaking of which)

After Sorial's room had been disarmed, he went into the bathroom to get ready for school, for the sole purpose of annoying the other children and hogging the hot water for his (fake) shower. "Hey, what's going on? So... what did you think of yesterday? I honestly thought that kids would pair off more than all chase the same people. Or admit to crushes they already had... speaking of which, some of them may still have crushes left over from the cake today. The cake makes you go after the one you like best in the area, well romantically like, that's why your sis ignored you luckily. That would be too mean for me. But yeah it more points out and heightens feelings instead of creating them, and not everyone realizes they like someone right away. So some of them may still have crushes, they just notice them now. Well anyway let me know if you want some cake, there's a weak version of it under your bed if your curious what having a crush feels like. See ya later kid." KitKat said as they appeared out of the mirror.

" **Eh, okay...well pfffffftttttttt I guess it confirms it, sis really is crushing on Scales hahahaaa** " Sorial says, doubling over with laughter, not caring who heard him. " **Oh, just you wait sis, you will NEVER live this one down.** " Sorial said as KitKat faded into the mirror.

(little later)

SharkLord skypes in. "Hey guys I'm back. Sorry, the signal where I'm at was acting weird but it's fine. Has anyone checked to see if Flowey and Biollante are still alive?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"actually, the two of em are... hang on, Sleeping Beauty, WAKE UP." Sans shouted at the top of his voice. There is slight hissing coming from the backyard. "and there you have it, the weeds are alive after all." Sans explained.

"Good news, our baby has been hatched. Meet Void" Shark Lord says as the ender dragon pops in, carrying a Shark/Human/Dragon hybrid in a bundle in her arms. Everyone gushed over how adorable the little baby was.

"Congratulations on the baby Sharky, they look cute. Is it a boy, girl, or neither?" Zach askes, he then turns to see Patricia in the background. "Hey Patty, you guys have fun last night? By the way, you have a point about me and Chara at your age... although we met our future daughter at that point, so we kinda had confirmation that it was gonna work out long term. Although, that didn't keep me from being terrified the first time Toriel caught us together. But I do realize something, if I'm weird for marrying a girl technically 499 years older than me, you are just as bad for going for boys 450 years younger than you. Well anyway, have your fun. You're young and pretty, just remember, we'll be here if you ever need us. No matter what you do, we'll help you if you ask." He says, giving Patty a hug.

"Thanks, Z, one can only be a teen for so long, though technically, I am anywhere between 450 and 490, I was only alive for 16 years to this day." Patty chuckled.

Zach sees Sariel constantly prodding her midsection for something other than spine, he chuckles. "Don't worry kiddo, you have to eat the cake together with someone specifically for you to have a baby." He says to Sariel, who once reassured, stopped prodding her midsection. Zach sees the other kids all ready for school. "Although, gotta say Roland, most middle and high school boys would've loved to be in you and Sorial's situation, and some girls, in Allie's situation." He chuckles. The other kids say nothing as they hop in the car to head to school.

(Later)

CC has only started to question how she got here."Zach how did I end up here...because I know you had something to do with it. You always used to get into my stuff." CC says as she pokes Zach's cheek and sighs."I'm just glad everyone's okay now."She finishes.

Zach notices Zara flirting with Finn again. "Hey Zara, do you actually know what you're doing? It's called flirting, it's usually what you do when you like someone in a special way, like how I like your Mommy, or how Heather likes Brenden. You know, like you want to kiss them, and maybe get married and have kids. Wait... do you like Finn like that?" He asks.

"I wanna mawwy him he so cuwte" Zara exclaimes.

"..oh. Well then... Heh, literal puppy love. Your grandpa Sans is love that, actually he's probably been waiting to make that joke since you've been born. Well anyway, you're still little. Don't feel to bad if he doesn't feel the same, he might change his mind someday... and then I'd have to eat him. I'm kidding, relax. Well... I dunno, ask Mommy what you should do, because I am not sure how to handle this right now..." Zach says with a sigh.

Sans walks in. "not sure how to handle what?" Sans asks, he then sees Zara flirting. "heh, i guess you could say she has a case of puppy love, little wierd how the kiddo takes after her aunt though" Sans said, not realising that Zach basically used the same pun. "Just make sure that she doesn't flirt with her mother, or either of her uncles, or future aunt in law or anything of the sort." Sans continued, referring to when Frisk flirted with Toriel, Papyrus and Undyne. (This is implying that Alphys is Spike's aunt.)

(Late afternoon)

I was thinking all day for my prank Idea and it has just come to me. I stood in front of the mirror in my room as I said the words "I solemly swear I'm up to no good." The same words I chant to summon the hooded figure with the chershire cat grin every year to prepare for the first of April.


	61. Chapter 61

A few moments passed after I said the chant before KitKat apeared in the mirror. "Hello old friend, you should know why I have summoned you by now" I said, as we exchanged our usual greeting. Nobody knew that I planned April fools with the hooded figure, just like nobody knows I still plan the valentine's day parties with Dorcas, it became a thing, after that first one Dorcas and I planned,, that brought most of the couples together.

"Is it that wonderful time of year already? Ahh... I love April Fools Day, the one day where everyone joins in on my shenanigans. So what's the plan this year Utf? Another group of children? Hmmm then again you guys are kinda doing that on your own this year already, One's already born, two will be here soon enough, and there's a good chance of more having just been made already... oh nevermind that, I'm sure if it happens they'll tell you when they're ready. So what've you got for me?" KitKat said with a smile.

"So, you heard about Void hatching then? Anyways, you and I both know, that my plan for that April Fools was to give everyone ghost chilli flavoured cake, not for another group of children, if I remember correctly, that was your doing. Anyways, my plan for this year is for all the devices to simultaniously play a terrorist threat. I will mostly need techy stuff." I explained to KitKat.

"Ooooo, that sounds fun. I can have the stuff you'll need by tomorrow morning. It'd be sooner, but I gotta work on my plans too. See ya in the morning." They chuckle and fade back into the mirror grinning. They appear in The skeletwins' room, Sorial is in there first to get changed from school. "Hey Sorial, I'm making a run for prank supplies. What do you need this year for April Fool's Day?" They ask.

" **Nothing too special, just some stuff, I am planning to set all the clocks forward five hours, sis is the only person I've told, she said that she will wake everyone up via whoopie cushion, she said something about, trying out her magic attacks to set them off at once, though she'll proably find it easier to get dad's help** " Sorial explained, whilst the two were talking, all the other children were planning their own pranks; Sariel gathering all the whoopie cushions, Roland creating a very complex prank, with the help of his mothers and Aluminia working on altering her voice to make everyone think they were being called.

KK hears what Sorial needs and starts laughing. "I can't wait to see what you have planned for this. It'll be here in the morning. Just remember, don't prank someone too hard. They're for fun, if you make someone cry, you stop. And justice will be served, prank justice. But you should be fine kiddo, see ya in the morning. " They fade back into the mirror, chuckling.

(The next morning)

As I was getting ready, KK appeared through the bathroom mirror. "Good luck, can't wait to see how this works out for you." They say as they hand me the stuff I need. They then appear to Sorial and hand him the tools. "Here ya go kiddo, everything you need is right here" KitKat says with a grin and fades back into the mirror.

(Meanwhile)

All the adults were having breakfast at one table and the kids at another. "So Chara, you hear about Zara? So apparently, unlike Frisk or Blanch, she's flirting because she likes Finn, not because he has funny reactions. And I mean really likes him, as in she told me she wants to marry at least their young enough that there isn't too much to worry about" Zach says and chuckles.

At the kiddies table, "Hey Finn, wanna make wuv later honeybuns?" Zara says, making Finn uncomfortable. Zach overhears this and almost chokes on his tea.

"Zara, where'd you even hear that one?!" Zach asked, shocked.

"Mommy said it when she was talking to you one time" Zara said, making Zach blush a little.

"..wolf hearing is making this more difficult... Ok how about you don't use lines you don't know what they mean ok? I promise you'll find out when your older." Zach says to his daughter. "Look at what you've caused. Your daughter learned from you, and now my daughter learned from her... with help from hearing me and Chara when we thought she wasn't listening." He says, playfulling scolding Frisk.

Frisk giggles. "Heh, I was surprised when my daughter had taken after me, I am even more surprised that my niece took after her cousin, let's just hope Angiel doesn't take after Blanch as well." She explained, spots of blue hitting her fiery cheeks "We may need to find Finn's parents quick." Frisk elaborated.

Zach sees Ash and Sam making out in the hall across from the kitchen. "Well look at that, looks like you were right Frisk. What's the score now for matchmaking? 2 for me, 3 for Frisk, I guess one for Sans if we count him convincing me to win Chara over, and most of the rest of the house for Utf." Zach jokingly states.

I start counting my matchmaking points on my fingers "I guess you could say I'm in the lead with seven. (Shipnames of my seven points; Alphyne, Soriel, Mad Blooky, GrillbyCat, Spisk, PaperJam and of course, Mettafannnnnnn) .

"...So...I don't count?...I never introduced Papyrus to my cousin?" Grillbz says, obviously offended for not getting a matchmaking point.

(Later )

Shark Lord skypes in. "Void is a boy, and the Endermen seems to like him." He says.

" Looks like I'm an uncle" Dark Shark says, scratching his back as if he had a burn. "heads up if you see my husband in a bad mood. He fired a skull at me just for making breakfast for him." Dark Shark warns us.

" Thanks for the warning, though, you said a few weeks ago that the Wither Skeleton was expecting, so maybe it is some mood swings due to the pregnancy." I said, showing concern.

" **yeah, i mean it could be the case, inky was like that when he was pregnant with jammy** " Error said. " **thing was, instead of throwing skulls, he was ...scrapping his artwork? anyway, he never scraps his art** " He continued.

(at school)

"Paper Jam, were you even listening to a word I had said?" The teacher asked, PJ shrugged his shoulders. "I will not repeat it, ask one of your classmates." The teacher said. PJ was busy finishing his drawing of the girl sitting in front of him.

Sariel, on the other hand was drawing little monster souls, with 'SF + RA' In her notebook. In fact, most of the other girls were writing their initials + RA inside the shape of a human or monster soul. Some of the guys, on the other hand were writing their initials + AB inside a soul shape, those who weren't doing that, were writing the name of their crush in the margin of their notebook, in curly handwriting. (Feel free to ship the kids with whichever other student/ main kid).

(Meanwhile)

CC was curious and so wondered if Zach was going through her stuff when he bought her here. "To be fair... the book is mine, I was the one who helped an nice old gypsy woman get some ingredients for her soup, so the old human magic book is mine, some of the other stuff is yours... But I only used it for good reasons! Like bringing kids back from the dead, or trying to get the kids back from the kidnappers... and using it to warp to Chara's room when we were teenagers so the adults didn't know what we were up to... ok that last one may have been pushing it... but I was helping her too technically, in a less than appropriate way. Ok fine I absused magic out of teenage hormones but that's it, I swear!

Well regardless, we need to find something for you to do... you are not a person I want to have too much time on your hands. How about you see if Toriel knows about openings at the school, you'd make a decent guidance councilor." Zach said.


	62. Chapter 62

It was night and I was busy setting up everything for my prank, including a green screen in a hidden room that only I knew about, I was busy setting up all the devices, when I see the skeletwins out of bed. "What are you two doing up?" I asked them.

"Setting up pranks" Both of them said at the same time. I then saw that Sariel had her arms full of whoopie cushions and giggled.

"So what pranks are you up to this year, and why haven't I seen your dad setting up pranks as well?" I asked.

" **I'm turning the clocks forward a few hours, and sis, well you can see what she has planned, dad, well the prankmaster won't miss an opportunity. What about you, what plans do you have in store, Utf?** " Sorial explained, whilst asking me what my plans were.

"Easy, you'll see in the morning." I replied, before heading back to bed.

(Meanwhile)

KitKat sneaks in through a mirror. They revive the Boggart and place it in the hall closet. They put a mildly spiked cupcake in Finn's room. They then put an anonomous love letter inside of Sorial's backpack. They then put a box on the front porch, which, if opened or standing close to, the person will turn into an infant until the next day. KitKat reverses gravity in the bathrooms (People not affected.) They then head into my room and put a jeser hat and shoes on my head and feet, that won't come off until midnight (Someone might have fun, I won't). After that they warp Roland into Sariel's bed, and leave two half eaten slices of cake on the dresser. The last thing they do is leave Chara and Zara with Vegemite filled characlate. They leave, chuckling.

(Later)

Zach wakes up, and looks at the clock, the clock displays 7:00am. (It's really 2:00am)"...is it really 7 already? Alright... guess I'll go start breakfast." He murmurs, Zach then looks out the window, it is still dark."Is it supposed to storm today? It's still pretty dark." Zach says to himself. He falls asleep in his breakfast of bacon and eggs.

(Later)

"Zach, why are you up, wait, is it really 9:00am, did I really sleep in that long?" Chara says. "When I woke up, you weren't there, so I went to see where you are. She continues.

"Hmmm?... *yawns* Oh hey... made breakfast. Ok what the hell?! How long did I sleep! How is is dark again?! ...wait a minute... " Zach says as he sees that it is still dark. Zach looks at the calendar and realises what day it is. "Dammit... well someone got me pretty good... Vengeance shall be mine however." He finishes, not realising the scrambled eggs in his hair and on his face.

(Morning, for reals)

Mettaton wakes me up "Morning darling, you sure slept we- PFFTTTT hahahahahahahahha you look ridiculous darling" He says, noticing the apparel that a certain hooded figure put on me usisng a spell. I shoot up, making the bells jingle. "Here sweetie, let me- wow this thing is like magically stuck on" Mettaton said, making me have murderous thoughts of someone in particular. I then went to have breakfast.

It wasn't until later when I hear screaming coming from the skeletwins' room. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. What are you doing in my bed and why is there cake on my dresser!" Sariel screamed, waking up her brother.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Why aren't I in my room and why is there half eaten cake on Sariel's dresser? Wait, is someone trying to mess with us, if so, theyre STUPID, they mustn't know I. ONLY. EAT. ORGANIC. AND. WHOLE. FOODS." Roland screamed at the same time.

" **What are you doing in here, Scales, you weren't in here this whole time? Were you?** " Sorial askes.

Sans and Toriel wonder what all the fuss is about, the open the door to the room, just as a timer goes off and fart sounds erupt throughout the house. "heh, whose idea was the whoopie cushion wake up call, though tibia honest, i think the screams woke everyone up first." Sans said, Sariel raised her hand, voice sore from the screaming.

Toriel noticed Roland in the room, the cake on the dresser and started drawing conclusions. "My child, care to explain why your friend is in your room, and why there is also cake, you better not be eating cake late at night young lady." Toriel said, glaring at her child.

"M-mrs Font, I-it's not w-what you t-think. N-none of us k-know h-how I goat here, y-you see, w-when I w-went to bed, I was in my room, I w-woke up here, a-and I don't k-know h-how" Roland tried to explain. Out of the corner of his eyesocket, Sorial noticed a love letter, poking out of his backpack. it read. 'Hey, I just wanted you to know, that, I don't know since when, but lunchtime one day(Imlying the day everyone had cake), it just sorta clicked, I really like you, I would have told you sooner, but I am a very shy person(Implying a conflicting argument)'. The note was left un signed.

(Later)

Zach sees the three kids come out of the one room, looking a little flustred. He askes them what's up. "Wake up to find I was sharing a bed ( **Found out about a secret admirer** )" Sariel, Roland (and Sorial) Say at the same time. Zach decides not to push this.

Zach then turns to CC."Sure you'd be a good councilor. Ummm as for being left alone... Well..." He says, discussing CC becoming a counsellor. CCresponds. "Don't worry, I get it. We'll find someone who'll help you get off."

"Hey Zach, how did you first um... get laid?" CC askes.

"Well why not ask the one who initiated it? Hey Chara, care to answer CC's question?" Zach says, turning to Chara.

"Well, Zach was having uncertaincies at first, but I was Determined, and now, Zara is here and I have one on the way." Chara explaines. CC looks on in disbelief.

"Hey if you really can't believe it allow me to show you exhibit A, and exhibit B." Zach says, pointing to Zara and then to Chara's smol belly.

"OHHHH AHHHHH, THe baBy, ZacH The BabY is cOMinG, QuICk ZAaaAAaaCHHHhhh UGGHhHhHH!" Chara groans, making Zach overreact. "OhHHH It's A LITtlE EaRLy, BuT It'S cOMinG NOW!" Chara shouted, making others panic now.

"W-what?! Ok, okokokokokok... Just gotta get to the clinic and- what're you laughing about?!" Zach panics, then looks confused when he sees Chara laughing.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahhahaahahahaahhah, April FooOlsza, Zach, you should know from when I was pregnant with Zara, that it is impossible for the baby to come this early." Chara chuckles, Zach takes a sigh of relief.

"Uggghhh... Don't do that! Ok ok, you got me, good job Angel. Please, don't say that again until it's actually time. I'm gonna go lay down now." He says, kissing his wife, then going to the couch to lay down, causing a very loud fart noise to erupt from the sofa. Sariel bursts into laughter.

"Wow, That was epic, but not as epic as the reactions of everyone when they thought they had slept in until midday, that was my bro's genious idea...uh oh" Sariel said, covering her mouth when she realised she had sold her brother out.

Zach put a sound spell on Sorial, that only he could hear, and lasted untill the next morning. "That'll show you to mess with my sleep." He chuckles, with an evil grin on his face.

Soul poofs in, drops a giant pie and poofs out again.

(Later)

All the devices faded to black, then 'AUDIO ONLY' Was the only thing that showed up. Alpha's voice came from the video. "Hello, this is a warning, you may have outsmarted me in the rescue attempt, but I will come back, I promise, and to be honest, I may just kill those who oppose me, I won't even hold back from harming your precious little children. Don't forget I know where you live" The video clicked off. I came into the living room, pretending to act all innocent.

"D-did you get the message, mom, I'm scared." Aluminia said, looking worried. I couldn't help but laugh "Mom, why are you laughing, this is serious, and why on Earth are you dressed as a Jester?" Allie said, looking confused.

"Pffttt hello Serious, I'm your mother, April fools everyone!" I joked, making people slightly angry, ok, maybe that was a little too over the top. "Sorry, but the looks on your faces, oooohhh, OK I admit, I mayyyyyy have gone a little over the top, especially using the voice of one of the crooks who took our children" I said apologetically.

Soul poofs back in."HAI How's it going " She said as a pie hit her in the face. "good I guess hmm OHHHH" She says as she hands the kids little potions that will make them an evil looking version of themself. They all drank the potion, the skeletwins' fangs, claws and horns grew a little larger and more jagged, a crack appeard in Sorial and Sariel's left and right eyesockets respectively, Allie's hands involuntarily turned into fans, and the blades turned razor sharp, eyes became blood red, Some of the paint splatters that made up PJ turned more evil looking, Roland's teeth turned sharper and yellow, outlined by traces of blood, webbed hands growing claws and spikes on tail, looked like they were dripping with poison. If Zara got ahold of the potion, she would be in her wolf form, fur matted, with that creepy face that looks like it's melting.(The one Chara makes at the end of a genocide run). Soul poofs out.

(Later)

Sam has just seen me about having morning sickness, and about all these weird crevings. She asked me to scan her and so I did, turns out her abdomen was glowing orange, I gave her the news that she was expecting. Zach overhears this, and starts lughing. "Ok that's a good one, who helped you do that? Chara or Heather?" Zach said, a bit weary, since the fake labour.

"Actually see for yourself, If you're skeptic." I said, seeing the orange glow from Sam's abdomen.

"Oh. Ummm... wanna talk about it? Um...So... do you know for sure who the father is? Don't worry... I won't judge, I'm here for you." Zacch said., wanting an answer.

"I don't know for sure but I'm pretty sure the last guy I slept with...oh, I'm so stupid, how would flowey put it? Oh, that's right...You IDIOT. Yes that's it." Sam rambled on, trying to mimick Flowey's voice on the last part.

"Who is the father, Samantha?" I asked.

"H-he's... he's the guy, well one of them who k-k...kidnapped your kids...hate me if you will, I hate myself already." Samantha nervously explained.

(Meanwhile)

From different parts of the house, Allie was calling everyone else, pretending to be other people, and laughing when who they thought was calling them never actually called them.

A/N How did you enjoy my April fools day special? Sorry I posted late, I was busy all day. (Posted quater past eight pm in my time if you are wondering.)


	63. Chapter 63

I woke up, realising that the jesterware has finally come off. I meaan poof, gone. I am soo relieved. KitKat appears in the mirror giggling "So... you have fun yesterday? I'm actually surprised how funny putting a jester hat on you was. That was a last minute idea. And it was hilarious." KitKat said. I threw a pillow at the entity, but they had already vanished into the mirror.

(Meanwhile)

"Ugghh my head, finally my ears have stopped ringing, phew, no more unsettling noise, I don't even know how I slept through all of that" Sorial said to himself. KitKat appears through the mirror.

"Hey kiddo... still wondering about that note? Well being completely honest, I put it there. But it is real, a girl in your class wrote that, she just couldn't work up the courage to give it to you... so I did. " They ask.

"Hey, KK, If it's a real note, then tell me, who sent it?" Sorial asked, scratching his skull, now that his claws weren't so sharp, it didn't actually hurt to do so.

"Now where's the fun in that? Try to figure it out. I've already narrowed it down to your classroom, and most of them are after Scales... including your sis. Well anyway, got some other business to attend to, good luck finding your admirer.~" They say as they fade back into the mirror chuckling. This made Sorial wonder who it could have been from. He did manage to shift everyone's attention, to him, but, hang on, who could have sent this. It had to be someone who was shy and / or ate the cake. The thing is, all the girls who had the cake, chased after Scales. There were only a select few who didn't eat the cake, but less people that he knew of that were shy.

(Later)

The Riverperson makes their way out to take the dog/boat hybrid thing out for a walk. They come near the parsol, left there, the other night(Remember the box that will turn whoever is near enough or opens it into a crawling age infant.). The Riverperson's cloak then fell to the floor, revealing a tiny purple ghost. "Twa la la~" the Riverbaby sang "It seemws my form has been weveawled" They began to float back inside. The Riverbaby then announced their true identity to everyone, because they were exposed. "Twa la la~ this iz my weally weal self. My name is Ramanifhie" Ramanifhie said in a singsong voice.

Gaster interrupted. "Boys, i can't keep this up any longer, this is your mother, I never wanted you two to find out, but now, I have no choice, it was better if you never knew the person who ran out on you, who left us all, that is why I told you she was dead, because as far as I was concerned, she was dead." He explained, earining shocked faces all around.

"How can that be! Does that mean we are part ghost, and right now our mother is technically way younger than us." The skelebros said at the sme time, whilst the skeletwins went and hugged their grandmother.

"HOW CAN THAT BE!" Mettaton screamed, everyone looked at him. "What I am trying to say is, Gaster must be mistaken, because this ghost closely rmembers a much younger version of MY MOTHER!" He shouted.

"I have multiple PHD's, so if anything, YOU are the one who's mistaken, as if I won't remember my ex-wife." Gaster argued. Everyone turned to baby Ramanifhie for an answer.

"It is sadly true, not only was I once married to the man who speaks in hands, but after our falling out, I left him, for one of my own kind, I had a child, with that Blook, before going into hiding as the Riverperson, I remember naming that child, Happstablook" Ramanifhie explained, earning way more shocked, confused, every other face under the sun. (LOLz I just had to torment theese characters.) "I can explain, Sans and Papyrus, your telikinesis, the ability to make objects levitate, is a common ghost trait, teleportation, is a common method of transportation for ghosts." The purple ghost explained.

" Makes sense, I mean, I am younger than Papyrus, by under a year, so that makes us, half brothers, and it makes me...the skeletwwins' uncle and our kids...cousins?" Mettaton confirmed. (Yes I hate Papyton so much, I have given reason to be against it, by creating a backstory for the Riverperson, whilst including, why they warn us about the man who speaks in hands.)

(Later)

After that little surprise, Zach went to talk to Sam. "You know Sam, it might not be that one guy who kidnapped the kids, It isn't necessarily the last one you slept with. It could've been anyone who you've slept with in the past month... so we won't know unless we do a DNA test on the baby when they're born. Well anyway, I'll let you tell the others when you want to. And don't worry, we're a family here. We'll help you with the baby when they come." Zach explained.

"Thanks, for being alright, but, I am positive it's him, I met him at the cake store, and my hormones were jumping all over the place, it's only when I woke up, I realised that the cake must have been spiked, because my mind was a little foggy still." Samantha explained.

Zach is watching Zara play, and Finn, who had eaten the cupcake this morning, was comfortable around Zara. Zach nudges Chara and points to them smiling. "Oh, too bad, Alphys has just located his parents, they moved to Florida to protect a baby that was on the way two years ago. Sorry Finn, you can't stay much longer." Chara said, and let out a sigh.

(Meanwhile)

Sam is in her room, still feeling bad about the possibility of a criminal being the father of her firstborn. This goes against everything she stands for, doing what's right, her soul knows it as Integrity. Allowing a person who is bad into your life is the exact same thing as being bad yourself. KitKat popped in through her mirror, almost startling her. "Who are you?" Samantha asked.

KitKat ignored the question. "Hi Sam... so I have a question. Is Ash physically genderless or do they just identify as non-binary? Because, well I may have messed with the cake at that party you went to with Patty... actually maybe have her check herself out too just in case. But anyway, it may not be Breck's baby. Just something to think about." They said, fading into the mirror.

"They did What!" Patricia said as Sam told her the situation. "And you're knocked up? But Ash is genderless aren't they?" Patty asked.

"Yep, a random hooded figure, who appears through mirrors spiked the cake, and yes I am pregnant, and yes, Ash is genderless, they aren't non binary. They told me themself, they also showed me, when they thought I didn't believe them." Sam explained. "Anyway, I am pretty sure the child will never know their father, but go get checked out, especially if you wake up feeling sick, or your you-know-what never comes." Sam explained.

(Later)

Shark Lord skyped in, well actually it was Dark Shark on Shark Lord's account. "yeah probably. But there's a BIG difference between the Wither and a wither skeleton. The wither skeleton is a tall dark skeleton carrying a sword and the Wither is the three headed phantom" Dark shark explained.

"Hmm okay, I thought they were the same thing, silly me." I said as I made a mental face slap.

A man with spiky black hair, saiyan armour and red clothing under the armour stood at the door. Luckily, the box had been removed from the door and so he didn't turn into a youngling. "Oh, how rude of me, I got a special invite, though none of you may know me, my name is InuJon. Greetings everyone." He said, as he introduced myself.

A/N InuJon is an OC request, from someone who has read the story, I will accept any other OC requests via PM.


	64. Chapter 64

Zach was busy making breakfast. He is discussing with Chara about how to tell Zara that Finn is going home. "I think I'll take the little kids to the park today while the older ones are at school... let them have some fun today, I'll tell them tonight about Finn leaving. I just hope she takes it well.." He said, and Chara nodded.

Zach took all the little kids to the park. "I wanna mawwy you Finn, now" Zara says, chasing Finn around the park, he is comfortable with the flirting, but doesn't like her in that way.

"Leave Finn alone, he miwgt not wanna mawwy you now." Silver said

"Why woodent he, we awe meant to be" Zara said, sticking her tounge out.

"Uncwle Zach, did you come from oven, cos u burnie hot" Blanch said to Zach, who had a not so good look on his face. Blanch then walkes over to Inujon, who was tagging along "Big guy, you wear awmour to stop me steawling your hawrt" Blanch said.

"Is she always like this, she must take after her mother?" Inujon asked and Zach nodded.

"I feels lefts out." Angiel says, and starts to whine. "not faiw othew kids got to go to a hiwdeowt, and I diwdent." Ang said, bursting into tears.

(Meanwhile)

It was parent teacher day at Ebott elementary. Instead of all the children going in one car, as usual, everyone dropped off their own children. Zach was left taking the little kids to the park, before returning Finn home.

"Good morning class, and everyone's parents." The teacher chirped with exitement. "Now, as all of you may know it is parent career day, so when I call the roll, you will bring your parent up to speak." The teacher announced. (I'll only have the main parents give the talks). Some of the parents of the other kids knew the other adults, and even a few kids.

Roland was first up, he had brought in Undyne, seeing as Alphys stuttred constantly. "Hey punks, as you may well know, I am one of Roland's name is Undyne." Undyne said, wearing full police uniform. "Now while I was going to beat up all the teachers, I thought it would be better if I did not." Undyne explained. "Now, as you can see, I am the chief of the Ebott police force. I chose this job, because it is similar to the job I had in the Underground, as the head of the Royal Guard. To be in my position, you need to be brave, you need to be strong, and most of all, you need a fighting spirit." Undyne said. She then answered questions, both related and unrelated to being a police officer.

Allie was next, I had to give a talk about what I do. "Hello class, my name is Undertale fannnnnnn, people just call me Utf. I am Aluminia's mother." I said, introducing myself. "My specific function is to preserve any type of soul, in one of these blades. For example, if I were to absorb a monster soul, it would go into the blade with an image of an inverted white heart. A red soul would go into the blade with the picture of the red heart shape and so on." I explained. My purpose, is to be used as an efficent form of euthanasia, that is a process where if someone has a terminal illness, which means you are sick and you can't get better, meaning you will die from it, you sign a waiver to have a peaceful end. Another example is if someone is hooked up to life support, and they are in a great deal of pain, they can come to a peaceful end." I explained my best what euthanasia was. " Basically what I do is I help people peacefully leave the world, by absorbing their soul. All I have to do is simply touch their chest with the blade that matches their soul colour." I explained, answering any other questions.

Sariel was next, she brought Toriel to speak. "Greetings children, I am Toriel, Sariel and Sorial's mother." Toriel said as a few children recognised the name. "A few of you who have older brothers or sisters may know that I am the History teacher at Ebott middle school. I had always wanted to be a teacher in the Underground, and now I am." Toriel exclaimed. "Being a teacher is not an easy task, as your classroom teacher may already know, "Toriel exclaimed. "In fact, you may all have me as your history teacher when you go into middle school after the summer." She said, answering questions.

Sorial went after his twin, and seeing as his twin brought in Toriel, he brought in Sans to speak. "heya kiddos, the name's sans, sans the skeleton, the father of these little skeletwins." Sans said, introducing himself. "i'm a comedian, some of you may know me, some may not. i never used to have the one job. in fact, back in the underground, i had four sentry positions and a side job as an entertainer." He explained, causing the children and the the teachers speechless. "in fact, that is how i first met tori here, i was doing my rounds in snowdin forrest, when i saw this door, i thought it was good enough to practice knock knock jokes, what i didn't know was that this lovely lady was on the other side. I would tell the lot of you some skeleton jokes, but i don't have the guts" Sans punned, answering a lot of questions about the underground and even giving a live demonstration.

Paper Jam was one of the last, he brought in Ink to speak to the class. "the name's ink, i am one of jammy's dads." Ink said, adressing the class. "i am an alternate version of sans, i help to create alternate universes. this universe is the origional and oldest universe in the multiverse. i can paint something and make it real, but i cannot bring back the dead." Ink explained. "in some of the newer alternate universes, monsters haven't even left the underground." Ink explained, making everyone gasp. "people like me, who's universe got destroyed took refuge in a place called the antivoid. the main people in the antivoid besides me and error, another version of sans is a sole survivor of a genocide timeline, who is yet another version of sans, who we call geno, apart from us, there is a version of frisk, who reset too many times, causing the sans in their timeline to throw them into the core, they are referred to as core frisk." Ink explained, answering questions.

There were many other careers ; nurses, firemen, lawyers, chefs ect. When the lunch bell rang, everyone went out for lunch. The parents all sat with their kids, eating their own lunch. Allie was more silent than usual. She wouldn't even play with her friends. " **Well, the option for you to join will still be open Al, take your time.** " Sorial said, really he was only playing to take his mind off whoever his secret admirer was. The only three he could narrow it down to were; Allie, Loran, or Leah. (The last two names are completely made up.). Sariel was getting jealous, whenever another girl targeted Roland during kiss chasey.

Sorial went into the bathroom before the bell was supposed to go. KitKat appeared to him."So, you figure it out yet?" They ask Sorial.

" **I have a hunch, well three actually, it could be Al,Lor or Lea, though if it was from Al, she is probably mentally kicking herself after she found out that we are actually cousins without knowing it, I mean, I am still baffled.** " Sorial explained, KitKat faded back into the mirror.

(Later)

On the way home from the park, Zach wants to know Inujon's story. "So... New guy, what's your story?" He askes our newcomer.

"That's classified info" Inujon stated.

They got home, Zach saw Sam upset. "Hey, you okay?" He asks.

"No, I ...Gah, I feel so ashamed, I got laid by a criminal, and now I'm carrying his baby. Not only was it with a criminal on the run, but also the kid will never know their father, gawd I'm such a turd." Sam explained.

Zach comforted her "Hey, listen to me. You are not a bad person. You didn't know, that cake mixed with teenaged hormones does a lot... I wasn't completely sure if me and Chara actually did it or not the first time it showed up... the only reason I know we didn't now is from when we actually did the first time. Even still, we could've still done quite a bit at 12 and 13! At least you're 18, and you made a mistake. Doesn't make you bad, nor did you know who he was when you were with him. And you know what else? Once you start feeling the baby kick, and see them when they're born, it won't matter to you anymore. You'll be to busy loving your baby like the rest of us. Ash included... I've known you and them for 10 years and never seen them look at someone like they look at you now. You'll be ok..."

(Meanwhile)

KitKat appears to Ash in a mirror. "Hey Ash, I have a little present for you if you want it. It's really not important who I am, just that I want people to have a good time and have fun. Since you are genderless... I figured I'd make you this offer, these potions will temporarily make you biologically male or female. I figured you may want to try some stuff with Sam, but no hard feelings if not. If you ever want a permanent one, let me know. These each last about a day, careful though, you can make babies in these forms. If you get pregnant as female you'll stay that way until you have the baby. Well anyway, have some fun with it." They say, handing Ash a blue and a pink potion

"Uh...Thanks, but, why don't you use some on yourself, or are you just non - binary?" Ash said, leaving the potions aside, they would talk to sam about this.

(Later)

Zach has a talk with the kids. "Hey Finn, Zara, we need to talk to you. We found your family Finn, they live in Florida now. We're getting a hold of them so you can meet up again. You also have a baby sibling now." Zach explains.

"A sibling, wow, really!?" Finn explaines, "but where's Florida" He asks.

"But we awent mawwied yet." Zara pouts.

"Look we live here, this is where the park is... and way over here is where Finn's family lives. You understand?'ll talk to his Mommy and Daddy about visiting, but he does have to go home soon... I'm sorry. You can still have fun together while he's here though." Zach says, pulling out a map.

Just then CC wakes up on the couch, thinking about being a guidance counsellor 'It could work, I would be able to keep an eye on the kids at school and make sure they're safe'. She then shoots into a sitting position "Dammit...how'd Zach get laid before me?" She askes herself. She whines and thinks about how to get herself a man. (One, he only got laid before you, because he came in earlier, two, there's always Inujon.)


	65. Chapter 65

CC is walking to the middle school, for the guidance counsellor position. She talks to the principal of Ebott middle school. After all, there is no harm in trying, right?

Whilst CC is out of the house, Zach uses it as an opportunity to talk to me about her. "Hey Utf, I'm gonna try to find someone to set CC up with. Wanna help? Oh, guess it never came up but CC's bi, so we have more options for her." He says, which is a good thing, it leaves her options open

"Ok I'll help, first of all, we need a list of all the single people, so let's start with that." I reply.

"Alright lets see... There's Dorcas, I know she don't need no man, but maybe she'd like a girl? We'll have to find out that one. Hmmm is Chase single? Actually now that I think about it forget it, she had an abusive ex with the same name, I don't think she could get... Don't worry... She's well adjusted now, but lets cross Chase off the list. Lets see... there's Muffet, I wonder if CC's into bondage? There's Asgore and Gaster if she wants an older divorced man. I saw a fairly attractive Moldsmol around, she likes to wiggle her hips. And there's the new guy Inujon? Right? Might be too serious for her taste though... You got anyone to add?" Zach said, listing all the single adults.

"Hmm well Asgore is way too old, so is Gaster, besides, I don't really think anyone would want a stepmother younger than them, it would be wierd, so crossing off all the ones too old for her. Oh and you forgot to mention Ramanifhie, you know, the Riverperson, but she would also be wayyyyyy too old for her. There's Gerson, but that'd just be ridiculous." I said, giggling, at the thought of her being with an older person. "Hmm, now that you mention it, the youngest singles, excluding the children are: Patricia, if she's still single, Ash and Samantha, if they're not an Item yet, Dorcas and Inujon." I explained, being reasonable "Hmm, maaybe Grillbz has another cousin, I mean, it worked for Papyrus, didn't it?" I joked.

"Alrighty then, so how do we see who's interested? ... We could set up a speed dating event, or a singles cruise? Maybe some of the other singles would pair off too?" He said.

"You talk to the fallen children, ask if they're taken for one and interested for two, I will do the same with Dorcas and Inujon" I explained, sharing the workload. I then saw Dorcas heading my way," Hey, Dorc, do you have a minute, you know how you said about you not needing any man, well what about a woman? If you want, Zach and I are trying to hook up CC with someone, and I was wondering if you were interested in dating her?" I asked, trying to sound reasonable.

" While it is true that I don't need a man, I am uncertain about dating a woman, I may need some time to think things through" Dorcas said, going off to watch TV.

"Ok, Just let me know kay." I responded, I then went to the backyard, apparently, Undyne had challenged Inujon on her day off. I could see that Undyne was losing. Lots of other people were spectating the sparring contest, including both skelebros. It was a massacre of spears and physical attacks. Inujon, let out a whole lot of battle crries that I didn't know of.

"Oh my goodness, I KNEW it, ANIME is REAL" Undyne shouted, whilst the fish warrior was caught offguard, Inujon got in with a Gaster Blster.

"I thought that for someone who was head of the royal guard, they'd know not to let their guard down" Inujon snickered, whilst Undyne entered her Undying form. Undyne's bullets suddenly got faster, but she was no match for Inujon, who left her with one HP in a few hits.

After the battle was over, Sans got to Inujon before I did "how did you do all that, what exactly are you?" He asked

"Normally, I would say classified, but for you, I am the legendary fartmaster" Inujon said, which explained everything, seeing as that was Sans's secret secret, triple secret codeword.

"Hey, Inujon, so, what is your opinion on CC, you know, the young woman dressed as Echotale Frisk?" I asked.

"Hmm, that girl, well she is sorta cute in that outfit, I must admit, but I'll have to think this through." He said, handing Undyne some food to heal herself.

CC had just gotten home from talking with the principal of the middle school. She was looking through her phone."I kinda want Echotale Sans's jacket". CC said, Not paying attention if anyone's around. ''Hmm leather jacket would go well with my punk outfit''. CC then went to lay on the couch, and started watching what Dorcas had on.

(Meanwhile)

The kids at Ebott elementary were up to their usual lunchtime goofs and ganders. KK appears to Sorial in one of the playground mirrors. "So... hypothetically speaking of course, if Allie is your admirer, how would you feel about that? I'm not sure if inbreeding is a problem with monster genetics... well anyway, love is love, you don't really pick who you fall for... or if they're secretly your cousin... I dunno, this is an odd circumstance I didn't see coming, so I'll leave the choice to you... unless of course I'm messing with you and it's another girl. Well only one way to find out! Good luck lover boy." KitKat says.

" **Hmm, that is some swell advice, but I still have no idea, which one of my three hunches are correct, or any at all** " Sorial explained as KK faded back into the mirror.

(Later)

It has somehow gone back around to Zach's turn to pick up the kiddos. The kids were talking about how kiss chasey is no longer fun, seeing as only two people are targeted. "Ok... I have to ask, what the heck is kiss chasey?" Zach askes.

"Well, it's like tag, but you have to kiss someone on the cheek...or cheekbone in order for them tibia it. It has gotten boring, everyone either targets Scales or Al, in fact, if it weren't for them, choosing a new target each time, it would be pointless for the rest of us to play." Sariel explaines.

Zach talked to Zara about Finn on the way home. "Hey Zara, Finn has to go home tomorrow, ok? I know you want to marry him right now, but it doesn't work quite that way. There are steps between liking someone and marrying them" He said.

"How did you and mommy meet?" Zara asked, now curious.

"Well... First we met and became friends for a while, I was nice to her and she started to like me, and I started to like her. Then one day we were hanging out on the roof, she told me how she felt, then kissed me... followed by Pap ratting us out immediately. That was when your Mommy was 12 and I was 13. After a couple bumps along the way... We'll talk about that valentines day another time... We were boyfriend and girlfriend. We were like that and did... Ummm teenage couple stuff... Up through highschool, we were together and then I graduated, that is when I proposed to mommy, we then got married after she graduated. A year later, you were born, just give it six years before you decide you really want to marry them okay, same goes for all you kiddos as well." Zach explained.

(Meanwhile)

Ash had gotten in their car and was about to head home from Uni, when KK appeared in the mirror. "Who says I haven't used the potions before? I'm not quite bound by your mortal rules... and have dabbled in romance in the past, I'll go in and actually live a life once in a while. I was once a little boy who a little girl liked and ended up growing up to date and marry, I've been a lady of the night, and everything in between. I have no preference, I just look to have some fun." KK expllained.

"Wow, must really have lived your life ya oldie" Ash smirked at their own private joke, as KK faded back into the mirror.

(Later)

Tabby's shift had just ended. "Hey, so you know Dorcas and I are gonna have some sister time, and might be out late, so don't wait on me" Tabs explained, before lightly pecking Grillbz on the mouth. Tabs phased through the wall before he could get a question out. A few seconds later, Grillbz got a text from Dorcas that read 'btw we r at our old home '.

(A while later)  
Grillbz went to check on Tabs and Dorcas, because neither of them had answered his texts and he was getting worried. He could hear faint music coming from the room where Tabs showed him her scars. Grillbz openes the door to see Tabs and Dorcas doing a coordinated dance, whilst DorcTabsIRL was singing 'Build Our Machine' by DAGames. When the song ends, the girls see Grillby and they all blush, Tabby's being the most noticable. DorcTabs IRL whispers "Busted"

Tabs is embarrased. "Hey hun" She says, wrapping her tail around his leg, bringing that blue blush up to the surface.

"...What...is even...going on here?" Grillby asked, with a confused look on his face. "Tabs...we need to talk" Grillbz said with a stern look on his face.

DorcTabs guiltily raises her hand "My fault. I wanted these two to have some sister time, and I may or may not have been listening to this song way too much and thought, 'hey, why not?'" She guiltily explaines.

"Tabs...I love you...and you know that...well... it could've been worse...well I think it's about time...my wife, sis in law and I headed home...how does that sound? Grillbz said, turning off the laptop and putting it in Dorcas's handbag. The three then headed home for dinner.


	66. Chapter 66

KitKat appears to Sorial, before leaving for school. "Hey, I'm gonna help you find out who likes you. Well we're actually gonna get her to out herself." They whisper to to Sorial.

" **How ya gonna do that KK? Undyne to find out what ya have in mind.** " Sorial punned, asking about KK's plan.

KitKat changes shape into a nine year old human girl with black hair and green eyes. "Why making her jealous of course my friend.~ I'll start flirting with you during recess and try to sneak you off somewhere, then it's just a matter of waiting for her to follow us... don't worry I won't go too crazy with the flirting, don't wanna steal your first kiss or anything. I'll meet you in the bathroom before lunch." They say, sounding exactly like a nine year old girl, and fades into the mirror.

(Later)

Sorial is meeting up with KitKat as soon as the bell goes for lunch. "Woah, been a while since I've used this form." KK admits, wobbling a bit as they come out of the mirror.

" **you mean that you used to be in a form like this** " Sorial askes.

"Oh, I've been around a long time. Sometimes I decide to live a life... Back when I was in this form, my name was Emma... that was back in the industrial revolution, lived in an orphanage in New York City after arriving on a boat... I'll tell you the story another time, right now let's focus on your life. Let's go before anyone walks in... actually that's not a bad prank idea... I'll remember it for later." KitKat says, as the two leave the bathroom, not being seen by anyone. Sorial and KK go into place. A few minutes pass and KK stops Sorial, playing with the other kids. "Hey cutie, I'm Emma... but you can call me your girlfriend" They say, rather loudly.

" **Hey your girlfriend, my name is Sorial, it is a privelage, tibia honest, Emma sounds way nicer than your girlfriend** " Sorial punns, making KitKat laugh, a little excessively, proably for show.

"Heehee, you're funny. I like that.~" KK says, grabbing the attention of Sorial's secret admirer. They grab Sorial's hand. "Follow me, I know somewhere private we can hang out." KK says rather loudly, gaining the attention of Sorial's admirer, who starts following the two. (Iwon't reveal until the end of the chapter.)

(Meanwhile)

CC seems to be spaced out as she wanders around and walks into a wall, A WALL, IN AN OPEN PLAN LIVING AREA! CC Turns around and continues wandering. (I wonder if she's playing Pokemon GO heh). Zach sees his friend wandering. "Man we need to find her someone soon, she's starting to lose it." He says to himself. He then sees Grillbz, having the day off. "Hey Grillbz, you and Tabs ever thought about having a kitten? It might be kind of fun seeing how werewolf and neko kids get along." He says to the fire elemental.

Well as a feline's natural instict to flee from canines... you remember how long it took for cat monsters to get used to you once you became a warewolf...and even longer to get used to Zara... and yes...we have thought about...starting a family...but would it not be awkward now?...with Flare, in her early 30's...having a half sibling?" Grillbz explained.

Zach then got ready to take Finn home." You ready to go Finn? You're gonna have some stories for your family, you were kidnapped, got rescued by a bunch of monsters, and now a princess wants to marry you. Sounds like a good story to me." Zach explains, tying the kid's shoes.

"Is Zara a princess?" Finn askes.

"Oh yeah, Zara's Mommy is the king of monsters' adopted daughter, so Zara is actually a princess. Speaking of which, you should go say bye to her and the other kids before you leave, I'll wait here." Zach explaines.

Finn goes off to say goodbye to everyone. "Bye Silver, Bye Blanch, Bye Angiel, Bye Zara, Bye wierd looking adults" Finn says, hugging each of the little kids as he said bye to them, Zara had to be pried off. Zach then lead Finn through a portal

"They live right there. Let's get you home kiddo." Zach said. He rung the doorbell. Finn's mother answeres the door with a two year old baby boy in her arms. "Hey, you guys lose something?" He states jokingly.

"Finn, is, is it really you? I thought you were never coming back, when I saw that note, that is when your father and I decided to move away. Finn, meet your baby brother, Jacob" Finn's mother chirped.(It is entirely coincedential).

"Mom, you are my mom right, WOW I am meeting my mommy!" Finn exclaimed, when his mother nodded.

"Yeah, we saved him when we save our kids, he was being kept in the same cell, so the other kids took a liking to him... especially my daughter." Zach explained.

"Yuck all that girl cooties" Finn remarked.

"Yeah... so I told them I'd talk to you about letting him visit once in a while, that ok? I'll pick him up." Zach offeres.

"Oh my, your kids were kidnapped as well, I could never have done what you did, Well, seing as he is already good friends with your daughter and her friends it wouldn't hurt if he visited for a playdate every other weekend, and who knows, maybe theese kids can come over here once in a while." The mother explained.

"Good, wasn't looking forward to explaining it to Zara if you said no. Oh, there's also the possibility Finn will develop magic. He'd basically become a wizard, let me know if that happens, my wife has the same abilities and could teach him how to control it, that's already the plan for when Zara starts being able to use it. " Zach explaines. "Well anyway, I'll be going. See you later Finn." he says as he goes back through the portal. The mother now understood what he meant by magical powers. The only beings she knew who could wield magic were monsters. She wondered if this human she just met really lives with monsters.

(Meanwhile)

In the meantime, I was busy thinking about CC's situation. I could try to hook up Inujon and CC together, but how? That's when it hit me! As a prank, the hooded figure set up a dating account for Dorcas, which she took down the second she noticed it. I mentally slapped myself, and set up an online dating account for CC, the piece of the puzzle I need now is Zach, after all, he knows CC the best.

(Later)

Zach comes back from dropping Finn off. "Hey Chara, how's Zara holding up?" He asked.

"She keeps asking for Finn, that's all." Chara says with a tired grin on her face.

"That bad huh? Well guess that was expected... I mean she's my daughter. When I thought I'd lost you I got drunk and turned into a cat... not my proudest moment." Zach explaines

" You only got drunk, silly, we all turned into cats that day, remember." Chara explained.

(Later)

Zach goes to see Ash and Sam. He opens the door to Sam's room first, and sees that they are intimate, he then shuts the door before they notice. (Ash used the potion to chande his gender to male.) "Alright. Guess that answers that question. Now to ask Patty." He said, as he went over to Patricia's room and knocked. Zach hears some shuffling before Patty granted him permission to enter. "Hey Patty, I have a question, are you currently with anyone romantically?" Zach asked.

Patricia, had just gotten home from school, which means the kids should also be home. Patricia had just finished getting changed, when Zach opened her door. "No I am not with anyone at the mment, in case you forgot, Cyan soul equals patience, and I am waiting for the right man to sweep me off my feet." Patty explained.

"Well CC's looking for someone if you're interested. I don't know if you swing that way or not, well see ya kiddo." Zach explained.

"Ok, well, maybe, like I said, I am waiting for the right person to sweep me off my feet." Patty said, Zach was about to turn around and leave, when Patty stopped him. "I have never told anyone this, so please don't tell anyone, but I'm bisexual, so keep that in mind kay. Oh and, if the peeps at school find out about this, I will never live it down, so if anyone finds out, I'll have you to blame." Patricia explains in a barely audible whisper, beggining to trust the young warewolf. After all, it is in a dog's nature to be loyal.

The kids could be heard in the living room. "That was a mean prank, Sorial, you should know better" Allie said. making a pout. "Getting that girl to pretend to... and for what...to get me to admit my feelings... or to ruin our friendship, Sorial, which one is it?" Allie rants, obviously upset.

" **Al, I'm sorry, really, though I had no Idea you felt that way, honestly.** " Sorial explains, but Allie won't hear any of it. PaperJam, after hearing this, stabs himself with an imaginary knife, though nobody notices.

"Wanna go punk, nobody messes with Aluminia and gets away with it, she is your cousin, you should be treating her better than that." Roland says, initiating a fight.

Sariel starts getting green with envy. "Bro, I would listen to scales if I were you, he is smart, passionate and..." Sariel says, rambling on about Roland's good qualities. "What I am trying to say is, leave. cuz. alone. We don't want to lose arial good friend" Sariel said.

(yes, the crushes have come out.)


	67. Chapter 67

The kids have gone to school, some not over the 'falling out'. Zach and I go to set up CC's dating acount, we decide to use the penname she skyped us with, 'Goomy Bear Gundam'. "Hey, what's going on with the older kids? I heard them fighting yesterday." Zach asks me, referring to the fight.

"I have no Idea, I heard the kids shouting, but I couldn't tell what they were fighting about. I asked Allie about it, so did Mettaton, she avoided both our questions, if only she would just tell us whhat is wrong. It is not like her to start a fight, she normally shyly backs away." I explained, showing deep concern for my child.

"Hmm... well I'd keep an eye on them, let the other parents know too." Zach explaines.

"Oh, don't worry, Sans and Toriel have already spoken to Sorial, apparently he's also avoided the question." I explained.

Zach looks closer at the computer. "Hey what's this? Alternate universes, yes or no? Hmmm... Well more options I guess" Zach said, clicking on the yes option. "I'll tell her about the account later so she can see who she finds." He says, not bothering to log off the account, whilst leaving the room. Before logging off I noticed that CC had gotten a 'like' already. I was curious, so I took a look, the face looked somewhat farmiliar in more ways than one.

(Later)

"Daddy, where's Finn, why isn't he visiting?" Zara asked.

"C'mon Zara, it's ok. You'll see him again soon. It's an every other weekend thing, so it's not that far away. In the meantime, I bet the others want to play. You wanna go play with them?" Zach offres, Zara runs off to play with the other kids. Zach hugs her, then turns to Chara. "Heaven help us if that boy get a girlfriend that's not Zara when they're older, We already got a preview of that drama from the older kids." Zach huffs.

Before Chara could even answer, Sans cutts in. "do you know anything bout the kiddos fighting? or just as clueless as the rest of us, sorial didn't say anything when tori or i asked, i fear something bothering the kiddos." Sans explained.

(Meanwhile)

KitKat appears to Sorial in the bathroom mirror at the school, still disguised as Emma, they don't have a grin on their face. "I'm sorry Sorial... I didn't expect it to go like that. I'll go talk to Allie today and try to fix this... also in my defense, the cousin revelation didn't happen until after I'd given you the note. I- ... I'm sorry." They explained before fading into the mirror.

(later )

It is lunchtime, and nobody was speaking to each other. Allie saw KitKat, as Emma , come towards her, she immediately hid in her box form. "Ummm... hi. Look I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now, but I need to talk to you. That whole thing yesterday was my idea, not Soriel's. I'm the one who found your note and I gave it to him... I thought I'd be helping. You're just so shy, and boys his age are so fricken dense... I just wanted to give you a chance. The cousin thing came out later... even then I wasn't sure if that would be an issue or not, I mean Maddy and Manny are cousins and no one seems to mind that they're together. " KitKat explained sincerely.

"Look, I don't really want to hear from you now, besides, how do you even know about that? I haven't seen you anywhere in the area before, let alone at the school." Allie explained from her box form.

"Well anyway, Soriel was close to figuring out you like him, he had three ideas as to who it could be, so I organized that whole thing to try and help you two... I didn't mean to hurt anyone. Soriel 's my only real, living friend right now... so don't blame him, blame me. You can yell at me, tell me how horrible I am, even beat the crap out of me... just forgive him, it's not his fault."

"I'll let Roland do the beating, but I am surprised you are friends with Sorial, like I said, I have never seen you around before, and I am not in the mood for yelling at anyone, so you're lucky." Allie explained.

Roland heard what was happening " Hey, so you're Sorial's accomplice in the prank that hurt Aluminia here. OK, let's go punk, right now." Roland said, other kids started gathering around, chanting 'Fight' Roland surprisingly didn't seem to care about the fact that KitKat was disguised as a girl, he beat them sensless, and got called to the office shortly after.

(Later)

Zach is talking with Samantha. "Hey Sam, how's it going? Hey, have you told anyone besides me, Patty, and Utf about the baby yet?" He askes her, and Sam shakes her head. ".. look I understand why you're nervous about it, but at least tell Ash. You don't want them to get the wrong idea about where the baby came from... by the way, I may have accidentally walked in on you two yesterday and have a question... Umm Ash's... uhh y'know, how?" Zach prodds, making Sam feel uncomfortable.

"They ...they said, that they got this potion from a hooded figure in a mirror, and they drank it, after discussing it with me, so we spent the day, doing some pleasureable activities, I had a half day from parent teacher interviews, and Ash had the day off completely." Sam sheepishly explained, showing Zach the potion that temporarily turned Ash male. I think they wanted to get the potion that made it permanant, I know it's crazy, but in the ten years I have known them, I think I have fallen in love with them, and they must feel the same way, wanting to be eternally male, just to be with me. They still want to be non - binary though." Samantha explained.

"Huh, guess that works. But still, you should tell them before they think they got you pregnant. Also, I wanna explain something to you. Yes your baby probably won't know their biological father... that doesn't necessarily mean they won't have a dad, y'know? And honestly the second one is much more important in the long run. They'll understand, I know it." Zach explaines. Sam goes to discuss it with her partner, who is still trying to get the hoded figure out of the mirror.

"Hey, babe, any luck getting the permanant potion, The computer engineering Major?" Sam asks, to see what her partner is up to.

"Hooded figure, hooded figure I know you're there so please appear. Darnit, that one didn't work either, oh hello Samantha." Ash said, trying another chant, and pushing up their galsses in the meantime. "No such luck yet, darnit, if only there was a secret codeword, but what? Something my bae wants to tell me hmm."

" Oh, it's nothing, nothing really, just thought I'd check up on you." Sam explained.

"Nah, nah something's definitely wrong, so spill." Ash said, filled with Percerverance.

"Well, here goes, it is the right thing after all, and, knowing your soul type, you would press on, no matter what. Ash, if we are going to be in a relationship, I must be honest with you. What I am trying to say is, before I quite literally fell for you, I was already pregnant with someone else's child. I only agreed to go to the party to take my mind off it when I first found out." Sam explained, full of remorse.

Ash kissed her passionately. "Shh, it's okay, if this all works out in the long run, I'll be there for you, just even though I could never be the father, heh literally, I will be the best darn parent that kid has ever had. " Ash explaines, kissing her forhead.

(Later.)

"Hey, about what you told me yesterday, if you want someone to talk to I'm here, and CC's bisexual too. She'd understand if you wanted to get advice from someone who knows what it's like. For what it's worth, no one in this house would judge you for it, ok?" Zach says, hugging Patricia.

"Thanks for being there for me, Zach, I appreciate it." Patricia said.

The kids get home and it seems that Sorial is forgiven, for now.

A/N Guess who will be making a comeback! Hint, we last saw them as a baby!


	68. Chapter 68

A/N Sorry, I thought I posted on Friday, only just found out I didn't

KitKat was sleeping on the floor of the skeletwins' bedroom, The skeletwins wake up, to see KitKat in their little girl form, with a black eye and missing tooth. Sorial wakes him up. "Hmmm...? Oh, sorry... couldn't sleep... bad memories from last time I looked like this. Is Allie feeling better about you Sorial?" They ask.

" **Yeah, she forgave me, though why are you still in this form? Ohh, what happened to your face?** " Sorial asked, clearly confused.

"...yeah, that. Well I'm kinda stuck like this until I heal up... I'm really sorry about how this ended up... a-and I understand if y-you don't wanna be my f-friend anymore... I- ..." They say and start crying.

"Well, it looks like you got what you deserved, but, did you just say 'form' are you a shapeshifter? Wow, I'm guessing Scales did this to you, he is soo strong and smart and handsome..." Sariel said, rambling on again. ' **Sis, sis, earth to Sariel, you know what we need to do right?** ' Sorial telepathically thought. 'I know bro, make sure she learns her lesson? Only kid-ding, we heal her, with the healing magic mom just taught us?' Sariel communicated, telepathically.

"I didn't want to hurt you... your my only friend this time around." KitKat said apologetically. The skeletwins surprise them by combining their power and healing them, allowing them to be in their usual form. They faded back into the mirror.

At breakfast, all was silent. "Y'know, something just occurred to me. You know how there was a minor cake incident at school? Then the twins and Roland were flustered messes on April Fools day, after Soriel got a secret admirer and Sariel and Roland woke up in the same bed... I wonder if something happened with one of those and that's what caused the fighting? I mean, first crushes are hard to deal with if you don't have advice from someone older. That would also explain why they don't want to talk to you about it, I mean, did you want to talk to your parents about it when you first got crushes?" Zach askes, awaiting a response.

"Hmm well, when I first realised, I liked Spike, of course, I talked it over with Mom, but I did keep it from her, until she noticed certain - signs." Frisk nodded, apparently she was the only one, as Spike already had a rep for going behind his parents' backs, he didn't bother with telling his parents. None of the older adults can remember first telling their parents about their first crushes. (Toriel, Asgore, Gaster, Ramanifhie).

(Later)

The kids had just been taken to school, when suddenly a midget in ripped blue robes and black clothing underneath falls through the ceiling. He is known as Monsieur A. He is busy fighting a version of Sans, known as Bravery Sans. "Apparently he doesn't like my world purges to protect the multiverse from things like seven soul crazy monsters. Thought that dickwad would have some respect for a guy who hunts down the many Error Sanse but I guess not. " He muttred to himself.

Hearing the part about the guy hunting down the Error sanses, Ink shouted for his husband to run. "don't touch him, error is behaved in this particular timeline. In fact, being in the origional universe, the only universe he won't harm, he is basically harmless, so lay one finger on him, and i will end you." Ink warns, directing it at Monsieur A.

Bravery Sans uses this little distraction to fire a gaster blaster at the midget, the midget then summons a stonewall to defend himself. The blast deflects, but unfortunately towards Chara. Zach quickly pulls Chara out the way, and pickes up Monsieur A, Glaring at him. Watch what you're doing! There's small children and pregnant women here! You almost hit one!" He shouts.

(Later)

CC goes to her computer to read fanfics (heh 4th wall break anyone?), and she notices a dating site up. "ZACH! YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" she yells after seeing the account set up for her, not even checking the like. CC mutters obscenities to herself as she searches for Zach not noticing anyone else.

(Meanwhile)

Zach and I are looking at CC's dating account, because I wanted to show him something."So, what do we got for CC's dating account?" He asks, wanting to know what I wanted to show him.

"Look here, the first like, see the face, whoa nice penname, RADSKELETON93, it is very similar to Papyrus's penname, don't you agree, and look at the profile picture, doesn't it look familiar, sure it's a skeleton, but I feel as if I have seen this person before." I explain, Zach makes the connection.

"Is... Is that Riley?! Whoa, they really grew." He exclaimes, seeing the resemblannce. His wolf ears perk up, hearing CC shouting."Why just me?! This was your idea too! " he askes, I shrug my shoulders. We both see CC approaching. "Uh-oh, CC, listen! You wanted to get laid! Just trying to help! Ahh! You don't wanna kill me! Think of my one and a half children! Look at the cute wolf child, you don't want her to not have a daddy do you?" He says, picking up Zara. What he says, doesn't seem to affect CC in the slightest. "Uhh... hey Zara! You wanna go for a ride? Lets go!" Zach says, turning into a wolf and bolting out the door.

CC is about to give chase, but I grab her arm, "Listen, it was my idea, so if anyone was to blame it's me, have at me, just know that we only set up the dating account because we care about you. Zach hated seeing you wandering around absentmindedly, and came to me for help, I suggested the online dating account." I said, giving Zach time to run, the look on her face didn't change as she eased out of my grip, and continued chasing after Zach, well, at least I tried.

(Later)

Zach has ran quite a ways, and decides to stop, he is back in human form, and heavily panting. "So, you have fun? Hey you wouldn't know why the big kids were fighting would you?" Zach askes, Zara nodds her head to say she had fun, and then shakes it to say she didn't know why the big kids were fighting. Zach then notices, CC approaching. "What the heck?! Oh shi-... Shiitake mushrooms." Zach says, realising his daughter is in earshot. In a panic, Zach turns back into wolf form and dashes through a random portal. Zach crashes into some bushes in front of Finn's house he notices Finn's parents and turnes back into a human, spitting out some leaves. Zach stands up and brushes off some more leaves. "Hey. Sorry my one friend is a bit mad at me... I set her up a dating account because she was mad that I was getting... ummm you know. Anyway I panicked and ended up here." Zach said apologetically.

"Hello Zach, fancy seeing you again, erm, we saw a wolf and his pup race through here, crash into the bushes, and then you came out. Oh, hello there" Finn's mother said, as Zara popped her head up.

"Oh, yeah. This is Zara, my daughter. Hey Zara, know where we are? This is Finn's house." Zach explained.

"Finn's here, I wanna see him!" Zara explained, dashing into the house to find Finn.

"Oh my, so young, it must have been traumatic for your daughter" Finn's father said, his name badge on his work uniform read 'Martin Fernandez'.

Zach chuckles at Mr and Mrs Fernandez. "I wasn't kidding when I said she took a liking to him... actually if she has her way she'll be your daughter in law. So how's Finn doing anyway?" Zach asked.

"Oh, Finn is doing fine, in fact, he is playing with Jake, his brother. Anyway, you said something the last time we met about Finn developing magic, should I be worried? We thought only the monsters could use magic, we haven't seen any in this area, though." Finn's mother asked, obviously intrigued.

" Hmmm? Oh yeah, guess that's not common knowledge, well I was born fully human. Turns out that being around monsters and interacting with magic can make you develop it too. I started hanging around, partially because I fell for Zara's mother, she's a human adopted by monsters and developed into a Mage. And then I brought some kids back from the dead and became a werewolf. Yeah I know, weird story, but that's what happened." Zach explained as Mr and Mrs Fernandez had a perplexed look on their face. "So, you mind if we hang out here for a little bit? I need to lay low for a bit and I don't think I could get Zara to leave right away... she's been missing and talking about Finn and asking when he'll come over since he tell me about yourselves." He says, chuckling.

"Well, there is not much to say really, I work with an electeics company, don't know how he does it, but there's this monster at my work, who has no arms, but still manages getting the job done. As for Matrha, she works from home as an accountant, it was a lucky thing too, if she worked in the city, nobody would have been home when you brought Finn home, though with Jake, one of us has to stay home, and Martha working from home was the best solution.

(Later)

KitKat appeared through Ash's mirror, leaving the potion to make them permanantly male and a note that read. 'Sorry, I couldn't come earlier, I was in a bit of a tangle. This is the potion that will turn you eternally male. Next time you want to summon me, just say 'I solemly swear I am up to no good'. Though I commend your effort to find the codeword, call me if you need anything else, your friend.' KitKat was fading back into the mirror, as Ash entered the room, having returned from Uni. Ash noticed the potion and read the note, facepalming as it was the most predictable phrase.


	69. Chapter 69

The weekend at last. Also time to interrogate Allie about what has been going on the past few days, cause, frankly, I need to know. (yes you will hear her full name.) "Allie, we need to talk. Now." I say, shutting the door to Allie's room behind us, she needs to stop avoiding the question.

"I h-have no idea what you guys are talking about, can't you two just let it drop, please?" Allie begged.

"Aluminia Jane Blook, we are your parents, and, that being said, you can tell us anything. However, we are not asking you to tell us what is wrong, we are telling you to." Mettaton ordered, with a stern look on his face.

"M-mom, d-dad, please, I really don't want to talk about it, but an order is an order.(Good obedient child.) I-i have recently begun...to have...feelings towards Sorial. A-and, I was going to give him a note but...I lost it, and he somehow found it. He had a hunch, so he and his friend, set up a plan to draw me out, and... well, I yelled at Sorial, when I found out it was a trick to get me to admit my feelings, b-but he apologised, and to make up for it, his friend, she let me beat her up, but Roland beat me to it heh." Allie explained, hugging the both of us.

(Meanwhile)

Toriel and Sans, were having the same conversation with Sorial. "My child, what on Earth has been with you theese past week, does it have to do with the letter you found?" Toriel asked.

" **Well, yes and no, maybe, I don't wanna tal about it.** " Sorial explained.

"heh, i commend you on trying to take the lazy way out, but we can't help ya, if we don't know what's bothering ya. and don't try teleporting away or changeing the subject **or you're going to have a bad time** " Sans said.

" **Tibia honest, it is about the note, you see, I was Undying to find out who my secret admirer was. I was so Determined, I was starting to melt, not knowing, who secretly liked me, this friend of mine, helped me find out who it was, it was a good plan, but I know now, it wasn't very humerus at all. I just never realised that my admirer was Arial sensitive person. I went Allie-tal bit overboard, and that fight a few days ago, I had only just ralised, Al was my secret admirer.** " Sorial explained, hugging his parents.

(Meanwhile)

As Zach and Chara are getting ready, Zach notices the date on the alarm clock. "Hey Chara, guess who gets to have cake today~ It's CC's birthday today, So I'll make you an extra cake... don't want a repeat of my birthday when you were pregnant with Zara." Zach said, chuckling.

" Ooh No, I completely forgot, I was supposed to buy her a present, it completely slipped my mind." Chara explained. The two of them made their way out for breakfat.

(Later)

Zach noties Toriel making breakfast for everyone. "Hey Toriel, I need help making cakes, it's CC's birthday today, so I'll need all the help I can get... well maybe I'll let Pap and Undyne make their own... In another building... In Australia." Zac explained (Yeah, over to the Nullabore, where there is nobody around)

"My child, (actually, more like child in law, but whatever) I will help you make the cake, you do know what cake your friend likes, do you not?" Toriel asked.

"Actually, PAP! I need you to take CC out and distract her, ok? We're throwing CC a birthday party and you're the greatest person to keep her occupied while we set up. You up for it?". Zach asked, noticing Papyrus.

"NYEH HEH HEH, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BE GLAD TO OFFER MY ASSISTANCE!" Papyrus explained. "I JUST REMEMBRED, WELDER AND I HAVE OUR ANNIVERSARY TODAY, BUT AS ALWAYS, WE WILL GO OUT FOR DINNER, AFTER THE BIRTHDAY." Papyrus exclaimed

" That's okay Papy, happy aniversary, by the way, I brought you a gift, it would have been flowers, but they would have wilted, instead,..." Welder said, the rest of it, lost to whispering, too quiet to be understood.

(Meanwhile)

" i'm always absentminded, i just didn't realize i was being that bad. but i don't think I needed an account...oh well...gonna go break the 4th wall again. let Zach know he's safe for now. " CC said, trying her best to apologise to Zach and myself.

"I understand, I will tell Za-" I was cut off, by a particularly loud skeleton.

"HUMAN, WE NEED TO GET YOU OUT OF THE HOUSE FOR TODAY, I HEARD ABOUT YOUR ABSENT MINDEDNESS," Papyrus explaines, taking CC by her arm and dragging her out of the house.

(Meanwhile)

" PAPYRUS, WAKE UP, YOU LAZYBONES!" A small skeleton, in a slightly grey battle body and a blue scarf yelled.

"bro, what is it, five more minutes kay." The tall skeleton, who was called 'Papyrus' said, as he put on his orange hoodie, orange sneakers, and lit a cigarette.

"NO, WE HAVE TO GO NOW, YOU KNOW THE HUMAN I CLICKED 'LIKE' ON MY DATING WEBSITE, WELL, I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS WANT TO SEE THEM, BUT THEY ARE IN A DIFFERENT UNIVERSE, THAT IS WHY I NEED YOUR HELP, DEAR BROTHER." 'The Magnificent Sans' said.

"ugh, fine, i have a way, to cross to an alternate universe, but it is risky, i'll go get chara, we need their help" Papyrus said, teleporting to Asgore's house, he was weary of Temmie though, she might still be evil. "hey kiddo, can you come with me a sec? oh. vermin, go and get chara." Papyrus said, when he got to Asgore's house.

(Later)

Most everyone is helping to set up for CC's birthday; Sans and a few other monsters are using magic to put up the banners, which Ink created, Paperjam helped. Error held the banners in place with his strings, Toriel was helping make a butterscotch, cinnamon cake for CC and a characlate cake for had just put the btter in the tin, and gave the spoon to Zara to lick, Chara gets jealous, so Zach dips a fresh spoon in the batter and gives it to Chara. Roland and Undyne were doing most...OK all of the heavy lifting. Alphys and Gaster were rigging up the lights. Blanch was...being Blanch. I had sent a message to RADSKELETON93, saying, 'Hey, why don't you come on over at 11:00am sharp.'. Mettaton had summoned a disco ball.

Sorial was in his and Sariel's room. KK appeared out of the mirror, half Emma, half hooded figure. "Hey Sorial, thanks for being so forgiving and fixing me up... I actually started getting used to the little girl form again so I decided to change it up a bit, what do ya think?" KitKat asked.

" **so cool** " Sorial memed, even though he wasn't commenting on a post.

"Thanks... hey something occurred to me... I never asked, how do YOU feel about Allie? Do you like her back, or are you not sure?" Kit asked.

" **Na, I am paw-sitive I don't feel the same way that she does for me, anyway, you heard it is CC's B'day today?** " Sorial stated.

"Hmmm, well I'm sure things will work out, for better or worse. Now then, a more important issue, your love struck sis. I wasn't kidding when I said boys your age are dense... and for as smart as he is, Scales is not exactly catching on about Sariel's desire to do naughty things with him. That probably comes from his moms, if Frisk and Utf didn't interfere, he probably wouldn't exist. Honestly I'd love to see his face if your sis just up and kissed him, he'd probably freeze up for days. But we should probably not do anything unless she's up for it. " KitKat explained

" **Well, I do like having a bit of fun every now and then, I would never do anything to hurt Scales or my sis, but I'd pursuade her to do it, then again, Scales has been protecting Al alot lately, I mean, look, he beat you up, and was about to do the same to me, he thought you were a girl, and he would never hit a girl.** " Sorial explains.

"Well, let her know I'm willing to help if she wants it. Heck, I wonder what'd happen if a boy flirted with her in front of him? Well I'll be around, see ya." Kit says a they fade back into the mirror. After learning about it being CC's birthday, KitKat just had to be up to mischief. KK leaves a special cake in the kitchen and switches out the candles set aside for trick ones. KitKat then leaves a present for CC, , labelled with 'From anon' In neat, curly handwriting. KK goes on to put an apology basket in Allie's room, filled with deep-fried food, with a card attached, saying 'Sorry for putting you in this mess, Emma.' In the expected messy handwriting of a kid. KK appears in Ash's room, they were about to say something, when they saw Ash and Sam doing some stuff, They shouldn't have seen. KK then leaves abruptly.

Everything is set up for the birthday party, Papyrus is just pulling in to the driveway and starts to talk to CC rather loud. "SO, HUMAN, DID YOU ENJOY YOUR DAY OUT WITH THE GREAT PAPYRUS, NOW SHALL WE GO INSIDE RATHER LOUDLY, FOR NO APPARENT REASON? GOOD, THEN LET'S GO, HUMAN." Papyrus exclaimed. Everyone got into position, Alphys and Gaster took a switch each, the kids were snnuggled up to their crushes, and the little kids were told to keep quiet.

"SURPRISE, happy birthday CC!" everyone shouted, when CC entred, Paps, following suit. The lights came on as everyone shouted surprise and the baloons and confetti were released from the ceiling." Oh my, all this trouble...all for me?" CC gasped. CC then opened all her presents, recieving an Echotale Sans Jacket from 'Anon', a bunch of AU Frisk cosplay outfits, made by Ink and Error, and lots of other presents. The biggest present of all, was from me, and, seeing as it was 10: 55, RADSKELETON93 should be here any minute now.

(Meanwhile)

"ARE YOU SURE YOU ARE GOING THE RIGHT WAY?" The magnificent Sans asked his younger brother. "PAPYRUS, WHY AM I GETTING A FEELING OF DEJA'VU, AND WHY DO I FEEL LIKE I KNOW THE PEPOLE IN THIS PICTURE?" Sans asked himself.

"dunno, bro, but if the picture says 'don't forget', then you probably should remember them, tibia honest, they all look like people we know, only there is something different about them." Papyrus explained.

"Guys, I think we are here, wow excellent service, I just sent a message to dad, saying I'll be a bit late home, and it sent, like right away, and wow, dad replied right away, saying 'Temmie needs walking' (Similar to how Flowey would need watering.)" Chara said, as they knocked on the door.

"You are 'RADSKELETON93' Am I right?" I asked. "And this must be your brother, and the human from your universe." I continued.

" THAT IS ME, ARE YOU 'GOOMY BEAR GUNDAM'?" Sans asked.

"No, she is inside, my name is Undertale fannnnnnn, but please, call me Utf." I said, introducing myself. Upon hearing my name, Sans started to remember something.


	70. Chapter 70

"Come, I'll introduce you to everyone, but to clear any confusion, I will give you nicknames, hmm, Ril-er... I mean Sans, I will call you 'Blueberry'. Papyrus, you I will call 'Swap'. Chara, I will call you 'Paci.C.', it stands for pacifist Chara." I explained, Introducing them to everyone. CC is happily trying on Outfits that people gave her, mainly the Frisk role cosplays. She is in the Underswap Chara outfit, when I introduce the trio to her. "Guys, I'd like you to meet, Goomy Bear Gundam, we like to call her CC for short. CC, meet Underswap, Here we have 'RADSKELETON93, aka, Underswap Sans aka, Blueberry, Underswap Papyrus aka Swap, and Underswap Chara aka Paci.C." I explained.

CC looks at them "uhhh...hi?" She says, with a confused look on her face, still dressed like Paci.C. "finally got my revenge for that dating account mwahahahaha" She muttres under her breath, randomly throwing a shoe at Zach, hitting him in the head.

Zach is staring at the US trio, when the shoe hits his head. "Ow! I told you Utf was involved too!" He shouts, walking over to the trio and rubbing his head.

"I tried telling her, but she won't listen." I replied.

"Do you remember us? ...do you remember when you were Riley?" Zach askes Blueberry.

"UMM, WELL, I HAVE THESE DREAMS ABOUT THIS PLACE AND ABOUT MOST OF YOU, AND I STILL HAVE THIS PHOTO, SAYING DON'T FORGET, THE THING IS IN MY DREAMS, I WAS A HUMAN INFANT, AND THIS INFANT LOOKS LIKE ME, SO I GUESS, ALSO, IN MY DREAMS, PEOPLE KEEP CALLING ME EITHER RILEY OR BUB."Blueberry shouts, Zach hugs him.

"We missed you Bub... it's been 10 years since we sent you home here, it's clearly been longer for you. Hey you brought your Pap and Chara... Hey Pap if you wouldn't mind, smoke outside please. We have small kids and a few pregnant women, and some are human and have lungs that can be hurt by it. Thanks." Zach says, noticing Swap smoking lazily.

"ugh, fine, i'll throw it away, anyways i'm bone tired, i think i'll lay down now" Swap said, using telikinesis to put it in the bin, and laying down for a nap.

"hey, swap, word of advice, you think you are bone tired travelling across AU's, just wait until you have kids, trust me, i have two of em,tibia honest it's worse when they start teleporting. mind sharing the couch?" Sans explained

"So you're the Swap Chara? Nice to meet you, I'm actually married to our version of you, she's over there. Oh we also have chocolate cake, I'm assuming that's a common trait between Charas right?" Zach asked Paci.C.

"Hmm, not really, the Frisk frrom my universe is the one who loves chocolate, hey, Zach is it? Youre the first person I've spoken to here, so, can I please have a bandaid, cause I scraped my knee falling for you." Paci.C. says with a wink, then going off to find others to flirt with.

Zach goes to nudge Swap awake. "So Pap, what do you think of our timeline? I imagine you have some questions about how we know Ri- er Sans right? Well back when he was a human baby, we found him on the doorstep in a basket, apparently he fell through a portal and ended up here, so we took care of him... well them at the time. We eventually sent him back so your timeline didn't get messed up. That was 10 years ago. So, how you been since then?"

"eh, it's like back home, only back home, undyne is a shy nerd, alphys is a warrior, temmie is evil, i call her vermin, she calls me smiley trashbag, floe is can't speak proper english, stuff like that. i used to be a sentry in four different loocations, and practically lived at muffet's, cause my bro's tacos were improving, but still not edible" Swap said, rambling on until he fell asleep again.

Paps and Blue notice this "SAAANNNNS (PAPYRUUSSSS) GET UP, YOU JUST TOOK A NAP HALF AN HOUR AGO (WE JUST GOT HERE)" The two yell at their brother at the same time.

In the meantime Zach sees Ash and Sam after having some...fun. "I take it you got that potion Ash? Well good for you, welcome to the club... careful wearing loose 's cake out there if you want it. Come on join the fun... well the more child fun, the not so naughty fun." Zach says, he grabs a slice of the cake Toriel did not make, the same cake that some of the kids might have eaten, not wanting to wait for the birthday cake." It tastes wierd, Toriel, did you make this? Zach askes. Toriel shakes her head, Zach gets rid of the cake as quickly as possible. Well, at least only the few...who didn't eat the first cake ate this cake... which may or may not be a problem. Yes, even Roland, who was tricked into eating some cake.

(The next day)

KitKat is making a chart with Sorial about who likes whom. There are pictures of everyone, and arrows pointing between them. "Alright, so let's see... Your sis definitely likes Roland, Roland might like Allie, I'm pretty sure PJ likes Allie too, Allie likes you, but you don't feel the same at the moment... And now we have a Swap Chara about your ages... which leaves us with... No reciprocated crushes... well crap. That's kinda depressing. Screw love triangle, I don't even know what frickin' shape this makes." KitKat explains. "Hey Sorial, do you like anyone? You don't have to tell me who if you don't want to." Kit askes, curious.

" **Hehe, you have nooo idea, how attractive you were or how attractive you are right now...ohmigod, that cake I ate yesterday, the one I tricked Scales into eating, saying it's organic, did you have anything to do with that being there? Zach threw it out after finding out mom didn't make it.** " Sorial said, catching on, putting two and two together.

KitKat was silent for a bit, before responding. "Hey, so I've been thinking... if we're gonna try to get anyone together, I think it should be Scales and your sis. Because if he likes Allie, more people get hurt feelings no matter what. So what do you think, should we get your sis to make a move?" They ask.

" **Hmm, well my sis might not be confident enough to make a move, but I think Scales should make a move on Al, we are not sure if his feelings are true for Al, but getting them together would get her off my back, since yesterday, she has been really creepy, I had to hide, from one of the shyest girls in existance!** " Sorial explains, looking frustrated.

(Later) Shark Lord popps in. "Hey Toriel~ guess what time it is~" He asks.

Toriel looks at the clock."Hmm, maybe 1:32pm, so how have you , Ender and Void been doing?" Toriel replies, Sharky shakes his head and brings out ten pies under a cloth cover.

"It's time for YOUR challenge, the Pie Challenge. Here's how this one works, you choose up to five pies. Here's the flavors; snail, butterscotch cinnamon, coconut cream, chocolate, pecan, kiss your tongue goodbye ghost peppered snail, gut flaming pepper pie, fish, and burnt beyond even something Undyne or Papyrus could make butterscotch cinnamon snail pie. There is no cheating or your getting bad pies." Sharky says, placing the covred pies on the table. Chara easily sniffed out the chocolate pie and so Toriel chose five ones other than that, the only bad one she got was the fish pie (Fish pie is actually rather good =) ). Chara ate the characlate pie, giving a slice to Zara.

"That was too easy, my child, after spending years baking pies, I know a good pie when I smell it, and please do not insult Payrus or Undyne's cooking, Papyrus stopped burning food, once he met Welder, and Undyne got better as well, there are so many talented cooks here." Toriel said.


	71. Chapter 71

Back to school after the long weekend, it would be a really short week. The kids are already at school, a few of the crushes, intensified. Whilst the kids were out, Zach has a sit with Chara and Zara. "Hey Zara, would you rather have the baby be a boy or a girl?" he askes.

"I want a wittle bwo, i dont wanna shawe" Zara responded.

"Hmmm... Well guess we'll find out when they're born" Zach said, kissing Chara and putting a hand on her belly, making Zara stick her tounge out and scrunch up her face.

(Meanhile)

KitKat is hanging out with Sorial at break time. "Hmmm... I'm still thinking we at least try to get Sariel and Roland together, here's why: If we can get those two and Allie and PJ together, then no one's heartbroken, if Roland gets with Allie, Sariel is gonna be crushed, and PJ's gonna be sad too. I'm all for those two getting together if that's what's meant to be... although I will call out Utf IRL for being mean and specifically causing heartbreak again..." KitKat explains.

Sorial looks confused. " **Who's Utf IRL, are they a friend of auntie**?" (There is only one he could be talking about) Sorial askes the hooded figure. " **Whoa, whoa, whoa, straight and narrow, flustred fish, five o'clock.** " Sorial explaines, KitKat is unsure of what he just saw.

"The only thing is I feel bad that you get left out of this either way, since the girl who likes you, you don't like, and the other one's your sis... And I am not setting up some Lannister twincest that's for sure! But yeah, we'll find you a girl somewhere." KitKat explaines.

" **Yeah, don't wanna go lookin for love in Alderaan places, besides, I don't like sis in that way, I like you though** " Sorial mentions (Starwars meme if ya didn't know).

" I shouldn't have given you cake, it's got your head all messed up... wait... that was two days ago, you should be back to normal by now... Unless... oh..U-umm... so, ummm... N-now what? Where do we go from here?" KitKat says, their face the shade of a tomato.

" **We could uh, keep being friends I guess.** " Sorial says, to calm them down.

(Later)

Zach is taking Zara fishing. (don't ask how a three year old can fish.) "Alright Zara, the key is to wait and be patient, let the fish come to you." Zach says, after casting Zara's line out for her. The two wait for a few minutes, the lines dangling in the water. Zara's rod gets a tug and Zach helps her reel it in. "Ok, wait for it, ok pull up now! Alright reel it in! Alright almost there..." Zach says, the line snaps. "... Oh well can't win them all... Wait what are you...?" Zach says, noticing Zara has jumped into the water, forgetting she does not know how to swim. Zach dives in after her. He manages to pull Zara out of the water, who has a fish in her mouth.

(Meanwhile)

CC is wandering around, abentmindedly as usual. "Blueberry is just like this worlds Papyrus...an innocent cinnamon roll." She said, mumblling to herself. CC then bumps into someone half her height, well speak of the devil. "oops...sorry." She says, looking down to see Blueberry standing there, making him spill the taco ingredients. "So, how are you liking it here, Blueberry?" She askes.

"OH, HEYA, CC, I WAS ON MY WAY TO TEACH UNDYNE AND THIS WORLD'S PAPYRUS HOW TO MAKE TACOS, JUST HOW ALPHYS TAUGHT ME, IN RETURN, THEY ARE GOING TO TEACH ME HOW TO MAKE SPAGHETTI MWEHHEHHEH" Blueberry says, whilst CC helps him clean up the ingredients. They continue the conversation, whilst waiting for Undyne and Papyrus. CC notices a tinge of blue, almost hidden by the scarf.

(Later)

Zach and Chara come in, smelling of fish and wet dog. "heh, i guess you could say, something smells fishy, so how was the fishing?" Swap askes, making a pun about the smell.

"We're back! Hey Chara, check out what Zara caught." Zach asks, Zara shows everyone the huge fish, with the bite marks, from when Zara had it in their mouth.

"huh, why are you two soaking wet, you do know fishing is where you are supposed to fish, the fish aren't meant to catch you, anyway, im going to grillby's, swap me is cooking tacos, and by the looks of things, they don't look edible, ya coming swap pap?" Sans says, taking Swap with him to Grillby's.

Undyne freezes, having smelt the fish. "Please don't tell me you didn't murder an innocent fish, what did it ever do to YOU!" Undyne shouts. "how would YOU like it if I slaughtered an innocent dog, just for FUN? Undyne asks, through gritted teeth, already turned Zach and Zara's souls green so they can't escape.

Chara sees what is happening. "What is going on here?" Chara askes. Zach and Undne both begin talking at the same time.

"Ummm... yeah, I've decided that we need to teach her to swim since it's warming up. Don't worry she's ok" Zach says, hugging Chara, with Zara in the middle.

"It's okay, as part elemental mage, her instincts will allow her to breath underwater, either that or she will learn how to shapeshift into the elements, I will teach her." Chara said, as she shapeshifted into warm fire to dry the two. Once Zara was dry, Chara took her to the park. "Okay Zara, you are going to learn how to shapeshift into the elements, now watch mommy okay." Chara said. Chara used her magic to turn into air, rushing past Zara, whipping at her hair, then turning into water, above the park pond, she then turned bck into air to get out of the water, then turned into a stone statue, before turning back into herself. "Now, collect all the magic in your soul and think like the element, think about what the element looks like, what it feels like, become the element." Chara explained, Zara focoused her energy, she became air for a few seconds, before returning to normal.


	72. Chapter 72

A/N I won't update this for about a week cuz I will be at my mum's for that whole week, and let's just say, Jerry would hate it there, because my mum does not have any internet at her house. Well I'll be there cuz 1 it's Eater, and 2, it is the second half of my term one holidays. (=

Being the day before the Eater long weekend, the kids are having an Easter fair at the school, instead of the normal school day. All the parents and families are welcome to attend. Thus everyone is at the school (well mostly everyone). Frisk, Chara and Azzy are busy cheering on their younger half brother and half sister in the egg and spoon race. Zach hands Zara over to Chara, before heading over to Undyne, who is cheering on Roland, who is in the lead by a long margin. Spike can also be seen cheering on his cousin, with Alphys.

"Undyne, we need to talk about yesterday. Firstly, if killing a fish is murder, then this fish isn't exactly innocent. Big fish eat little fish. Secondly, wolves are predators, we eat meat. I didn't bring the fish back with us for fun, it was because Zara already bit a chunk out of it, I was gonna cook it for dinner so it didn't go to waste. Thirdly, you've attempted and succeeded at murdering children! Your reasoning for that was that humans, as in the entire species, were all responsible for something that happened before any of them were born. Does that mean it'd be ok if I as someone who was human killed Roland because his mother killed a human kid?" Zach rants, Undyne stops cheering and looks at him.

"Yeah, good point, it's actually a good thing that Frisk made me see that not all humans are bad!" Undyne exclaimed, putting her webbed hand on the back of her neck, in an apologetic manner.

"No, because it wasn't his doing... sorry, just had to vent that out, everyone involved is ok now, so it's water under the bridge. But anyway, the real problem is that Zara now thinks you don't like her anymore because of yesterday. So now I need to go attempt necromancy on a fish, because Zara asked me, and I quote, 'Daddy, can you fix the fishy so Undyne likes us again?' Can you go talk to her please?" He continues. Zach then goes to magically bring the fish back from the dead. I mean come on, how hard can it be? Zach did manage to bring six long dead humans back, when he was still one himself.

Undyne went over to where Chara was cheering, holding Zara. Despite being lazy, the skeletwins were actually pretty fast. The race finished, Roland got 1st, PJ was 2nd, by a long shot,(as in far behind 1st) and the skeletwins got equal 3rd. The whole class raced. "Hey, Chara, mind if I hold Zara, it's been six years since I ever held anything this small?" Undyne asked

"Sure thing, just not too tight okay." Chara replied handing Zara over.

"Hey there little one, so your daddy and I were talking, and we got a few things cleared up, now, I am a fish monster, so I got a little mad at seeing the fish dead, don't worry, you'll feel the same way, if you saw a wolf that um...how to explain this to a toddler without traumatising her, in a way she would understand,... OK, put it this way, I am not mad at you because I know that you mean to hurt the fish, you just don't know your own strength yet, OK, i'll hand you back to mommy now, be good okay." Undyne explained.

"Dydy not mad?" Zara asked.

"Yes, Dydy not mad." Undyne confirmed.

(Later)

Sariel gets into her and Sorial's room first to get changed, chocolate smeared on her teeth, and half a 3rd place ribbon pinned to her sweater, Allie had helped cut it in half and reshape the pin. KitKat appeared in the mirror. "Oh, hey Sariel. Ummm... is your bro around?" KitKat askes, Sariel shook her skull.

"Nope, he is watching T.V., knowing him, he'll probably fall asleep watching it, that is why I try avoiding T.V., to stop myself from falling asleep." Sariel explaines.

"Oh... do you mind if I hang out with you and talk? So... how ya doing?" They say, when, Sariel pats the spot next to her on the bed, KitKat flopps down.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking, we played the fluster game yesterday, cause we already know who each other likes it not amusing in the slightest, but to be fair, Scales is an easy blush, like his mother, too bad you and my bro were too busy chatting to notice it. We are totally over kiss chasey, for the same reason." Sariel explaines.

"Hmmm... so... what's your plan with Scales?" KitKat askes.

"Who said I liked him ...cause I don't...not in that way." Sariel says, going to the defensive. KK Gives her 'the look'. "OK so I may have Arial-y small crush on him, but please don't tell anyone" Sariel confessed, begging for secrecy.

"t's ok, I won't make fun of you or tell anyone who doesn't know, although that list is basically just Scales and the adults, you are not a subtle girl. Don't worry, I'm rooting for ya, let me know if you want a hand... boys that age are dense... Honestly your best bet might just be to kiss him, if nothing else you get a kiss and I get to see him turn into a flustered mess." KitKat promised, causing Sariel to go bright blue. "Kinda like that, yeah. Or maybe I could rig the school into having a dance? That could be fun. Maybe your bro would like to-" They say, stopping midsentence, realising they were thinking out loud.

"Hold on what exactly do you mean by that, Emma?" Sariel askes.

"N-nothing! J-just something he said yesterday..." They rambled on.

"Oh he likes you~!" Sariel cheered, with a sly grin, causing them to look away, face beet red. They try to cover their face with their hood. "Ohh, you like him back do you now~?" Sariel askes, and they nod.

"...d-don't tell him please..." KitKat whisperes silently, begging her not to tell.

"I won't tell him you like him, only if you don't tell anyone that I like Roland, you keep your end of the bargain and I keep mine." Sariel offres, the two shake on it. Sariel comes out, allowing her bro to get changed, noticing he fell asleep at the T.V. Sariel notices purring coming from a couple of rooms down

(Meanwhile)

Whilst Chara went to get her checkup, Zach took Zara to teach her how to swim. At the same time, he goes to put the revived fish back. "Well, let's put the undead fishy back kiddo." He says, letting Zara put the fish back in the river. "Good job Zara, now how about I teach you how to swim normally, just in case your magic has issues at any point?" Zach says, changeing Zara into her bathing suit, and going into the changerooms to change into swimming shorts. They both go into the water, Zach is holding Zara. "Alright, guess we'll start with, funnily enough, the doggy paddle. You should be able to do this in human or wolf form. Just move your arms like this, and kick your feet." He says, holding Zara until she gets a hang of the motion, then lets go. "Alright I'm gonna let go, I'll help you if you start sinking alright? Ready... Go!" Zach says, Zara keeps afloat for a little while, before starting to sink. Zach catches her. "It's ok, it's ok. I'm here... don't worry, most kids don't figure it out on the first try, let alone as young as you. We can train you with floaties until you're ready to try again." Zach says, the two heading home.

(Later)

After my shift and Chara's checkup ended at the monster infirmatary, we went home, I went to rest, and Zach greeted her with a kiss. "Hey Angel, any news on the baby? Do we have a due date yet?" He askes.

"Hmm well, funnily enough, according to an average, between warewolf development and elemental mage develpoment, the baby should be due on Oct 31st." Chara happily exclaiimes(Heh, right on haloween). "It only just occured to me that Oct 3st is also Monster New Year." Chara states with a chuckle "Hmm, I think it will roll over to 712x" Chara explained.

"Can't wait to have another one running around. You hungry?" Zach askes.

"Too bad you had to revive that fish and put it back, cause don't tell a certain fish monster, but I'm craving raw fish, smothred in melted characlate, I'm serious, just a few moments ago, I was giving Undyne a hungry look, good thing she didn't notice." Chara explained.

"Alright... I don't know how you deal with that, but I appriciate that you do. I love you, dispite the fact that our baby makes you eat chocolate covered raw meat." Zach said, kissing her and going to the store to get some more chocolate and some fresh fish. (I made the fish suggestion in honour of good Friday, where the only meat you are allowed to eat is fish)


	73. Chapter 73

It was Easter morning. To prepare, a few of us were hiding easter eggs in the backyard. Zach had given Chara the world's biggest choolate bunny and Zara a large chhocolate bunny. If only my family was less picky about chocolate. Mettaton only likes one brand, Aluminia will only eat it deep fried, and Silver has to have it 80% dark, as he doesn't do so well with sugar *Cough* bouncing off the walls *Cough*. It is also tricky for Undyne and Alphys, as Roland only eats organic foods and so will only eat Chocolate that is the least processed. Most everyone else will eat any chocolate.

I seem to have woken Flowey up as I am hiding the eggs. "Happy easter, but mind keeping it down, I am trying to sleep here." Flowey whisper shouted.

"Well, seeing as you are already up and outside, mind helping us hide easter eggs?" I asked

"As much as I would like to, no I uh... well I might as well show you..." Flowey said, popping back, revealing a red buttercup. "Meet Buttercup, the main reason Bio and I have been out here the past couple of weeks, plants at this age are very fragile and...isn't she beautiful, still a bud, but when she comes into bloom, she will be able to join the rest of us." Flowey explained. We finished hiding the eggs and went back inside.

(Later)

Easter lunch is cooking, the kids are looking for the eggs and the adults are talking. CC hands out eggs to everyone then starts wandering "Hmm...what to do today?" She says to herself.

Zach hears CC talking to herself Zach smirks "*Cough* Blueberry *Cough*" He says.

"Daddy, why are you coughing, are you sick?" Zara askes, her basket already full of chocolate.

"Don't worry, I'm fine sweetie. Just had something in my throat." Zach lies.

CC walks over and slaps him playfully. "You have a dirty mind, Zach" She whisperes.

"Hey, I was hearing some purring the other day, anyone know what that was about? And no, I wasn't eavesdropping, can't help but overhear things. Especially animal noises." Zach says, in a discussion with the other adults, looking at the only monsers capable of purring.

"Guilty, I do that when I have a good dream, or at...other times." TabbyCat said, blushing her usual ginger.

(Later)

Zach is having a private discussion with Ash and Sam about the baby. "So how you feeling Sam? The baby alright? Hey by the way, have you told everyone about the baby yet... and are we telling them what actually happened or do you just want to say it's Ash's baby? I'll roll with it if that's what you want." Zach said, putting a hand on Sam's arm.

"Well, Ash and I have discussed it and we will open up about it today, telling the truth. Even if they hate me for it." Samantha explained.

"Alright, actually I have an idea for you two to try. I'm gonna let you guys babysit Zara and maybe some of the other kids as practice for parenting. I'll let you guys know when we need one... also Zara can be a little... wild. Comes with the werewolf blood, so your kid will likely be a bit easier, so don't get discouraged if it doesn't go well the first time." Zach says, the three go back outside to give the news.

"Everyone, I have some good news and some bad news, the good news is that I am expecting a baby, the bad news is who the father is. The father of my child is a man named Don Breck, the same man who aided in kidnapping your children, I hope you can forgive me." Sam explained, earning a few gasps, but not everyone gasped.

"Pffftttt hahahaha 'Breck'? please say that you are joking, that guy is a doofus I am surprised you of all people ended up eating cake with him that dingleberry couldn't even do his job Pffffffftttttttt" Sariel said, laughing her skull off. Everyone just gave her a wierd look.

"What's next, everyone else suddenly expecting now huh?" Welder said, outraged.

"Weldey...what is wrong...you never sound angry...cousin...you were always the calmest of us all...and I think...your flames are getting out of control...the grass is wilting." Grillby explains, worried about his cousin.

"Hnnngg seeing as everyone is revealing that they are expecting, I might as well introduce everyone to Buttercup, Buttercup the Buttercup. She's only a bud still and unresponsive, so be careful." Flowey explained, revealing a red buttercup. Upon closer inspection, the flower had grown thorny vines.


	74. Chapter 74

It was back to school after the Easter long weekend. KitKat had officially been enrolled as 'Emma' They had just been introduced to the class and took their seat next to Sorial. Just as KK sat down, an announcement was made over the PA. "Attention students, the spring disco will be held next Friday for the graduating 4th graders and the Friday after for the rest of the students." Everyone in the class cheered as this was their turn to have a spring disc to themselves.

In class, KitKat leans over to Sorial and whisperes "It's been a while since I've been to school... do they still paddle kids who cause issues?" They ask.

" **'Paddle kids? how long ago did you last attend school? Nowdays, that is called a 'detention'.** " Sorial explained.

".. how long ago was the 1850's? Well... guess stuff's changed for the better since then." KK explained.

" **Wait, 1850's, according to mom, that was the year the 93rd century in the w millenia, right now, we are in the year 711x, or 711 years in the x millenia, so the human year would be around 2601 now, right?** " Sorial elaborated.

(Later)

During lunch, Sariel caught up with KitKat in the girl's room. "Hey, Emma, did, did you rig it like that?" Sariel asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah... all according to plan... alright I had nothing to do with it! It was all luck... but anyway, what's the plan? You gonna see if Scales wants to go?" Kit askes.

"Well, if I ask Scales, are you going to ask my bro to the disco."Sariel reasoned.

"Maybe if he askes..."KK says, being cut off by Aluminia entering.

"You will never believe how horrid it is for me st the moment. Within the first 20 seconds of lunchtime, all the boys in class are asking me to the disco, oh and Sariel, it is blalantly obvious you like Roland, so ask him to the disco, before any other girl askes him. I think I may have to just accept the next person who askes, so that I'd have a reason to keep turning people down. Even Lucas has asked me to the disco and just a month ago, he was calling me a 'trashcan'." Allie explained.

When Allie left the bathroom, she was ambushed "hey, so will you go to the disco with me?" Paperjam asked.

"Jammy, wait until some more boys come to ask...OK, I can respond now. YES I WILL GO TO THE DISCO WITH PAPERJAM SO ALL OF YOU WHO WANTED TO ASK ME BACK OFF" Allie said, rather loudly, causing PJ to blush. "only because we are friends and because i can't stand being pestered by others and because i have seen your drawings, i know you like me." Allie whispered, only so that the black skeleton could hear. PJ mouthed a silent 'yasssssss, thankyou'

(Later )

The kids got home from school. Sariel had already asked Roland and he used the same technique as Aluminia, to say yes to the next person who asked, which happened to be Sariel, he wasn't that dissapointed, he had a feeling Sariel was crazy about him, and thanks to the little fight between the kids, he knew Allie liked someone else. Sorial, however was surprised that KitKat had asked him to the disco, and a little flustred.

(Later)

Zach had left Zara with Sam to have date night with Chara. They went to dinner before catching a movie. They were at the resturaunt "y'know, part of me wishes Zara was here so I wouldn't look weird for asking for crayons... I forgot how fun drawing at restaurants is." Zach explained.

"Heheheeheeh really?" Zara asked A waiter came to take their order.

"So, what will you two have this evening?" The waiter asked.

"I'll have a fish and chips as for Chara?" Zach said.

"I'll uh have the portahouse steak and gravy, with a boatload of hot chocolate sauce." Chara explained.

"And how would you like that cooked, madam?" The waiter asked.

"Completely raw thank you."Chara said, the waiter looked stunned.

"Yeah, we're expecting. Cravings can be weird with werewolf babies. The chocolate's all her though. I find it better to not question it." Zach said, flicking out ears and teeth. The waiter turned to leave when Zach stoppedd him. "Actually since the 'don't look weird, just act like normal adults' ship has sailed, can we have some crayons?" Zach askes, and the waiter went to get them. "Wanna make this more interesting? I bet I can make a better crayon picture than you, I'm talking on the fridge material. How about we each make one and let Zara decide who's is better. Loser owes the winner a favor of their choice?" Zach says whilst waiting.

"Really, you sure are a wierd dog, Zach?" Chara questions.

Hey, you knew what you were getting into when you married me... you got a goofy, kind, and sometimes fluffy guy who loves you. Now then, I'm gonna win. I wonder what favor I'll ask for?" Zach muses, kissing Chara.

"Well, Picture Azzy's drawings from when he was a kid, and times the quality by ten, so don't get cocky there, hubby. And, that reminds me, I'm a furry and lovin every minute of it." Chara says, kissing the warewolf.

The two went from there to the cinema. They had agreed to watch Guardians of the Galaxy vol2 as it had action and violence for Chara and lots of comedy for Zach.


	75. Chapter 75

(Late at night)

Zach and Chara have just gotten home from their date night whilst Ash and Sam were looking after Zara."Ah Groot, the voice of a generation. Who can forget such classic words of wisdom like 'I am Groot' or 'I am Groot.' or even 'We are Groot'. What? I love Groot." Zach says with enthusiasim, making Chara giggle.

"He's a funny guy, you know who's my favorite, Rocket, he goes for the overkill in weapon choice, and he always messes with the group." Chara laughs.

Zach stops her before going in. "Hold on, while we're still alone..." Zach says, kissing her passionately." Ok, let's go see how Sam did." He says, as they go inside. Sam is waiting up for them. "How'd it go?" Zach asked.

"Oh it went fine, you won't believe what you missed, Zara had learned to change into a wolf at will, completely instead of only at night." Samantha explained "Ash fell asleep halfay through a 'Barbie marathon' though. Sam elaborated.

"Aww mannnnn" Chara moaned. (Reference to 'Blitz' episode of 'How I met your Mother')

"Good, see? It's not too hard. Well, I'm gonna go give her a kiss goodnight." Zach says. "And then I'll give you as many goodnight kisses as you want. " Zach whispers to Chara.

"I'll look forward to it" Chara whisperes back.

(The next day)

Chara and Zach get their pictures ready for the Judge at breakfast. "Hey Zara we have something we need help with. Your Mommy and I had a drawing contest and want you to decide which drawing is better." Zach says. Zach drew a picture of the three of them under the starry night sky and Chara drew a replica of the 'don't forget' photo, only the best she could with the basic crayon colours.

"I choose daddy's, mommy's does not have me in it." Zara says, as Zach does a little victory dance and Chara sowls.

"I win, I'll decide what I win later, unless you have a good suggestion?" Zach says.

"Well just for you, I will let you into my Characlate stash how about that?" Chara suggests, kissing Zach, making all the little ones scrunch up their faces.

"Hey I'm curious what were you gonna have me do, who knows, I may be convinced to do it." Zach says, smirking.

(Later)

KitKat is looking bored in class. They end up staring at Sorial. When Sorial looks, they blush and hide their face in their hoodie. When nobody is looking, KitKat sneakes some cupcakes into the students' lunches. "Hey, Emma, whatcha up to?" Sariel asked.

"Well, I figured since you managed to land Scales and Allie's going with PJ, I could do a little matchmaking. I mean, it'd be no fun if everyone's just bummed about those two being taken. So I figured I'd give some of them some help... plus I'm good at finding notes." KitKat explaines.

"Pfffttttt nice pun, dad would surely approve of you taking my bro to the disco. And well, you did find the note that Al got crumpled and 'accidentally' dropped it in the bin" Sariel says, laughing. KK puts the love letters in the crushes' lunchboxes.

(Later )

The kids decide to introduce KitKat officially to everyone. There was something I found... farmiliar about this person, then I recognised the face. "Hello old friend, I almost didn't recognise you, I hope you are not corrupting our children?" I said with a smile, putting on television for the kids, despite not trusting them, the hooded figure. I then checked on CC's dating profile as Swap, Blue and PaciC had to go back home. What I noticed shocked me. Everyting I noticed about CC fell into place, it was then I knew that this was a sign. I checked the profile of one of the likes that caught my eye and read. 'Penname- Mr Emo, age- ?, Gender- M, species- Skeleton, Universe of birth and birthplace- Echotale, the Underground'. I have a feeling this guy is GasterSans, and I only just realised that CC seems to be crushing on him. (I hope I'm right.)

(The weekend)

Chara is busy keeping Zara occupied whilst Zach is bringing a little playdate for Zara and the other toddlers. The car pulls into the driveway. Zach enteres the mansion, with Finn and his parents behind him. "Hey Zara, guess who's here?" Zach askes.

"FINN!" Zara shouts, racing over to the human child.

"It is a nice place you have here, so you all live here together.?" Finn's mother asked.

"How about you guys go play, let the other little ones know Finn's here... oh and stay away from Buttercup if you go outside, she's too little to play yet." Zach says, Zara obidiently takes Finn to play with the others. "This is my wife, Chara. And before you ask, yes I know Zara's name is a mix of ours. It's a family tradition for her and her family." Zach explains.

"OH, here's my mom,Toriel, over there, my dad, Asgore is in the garden at the moment, watering the flowers, that is my stepdad, Sans on the couch taking a nap as usual, his brother, Papyrus is in the kitchen, preparing lunch with his husband, Welder. My older brother, Asriel, a combo of Asgore and Toriel, and younger sister, Frisk are setting the table. Here, you have our half siblings, Sariel and Sorial, Sister and brother respectively, they are twins. Asriel's son, Angiel, and Frisk's daughter, Blanch are playing with Silver, a friend of ours' youngest child" Chara said, introducing everyone.

"But hang on, your mom, dad and brother look more like goats, and your sister looks like she is made of fire, now your half siblings, at least they look like a cross between a goat and a skeleton, and fill us in please on how two women or two men could have a biological child?" Finn's dad asked, clearly confused.

"She doesn't like to talk about it too much, but basically she ended up in the underground and Azzy found her, they ended up adopting her soon after."

"Mom also adopted me, but that was long after she left Asgore. I was origionally human, same as Chara, but I became a fire elemental, and Chara became an Elemental mage. In case you are wondering, my daughter has no arms, because my husband passed those genes, which are common amongst lizard monsters. As for how people such as my aunt in law and her wife are able to produce biological offspring, well, monsters reproduce differently to humans as humans are mostly matter and monsters are mostly magic." Frisk explains.

(Meanwhile)

"Yarrgh, I will save thee princess Zara, from the dragon and then slay the beast guarding her. The ones they call Angiel and Blanch, opps I mean Blanch and Angiel." Finn cries, wearing a white hat and holding a pretend sword (better be careful with that toy sword, Finn, a toy knife easily managed to kill Toriel, even a blunt stick did the job.)

"You'll newer defeat mee" Blanch cried, breathing green flames. (Green bullets) Finn playfully knocked Blanch over, pretending to have defeated her.

"Pwince Finn, you shall newer weach the pwincess, you must defeat me fiwst" Angiel said, ramming Finn with some stick on horns, looking fierce with his face painted to match Asriel's black fur marks on the cheeks.

(Later)

Finn had to go home. Finn said goodbye to all the toddlers. "Daddy, what did you mean by mommy being adoptwed? " Zara asked, after Finn and his parents had left.

"Well, adopted means that you weren't born in your family, that this is your new one. That's why Mommy doesn't look like your grandparents but uncle Azzy does, because they're his birth parents." Zach explained.

"Who were mommy's biwth pawents?" Zara asked.

".. you'd have to ask Mommy about that, it's up to her if she want to tell you about it. Don't feel bad if she doesn't, she'll tell you someday." Zach explained.

"Well, I may not remember much about my birth parents, because I was born a long time ago, in the year, 189x, but they died when I was little. In the orphanage where I was sent to, the nannies told us about the monsters who live underground, that if we were not good little girls and boys, we would be sent underground where the monsters would gobble us up. It was just to scare us into being good. When I was around eleven I realised that there were lots of bad little boys and girls, so I went to MT Ebott over there in the distance to see if monsters were any better than the humans. I fell into a hole in the floor of the cave near the top. That is when I decided that humans needed to die, because monsters were actually better than the humans." Chara explained, giving Zara a watered - down explanation.


	76. Chapter 76

I was taking a walk, checking on all the kids, when I saw the hooded figure disguised as 'Emma' getting a snack. "And what are you doing up, old friend, if you want people to think you are a kid, you should be in bed." I said sternly.

"Oh, hey. Waths upf?" They said with their mouth full of sandwich.

"Um you do remember being taugt that it is rude to talk with your mouth full." I lecture, causing them to swallow before speaking.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna do anything to corrupt the others... at least not any worse than Sans or the twins do already." The hooded figure explained.

"That's not what I meant and you know it, now, why are you here, as a girl of all things?" I asked.

"I was the one who helped Sorial figure out that Allie liked him... the way my shape shifting works is more I actually become whatever form I'm in... Physically and mentally. I missed being a person with an actual life. I wanted to live again... so I decided to stay like this. Now I'm used to it, I am a nine year old girl now, just with extra memories. Don't worry, I won't try to hurt anyone." They explained.

"So you have the body, mind, personality and innocence of a 9 year old? So is this your way of reconciling for all those pranks that were way over the top? I do hope you realise how far that list goes." I question the hooded figure. They just go back to eating their sandwich.

(Morning)

CC is out in the back garden, dancing to nonexistent waltz music. She doesn't realise it but ice and snow are forming wherever she is stepping. All she needs now is an ice blue dress, frosty cloak and platinum blonde hair.(She has powers like Elsa, so she should look like her). In the meantime, I am still staring at CC's dating account." Hey, what you looking at Utf?" Zach says, peeking over my shoulder, so I show him what I've been looking at. "Oh yes, absolutely yes. She will love this. Actually where is she?" Zach askes, before seeing CC dancing in the garden. Zach, a few others and myself are watching her. Chara comes to Zach's side "Shall we dance, m'lady?" Zach askes, the two go out to dance in the backyard.

"Shall we, darling?" Mettaton says, appearing at my side. I take his hand. Soon after all the other couples are out in the backyard, dancing to nonexistent music. We do our best to watch out for Buttercup whilst dancing. Zach slipps on an ice patch, falling on Chara.

"You ok? I guess I fell for you again, huh?" Zach says, kissing Chara, Chara pushes him off, throwing a snowball, using water magic to make it even colder."Oh it's on now!" Zach says, shoving some snow down Chara's top.

"Hey whoever is making the ground freezing, could they please stop! I don't want Buttercup to catch a cold, thank you." Flowey says, and starts to shiver. Everyone begins to nootice that the Ice is coming from CC, but wherever the ice is, it is melting as soon as welder stepps on it. Completely evaporating to be exact. Frisk is dancing with Spike and she is not even melting the ice.

Papyrus started to grow concerned. "WELDER, THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL MAKE SURE YOU ARE ALRIGHT, SO YOU SHOULD SEE A DOCTOR... WAIT, YOU DON'T NEED TO GO ANYWHERE, THERE ARE THREE MONSTERS WITH PHD'S" Papyrus explained, leading Welder off the backyard.

(Later)

"So I hear you couldn't make it through the Barbie marathon eh?" Zach askes Ash, who facepalmes.

"You heard about that, didn't you, it must be a result of turning into a guy, it is soo sappy" Ash explained, shaking their head.

"Heh, honestly the bigger issue now is that she knows how to work a DVD player now, but not how to read yet, so she just finds something and puts it on without knowing what it is. Speaking of which have you seen Zara anywhere?" Zach says, ears perking up to the Elfin Lied theme. "Is that the Elfin Lied theme? Who's... wait a minute... Uh oh. Oh crap. Hey sweetie, how about we find something else to watch?" Zach said, rushing to turn off the T.V.

"But daddy, there was a cute doggy, I was watching that and you tuwned it owf put it back, pweese" Zara begged, literally showing puppy eyes.

"Trust me, no you don't, we'll watch that one when you're older. How about we get some ice cream and find something else to watch. Hey, where'd you get that anyway?" Zach askes.

"I fownd it in big liz and dydy's room, why can't I watch it when it is a cawtoown?" Zara askes.

"Yeah, that seems about right, well, let's go get some ice cream and watch a movie with Mommy." Zach says, taking Zara to get some Ice cream.

(Meanwwhile)

KitKat is sitting with the other kids at lunch and notices the other kids paired off. They nudge Sariel and get her to look. "Hey, looks like the plan worked Sariel. Friday just got a lot more interesting, heck do you see Lucas? A girl shows interest in him and it like he's a whole different person! He's being polite and sweet... it's crazy. Well this will be a fun night." They say, before dropping to a whisper. "And who knows, maybe I'll slip Scales some cake and see what happens, see how bright you two can blush." Sariel responds by slugging them in the arm. "Kidding, kidding! I wouldn't do that unless you asked. Besides, that'd just be asking for you to mess with me and your bro." They say, rubbing their arm.

(Later)

KitKat came home with the kids again, discussing the disco. "So if this is gonna be a disco, how do we dress for that? Is it formal attire? Or do we dress in 1970's clothes?" They ask.

"Well the human year 1970 was over 600 years ago, and around the monster year 070x" Roland explains. " So, more modern clothing would be expected, but I see where you are going with that, as disco was first invented back then. " Roland explained.

"Got it. Actually... I just realized... I-I don't know how to dance. Do any of you? Can you help teach me?" KitKat asked.

"Oh, you poor thing, you know, my dad is a professional dancer, but if mom already knows you, and doesn't trust you, that wouldn't be a good idea, so instead, I'll teach you" Aluminia exclaimed, going off to teach KitKat how to dance. "Now, we will start off with the simple 'macarina' or if you want we can go easier and do the 'chicken dance' your choice" Allie explained.


	77. Chapter 77

The kids had been sent off to school and most of us have plans. "So Utf, you gonna get Gaster Sans to come here?" Zach asks me as I am about to head out.

"Hmm maybe, should I do the same thing as I did with Blueberry, or should I just get GSans to call her mobile and surprise her. Either way, I'll send a message to GSans as CC, or as it says on her dating account, 'Goomy Bear Gundam'." I explained.

"Cool, well I'm going to take Zara to the park. We'll be back later." Zach says, picking up Zara and heading off to the park.

"Okay, well, I have to attend the execution for you know who to collect his soul... okay, more like, inprison it. It's a good chance as any for Samantha and Ash to experience 40 pounds of metal, at least shows for boys actually have robot protaganists." I explained, teasing Zach about not being able to find many girls' shows with canine protaganists. I then head out as well.

Zach takes Zara to the lake from before, only this time, Zara is wearing floaties. Zach jumps in and sims out a short distance. "Alright, let's try swimming again. I want you to swim over to me, ok?" Zach says. Zara doggy paddles over, the rings keeping her afloat, suddenly her movements become fluid as she disappears into water and reappears at Zach's side, still wearing the floaties. Chara is watching and clapping when Zara makes it. "There you go! You're learning, soon you'll be able to swim without floaties. But for now let's have some fun." Zach says, as he and Zara turn into wolves. Chara joins them, transforming into water as she does a bomb dive into the water.

"Don't leave me out of the fun!" Chara exclaims, her voice coming from the water, swishing around Zach and Zara's legs.

"Hey, I thought all the wolves had headed up to the colder regions already, so what's the deal with this one and his pup?" A nearby bystander askes.

"I dunno, I thought that wolves travel in packs, perhaps theese two got left behind." Another bystander says.

"That adult wolf has been here on and off all year for the past ten years, the pup is new though." A third bystander explains.

Chara materialises next to the bystanders. "Oh, that's just my husband and our daughter messing around, they're warewolves and do not worry, they do not bite." Chara explains

"Oh, where did you come from? You literally appeared out of nowhere...hang on...warewolves? I thought they could only transform under the full moon?" The first bystander askes.

(Meanwhile)

CC is spending more time in the garden looking at the flowers and humming Dark Waltz by Haley Westernia. Nobody else is really here to see her, though Chase and Inujon are watching, with nothing really to do.

(Meanwhile)

KitKat is hanging out with the other kids at lunch. "So what do your mom and dad think about us going to the disco together, I imagine your mom's worried about it... I don't think most of the group trusts me..." They explain, knowing that people don't trust them.

" **Well, auntie is the only one who recognises you as the hoded figure, and dad would proably prefer if he knew you first, apparently, he felt uneasy when uncle W was first dating uncle Pap, but, eventually, he literally warmed up to the guy. I wonder what having a fire skeleton as a cousin would actually be like?** " Sorial explains, lessening KK's worry.

"Hey, Sori, you and your _GIRLFRIEND_ Gonna come and play kickball or what? And as with every other game, magic is against the rules." One of the human kids offer, teasing Sorial.

"I'm not his-! ...wait... A-am I your-...ummm nevermind lets just go play!" They say, blushing and hiding their face in their hoodie. Sorial blushes as well, but the blue is easily hidden in the blue collar of his striped sweater.

(Later)

Zach, Frisk, Chara and the six other fallen humans are all hanging out together. "Y'know, it funny. All the fallen children are about to have their own children, well except Patty... Unless there's something you're not telling us? Well it's good to see that the new little ones will have friends to play with... I wonder if any more pregnancies will be announced... heh, with our luck one of us is probably gonna have twins... or heaven forbid triplets." Zach askes, chuckling.

"Uhh, Zach, what am I, chopped liver? And last I checked, Chase is not with anyone" Frisk askes, getting slighly annoyed.

"Frisk, I'm pretty sure it's 'dad' to you. What I don't understand is that you will call Sans, your adoptive father 'dad', but not me, your real one." Chase says, getting annoyed.

"Were you there when I was born? Or when I was growing up? You left me and my biological mother behind when we needed you the most, To answer the other part off that question, I call Sans 'dad' and not you because, he always offred to babysit for mom, help her out, and when it became official, I felt comfortable to refer to him as 'dad'. He may not be my real dad, but it always felt like he was." Frisk explained, causing Chase to make the same face Asgore made whenever Toriel would turn him down. Funnily enough, his face didn't need to change much as he already had the blank expression, all he needed were the tears.

"Honey, please don't jynx the whole 'twins or triplets' thing, it already feels like I have more than one wild animal in here, with all the thrashing." Chara explains.

(Later)

KitKat was having another dancing lesson with Allie. They have improved over last time."Alright, I think I'm getting it now... do you think there will be slow dances too?" They say.

"Uhhhhhh ummmmmmm I donnnnttt thinnnkkk sooooo, I hopeeee nooottttt." Allie says, nervously.

"You think you're nervous? You are a good dancer already, I barely figured out the Macarena... so... what do you think about PJ? You know, cause he really likes you... I don't wanna see another heartbreak... sorry again about that." Kit says, apologising once again.

"It's not the danceing i'm worried about, it's just that I don't do very well having my personal space invaded, it causes me to...box out, you would probably see what I mean, if a slow song does come on and PJ wants to dance with me." Allie explains, clearing everything up.

"Well, they say just listen to your heart... so do that I guess? Just keep going thump thump." KitKat says and giggles.

"Heh, well, you seem to be getting the hang of the macarina, it is pretty repetetive, just, hand, hand, palm up, palm up, on shoulder, on shoulder, on head, on head, cross over hip, cross over hip, butcheek, butcheek, wiggle and quarter turn whilst jumping. Next I need to teach you the chicken dance, it really is for babies, they still play it for older kids at the disco though. It goes like this. 'A little bit of beak, and a little bit of wings and a shake of your tail, then four claps. for monsters who actually have a beak / wings/ a tail, they move those instead." Allie explains, demonstrating some steps.

(Later)

The adults are having a goup conversation at dinner. "So, how well behaved was my little menace" I asked Sam and Ash.

"Easier than looking after Zara, no offence to Chara and Zach. Thhough we quite literally watched Robots, Silver enjoyed seeing it, and asked if robot babies were actually built using a 'build a baby' kit. I don't think the movie was completely accurate, though it was made by humans, so that might explain it." Sam explained and Ash confirmed.

"Well, I guess Silver can't tell fact from fiction, he is three after all. Though I believe they should make a more accurate remake, starring me of course." Mettaton said, chuckling.

"Another excuse to star in a movie" I sighed.

"So I hear the older kids have a dance coming up. Are they taking dates or just all hanging out?" Zach askes.

"O-oh yeah I-I heard R-roland got p-peppered with girls asking him, so he j-just ac-accepted Sariel's o-offer j-just to get the o-other girls off his b-back." Alphys explained.

"I heard the same was true for Aluminia, she just accepted PJ's offer to get the guys off her back." I explained.

"Called it. So who's the new girl that's been hanging out with them lately, the human with the hoodie?" Zach asked.

"that would be a new friend the kids have made, though, she seems to take a fancy to my son, the look on her face says so" Sans explains.

"Huh, well good for them. Nice to see them make a new friend. Speaking of the kids, where are they?" Zach asked.

"Watching a movie I believe, something called, 'Old Yeller', it seemed like an okay movie for kids to watch." InuJon explained.

"Ooo... Well I guess they're old enough for that one." Zach mentioned.

"The little ones seem to be enjoying it more than the older ones though" Inujon stated.

"Wait... the little ones are watching with them?! Do you know how that movie ends?!... well... you're about to find out." Zach says, as he hears a gunshot and little kids crying. The parents of the little kids all rushed to comfort the crying children. At bedtime, four simultanious nightmares are occurring at once.

I was on my way to Silver's room, to put him back to bed , when I heard voices coming from Allie's room. "Fuhuhu, all going according to plan, I make her look like a fool at the disco, he gets embarrased, and I make him jealous he didn't ask me first, you'll see, in the end, i'll have my way, the only person who I have told yet is who I am going with, so he knows. Heh, at least I am not like a simple someone, who never told another simple someone that he was using her." Allie said, I had heard enough to learn that my own daughter was growing up to be a manipulative player. Goddamit that is not how I brought her up, I will have to get to the bottom of this, but for now, I need to put Silver back to sleep.

A/N Just wanted some extra drama, hope you enjoy. and feel free to come up with some extra ideas on what Aluminia could be planning and/ or referring to.


	78. Chapter 78

Zach wakes up with Zara still in bed with him and Chara. Zach and Chara get up slowly, without waking up Zara, to make breakfast. At least Chara's cravings had lessened in intencity. That, was replaced by feverent kicking. "I-I don't think I can help today honey, The kicking is getting bad." Chara explained to Zach, laying down on the couch.

Zach stopped her as she turned to lie down on the couch. "It just had to be one where the dog died didn't it... this really is the hard part about picking movies. If it has a dog in it, you might as well start digging its grave, because movie dog fatality rates are high. Honestly though, it could be worse... I stopped her from watching an even worse one the other day. Basically imagine if the mean kids you grew up with at the orphanage got a hold of your puppy... yeah, it's really, really fricken' bad." Zach explained.

I had just come in myself, still wondering at what Allie could have meant by that. I was going to go in good cop style and ask her. "Hey, is Silver handling things any better?" Zach askes, noticing me.

"Well, as good as the other toddlers, probably scarred for life. Note to self, don't ever leave Chase alone with the kids, in all honesty, I think it's a good thing Chase was never there to raise Frisk, otherwise, we wouldn't have such a paciFrisk. By the way, how's Zara doing, I'd imagine she'd be the most scarred for life out of all the children." I explain, going to prepare some French toast, Allie's favorite.

"Well, at least it isn't a personal connection to him. Imagine if The Iron Giant ended with the Giant getting blown up and not putting himself back together in the end." Zach sighed.

"Heh, at least it isn't Fireman Sam, or a movie where a goat dies or gets killed, either." I say, lightening the situation. "Actually, Blanch is in a similar situation, it is hard to find a kids' show, where the protaganist is fire, where she would be able to relate." I explain.

"Hey, is Allie in a school play or something? Because I heard her doing villain monologues last night when I was trying to get Zara to sleep." Zach asked.

"Wait, you heard that too... oh yeah, I forgot, enhanced hearing. Your guess is as good as mine, hey, you wouldn't happen to hear her mention anyone in particular? That is why I am cooking this for her, to ask her about it." I explain, shrugging my shoulders.

(Later)

A skype call comes in from Shark lord, long time no see. "Hey guess whose back?" Shark Lord askes.

"Hi Sharky! How's the baby doing?" Zach asks, along with everyone else.

"Wait a minute, Shark Prince has a kid? how much did I miss? Anyway, um have I got news for you. It is only now, I realise, I never thanked you for introducing me to Bio, sorry you can't see her, though, she is looking after my own...oops, let that one slip, Bio is looking after our daughter, Buttercup" Flowey explained, surprised at the coincedence.

(Later)

Zach, Chara, Frisk and Chase were hanging out together. "Hey Frisk, y'know yesterday when I said all the fallen children were going to have kids, I meant they'd all be parents. I was including Blanch in that, and you for Chase. And yeah I know he left... but he did die before he had much time to think it over. He might have come back, he left because he was a scared kid. I mean look at Sam, she was worried everyone would hate her because she got pregnant from a criminal." Zach explained, Frisk and Chase understood.

"I have no excuse for running from my mistakes, my girlfriend and I had good grades, were good students, so we had nothing to be ashamed of. As we saw last night, I made a just choice in running. If you think I handled the toddlers poorly last night, which I am sorry for, imagine me over 28 years ago, still in highschool, I wouldn't have been able to raise a child then, if I can't put on an age appropriate movie now." Chase explained, apologetically.

(Later)

Zach is having some private time out with Chara, leaving Zara with Frisk. "'know, it's nice to see that some people are ok with the idea of werewolves, and don't gather the mob with pitchforks and torches. Things would've been much harder if they did... although there is the one lady who insists on throwing silver at me in an attempt to 'smite' me, and calls you a witch and calls for your burning. I don't get why she has it out for us so much." Zach explains.

"You don't remember in our teenage years, where you dug up her yard, that was a prizewinning garden she was growing, then she saw me trying to patch it with earth magic, before she could notice the damage." Chara explained.

"I smelled a bone and I know it! That lady is hiding bones in her yard!" Zach shouted.

"You were so silly, she had bone marrow fertiliser, I can't believe you destroyed her whole yard." Chara giggled "Besides, what about that one time you fell asleep in her yard, the animal control took you to the pound." Chara explained.

"..yeah, I did a hard 12 hours in doggy jail before I got my phone call. And in my defense, I was tired and that spot in her yard under the tree is an amazing napping spot. Only beaten by sleeping in bed with you." Zach said, kissing her.

"Yeah, CC is right, you do have a dirty mind, if only I could read it." Chara mused.

(Later)

KitKat was finishing their dance lessons with Allie. They are finishing the last few steps of 'The Nutbush', the music quieting. "So, to sum up, it is similar to the macarina, a set of moves, then quarter turn jump and repeat." Allie explained.

"Alright, I think I'm ready for tomorrow. Hey... I just wanna say thanks. I know we didn't get off on the best foot, but it means a lot that you're still being nice and helping me." KitKat says, Allie smirks. Kit goes to grab a snack and sees Roland eating some celery sticks in hummus dip. "Hey Scales. Have you ever eaten anything that's not organic health food? I mean, I can't argue with the results because..." They say, before letting out a wolf whistle. "wow. I get why the other girls like you so much, but c'mon. You never eat cake? Or chips? Or spam? Y'know, when you fry it and it gets all crispy and salty and..." Kit says, getting out a frypan and some spam.

"Don't you know how unhealthy that is, Emma? Even though it is magic Monster food, it still has calories, like human food and it still has nutrients, true monsters don't gain weight form it, because it is made of magic, but it still damages your body." Roland explains. Also, I heard lots of salt is bad for humans." Roland continued.

"Don't care. You live to be a hundred, I'll enjoy my artery-clogging delicious food. Sc- ... Roland. Sariel really likes you, you know that right? And not just for your body either... she like you for you. Don't hurt her. Give her a chance, if you don't feel the same about her, let her down easy, ok?" Kit explaines.

"Hey, what's going on?" Sariel askes, coming in with her twin for an afternoon snack.

"Oh, just explaining to Scales the beauty of processed can meat if you cook it right. Want some spam?" Kit askes.

Allie catches up with them "Ooh spam, my kind of food, I get the feeling that mom's unhappy, I don't know why though.". Allie said, a little worried. "Hey, Emma, gimmie that, I know the best way to cook spam." She exclaimed, taking the tin from KitKat. "Roland, I know you don't eat processed food, but if you try it, you may like it." Allie offred, getting out the deep fryer and some bredcrumbs.

"O-okay, I-i'll uhh...I'll trry it, g-give i-it a whirl" Roland says nervously, spots of pink showing up on his cheeks. "whydoesshehavetobesohot?" He muttres to himself, so that nobody else can hear.

"Too bad, Jammy couldn't be here though, seeing as he practically is drawing odd pictures of me in his notebooks, and writes about me...What! What is so wrong about reading his journal, it is quite entertaning actually." Allie explained.


	79. Chapter 79

Zach and Chara lay in bed awake. "Mornin' Angel, the baby still kicking a lot?" Zach askes. Chara nodds and Zach puts a hand on her belly. "Huh, really? Hey, little one. Your mommy isn't a soccer field y'know? You may wanna give her a break. Maybe we should get this checked out, make sure everything's ok, or see if there's a way to help it?" Zach says, talking to the baby, then to Chara.

"Heh, more like they're playing football in there, or maybe they think it's a boxing ring oohhh" Chara says as the baby starts to kick again.

"Well anyway, you want actual cooked meat for breakfast before the baby changes your mind?" Zach askes.

"Nah, I want what I want and that's Chocolate pancakes, covered in chocolate sauce, served with a hot chocolate, think you can manage that?" Chara askes as Zach gets up to oblige.

(Later)

All the adults are sorting through the movies, seeing which movies are suitable for the toddlers, and making up a playlist on Netflix. "If it helps Chase, Old Yeller is actually aimed as a family movie, so I can't blame you too much for showing it to the kids. Hell, my childhood had worse movie trauma, Littlefoot's mother dying, Courage the cowardly dog, That one freaking bird in the old Sesame Street credits... yeah I don't know either, and that time I watched 'It' when I was eight with my babysitter and had nightmares for years. Not even the fricken' clown, just some creepy thing that walks down the stairs! So don't worry, I forgive you." Zach explains Everyone goes back to choosing movies.

In the midst of things, I get a text message from Mettaton that says 'When am I allowed back? :(' I reply with 'You have to win my trust back first, then I'll let you out of the antivoid, starting with suggesting a suitable and relateable movie for the little kids to watch' he replies with 'Hmmmm, have you suggested the X-men, all the children can relate to that, well almost'. I raise the suggestion. "Mettaton suggests the X-men, but I think it is way too violent for little kids."

"Wait, BTW, where is he? I havent seen your husband since last night?" Undyne askes.

"I uh sent him to 'time out', Aluminia is manipulating people to get what she wants, and she told me she got the idea from reading his diaries. Apparently, at first, he only pretended to be into me, to make this human jealous, turns out she was lesbian. I'm not mad about that, I'm mad that he only asked me out because he was getting desperate, after he saw her kissing another woman, he was going to let me down gently, but he couldn't, because he figured that his feelings ran deep for me." I explained. "If Aluminia breaks her promise to me, she would be grounded for an indefinite amount of time." I explained.

"Hmm... Let's see, Jurrasic Park? Goat gets eaten and it's leg falls on the window... probably not good for Angiel. " Zach said.

"Ya think? That movie gave me nightmares when I was younger" Angelica explained. "Why even consider it?" She asked.

"I actually watched this all the time when I was little... Look I was a little boy and dinosaurs are awesome. Lets see... Dead dog, dead dog, TWO dead dogs... Hmmm Wolf Children. That might be good for Zara." Zach says, pulling out a few movies.

"What is 'Wolf Children?" Chara askes.

"Oh it's about a human who meets a werewolf, falls in love with him and has two kids with him, a girl and her little brother... actually now that I think about it, this is eerily similar to our life... well hopefully not exactly the same." Zach explains.

"Why is that?" Frisk askes.

"The dad dies in an accident a little after the little brother is born, and the mom raises the kids by herself after. Don't worry, I'll be careful. I won't leave you alone in this" Zach says, hugging Chara. "I think we should watch this with her once she's recovered from Old Yeller... it's probably the most relatable movie we will ever find for her." Zach says, later.

I get a brain wave. "How about Monster High, look at the title, Asgore could've named it. It is literally a Movie franchise about Monsters who go to highschoool, even though it is directed at girls, it has a relatable monster for almost all the kids; A skeleton or two, warewolves, Fire elementals, a Robot, though it is female and the only one I've seen, sea monsters, ghosts, and it even has monster hybrids. I must've watched it as a human, because I can't remember anything before my soul ended up in this body. Oh, quick warning, Papyrus, theese movies are pun loaded, basically all the names are puns, even the names of the places and classes are puns." I explained.

"Yo, what about Fantastic four, the heroes are four humans who mutated into monsters, kinda like how Frisk, Chara and Zach became monsters. And it is one of very few where Fire is the protaganist." Spike explains.

"I can't remember much about that movie, but wasn't the ' _SILVER_ Surfer' one of the bad guys, might be a bad influence on someone who shares the same name." Asriel explained.

(meanwhile)

CC is dancing in the garden, this time singing Castle by Halsey, wearing her EchoFrisk cosplay and leather GSans jacket. "Sick of all these people talking, sick of all this noise. Tired of all these cameras flashing, sick of being poised. Now my neck is open wide, begging for a fist around it..." She stops singing, noticing me standing behind her "Who's there?" She asks.

"Me, sorry, I acctually came to find you, and diddn't want to interrupt your singing." I casually explain.

"Why were you watching me?" CC askes.

"Like I said, I came to talk to you. You would never believe who is hitting on your dating profile, GSans wants to meet up with you tomorrow, speaking of GSans, that jacket suits you, you should wear it when you meet him tomorrow, he wants to meet you in the world between the AU's, the antivoid, so I will take you there." I explained.

(Later)

Zara gets tired of playing with the other kids, and trying to talk to Buttercup, almost causing Flowey to scream at her. She goes to sit on the couch with Zach and Chara. "Hey sweetie, you feeling better?" Zach asked.

"Daddy, why did that person shoot the doggie, the doggie did nothiwng wong?" Zara asked.

"Well... he was sick at that point, and losing his mind. They thought it would be nicer to end it quick and let him rest instead of letting him suffer and die anyway. You understand? It's ok to be sad about it. Don't worry, you'll feel better eventually." Zach responds, hugging Zara.

After Zara leavs, Zach and Chara finally had some alone time. "You know, when I said in bed with you was the best napping spot, I meant it literally. I love sleeping cuddled up with you. I love what you implied too, but I think you're the dirty minded one on that one. And as I recall, you were the one who kissed me first, and the main one responsible for our first time." Zach explains.

"You still have a dirty mind, however, I may have kissed you first, but as I recall, you were the one responsible for the loss of our virginity." Chara explains.

"Fair point, but how can I not when I'm with someone as beautiful and sexy as you? As for reading my mind, you'd mostly find sweet and naughty thought about you." Zach says, kissing Chara, he was about to go a little further, when he heard Zara calling. "Let's continue this after she goes to bed, heh it's funny, we used to have to keep an eye out for your mom, now it's our daughter." Zach joked, going to see what Zara wanted.

(Later)

The kids have come home an hour early, plenty of extra time for them to get ready for tonight. "Hey, does Allie seem... off to you guys lately? I mean, it doesn't seem like her to read someone else's journal and tell others about it." KitKat asks, a little wierded out by it.

"Don't worry, she's been reading everyone's diaries and journals ever since she learned to read. It's a hobby of hers. So far there is only on diary hich she hasn't been able to read, oh and I'd keep an eye on your schoolbag if I were you." Sariel mentioned

"Hey, Emma, I had no Idea you could draw like this, and are you sure you are our age, your handwriting says oterwise, just look at theese pictures of you and Sorial together, ooh and imagining what a human/skeleton/boss monster child would look like I see." Allie says, coming out from the hall. KitKat goes bright red as they see that she's holding their diary. Sorial goes bright blue.

"Told ya" Sariel mentions.

"Well... maybe I'm overreacting. So, you guys ready for tonight?" KitKat askes. Everyone nodds. Everyone then went to get ready, their clothes already laid out for them. KitKat grabs their dress and changes into it in the bathroom. They look in the mirror and see their reflection as a pale, soaking wet, waterlogged version of themselves. They sigh and go to see Sariel. Sariel comes out wearing a long sleeved dress that is lavender at the top, with a white delta rune on it and black at the bottom, wearing white sandals and a white belt to break up the lavender and black. "Hey, how do I look?" KitKat askes, giving Sariel a twirl.

"You look wonderful, you should see my bro though, or rather, he should look at you." Sariel exclaims.

"Thanks, you look nice too. Scales will have to fight the other boys away from you." KitKat says, as Sorial enters the room, wearing an indigo and white plaid shirt, with a white tee underneath, and wearing dark jeans and dress shoes. KitKat blushes a bit. "Umm.. hi Sorial. What do you think?" KitKat askes.

" **All you need to know, Ki- I mean Emma, is that you look pretty enough, any guy would fall for you.** " Sorial explained.

"T-thanks... you look good too... so no need to look so blue." They say, pointing out Sorial's blush. They grab their purple and grey striped hoodie and pull it over their dress. "What? I like my hoodie. It's comfy and easy to wear." They say, earning a giggle from the skeletwins. Everyone else shows up, Paperjam is wearing a pink, yellow and blue pattrned shirt, with black jeans, Roland is wearing Jeans, and a shirt similar to Sorial's, only the colours are the other way around, and his Reddish - yellow hair is spiked up, he has swapped his casual glasses, for more formal looking ones, earning a blush from Sariel. Allie is wearing a light lavender ballet dress, with an advocado green layer underneath the skirt, and advocado green tights and sandles, a light tinge of bronze is spotting her cheeks, seeing Sorial, and earning a pinkish-red blush from Roland, and a mismatched pink and yellow blush from PaperJam.

(At the dance.)

The school principal adressed the fourth graders and introduced the DJ, who was a human named 'MCKEY', the caterer for the human food, Michelle, but when the principal introduced the monster caterer, something was wrong. "HELLO, FELLOW STUDENTS, WELDER, THE CATERER FOR THE MONTER STUDENTS IS A LITTLE UNWELL AND SO I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BE FILLING IN FOR HIM. THE REFRESHMENTS INCLUDE; SOME OF MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI, SOME CHICKEN WING THINGIES..." Papyrus explained.

"They're called wing dings" One of the students interrupted. Papyrus knew that, but felt awkward saying it as *Cough* Wingdings Gaster *Cough* sounded similar. "YES AND THERE'S ALSO SOME FRUIT JUCE AND CORDIAL, AND SODA, IF ANY OF YOU DRINK THAT, BUT DON'T WORRY, THERE IS ALSO VEGETABLE STICKS AND OTHER SNACKS YOU NORMALLY SEE AT PARTIES." Papyrus finished explaining.

The first song to come on was 'A kind of magic' by Queen, and the monsters took the dancefloor, shooting magic towards the ceiling of the gymnasium. A few songs later, the Macerina started to play. "Which one is this?" KitKat asked.

"This one is ... no, I promised I wouldn't manipulate anyone, so I'll tell you the truth, I was a little jealous that Sorial was going with you and not me, so I accepted PaperJam's offer, not only that, but I was going to tell you to do the wrong dance to the wrong song, so that Sorial would get embarrased dancing with you and get jealous at how well I dance with PaperJam, I got the idea from reading dad's diaries, and Mom found out and...Oh no! that is why mom sounded so upset yesterday, oh I'm so awful, I have really ruined everything now. I'm sorry I tried to embarrass you." Allie explained. "Hey, as a treat, you can try uncle Papyrus's spaghetti, all the grown ups say he used to be unedible back when they were still Underground, but, you wouldn't believe it after you try it." Allie explains.

As the two finish eating the spaghetti, 'I'm Blue' (I forgot the artist) Starts to play. "Hey is there a dance for this song, and no misleading please." KitKat says, teasing Allie.

"Okay, I deserve that, this, funnily enough, is music, where the 'robot' is the best way to dance to the song, I'll show you why." Aluminia explained, making angular movements, whilst joining the others, all making angular movements, KitKat joined in. After the last song, 'Celebrate' Finished, the kids took a group photo, which copies will be sent to all the kids at school on Monday. They were then picked up and taken back home.


	80. Chapter 80

Zach and Chara are both making breakfast, "I think I'm gonna invite Finn and his family over for the weekend, I think the toddlers could use some fun considering the week they had." Zach explains.

"Yeah, That sounds good, ugh, again, seriously child what are you doing in there. Okay Zara has more your personality, she didn't kick half as much, this one has a more violent personality, much like me" Chara explained, taking a seat.

"Ok, let's get that checked out today. Makes sure both you and the baby are ok. So what do you think, Alphys, Utf, or the baby Doctor?" Zach askes.

"At this point, the first person who has a PHD, even Gaster would do at the moment. Just as long as they see me now." Chara explains.

I come to investigate what is going on, and notice Chara's baby is kicking. Chara askes me to have a look at it. "Sorry, not a doc, I only put people out of their suffering and scan for any pregnancy" I said, apologetically. "Though at least that one is not made of metal, Aluminia actually managed to dent the voicebox, don't ask how, but at least my voice does not vibrate." I say, to take the edge off.

"So Utf, you let Mettaton out of the doghouse yet? Because you may be right about the movies being too violent, but the cartoon would be perfect for them. Also I think the Silver Surfer was being forced to work for Galactus, but joins the heroes by the end." Zach askes.

"Hehehe, nope. Well, I did not know that about the Silver Surfer, and I am guessing Asriel did not either. I have to take CC to meet GSans today, and she seems exited about it. I'll get Alphys for you though." I explain, when I run into Alphys down the hall, I send her to Zach and Chara.

"Heh, wow, that reminds me of when Roland used to leave Undyne aching, from his kicks" Alphys said, not stuttering for once. I then proceed to retrieve CC.

"so how do we get to the antivoid?" CC askes me.

"I will make a portal in his hall closet, to not endanger anyone." I explain, confused as to why the boggart is back, it seems to have morphed into one of CC's fears though, as she is trembling.

"oh...have any clue why blueberry and GSans liked my dating profile?" CC askes as we step through the portal.

" Maybe because of the Echo Frisk outfit you normally wear, that you are not wearing today." I point out. I n the distance, I see Mettaton entertaining Geno and Core Frisk. Geno doesn't seem able to watch much further, as it reminds him of how the Frisk in his timeline killed him.

"Funny thing is is GSans is one of my favorite alternates." CC explains,blushing and silently thinking that Blue is cute, but not for her.

As we are talking, we accidentally bump into GSans. "sorry, just meeting someone here." GSans says.

"Well, you found us, I'll do the introductions Gaster Sans, meet CC, or GloomyBearGundam as you may know her. CC, meet GasterSans." I explained, as GSans set out his left hand for CC to shake. "Well, I'll leave you two to talk and get to know each other and go...check up on someone, ring me if you need anything." I say as I walked off.

(Later)

Finn's family came over for a little while. Zara gives Finn a tackle hug, picking up speed in wolf form. The two go off to play with the other toddlers. "Heh, it's good to see her happy again... she and the other little ones had an incident. They watched Old Yeller. It's kinda funny now that I think about it, they were fine with being kidnapped, but a movie gave them all nightmares." Zach explained.

"Ah, that one, though Finn was held captive for two years, and he says, they didn't hurt him, except when they ran tests on him, he says he had been left alone, when the other kids his age never came back from the tests, then he was put in a cell with your kids." Finn's father explains, giving a reason for why the kids may not have had nightmares from that.

"Hey can I hold Jacob? We still have a while until there's another baby here. Hey buddy, you like having a big bro now? Yeah aren't they great? Heh, who knows? Maybe you'll be one in a few years? So how are things down south? Any yard alligators?" Zach askes, holding Jake when he is handed to him.

"Things are pretty much the same, though, Jake's attempt at a first word is rather odd, he has been trying to say 'ZaZa'" Finn's mother explains. At that moment, Alphys pulles Zach away, and Finn's parents go and talk to the other adults.

"So, what's up doc? Anything important to know?" Zach askes.

"U-Um Z-Zach, t-the tests came back and...u-uhh, you a-and Chara a-are not expecting o-one baby b-b-but tr-tri- ...three b-babies." Alphys explains.

"Wait, what? Really?" Zach exclaims.

"Isn't it amazing honey, if there are any girls in there, you are going to have to stop calling me 'Angel'." Chara explains.

"So anything to help Chara with the pain?" Zach askes Alphys.

"S-some Pa-para, some A-asprin may help ease the pain, b-b-but not by... not by m-much." Alphys states as the two thank her.

(Meanwhile)

All the kids are hiding under PJ's bed, as his room is the messiest, and they will be the least likely to be found and given chores to do. "So, you guys bored too? If you're interested, I did hear about something going on. There's a party going on tonight at one of our classmate's house... rumor has it that they're older brother's in charge, and everyone's invited. You wanna go?" KitKat askes.

"A party, you sure about that, I don't do so well, being too close to any single person, and Emma, you saw what happened last night, when PaperJam 'tripped', and bonked his forehead on my nose." Allie explained, looking at KitKat. Everyone remembered how Allie got forced into her box form.

"I-i'm not sure about any of you guys, but there's never anything healthy at any of theese parties" Roland explained. Most of the other protests involved having to buy a last-minute gift or what to wear.

"Don't worry, I'm sure nothing too bad will be going on. So who's with me?" KitKat offres. Most of the kids are stubborn, but eventually agree to ask their parents.

(Later)

"...And that is why he is not...here at the moment." I say as I finish explaining where Mettaton is.

"Hey, mom, someone from my class is having his 10th birthday party, it is a costume party and he wants us to all be there pretty please, I have kept my promise so far." Allie askes me and I have a little think about it.

"Are his parents going to be home?" I asked.

"His older brother is supervising, he is 18." Allie explained. (I'm guessing that's the legal minimum age to babysit a group of children in the US)

"And what's the name of the birthday boy, and his brother, maybe Sam knows him"

"His name is Jason Jamambe, I don't know his brother's name though." Allie explained.

"Hang, on, did you just say Jamambe? He is such a goody goody, and a complete loser, he probably only agreed to babysit for a chance to get to go to a party." Sam explained.

(After some last minute birthday shopping)

The kids had all gotten permission to go and so all got Jason a gift. They were wearing the same clothes from last night. The kids have Pizza for dinner, and even Roland eats the proccesed food. A while after dinner, Jason's brother gathers everyone in the room. "Hey, so what are we doing here? Oh... Umm... Are you guys up for this? I'll play if you all do..." KitKat says as Jason pulls out an empty bottle. The kids join the circle, wanting to try a game of 'spin the bottle'. "Ok... nobody gets mad at each other for how the bottle spins though, deal?" KitKat says, joining the circle.

Jason's brother does the spinning. I would explain all the kisses, so here's the shortened version, all the kids have to kiss whoever they're crushing on,so, Sorial kisses KitKat, Sariel kisses Roland, Roland kisses Allie, Allie kisses Sorial, PJ also kisses Allie. The only one of the kids who doesn't kiss who they're crushing on is KitKat, whose bottle lands on a girl. "Ummm... ok? I guess? Umm... you ok Sorial? What's that look for?" They ask, as Sorial should know better than anyone that KitKat is gender neutral.

(Later)

When the kids get home, they are greeted by their parents, all asking how the party was. they all kissed their crush at some point . Before going to bed, KitKat catches up to Sorial in the hall. "Hey... so what does this make us? Ummm... I'll be your girlfriend if you like..." They say, awkwardly kissing him and blushing.

" **I don't think I am ready yet to have a girlfriend, I'll think about it... wait...you literally asked me to be your boyfriend, now I am definitely not too sure.** " Sorial explained

KitKat then goes to bed, preferring the hall closet, than an actual bedroom, they disable the boggart that they put there before going to sleep.


	81. Chapter 81

Chara wakes Zach up. "Mornin' beautiful. So... in a day we went from about to have two kids, to about to have four. " Zach states.

"Pretty much, Zara would be exited to hear." Chara said.

"Well, things definitely have gotten more interesting. But hey, triple the fun eh? We should probably go tell Zara, then tell the others later."Well, things definitely have gotten more interesting. But hey, triple the fun eh? We should probably go tell Zara, then tell the others later." Zach said, getting up to make breakfast for Zara and Chara, whilst Chara went to catch a few extra Z's.

(Meanwhile)

KitKat rolls out of a ball of blankets and pillows in the closet, stretches and goes to eat breakfast. "Hey guys, what's up? What do you wanna do today?" they ask.

"Well, we were going swimming, well most of us, Aluminia can't go swimming...for obvious reasons, but you wanna come?... hey what's that look for?" Roland offres, concerned that KK choked.

"I'm ok... I'm fine. So... umm... s-swimming? Sure sounds... f-fun..." KitKat says, choking on their food, avoiding eye contact.

Zach came back with Zara and breakfast for the two. "Hey Zara, we have something to tell you, you know how we told you that you're gonna be a big sister soon? Well that's still true, but instead of one baby... there's gonna be three." Zach explains.

"Buth whyth, canth I tellth the othewewsth" Zara said, with her mouth full.

"Zara, we have told you countless times to please not speak with your mouth full." Chara exclaimed.

"Oh, just so you know, it's a secret. We're gonna surprise everyone later. So shhh..." Zach said, putting a finger to his lips, Zara copied him.

(Later)

Kitkat and Sorial were the first ones ready for swimming, and so, alone together. Sorial was wearing boardies, specially fitted gogggles hang around his neck, and a towel was draped over his shoulder blades, hiding most of his ribcage, his sternum, as well as some other bones had fur growing out from them. " **U-um are you alright?, you seem pretty down, though, not from anyone turning your soul indigo or anything, hey, try getting in an elevator, to lift your spirits.** " Sorial asks, concern growing for them.

"Y-yeah I'm fi- ... No I'm not. I-I can't s-swim... I still want to go with... but I can't go in the water... B-by the way... umm about yesterday? I may have been a little... umm excited? About you kissing me... I understand if you don't want a girlfriend yet. Just let me know if you change your mind, ok?" They say, stuttering. Sorial gives them an empathy hug.

(Later)

Undyne took most of the bigger kids swimming, Alphys was tagging along. Allie would short circut, coming into contact with water, that's why she's with me, at the mall, across the road from the beach. KitKat watches the others have fun in the water, Undyne playing a little too rough, but the others don't mind. "U-Undyne, d-don't you think t-that you are playing a bit rough...oh, E-Emma, d-don't y-you want to j-join us?" Alphys askes.

"N-no, I'm good! It's pretty nice right here, I think I'll jus-" KitKat says, wading in as far as they dare, when suddenly, they snag their foot on something and fall into the deeper water. A wave rolls over them and they are sent into water where it is too deep to stand. KitKat is flailing and paniking.

Undyne dives after them and drags them out of the water, it was her responsibility, after all, that all the children were kept safe. "You know, you could've told us you didn't know how to swim, it is nothing to be afraid of, I'll be happy to teach you how" Undyne explained, smiling. Everyone then goes home.

(Later )

Chara has everyone gathered in the living room. "Okay, I have some exiting news. Instead of expecting one child, I am expecting three." Chara explained.

"So... I think I win boys." Zach says, face smug.

"you know, you said one wild animal, was hard enough, how do ya know, you can handle three more?" Sans askes.

"Yeah, I know. Doesn't mean I can't enjoy the fact that I helped make not one, but three babies in one go." Zach says smugly.

"Zach, you do realise that different kinds of monsters have different family sizes. I think it is the time for a crash course, you see, for example, skeletons are always born in twos, twins, Boss monsters rarely have more than one child, ghosts can only be born one at a time, and monster species, such as wolves, can have anywhere from one child to five children at the same time." Gaster explains.

(Meanwhile)

An embarrassed KitKat is hiding in her closet, they hear a knock at the door, so they keep the boggart disabled as they let whoever was knocking in. It was Sorial. " **What is wrong, Em- KitKat, sorry, getting used to calling you Emma around all the others.** " Kitkat asked.

" Y'know how I said I've lived lives before? Well... back when I was Emma the first time... when I was nine I drowned... it was the worst experience I've ever had... it's terrifying, you slowly realize you're not gonna make it... Your chest starts to hurt, then everything slowly fades to grey... and you're dead. Only thing is most people don't come back from it, let alone remember it. I didn't do much for years... decades even... I got better eventually, but I'm still scared of the water... and now my mind is the mind of a nine year old... And everything is much scarier..." KitKat explained, giving Sorial a hug, crying, Sorial hugs them back, smoothing their hair back. "T-thanks for being here... I haven't had someone do that in a very long time..." KitKat says, eyes still a little red.

(Later)

Whilst the kids are all playing, the adults sit and chat. "'know it's funny... By this time next year, there will be at least 5 new babies in the house if I'm counting right? Unless anyone else has something to tell us?" Zach jokes.

"Actually, there is, I am expecting, and judging by what Gaster said earlier, I could be expecting twins, which brings a question, where are your twin siblings, Sans and Papyrus?" Welder confesses.

"NYEH, BELIEVE ME, I AM EXITED AT BEING A FATHER, AS FOR YOUR QUESTION, WELDER, MY TWIN LIVED A SHORT LIFE, I DON'T REMEMBER THEM THAT MUCH." Papyrus exclaimed.

"i uh ended up fusing with my twin, when we helped dad with an experiment, that is why i have both the comic sans and the sans serif typefaces, that is also why my magic is very strong, as a result of our fusion, my ATK, DEF, and HP were cut to one." Sans explains, sadly.

"Hey dad!" A voice said,coming from the front door. The adults turned to see Flare, and her husband, a neko named Randy.

"...How's it going...Flare...Are you going to tell everyone the news?" Grillby asked.

"Ah, yes, BTW, where is Tabby, I would like to tell her as well, that, I am a couple months prgnant with our child, I assure you, it is not weight gain, as monsters cannot gain weight." Flare exitedly announced, turning, so that everyone can see the small bump forming.

"So, how was the honeymoon?" Frisk asked.

"A couple of months aroun the world has been fun, thank you Frisk." Randy explains.

" was kidding, but ok. Sure why not? Welcome to the club!" Zach explains, laughing.


	82. Chapter 82

At breakfast, everyone is busy discussing the babies to be."So let's see, this set of babies now includes 3 wolf pups, a kitten, a tiny ghostrider, and two human babies. This will be a fun group of kids when they're older. So any bets on boys or girls? I'm going with two boys and a girl for me and Chara... if nothing else then so we can use the names we've agreed on already, how about you guys? Boys or girls?" Zach askes.

"Well, it has been hard coming up with names for my child, so dad is helping me, oh, Tabsy, I forgot to tell you, I'm expecting a child!" Flare exclaims, putting her arms up, Randy purrs and kisses her.

"Congrates Flare!" Tabs says, exitedly leaping up and hugging the fire elemental, and then the neko.

"Heh, it seems as though, I take after my dad." Flare jokes, causing everyone to laugh.

"What am I, chopped liver? have you all forgotten Buttercup? YoU Are alL IDioTs." Flowey screeches.

"Well, Papyrus and I have been doing some thinking, and we have chosen 'Fixedsys for a boy, though for a girl, we have no clue. Welder explains.

"I have decided that if it is a girl, I will call her Amy, and if it's a boy, then Shaun." Samantha explains.

"As for Brendan and myself, we are going with unique names, like 'Diana for a girl and 'Emilio' For a boy." Heather explains, I almost choke when I heard those names, I swear I heard them before, but I don't remember anyone mentioning it, I must have heard it as a human.

"So, let me get this straight, there are eight? babies on the way, one is mine, the others are; three wolf puppies, a fiery skeleton, two humans and a buttercup, flytrap crossbreed...Hang on, Flowey's kid is going to be a buttercup named Buttercup heh, that is so cheesy." Flare confirmed.

"just call her weed jr, it's easier than buttercup" Sans explained.

(Later)

The kids are at school after the party on the weekend. Most of them are bored as the relief teacher has no clue how to teach 4th graders. The worksheets that were handed out have already been completed previously. KitKat foldes the worksheet into a paper plane. They nudge Sorial, and throw the plane. Everyone in the back few rows watch as it soars around the classroom, doing loops and spins, magic held the plane in place, mimiking the teacher's head movements, before landing on Sorial's desk. Sorial unfolds it and it says 'hi sorial' Sorial looks over. KitKat shruggs and says "I was bored" Quiet enough so that the teacher does not hear.

(Meanwhile)

Zach is sitting underneath a tree in the backyard, reading 'The Hobbit'. "Hey daddy, what are you doing?" Zara askes.

"Hmmm? Oh hi Zara, I'm reading... figured I should try relaxing a bit now while I still can. With three babies I'm probably not gonna sleep for a few years. You wanna join me? I'll read to you." Zach resonds.

"Can daddy wead to me pweese?" Zara askes.

"Soon you'll be able to read to, you already know your ABC's, and preschool starts next year. Your growing up so fast..." Zach explained, putting Zara on her lap and kissing her forehead.

"Well lets get started... 'In a hole in the ground, there lived a hobbit...'" Zach read, tracing the words with his finger, so that Zara could follow, he continues reading at a slow pace.

(Later)

KitKat catches up with Sariel at lunch. "Hey Sariel, I never got a chance to bring it up... but you got to kiss Scales! You should've seen your face, I thought you were going to burst into flames! Then again I probably wasn't much better... But anyway, how was it? You have a good time with it?" KitKat teases.

"Yeah, I was so blue, you'd think my temperature decreased, but, everyone knows he likes Al, based on his facial expression, when he had to kiss her, I don't think I have that much of a chance with him anyway." Sariel explains

"Well, let me know if you need anything. I really want to see you end up with him." KitKat explains.

"Thanks Em, I appreciate your support, but maybe it is not meant to be, you know, both Scales and Al are constantly being chased by their admirers, they'd go pretty well together, but then again, I can't just roll over and wait for everything to fall into place either, honetly, I don't know what to do." Sariel explains.


	83. Chapter 83

The adults were discussing about the 8 new children that afternoon, the kids coming home soon, I had already left to pick them up. "Eight kids, huh? If you guys wanted, especially Zach and Chara, I could help take care of them. Free of charge." Dorcas offers, with a patient smile.

"Y'know, I may take you up on that for parts of the night shift... 1 baby already kept me up quite a bit during the first few months... with 3 I might as well not even try to sleep for more than an hour at a time." Zach states.

"Are you sure you can handle three babies that double as wild animals?" Chara askes "...Oh, wait, this is the person who 'Don't need no man.' we're talking about here. I'm sure you can look after all the little babies" Chara cheered.

"NYEHEHEH, OF COURSE, WE BELIEVE YOU CAN LOOK AFTER CHILDREN BRILLIANTLY, THOUGH THE GREAT PAPYRUS DOES NOT NEED YOUR HELP, BESIDES, EVEN IF I DO, UNDYNE HAS A LOT OF EXPERIENCE WITH FIRE, AFTER ALL THE TIMES SHE BURNT HER HOUSE DOWN GIVING ME COOKING LESSONS." Papyrus exclaimed, Sans started to laugh, and only after a few seconds did he realise it. "AUUGHHH WHY? THE PUN HAS BESTED ME, I DIDN'T EVEN REALISE HOW I SAID IT NYOO HOO HOO" Papyrys cried, still hating puns.

"I swear if you corrupt Buttercup, I will take your freaking soul" Flowey schreeched.

"and what exactly does the weed mean by that?" Sans asked.

"Nothing of your concern, Smiley Trashbag." Flowey growls.

(Later)

KitKat is talking to Sariel about her crush problems again.

"C'mon, you gotta at least try! I ship it too much for me to let you give up that easily! Just let me know if you need anything for it, and I'll try to get it... I could get you some cake if you need a confidence boost? "KitKat offres.

"No...it's not that, I just... have no Idea what to do or how to react." Sariel explains.

Zach overhears this and so calls Sariel out to the roof. "Hey Sariel, follow me for a minute, I need to talk to you." Zach says, Sariel follows him out to the roof, her bones start to rattle the higher up she gets. She is shaking when she is out on the roof, Zach hands her a sandwich, eating a turkey sandwich of his own. "So... I heard you talking about your little issue with Roland... y'know, wolf hearing. Let me tell you a story. Your mom and dad ever tell you how they got together? The Valentines Day incident?" Sariel blushes at being overheard.

"No, but dad always bragged that he was the first to propose to mom, he hid it in a knock knock joke, I also heard, Uncle Metta was the second to propose, in a game of 'Truth or dare', basically everyone tried to use a hidden proposal, ever since the first. Like how Alphys said the ring was an accesory for Undyne's armour, or how uncle Weld hid the ring in a plate of spaghetti, my favorite was when sis used a flirt and turned it into a proposal." Sariel explained.

"Well, I got put in a room with Chara... and Asriel. See, he liked her too. And Chara wasn't sure who to choose. So I waited, I let Asriel give her the present I made for her for Valentines Day to even the playing field because I wanted her to pick the one of us she wanted more. After around a week I started to lose hope, I got drunk to try to forget because I thought I'd lost my chance. Then one day I was sitting up here and your dad came to check on me, and I asked him what I should do. He told me not to give up hope, and to keep trying. So that's what I did, and look now. Me and Chara are married, have Zara and 3 more kids coming soon. We set up Azzy with Angelica shortly after... I kinda felt bad. But I don't regret it. Trust me, you regret what you don't try much more than what you fail at." Zach explains.

"How did you do it? Win sis's heart, how do you suggest I win Scales over?" Sariel askes.

"That's for you to figure out, I personally took Chara to Hershey Park and then the next night took her to watch the Northern Lights. You'd have to try something he'd like." Zach explained.

"Hmm, what does Scales want hmm? Okay, I'll try it, see how it works out. Thanks for the advice, Z." Sariel murmurs, hurrying to get to a safe place, off the roof. Sariel goes looking for KitKat where they normally sleep, the closet with the boggart, but when she opened the door, the boggart disguised itself as the edge of a very high place. Sariel backed away, closing the door, shaking.

KitKat puts a magic cookie on the ground and watches the toddlers chase after it... well, most toddlers, at least one was not interested. KitKat then went to hang out with Sorial in a tree in the backyard. Sorial used the claws on his hands and feet to keep him from slipping, and KitKat had their own way of getting up. KitKat looks over at Buttercup. "So when do you think she's gonna open up to us?" KitKat askes.

" **Dunno, the shop could be closed to us for quite a while.** " Sorial says, trying to make a joke.

"Well, hopefully she doesn't have her daddy's temper... I once tried to prank him, and it did not go well. So... do you have any thoughts on the who should be with who when it comes to the others?" KitKat askes Sorial.

" **Well as dad would say, 'once a weed, always a weed', so don't get your hopes too high, though the weed may only have a temper because he has no soul, he can't feel positive emotions, like happy or exited.** " Sorial explained. " **As for the other children, I see sis and Scales, I dunno about PJ and Al at the moment.** " Sorial explained.

"Well, I personally like your sis and Scales together... I think they balance each other out well. Hey... since we're sitting in a tree... I couldn't resist, sorry." They say, as they quickly kiss him and giggle, causing Sorial to blush. A wolf whistle can be heard from nearby.

(Meanwhile)

"Hey, I just realized something... Another set of babies means that we can have the third great baby race!" Zach explained.

"What's that, daddy?" Zara asked.

"Well, basically when the big kids were all crawling a few of us came up with the idea to race them in the backyard. We lined them up and had their mommies call them at the finish line, first one to their mommy wins. We even got trophies for them." Zach explained.

"Who won, daddy?" Zara askes.

"Let me show you the videos." Zach says, showing Zara and the other toddlers the first and second races.

"Ooh, the baby races, I remember those, I can't believe I did that back then, I quite literally stuck my foot in my mouth. On a daily basis. It was gross." Aluminia said, giggling at how stupid her younger self was. "Hey, Emma, want to see a video of all us as babies, you might have second thoughts about Sorial though, some of the stuff in here is pretty brutal." Allie said, turning to see... wait for it... ' KitKat and Sorial, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G' Literally.

After Zach showed Zara the videos, he began to read to her. "So, what are you two doing?" Chara asked.

"Hey Chara, watch this. Hey Zara, what does that say?" Zach asked, pointing to a rather easy word.

"T-t-h-t-h-e, The." Zara said, reading the word aloud.

"She's catching on pretty quick. At this rate she'll be reading before preschool." Zach said, hugging Zara.


	84. Chapter 84

A/N: This Q&A will be coming to an end as there is not much happening, seriously, I may get five or six reviews, sometimes, but that is mostly only from three people, don't forget, this is still an ask, you can still ask the canon characters questions. Do not worry though, I will do an author notice at the end of the second last chapter, so that everyone can contribute to the conclusion. If things pick up, I will not end it until the action starts to go flat. Thanks to all reviewers for their support; both guest and member. I will start up a new Q&A as soon as this one ends though.

KitKat wakes up to half their hand in water that appears to be rising, forgetting about the boggart. "Mmmhh... Huh? Why is...?" They say, panicking and screaming, climbing through the air vents to escape. They then fall through the grate, and into the bathroom. "I've got to remember to put him back in his box before bed... " KitKat says, panting and calming down. They sniff and look down, noticing that they've had an accident. "Wait... That old hand in warm water while you sleep making you wet the bed trick actually works? Gotta remember that for later... but first, a shower." They murmur exitedly. They turn the shower on, and get undressed, waiting for the water to heat up.

All of a sudden, the skeletwins burst through the door, trying to be the first one in to get ready for school, having given up teleporting away, now that Sans knows their patterns. " **Yes, I'm in first, looks like you have to wai...** " Sorial says, seeing KitKat in their underwear, blushing. KitKat blushes and covres themself, noticing the twins.

"Huh?U-umm, hi g-guys. Sariel could I b-borrow some c-clothes? And can y-you snap your bro out of it please?! " KitKat stuttres, embarrased., now not only is Sorial blushing, but the lights in his eyes have gone out as well.

"Why do you need my clothes?, and what are you doing in here?" Sariel askes.

"I needed a sh-shower... turns out t-that old hand in warm water trick w-works... and I forgot to put the boggart away before bed." KitKat explains.

"Hang on, what's a boggart?" Sariel askes, before teleporting her and her brother out of the bathroom. Sariel looks through her wardrobe to find something for KitKat to wear. Sariel bought out her purple hoodie, remembering KitKat's comment about hoodies, along with a white shirt, with a purple delta rune on it, a black skirt, and some clean underwear. Sariel teleports back into the bathroom, to place the clothes for KitKat, after getting them a fresh towel as well.

The shower turns off, and KitKat exits the shower after Sariel hands them the towel to wrap around their body. "Thanks... sorry for crashing in, I kinda panicked." KitKat explained, hiding their face in the hoodie Sariel loaned them after getting dressed. "Hmm... so trying to win him over with something he likes... you have a plan?" They say, on their way to get breakfast.

"Well, Z told me that is how he won over sis, though Chara is quite easy to please. So, you're saying a boggart is this mythical creature from the 'Harry Potter' multiverse that disguises itself as someone's worst fear, that must be why I thought your closet was a bottomless pit." Sariel explained. "My plan is to get him something he really likes or take him to a place he likes going to." Sariel explained

"Well, go for it girl! And let me now if you need a wingman... Or wing-girl I guess? Well the point stands! Go try to win your boy Sariel! I will do anything you need help with. And don't worry, I won't watch you... but I will need details afterwards." KitKat explains.

"My child, why is Emma wearing your clothes? and where is your brother?" Toriel asked, when she noticed Sariel and KitKat are in similar clothes.

"I don't want her to feel embarrased, basically her clothes got a bit wet, so I let her borrow mine, as for my bro, you don't want to know, mom" Sariel replied

"heh, i remember, that is exactly what i used to do with my hoodie, whenever i got flustred around your mother." Sans says, laughing.

(Later)

Zach, Zara, Chara, and the other fallen humans, minus Frisk and Chase arrive at a store that sells baby products. "What are we doing today?" Zara askes.

"This is a store that sells baby stuff, and we kind of need some extra supplies. We only have 5 cribs, because we never had more babies than that at once. That and some other things, since we only already have what we needed for one baby." Zach explains. The group will need at least two more cribs and strollers, several new pacifiers (I would call them dummies, but that would be a bit confusing.), some baby blankets; in disparity of colours and various onsies, keeping both boys and girls in mind. "What do you guys think? Green, yellow, and blue sound good? Or maybe red? Either way these are nice and soft." Zach askes.

"I think, we should get blankets based on the soul colours, so that at least we are prepared for anything, well each expecting parent should get a blankie based on their soul colour, so that would be three red, a purple, an indigo, a green an orange." Ash explains.

"Why don't we get all white, so that no one gets upset about the colour" Heather explains, as she is doing this, Zach choses blankets at random and putting it in the shopping trolley. Zara puts some soft toys in the trolley as well.

"Well that's really nice of you, looks like you're already being a good big sister." Zach said, patting her head. Everyone paid for the stuff they needed, before heading home.

(Later)

Zach is busy reading to Zara, when Chara interrupted him. "Watcha reading there honey?" She asked, sitting next to Zach.

"Hey Chara, do you and the babies to be want to join us?" Zach asked, patting Chara's belly and kissing her. Zach continued to read at a slow pace.


	85. Chapter 85

A/N Yas, some drama! Also, May the 4th be with you!

KitKat sits in the closet, thinking. They had a feeling that the end was coming."So... the end approaches... I guess lets work on the bucket list." They murmur, writing a bucket list for the end of the ask fic.

(Later)

Before heading off to school, KitKat has a talk with Sariel. "Hey Sariel, I got an idea for you and Scales! If he takes after his moms at all he has to like anime right? Take him to a convention. Even better, cosplay a character he likes... it's worth a shot right? Any ideas?" They whisper to Sariel.

"Well, his parents have gotten him hooked on this TV show called 'Mew Mew Kissie cutie'. I could dress up as Mew Mew." Sariel explains, but all I know is that she is a human with cat ears." Sariel explained.

"I can get you what you need in an hour, be back soon!" KitKat says, going through a mirror, and getting the cosplay and tickets to the Supernova (I think that's how you say it.) event in the city.

(Later)

Soul poofs in, screaming pineapples? She sets some baby supplies in the house."Hello Again Its me temmie" Soul says, donning the Temmie Cosplay. "Hoiiii So anyways Does anyone want to eat this cheesecake" She shouts, before diving headfirst into the giant cheesecake that is placed in the backyard.

"Yum, cheesecake, reminds me of the time Undyne almost turned me to swiss cheese" Frisk explained, eating her way into the cheesecake. Frisk tried melting the cheesecake to go deeper, but it ended up caking up a small cave around her.

Instead of diving in, like everyone else, I bueried myself in the buiscut base, (Buiscut base is the best bit of a cheesecake) "Challenge Accepted!" Zach says, eating and digging a tunnel through the cheesecake. Zach manages to hollow out a cave, minecraft style. "Hmm? Oh hi sweetie. I think I've hit my limit on cheesecake for the day. And I think the food coma's setting in... " Zach yawns after seeing that Zara has followed him into the cheesecake, having some of the filling smeared messily around her mouth.

"Hey, do you want to go to the mountains tomorrow, we can explore the woods and have a campfire. Plus after all that Cheesecake we could both use the exercise." Zach askes.

"That would be fun." Zara says.

"Heh, thought you'd be happy about that. Well I'd say it's nap time now, for both of us." Zach chuckled, both of them going into wolf form and falling asleep. Chara's tunnel opened up at the hollowed out cave that Zach made, seeing the two asleep, she curled up asleep.

I pop up near Frisk from the biscut base, so I decide to do a Flowey impression. "Howdy, I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower, you're new to the cheesecake arentcha?..." I say, in Flowey's voice continuing his introductory monolouge, with a few tweaks. I continue popping up Flowey style around everyone, doing a Flowey impersonation, that would relate to the person I popped up next to. For example, I would pop up next to Papyrus and offer him predictions, and advice, and stuff like that. I brought a smile to everyone's faces. Eventually I made a cave for myself in the filling. Silver managed to find me, he must like cheese alot, though, because he had came from a huge tunnel that he had dug himself.

(Later)

Everyone had cleaned off stray bits of cheesecake and were about to watch a movie, it was the suggested cartoon from the other day, meaning that most of the adults and / males were bored, seeing as the show was aimed towards girls. As the movie got started, a wierd smell wafted into the room. "Hunh, whats that smell?" I asked.

"SANS, YOU LAZYBONES, I KNOW THIS SHOW MAY NOT BE FOR YOU, IT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN Fall Asleep already zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" Papyrus said, falling asleep already.

"Ohhh nooooo" I said as I fell asleep.

"Soooo tired" Undyne said, the last to fall asleep.

(Meanwhile)

The kids were doing long division in school, the teacher explaining the format. "And this, kids is the final product of... hey, I know how boring long division is, but it can't tire you thaaat...mucchhh zzzzzzzzzzz" The teacher said, falling asleep as all the other students did as well.

(Meanwhile)

Mettaton was busy performing for CFrisk, Geno, and now CC and GSans, who were spending time together. Cross was here too, only because they had nothing better to do. A baseball bat came crashing down on Mettaton's head, knocking him unconsious, and a potato sack was put over him.

(Later)

The sleeping gas slowly started to wear off. Everyone rubbed their eyes, not recognising the comforts of home, when they realised they were somewhere else entirely. Everyone seemed to be divided into gender oriented groups; males and females. "Ok... Where the heck are we?" Zach says. I look around, noticing everyone was here, even people I thought were not. The male and female cells were across from each other.

Sariel seemed to be the only one ... calm about this. " **Sis, how can you be so calm about this, were trapped in these cells, far from home, and you're not the tiniest bit worried?Ok... Where the heck are we?** " Sorial askes.

"It's just ... I have got a feeling of Deja'vu." Sariel says, giggling. "Oh, word of advice, don't use your full power whilst here, they will want us for research most likely." Sariel explains.

A guard passed by the female cell, and Zach growled, he did this any time any guard went near Chara or Zara. "Hey, Mettaton, if you have any idea on how to get out now will be a good time to earn my trust back" I said.

"Noted darling" He said, as he started brainstorming ideas.

A/N vote on what happens to the cast of Undertale and how they will try to escape.


	86. Chapter 86

When we woke up, we were in our cells, only a little rearranged, now the adults were in one cell and the kids in another. A man walks up to the kids' cell who has brown hair, he was wearing a hunting mask and carried a shotgun. "Hey I am Your New Dad mom And or other mom You obey me and I Will Keep you alive And if you don't resist You will be rewarded for your efforts." The man says, making the little ones frightened seeing the gun. The man then walks up to our cell. "Your kids are safe and all we just need abbot of help from you guys" He says, unlocking the cell with a key card and taking Mettaton out to be put in a separate cell. he then locks the cell again with a code, which I memorised.

"You had damn well better not be hurting them, I might be more inclined to believe you if you tell us why you took us here. And why do you need us separated?" Zach says, growling. When the guard leaves, Zach tries to dig through the floor of the cell in wolf form. Zach didn't make any progress, not even a dent and so whines and turns back into human form. "Well that idea's a bust. Sans, can you use telekenisis past the barrier?" Zach asks.

"hmm,let me try." Sans says. Sans tried to teleport past the wall, ending up banging into the wall instead. He tried using telikinesis to unlock the door, but it won't budge. "nope" Sans confirmed.

"Crap... ok well there's gotta be a way out..." Zach muttred

"Ooh, I have an Idea, I could try phasing through the wall, but what if I get out and the guards spot me?" TabbyCat says, with a grin on her face. She is unsuccessful.

"Maybe it is the same spell I put on my bedroom to stop unwanted guests from entering?" Dorcas guesses.

In the kids' cell, KitKat is sitting in the corner, sighing."I don't suppose anyone has a mirror?" They say, everyone shakes their head. "Yeah, guess that was too much to hope for. I could use anything that has a reflective enough surface, even a puddle of water if it's big enough. But where am I gonna-..." KitKat says, noticing the toilet, only Sorial knows what they're up to. ".. are there ANY other possibilities? Any at all? Oh man. Well I can't get anyone else out this way... and I'd have to get back before the guards notice I'm gone... I'll try to get help, though I have no clue where we are. Well, let's try this." They say, not wanting it to fail and fall in the toilet. They took a leap of faith and jumped into the toilet.

(Meanwhile)

Holy Mackerel With Pancake Ice cream No ones here ?" Soul shouts, looking for everyone. KitKat pops out of the toilet in the bathroom, just as Soul looks in there, she sees them. "Hey kit kat what are you doing in the toilet" Soul askes.

"Soul! We need help! We're being held in some weird facility and having tests run on us! Try to get help and find us! See if you can find Shark Lord, or CC. Crap they're coming back, I got to go before they notice! Help us!" They say, before disappearing back into the toilet. KitKat appears back in the cell, whispering "I told Soul we're in trouble, hopefully she can help."

(Meanwhile)

"Oh Holy Pug with a giant top hat!" Soul says, runnig in circles around the room "OK umm lemme try to help at least" Soul says, picking up a small device and poofing to the kids' cell, dropping a backpack from the kidnapping into a small hole in the wall, and then puts one in the adults' cell. "Hello I supplied you guys with what you need to at least make this situation not as bad. BAIII" Soul says, dropping a pug wit a giant top hat in both cells before leaving.

"Doggy! Let's protect it." Zara exclaims, petting the dog.

"So, Sariel, Soul poofed into your cell when you were kidnapped, so any idea why she can't just rescue us?" Roland asks.

"Umm I have no Idea, but at least we are all together this time." Sariel explained.

In our cell, all the adults were texting a plan, whenever the guards weren't looking.'So, everyone agrees that when I am taken to be ecperimented on I try to break everyone out?' I ask

Ink starts typing on his phone 'Yes, I will try to make some magic paint to use as a disguise, you are the best role, Utf, as you can alter your voice, nobody will notice you.' He explained.

'Dear, everyone, we shall only try, shall we not?, sincerley, Toriel.' Toriel replied. Everyone deleted all texts, as the guard came with dinner for everyone, hiding their phones from view.

When Zach gets his food, he sniffs it sucpicously, before grabbing some chicken. "It smells clean... I guess whatever they want us for, they need us healthy." Zach explained before digging into the meal, as soon as it is turned into monster food.

"Well, hopefully we get dessert, I'm dying to have some Characlate." Chara exclaims

"Well, I hope they plan on giving us spaghetti, it won't be long now till my cravings start to kick in." Welder explained.

"Hey, those who don't plan on eating chicken, can you give it to me?" Flare askes, not touching the salad on her plate. "I'll trade" She says, offering her plate.

"I can't seem to eat this chicken, my cravings are for salad" Heather exclaimed, as Flare and Heather swapped plates.

"Heh, maybe if we do have dessert, we could have Icecream, that way Chara and I can have what we are craving for, and it will be Icecream flavoured chocolate." Samantha exclaims.

(Later)

At the maximum security prison, Alpha is brought to the interrogation room by an FBI agent. "Well if it isn't the Feds, so what the f**k do you want? Here to release me on good behavior?" Alpha askes.

"At best that won't be for 20 years, and you know it. I'm here about a different matter. There's been a mass kidnapping, in the town where you were caught." The man, whose ID badge read 'Agent Morgan' said.

"F**king copycats! Every great criminal always has to get their named ruined because some dipsh*t thinks they can be famous the same way." Alpha shouted, banging fists on the table.

"So you're claiming you're not involved?" Agent Morgan asked to confirm.

"Why the f**k would I kidnap anyone from here?! What's the point if I'm still in prison?! F**king Sh**head. The boss is dead anyway. Wait same town? I don't suppose it's the same people too is it?" Alpha asks, shouting.

"Yes, it is" Morgan states, Alpha hooted with laughter,

"F*cking amazing! Maybe I'll get lucky and they'll finish off that little skeleton b**ch for me. So, no werewolf tracking, no dodging skeleton, no crazy fish woman, and No. F**king. CAKE. Good luck finding them without someone who knows what they're doing." Alpha says, grin growing wider. Morgan leaves, stopping at the door, having an Idea. The guards take Alpha back to his cell.

Agent Morgan makes his way down to the local prison. He waits at a table in the visitation area, as Hooper makes his way out of the cell. Hooper is placed in front of him. "Jack Hooper? My name is Francis York Morgan, you can call me York, everyone does. I'm an agent with the FBI, and we'd like your help." 'York' states calmly.

"My help? With what?" Hooper asks, confused.

"Well, there's been a mass kidnapping, and as a former victim and kidnapper, we figured your insight may be helpful in finding them. In fact I believe you're familiar with the victims... the people who caught your group in the first place, kids, adults, gone. We have reports that knockout gas was used and the security feed at the house was tampered with." York explains.

"They took the little kids? And their parents?" Hooper askes, confused.

"Yes, we've already investigated whether your former group was involved, and all signs point to no. We don't have much to go on. No leads, no motive, just a bunch of missing people. So we request your help, and of course you'll be rewarded for cooperating... Full release parole free for you and one Wendy? And the possibility of a position as a consultant for the FBI if this goes well." York bargains, making a deal too sweet to refuse.

"You'd release me and Wendy? Just like that?" Hooper askes.

"If we're being honest, your imprisonment was mostly a formality. Besides, I figure a mother to be shouldn't have her child in prison away from the father." York explains.

"... How do you know about that?" Hooper askes, voice filled with sucpicion.

"Came up with the medical records. So, help us find them, get to live your life with the girl you love. Do we have a deal?" York askes, holding his hand out to shake, Hooper nodds and shakes his hand, before beiing taken back to his cell.

(Meanwhile)

CC comes back to the house from her date with GSans, only to find nobody there. CC wandres around the house, seeing evidence of a kidnapping. "seriously again?!" She groans.

"Uncool, seriously, and you're saying this happened before, Gloomy?" GSans askes, preferring to call her a shortened version of her penname than 'CC'.

(Meanwhile)

Mettaton had been wandering around in isolation for a while now, he had been given some food for dinner not to long ago, but other than that, nobody came. That is, until a woman in a lab coat came in to the room " Hello yes you must be Mettaton we are the MIOOTUS (Monster Intel Organization Of The united states) we would like to know a bit about you before we execute tests and if you are not willing to co operate we will make you if you need anything we will give it to you if you don't resist" The woman, her ID badge read 'Michelle' said, putting a shock collar on him.

"If you wish to bring your wife in here she will have to stay behind a glass wall with a small window and we will make sure she is safe Aswell as the tests we will conduct we will test Monster Magic And unlike the man from before who was caring enough to volunteer to take good care of the children I am not him so I will not take any sass or Anything more ok now stay here." She explained.

"No, It's fine, I will see her after the test, after all." Mettaton said, having only just recieved and deleted the text moments after the food came, telling him of the plan. He had his phone well hidden. The woman left to grab Sans and isolated him in a teleport proof room, where he would be tested on later. 'Hey, Sans, are you worried about your base stats of one?' Mettaton texted, when the coast was clear.

'heh, i'm not used to being tested on, dad would never do that to his own kids.' Sans texted back. 'heh, how ironic if they decide to test on dad or alph, they are normally the ones doing the testing.' Sans added, chuckling, hiding the phone from view, whenever a guard approached. 'tibia honest, i don't care, who knows, maybe some of the testing may alter my base stats?' Sans texted.


	87. Chapter 87

Hooper and York were starting their search for all of us today. They have released Wendy, though they haven't told Hooper yet, until he holds up his end of the bargain. They arrive at the ask house to look for clues. "Been a while since I've been here... at least I'm here for better reasons. Alright, so you said the security footage was tampered with?" Hooper askes, relieved to be doing some good this time around.

York points to a camera that has been shot "Yeah, and it looks like they shot them out for good measure." He explains.

Hooper lets out a sigh. "Hmm... well that's one possibility gone. So you said the school got hit too? We may have another way then." Hooper said, logging on to the live feed the kidnappers set up for Sariel. "Looks like they missed this one." He says, pointing out the security footage of the kidnapping.

"Hmm... I'll send this to HQ. See what our database has on these guys... They're clearly some organized group to pull this off." York says, sending the footage to HQ.

"Wait a minute... I think I have something here." Hooper says, opening up a file on the computer that says 'tracking' Several blips have shown up, one that is coming from the house, on the table actually. Hooper notices the tracking bracelet that was fitted onto one of the kids as a precaution if any one of them went missing. "Looks like we have a place to look. These are tracking bracelets, they should lead us right to them." Hooper exclaims.

"Well done Hooper! Just what we needed! Lets get going then." York says, before noticing GSans and CC. "You guys want to join us? Catch some bad guys, save your friends?" York asks. Before CC could reply, a buttercup popped out of the ground.

"Howdy, I do not believe you are meant to be here, I fell asleep in the bed of buttercups out back, whilst trying to annoy Asgore, who was doing the weeding and insisted I move, in order to not hurt me. But, when I woke up, everyone was gone. So, SHOO" Flowey explained.

"Hmmm I wonder if it's the same warehouse?" CC asks, before getting into the car. The four of them get into the car and head towards the signal, whilst informing HQ on the lead.

(Later)

Zach is watching the kids' cell, Chara is just about asleep in his lap, the kicking taking it's toll on her. "Hey, looks like they left the kids be. Though I swear I heard a dog over there, and it wasn't Zara." Zach explains, as Chara begins to stir. Zach notices the shock collar on Mettaton. "They have you on a fricken' shock collar?! What is this place? Any clue?"

"The lady running the tests is insane and cruel, as far as I know, Sans is still in isolation, and she hasn't even begun experiments on him! I hope this works. I swear, if I have one more scan done, I will go insane. I still have a current going through me from all that sass I gave that b- ...lady." Mettaton exclaims, remembering that there are kids in earshot.

I get a text from Zach. 'I made a lock pick if we need it, so I don't suppose you still have any souls on you to break through... Heck one human soul could get you through at least.' the text reads, Zach shows me the chicken bone he had gnawed to a fine point.

'While I may have at least one soul with me, I will wait until I am experimented on to put the plan into action, Ink has finished the magical disguise kit, all I need to do is take out the guard and steal his/her clothes, make them look like me, as I disguise myself to look like them and change my voice to match. Then we will get out of here.' I texted back, making sure to delete my texts, and making sure Zach does as well. We hide our phones just in time to see a guard come and take Zara for testing.

"HEY! Look if you need a werewolf to run tests on take me! Besides, she's only half wolf, it might screw with the tests! " Zach says as the guard puts Zara back and takes him instead. Zach kisses Chara as he goes out of the cell. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." Zach says, reassuring Chara as he has a shock collar put on, not liking having it. "So what do you want? Me to run on a treadmill? See how I transform? Urine sample?" Zach says, giving the scientist, Melissa attitude,after taken into her hands. Zach yelps from being shocked. "Geez lady, can't you take a joke? So what do you want?" Zach says.

(Meanwhile)

"So, it seems as though all the adults have a plan for how to get out, they are always whispering and they also have their phones out when the guards aren't looking." Allie explained. "They've already tested dad, and Zach has just gone in for testing." She explains.

"It looks to me they are still testing dad though." Sariel explains

"I actually wonder why we haven't been experimented on though? I mean, most of us are hybrids, which is just another way of saying we are a mix of two different monsters. I'm part bipedal fish, part bipedal lizard, Sorial and Sariel are part skeleton, part boss monster, Aluminia and Silver are part robot, part ghost, Blanch is part armless bipedal lizard, part fire elemental and Zara is part elemental mage, part warewolf. The only two non - hybrids here are PaperJam and Angiel." Roland explains. "Oh and apparently Emma can travel using reflective surfaces, though humans are not capable of doing that, so what exactly are you, Emma" Roland asks KitKat.


	88. Chapter 88

Michelle is very angry, she is in the room with the man, who'se name is Jon. "SO YOU ARE TELLING ME THAT SOMEONE IS HELPING THEM ESCAPE LETS SEE ABOUT THAT JON I NEED YOU TO SERCH THE CELL FOR EVERYTHING AND IF ANYONE SAYS A PEEP WE WILL HAVE TO BE HARSH WITH THEM" Michelle screams, making Jon wince.

"Y-yes mamn I will see to it immediately." Jon says, before scuttering off. Jon walks to each cell, putting shock collars on everybody. He also confiscates the bag and tophat wearing pug that Soul gave them. Zach growls and snaps when he gets too close to Chara, so he gives Zach a little jolt, causing him to yelp.

"seroiusly, you are going to zap a dog for following it's instincs, you see, wild dogs get very protective, and aggressive gahhh" Sans said, as he was silenced by the shock collar.

"I'm sorry" Jon said as he went back to grab Michelle.

(Meanwhile)

Soul poofs into the only spare seat of the car with York, Hooper, CC and GSans "HELLO where are we going " Soul asks.

"HOLY S***!" York says, almost crashing the car, before getting onto the road.

"Wait... I remember you, your that girl who can teleport into a barrier cell, you here to help us on our rescue mission? It looks like we've found where they are." Hooper said, recognising Soul.

"OHHH yeah that place is hell I will meet you there" Soul says, poofing out.

"Ok, not really used to that." York exclaims.

"Didn't ya know, us Sanses, have the same power to teleport, so I'm fraid you're gonna have to get used to that." GSans explains.

(Later)

Michelle and Jon come back to the cells, to take those who have sassed to a separate cell. This includes; Mettaton, Zach, Sans, and the skeletwins, the latter two's puns seemed like sass, but really were just a joke. These people must not be very humerus. Jon picks Sans up, strapping him to the chair and sticking a needle in his humerus. The lights in Sans's eyes dimmed and went all black, nobody knew wether it was just Sans angry, or the machine doing that. Sans's HP was reduced to 0.01, the nap he took to raise it to 15 didn't do much. (Meaning, it doesn't matter who it was, they would have HP of 0.01. "IF ANYONE EVEN DOES THAT AGAIN I WILL SHOW YOU WHAT HELL IS." Michelle screams.

"What did you just do?!" Zach asks, showing no signs of sass or hostility.

They get back to the cell. "Where is Sans?" Toriel asked.

" **Dad's been put in a machine, where his HP is at 0.01** " Sorial explained. " **It was horrifying** " He continued, before being put back into his cell.

"We need to get out, ASAP. They can do things that I don't even want to know the details of." Zach explained, once Michelle and Jon have left.

Soul poofs into the main building, outside the cells. "Ok Well I can poof only one of your children out so Yeah if that helps at all Just tell me who." Soul explains.

"Well, look... I want Zara to be safe, but she's not the most in danger of the kids if things go wrong. The older kids are pretty capable, Zara can outrun a human and turn into elements for spurts, Boss monsters have high HP so Angiel's ok, Silver's made of metal and magic... But Blanch can be killed by a super soaker. I think we should get her out... I mean, what if they think to turn on the sprinklers when they realize we're out of the cell?" Zach explains.

"Please, I may be a Pacifrisk, but if anything happens to my child, I. Wil. Kill. Them." Frisk explains. Soul poofs into the Childrens' cell and poofs out with Blanch.

(Later.)

A guard takes Frisk back from testing, her HP Has dropped from 325, to 300, and one of her fingers have been blackened, where it was soaked in water. Frisk has fiery tears in her eyes from the excruciating pain. The guard then takes me out, I wink at everyone else, I am taken to an isolated room with the guard, which is good. I then break out of the guard's grip and land a blow on the weak spot on their armour, making them groan. I then hit them on their helmet, and they spit blood, before taking the helmet off, before revealing to be a woman with blonde hair. "You know what they say, blondes are dumb, but with you it couldn't be truer." I muse. The woman reached to press a button on a control and the electricity from the shock collar passes through me. "Ha, see you are a dumb blonde, electricity has no effect on me." I say, knocking the guard out. I then disguise myself as the guard and the guard as me.

(Meanwhile)

KitKat is sitting in the kids' cell, with a far off look. "... I'm not sure what I am... I think I was human, no one ever told me different. The thing is... I died when I was 7. And then I came back as someone else's baby... Then I died again, and came back again. I figured out the mirror thing on the second go around, I tripped into a mirror and went through like it was nothing. I go back to being like I was as a baby, or whatever age I'm at. So yeah... I don't know." KitKat explains.

" **Wait, you told me that you drowned, is that how you died?** " Sorial whisperes, covering it up in a hug, and KitKat nodds.

Zach uses the chicken bone to pick the lock on the shock collars, when an announcement is made. The guard from earlier speaks. "Attention, one of the monsters has escaped their cell, be on the lookout for a female robot, with light brown shoulder length hair, purple eyes, and wearing a light green tee with a pattern of different coloured heart shapes on it and a floor length light green skirt" The voice says.

Zach is halfway through lockpicking Papyrus's collar, when I come down to unlock the cell as the guard. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH Utf!" Mettaton shouts, causing me to blush. When I unlock the door, Mettaton charges at me, knocking me over, thinking the plan was a failure.

"Shh, I'm breaking you all out of here." I explain, in the guard's voice, going over to unlock the kids' cell.

"Hmmph, Yeah, but you wouldn't let my wife go, would you? You just had to make everyone follow her,didn't you?" Mettaton grumbles, folding his arms.

"You're sexy when you are protective" I murmur in my own voice, kissing him. Mettaton pushes me off. "You-you hate me that much, now I know who I was protecting by keeping you here." I say, as everyone is reuniting, and what better way to quote Toriel, in a timeline where Frisk kills her, than to say it in her voice.

"WHA- How did you do that?" Aluminia exclaims, from behind me.

"Wanna hear more?" I say in the guard's voice. "geeeeeeettt dunked onnnnnnn" I say in Sans's voice. "In this world, It's kill or be killed." I say in Flowey's voice. "Need more proof?" I ask everyone, turning my hands into fans, and back into hands, leaving my fingertips silver.

"Mom (Mommy)!" Aluminia and Silver exclaim at the same time hugging me.

"Darling, you had me worried for a moment there, so I'm guessing you disguised the guard as yourself?" Mettaton asks. I nod, and pull him into the group hug. KitKat looks glum on the outside as we do a massive group hug, so I let them in.

"C'mon, it'll be ok. We just need to get out now. All we need to do is rescue Sans" Zach explains to Zara.

(Meanwhile)

York and the group arrive at the compound. York hands Hooper a pistol and some ammo. "Just in case." York says, going to the door.

"Don't we need a warrant?" Hooper asks, York shakes his head.

"Probable cause." York states, both he and hooper are slamming into the door, trying to break it down.

CC sighs, "Have you thought oh I dunno, the doorhandle?" CC asks as she turns the doorhandle, the door swings open. "There" She exclaims.

York and Hooper stare at the girl and then at GSans. "I see why you like her. Alright, let's head in, do some recon." York states, cocking his gun.

"Heh, yeah, that and the fact that she's like, super hot" GSans says, blushing a little, readying a Gaster Blaster, floating beside him.


	89. Chapter 89

As we moved to rescue Sans, alarms started blaring. They know we have broken out. It will be a matter of time now until they find us. Zach leads us all to where Sans is. We pass a cage with the pug in it, Zach frees the dog."Jailbreak time you bug-eyed pup. Zara, keep an eye on the puppy, but stay close." Zach says, instructing Zara.

In the meantime, KitKat leaves all sorts of traps everywhere. "These should slow them down, and let us know if they're coming." They say.

"Kay, Zara will save doggie." Zara exitedly squeals. The group then get to the cell that Sans has been held in. Sans's eyesockets are still pitch black, emotionless.

"Alphys, think you can figure out how to get him out safely?" Zach asks.

"O-on it" Alphys says, looking for a way to get him out.

"H-hey, I dunno, if this may be of any use, but there are tons of vials that say 'antidote'" Roland says, throwing a vial towards his mother, who fumbled a bit, before catching it.

Alphys then went to inject the antidote into Sans's humerus. "i-i feel...dizzy, like...falling apart." Sans said as he stirred. "h-huh, what are you all doing out?" Sans said, yawning. Luckily, out of habit, Frisk always had at least one fooditem in her inventory. She gave the 'Butts Pie' (Butterscotch-cinnamon Pie) to Sans, who ate it greedily. Sans's HP started to rise to one... and beyond. The antidote, must have given Sans a HP boost.

"Hmm, no wonder, it says in the ingredients that there is 20%HP, and 5% DT, should we worry?" Undyne asks.

"W-well, we w-will f-fi- know ev-eventually, r-right, it , he might... might not melt, the DT c-concertration, is one f-fith, I had, Ihad, you know, g-given those who h-had f-fallen." Alphys explains.

Zach's ears perk up, hearing the sounds of running and traps being set off. "Uh-oh. Guys, we're about to have company." Zach says, the guard who'se looks I swapped with mine is being chased.

"Imposter" We shout at each other and point.

"How can you believe this imposter? You should know that robots can alter their voice to match anyone else's, get her, she's obviously the ringleader, forget about everyone else, but get her" I shouted in the guard's voice. Zach was running around in wolf form, biting everyone's ankles. Everyone else is busy fighting, so nobody noticed when the pug ran out onto the battlefield. Zara runs into the fray, trying to save the pug.

"Zara get out of there, Now!" Chara screeches. as Michelle points her gun at Zara. Zach tackles Zara out of the way, being shot in the process. The bullent went through his ribcage, missing his heart by a hair. He lays limp on the ground, still breathing, though unconsious. In response, I did the worst thing I could of done, I broke character.

(Meanwhile)

CC looks at GSans in the eyesockets "Why thank you, if we get out safe maybe you'll get a kiss." She murmurs.

"I'll be looking forward to it, after all, when I said you were hot, I was talking bout your ass." GSans teases.

"Ummm... if you two are done flirting we kinda have an important mission to do here." Hooper says, reminding them.

"You're one to talk, you abandoned your guard post to hook up with Wendy." York says, teasing him.

"... shut up. Besides, I wasn't happy about that job." Hooper says, face reddening. The group make their way through the halls, knocking out any guards who weren't fighting us. The group find a security room and they see the others on the security feed.

"Looks like they're a step ahead of us." York says, pointing out the footage.

"There! Uh-oh, looks like we're not the only ones who found them. Let's move!" Hooper says, pointing to footage of guards coming their way.

(Meanwhile)

I break away to Zach's side, as does Chara. I scan his soul, and the symbol keeps on flickering. I check his stats, it reads, 'Zach, ATK 17 DEF 11, LV 1, HP, 7/312, Won't hurt anyone unless provoked.' "Not good. he'll live, but we have to keep a close eye on him." I murmur.

"Zach, stay with me, please, Zach, don't die, don't turn to dust" Chara pleaded, trying to find a chocolate bar, and giving it to Zach. His wound heals somewhat, but stops bleeding at least.

Michelle smiles. "Nice try, but now you must pay" She says, grabing a flamethrower. Frisk jumps in the way, absorbing the flames, though the heat coming off Frisk becomes unbearable. My body gets soft. I drag myself as far as possible from the heat. Something makes all of us freeze in horror. A new wave of guards rush up to us, pushing trolleys of vials of pure DT. We all knew what DT did to a monster.

In a twist of fate, help arrives, in the form of York, Hooper, CC, and GSans. York and hooper point thier gguns at some of the guards, and GSans does the same with a Gaster Blaster. "FBI Nobody move! You're under arrest for kidnapping, unwilling experimentation, and attempted murder."York shouts.

"Hey kids, remember me?" Hooper asks.

"Hooper!" Zara, Silver and Sariel all shout, hugging him.

"Zara is your dad ok?" Hooper asks the small child.

"Daddy is hurt, mean old lady shot him." Zara said.

"What?! Oh crap, York, tell them to get a medic ready!" Hooper shouted.

"This is York prepare a medic, we have wounded down here. Primary target has been located, hostages have been found mostly safe." York shouts into his walkie-talkie, requesting backup. That is the last thing I remember before a DT bullet hit me, causing me to power down.

A/N The epic climax will come next chapter. WIll Zach wake up? The only way to find out is to review and wait for the next chapter to come out tomorrow.


	90. Chapter 90

A/N This will be sort of an epilouge of the escape.

I wake up, locked in my cell, they must have finished with Sans's experiments, because he is asleep on Toriel's lap. However, not everyone is here. Chara, Frisk and Asriel are all having tests done on them. I wonder when I will be taken for testing, so we can finish our escape plan. I see Jon coming this way, he is the only one who has been somewhat nice to us. Jon's left arm is completely torn off. Jon unlocks their cell. That is when I start to panic. Jon puts them in a white van, and drops them home. That worries me even more. "Why did you save us?" Angiel asks.

Jon turns to face them."I saved you for a certain reason that you might not even care about right now its stupid but its why you lived, she was going to hurt you badly anyways. Bye." Jon said, leaving the kids at the house, and driving back to the compound.

Michelle was waiting for him when he got back. "Jon! Jon get back here before I stick some plutonium in some kids like I did to you" Michelle says, when Jon tries to avoid her, she goes to the kids' cell, noticing that none of the kids are there. "JON YOU SON OF A" She schreeches, going up to the nearest testing room, which was the one that held Asriel. She stabbed Asriel in the heart, killing him instantly and threw him into the cell that held us, before he turned to dust, his soul lingred for a bit, and I caught it to preserve it, before it could shatter. "YOU'RE NEXT" She screamed at Jon.

Frisk and Chara came back to the cell, only to find Asriel's remains. "A-Azzy" They both say at the same time. They then turn their attention to the retreating scientist. "Burn in hell, you dirty brother killer!" They both shout, tears streaming from their eyes.

"How DARE You hurt my child!" Toriel says in equal rage.

"You will all pay for killing my son!" Asgore shouts, all of them getting shocked from their collar.

I woke up, hyperventilating, I couldn't bear to see any more of that, I could predict that they'd probably kill those four outta frustration, and then it would probably snowball into most of my friends dead. Good thing it was only a dream. I take in my surroundings, Judging from things, I seem to be in the IC unit of the monster infirmitary. The last thing I recall before coming here was being shot in the chest with a DT bullet. A face obstructs my view. "You had me real worried there, darling. For a second, we all thought you would not wake up, though you and Zach had not turned to dust, so that was okay. Though I'm glad you're alright." Mettaton explained.

"Zach, is...is he okay?" I asked.

"Zach is fine, he woke up before you did, he is in the waiting room with the others, only immediate family is allowed in at this point." Mettaton explained.

I turned my head to see Aluminia and Silver waiting patiently. They both dogpile me. " So, what happened whilst I was out?" I asked.

(Flashback, Mettaton POV)

KitKat is taking cover with the rest of the kids and they notice a mirror. "Distract them for a second, I'm going for the mirror! Stay safe!" They whisper to Sorial, hugging and kissing him, before dashing for the mirror. They enter the mansion through one of the mirrors. KitKat goes to where they sleep, grabbing the box with the boggart in it. They then grab Zach's spell book and try to read it, but fail. Before KitKat can get back to the mirror, Flowey pops up near them, about to ward them off. "Flowey! We need help! Here use this!" KitKat says, throwing a confiscated portal machine at the buttercup.

"But what if I don't want to help?" Flowey says, grouching.

"Please! Zach's been shot, now they have DT bullets that could turn everyone to goop! They could DIE! Just get in here and let the friendliness pellets fly!" KitKat pleads, jumping into the mirror, scraping their knee on re-entry. "Ow! I'm ok, Chara! Do you know how to read this? " KitKat says, throwing the book at Chara, who manages to catch it.

"I'll try, ah, here we are." Chara said, flipping to a page, laying curses on all of the guards, making them easier to defeat.

"Well... guess I still count as more human then... I haven't turned to goop. This is scary... lets give them a taste of their own medicine." KitKat says, letting the boggart at the guards. It walks over and smooches the guards' legs, disguised as a cat, most of them back away from the cat. All the cat monsters get an Idea, they walk around on all fours, and act like a cat, this does the trick, seeing as there are now five cat monsters. (If I am correct, there should be; Temmie, Catty, Burgerpants, Tabs, and Randy... oh wait, there would be more than that, because of the amount of temmies, and I forgot to mention Bob.)

"Howdy, wow, the mosters did a number on you huh? Well, your best friend is here to help" Flowey exclaims.

"Traitor." I mutter, about so send some mini me's to teach him a lesson.

"How about some little white...friendliness pellets" Flowey said, summoning some small bullets. "Run around, catch as many of them as you can" Flowey says. I laughed, typical Flowey, and redirected the mini me's towards the person who shot Utf, he was the one who needed to PAY.

York, Hooper, CC and GSans were busy fighting off the guards, keeping them distracted. "Can anyone else here shoot?!" York shouts.

"Could do with a re-load" Chase says, showing that his gun is once again, empty. Hooper passes the yellow souled human a gun and some ammo.

"Don't shoot to kill unless you absolutely have to, here's shock rounds and real bullets, use them as you need to!" Hooper explains, the three of them shoot at guards The other fallen humans are using their iconic weapons; Patricia is using her toy knife, Brendan is using his tough gloves, Samantha is using her ballet shoes, Ash is using their notebook and Heather is using her burnt pan. It is a lot of help with them, even CC is helping out, by using karate skills.

Sans, GSans and Inujon all simutaniously ready a gaster blaster, Ink readies a Paint blaster, and Error readies an Error blaster. The five blasters fire at the same time. The rest of us were using magic, by now, most of the guards were suffering from burns; this came from the four boss monsters and the four fire elementals. In a split second, York got shot with a DT bullet, healing quickly. "What the hell?" York shouts.

"Determination, you use it on humans and it can save you from death, watch it though, it's not fast enough to cure a shot to the head!" Hooper explains, having only knowing this, when they took it out of Blanch.

"We need backup, how's that coming? We're pinned down, when you get here, catch them from the sides!" York shouts into his walkie talkie, asking for backup.

Chase is shooting down the guards one by one. "Nice shooting Chase, where'd you learn that?" Hooper asks.

"Oh, I have had a gun since I was a teen. My mom and dad were both cops, and so they taught me how to use a gun, I had my shotgun on me when I went into the Underground, and I still had it when I was revived. I am technically 46, but I was dead for 18 years." Chase explains. "There is, also the fact that a gun is the preferred weapon for someone with a yellow soul." He continues.

(End of flashback, for now)

"And that is basically what happend, to a point, the backup eventually arrived, the first thing they did was put you and Zach into an ambulance, to be taken to hospital. Zach woke up shortly after arriving, but was given a sedative as soon as he did." Mettaton explained.

"How-How long was I out?" I asked.

"You have been here for days, mom, they still need to fix you up before you can go home" Aluminia explained. I looked down where I was shot, and saw that there was a lump of deformed metal where the bullet went. I tried to take the bedsheets off, to see the extent, but someone was stopping me.

"You wouldn't want to do that, and besides even if you had anything on, your forearms had to be amputated, from the heat exposure." Mettaton explained.

"Why" I asked.

"Like your daughter said, they still need to fix you up, and, well, it is easier if you don't have anything on." Mettaton exclaimed, making me slightly embarrased.


	91. Chapter 91

I wake up after being put to sleep again. I am alone. I remember Mettaton saying something about no forearms, so I take a looksy. My arms literally ended at my elbows, they had been covered, as there were sharp edges. Electrical tape was covering my wiring, for safety purposes. "Cool, a genuine excuse to be lazy." I murmur exitedly."Hmm, might ask Alphys to build me some nice wings though, to replace my arms." I murmur, knowing Alphys will most likely be the one to fix it. I notice a note on my bedside table, it is from a skeleton nurse, named 'Georgia', the note says 'whistle if you need anything.' I suddenly fell hungry, so I whistle.

The nurse appears within seconds "hello love, what do ya need?" The skeleton said, Zach must have heard me and went to retrieve her she appeared that quick.

"I feel hungry, can you please give some pumpkin soup?" I ask her, and she takes note to tell Warren, the hostpital cook, and an elemental mage, only where Chara turns projectiles into the elements, Warren can summon the elements, in a reasonable manner, for example, light an unlit match by thought, or make a sink faucet flow, without turning it on.

The TV was on, showing footage of the escape, getting me up to speed with everything, even though Mettaton pretty much explained it. There was something I didn't notice before; A girl wearing a red hoodie and straight brown hair walked into the compound, when the fight started to dwindle down."Oh holy cow this is gonna be fun" She says, picking up a shotgun, and shooting a guard, fatally wounding them. "That was the most fun I have had in a week seeya" She says, walking out through the back door, as if she was never there.

(Meanwhile)

Zach is sitting in the waiting room with the others . He cannot wear any tight fitting clothes or shapeshift from the form that he was shot in, which was his human form, in order to heal properly. He is cuddled up to Chara, with Zara in his lap. Chara is being careful as to only lightly touch the area where he was shot."I'm sorry I scared you two... I don't know what would've happened if it was one of you who got shot instead of me..." Zach said, apologetically.

"It's my fault, I looked away fwom doggie and diwdnt want doggie huwt." Zara explained apologetically.

"Hey, don't say that, ok? You were doing what I asked, protecting the doggie. I'm proud of you for that, but I'm your Daddy, it's my job to keep you safe. It's not your fault, ok? I love you." Zach says, reassuring Zara.

"If anything, it was their fault, for trying to shoot such a young, innocent child, or to quote mom, 'What a terrible creature, pointing a gun at such a poor, innocent youth.'" Chara explained. "Luckily, I got my revenge, as I recall, I threw my knife at her, you should of seen how scared she was, then ended up drenced, the water then slowing her down." Chara explains.

(Later)

Hooper and York were using the waiting room of the monster infirmitary for it's purpose. Wendy had joined them this morning, to reunite with Hooper. They had already kissed about a dozen times, happy to see each other again. "You know, the clinic offered me a position here after they found out about my practice as a field medic... we could live here... it seems like a nice place to start a family." Wendy explained, even though there was the recent kidnapping and the ones their group was involved in in the area.

"Yeah... well outside the random kidnappings, but hopefully that's done with. By the way... I have something for you. Since I couldn't get one before jail... I figured now is a good time." Hooper said, pulling out a ring, and putting it on her finger. "I know you already said yes but I felt like I should make it more official... Especially with the baby coming." He explained.

"Wendy lady is having a baby?" (the first part is a Peter Pan reference)Silver asked, curious. "Did Wendy eat some cake with Hooper" He continued, with a confused smile on his face. Sans was 'watching' him, whilst everyone else was either back at school or at work.

"Well, yes... I am going to be a Mommy. And Jack's going to be a Daddy." Wendy explained, kissing Hooper for the upteenth time.

"By the way... The job offer still stands if you want it, I could use a good partner." York offeres.

"I'd like that... it feels good to be the good guy for a change." Hooper says, accepting the offer. (Ooh, just remembered, not too long until mr science guy and miss female guard get released.)

(Meanwhile)

Georgia comes back in with a thermos full of soup, with a straw poking out of it. She puts it on the bedside table and I push myself into an upright position, before she swivels the table over the bed. "enjoy, love" She said.

"Thanks, and, could you please put a movie on for me, some good slapstick to cheer me up." I request, sipping the soup. Georgia puts on the 'Men in tights' version of Robin Hood. It's a good movie, and has good humour in it, but I'd feel more relatable to Monty Python's 'The holy grail' The character that I'd be able to relate to the most is the black knight, because I am missing both my arms, and I don't care. Now that I mention it, I should get some lessons from Spike, who has a hereditary genetic disorder, he has lived his life woth no arms.

(Later)

Everyone has gone back home, Visitors were allowed today, now that I am consious and well. Zach began diggin through his chest full of magical items. "Hey Zara, come here. I have something for you, close your eyes." Zach says, calling his daughter. Zara came immediately. Zara closes her eyes as Zach fastens a magical pendant made out of a smooth stone, with a wolf design and some runes carved into it. The pendant glows orange when it is placed around her neck, the colour of Bravery, her flipped soul's colour.

Zara opens her eyes. "Daddy, it's pwetty, thank you daddy, what does it do?" Zara asks.

"It's a magic necklace, it has protection magic and good luck magic in it. It should help keep you safe, I'm also making them for the triplets. I used this magic on Mommy's necklace when we were kids... It takes a lot of magic to make these, so I can only make so many. I made yours a little after you were born, I was just waiting until you were old enough to not choke on it or lose it to give it to you. See that? It glows your soul color." Zach explains, saying soul colour, because he didn't want to explain what a 'flipped soul' was just yet. Zach remembers his and he grabs it out of his pocket, putting it on, it glows green

Zara runs off to find Chara. "Mommy, look at what daddy gave me, isn't it pwetty? Daddy said, you had one as well, can I see it" Zara asked, showing Chara her pendant. Chara pulled out a similar one, only it glowed red. She wore this as well as the heart shaped locket, Asriel gave her when they were little.


	92. Chapter 92

I was allowed to go home today, I was exited. To surprise everyone, I asked one of the nurses to drop me home. As soon as I was dressed, the nurse came to take me home. The first thing I noticed was that I had a few dents and scratches on my body. We then went back to the mansion.

(Meanwhile)

KitKat and Sariel are watching Sorial sleep."Oh, I just remembered! Here's that cosplay you wanted. I want you to go invite Scales, and try to win him over, before something else crazy happens." KitKat says, giving Sariel the cosplay.

"Thanks Emma, I will, hey, how many things can we put on my bro before he wakes" Sariel says, they both get everything in the room and pile it on top of Sorial. Just like their father, the skeletwins are excellent at stacking objects.

A few minutes later, Sorial stirrs. He sits up, noticing everything has gone clanking to the floor. " **What, why was everything on top of me?** " Sorial askes.

"Man, you are a really deep sleeper! I've been doing this for 10 minutes!" KitKat squeals, laughing their head off.

(Later )

I enter the house, hiding my arm stubs for now, which protective capping has been placed on. I sneak around, scaring everyone, saying 'boo' when I get close enough to their ears."oh, heyya, so, you're back huh, you seem to be handling the DT well. so uh you amputee me how does it fell?" Sans askes, a rimshot can be heard in the distance.

"Well, Sans, how are you holding up? There seems to be high HoPes for you." I say, letting out a chuckle. Sans also laughs. "Hmm, well I guess you can say I'm out of elbow room." I say, showing off my stubs.

"AUGHHH, THOSE PUNS ARE TERRIBLE, YOU ARE A TERRIBLE INFLUENCE BROTHER." Papyrus shouts, going into the kitcken to make spaghetti. "OH, HELLO THERE, UTF, I SEE YOU HAVE RETURNED!" Papyrus shouts.

"Hey, Papyris, you can't make me or anyone else tell puns." I say, setting Papyrus up to tell one.

"OH, YEAH, YOU AND WHAT ARMY? ... AUGGGH HOW DID I NOT SEE THAT COMING, UNBELIEVABLE" Papyrus screams.

(Meanwhile)

Zach is sitting on the back porch, carving designs into the pendants for the coming triplets. "So Flowey, has Buttercup opened up yet?" Zach asked when Flowey popped up beside him.

"Not yet." Flowey says, sighing.

"Hmm... When do you think she will?" Zach askes.

"She's getting there, so perhaps soon." Flowey answers.

Heather went up to sit next to Zach. "Hey Heather, I just realized something... Your child is a child between bravery and kindness... How much do you wanna bet that they will want to be a superhero?" Zach jokes.

"I dunno, your children will all be a mix between Kindness and Determination, so will your children be little cinnamon rolls who never give up?" Heather asks, referring to the colour of Zach and Chara's souls when they were human. Zach finishes the designes.

"Looks good, Hey Zara, come here for a minute please!" Zach calls, Zara comes running, putting her wolf ears away as she gets close. Zach shows her the pendants, and pulling out his spell book."Now, I don't want you trying this until you're older, but this is how you put magic in the pendants. It's gonna wear me out a bit, so I might want to nap after, but don't worry, I'll be fine... now watch." Zach says, reading spells and enchanting the pendants. "And there... you go... *yawn*... Yep... Definitely nap time..." Zach says, catching his breath. Zach falls asleep under the tree, Zara curling up next to him in wolf form.

(Later)

Hooper and Wendy come to visit, I let them in, somehow managing to open the door. " Hello, do come in, so, you must be Wendy, and our kids seem to know you, Hooper. I also heard that this young lady is expecting a child, please, do come in." I say, pointing a bicep towards the living room.

"Oh, hello there, I didn't expect us to have company." Sam says, coming in the door with Patricia, home from school. That means that the kids will be coming home soon.

"Hello, Sam, Hello Patricia, come sit down" I say as they all go into the living room " So, Sam, I believe you and Wendy have a lot to talk about, after all, you are both expecting, by the way, any cravings, you would like filled." I ask, leaving to get Sam some Icecream, and Wendy some popato chisps.

"Oh so you're pregnant too Sam? Who's the father?" Hooper asks.

"Oh, you may know him, his name is Don Breck, he and this sciency guy were out getting cake, and they were talking about you." Samantha explains.

"Wait... you slept with Breck? How'd that happen" Hooper asks.

"Oh, I don't remember much of it, only waking up in my car with nothing on and the fact that we shared some cake beforehand, I haven't seen him since he told me his job was kidnapping kids." Sam explained.

"Ok, I've been meaning to ask... why do all your children think that babies are made by eating cake?" Wendy asks.

"Well, someone left some cake that was laced with this drug that makes you horny and more fertile, and so the oldest kids, who should be coming home soon, were made. That was just over ten years ago. Around four years ago, the same thing happened, only this time, it was a prank cake, filled with ghost chillis, which we later found was laced with the same drug, but not by the person who gave us the prank cake, her supplier pranked her. Now it is more natural, but we use the cake excuse with all the kids, because that is true to an extent." Sam explained.

"Oh... So that's why everyone was so... ready to go... During your rescue mission. Including me..." Wendy guessed.

"Which I am very happy about still, and wouldn't mind another round." Hooper says, winking as she blushes.

"W-well... what about n-now?" She offres, leading him to an empty room, a second before the kids come home. Allie greets me in a tackle hug.

(Meanwhile)

"Told ya I'd give you one haha." CC says, pulling GSans into a very passionate kiss, GSans is blushing ebony, and surprises CC with an ebony tounge, created with magic.

Zach sees the two kissing. "So, you guys planning on 'boning' later?" He says, a rimshot can be heard in the background.

"Heh, nice one, though I don't want to rush Gloomy into anything" GSans says, breaking the kiss.

"Hey, how's armless life treating you?" Zach says, noticing that I have come home.

"Mighty fine thankyouverymuch." I say, giving Zach an imaginary thumbs up, smiling. "Mind if I shoot you a question, how's the bullet liking it's new home?" I ask, jokingly.

"Yeah, I was almost a pelt in someone's living room... at least it wasn't a silver bullet. I'd never hear the end of it. Unfortunately, I can't be put back together the same way you can... I have to rest and heal up the old fashioned way." Zach says, we both chuckle at his little joke.

"Well twist my arm, but you do realise there is such thing as bionic limbs, though I do not see a warewolf cybog happening anytime soon." I say, joking around.

Towards the end of the day, we hear the voice of Anon, casting a spell over us. It is only once the spell has been cast, when all the adults (18+) turn into infants. As I turn into an infant, my limbs magically regrow. Embarrased, I make baby noises, motioning to Aluminia to pick me up. "Mom, how did you get so tiny" Aluminia asks me. I wonder how the people who are expecting holding up.

(Meanwhile)

Zach crawls over to Chara and makes baby noises, they crawl around the house together. Chara sees some chocalate chip cookies, and so Zach gets some for her, climbing up on the shelf.

Zach gives chara the cookie, but cries when Patricia picks her up, to put her with the other babies. Zach cries, until Patricia comes back for him and plops him next to Chara. "Now, now, naptime for all of you." Patricia chirps. Sans is the first to fall asleep, followed by GSans. Papyrus is the last to fall asleep.

A/N Poor Patricia, having to look after all these babies.


	93. Chapter 93

A/N I will ind the Q&A in the next few chapters, all of this is leading to an epic conclusion.

When KitKat wakes up from their nap, everyone looks at them sucpicously, thinking they had something to do with it. (It was an anon). "Woah, hold on, I had nothing to do with this... this time. I would've left more adults to help take care of them." Kitkat says.

"Wait a minute... this time?" Roland asks, holding a baby Alphys and Undyne in his arms, trying to get them to sleep.

KitKat then helps Patty make some baby food. "Hmm... Let's see, some chicken, some mashed papatoes, some gravy, and some peas. Alright, and now the real question: will it blend?" They ask, putting on the blender. The lid comes off, causing mush to go everywhere. Most of the babies are crying, Papyrus is grumbling, not liking being messy, the boss monster baabies all have food stuck in their fur. Chara and Flare are fighting over the chicken mush and gravy."S-sorry... the lid slipped..." KitKat says, when Patty brushes some food from her hair.

Aluminia sighs. "I guess we will have to stay home from school to look after our parents, I guess I will have to manage the calls, seeing as I can alter my voice." She says, playing with us.

KitKat starts daydreaming about Sorial as a dad, when they see him feeding Sans some ketchup out of a baby bottle. " **Hey, Em, you seem spaced out, is anything wrong?** " Sorial askes.

"H-huh? N-nothing, it's just cute seeing you with a baby." They say, both blushing, one a tomato, the other a blueberry.

Baby Zach wakes up, with ears and tail out, Chara is cuddling his tail, face smeared with chicken mush and gravy, getting some of it in Zach's fur. Zach starts to cry for food. Patricia blends up some more chicken and gravy for the babies.

(Later)

Baby Wendy and Hooper crawl into the living room and play with the pokemon plushies from earlier in the ask. Wendy starts chewing on the TV remote, putting on an M rated Anime that Alphys left in the DVD player. Alphys coveres her face in shame, before scooting forward to watch. Roland's eyes are glued to the screen, and Sariel takes her chance. "Um uh, Roland, do you... there's this Anime convention on in the city and I was wondering if you would want ...to go with me?" Sariel asks, presenting the tickets. Roland nodds, eyes glued to the screen.

"Uh huh...wait...wait ... did you just... call me 'Roland' instead of 'Scales'? Wow, see I knew you had it in you, but uh, after our parents turn back into adults." Roland says, still not taking his eyes off the screen.

Zach is in puppy form, tetthing on furniture, and gnawing at the skeletwins' legs. "Again" They both say at the same time. Sariel plopps Zach on the couch. Zach then starts trying to play with Tabs, causing the neko kitten to cling on to Patty's leg, Catty clings onto the other one. Tabs hisses in response as she is doing so.

"Ugh, can you get off." Patty says, noticing she had some clingons on her leg. The two that clung to her leg started to cry." Now now, don't cry don't cry." Patricia says, comforting them.

After Zach leaves her alone, to dig holes in the garden, almost uprooting Flowey, who is now a bud, and Buttercup. Tabs calms down and curls into Grillby.

Wendy then plays with Angiel's fluffy ears, giggling as she does so. Angiel lets her until all the others want to play with the young boss monster's ears. "Pwese get off." Angiel cries. All the babies then go over to play with Toriel, Asgore, Asriel and Angelica's ears. The four of them start to cry. Asriel will only let Frisk and Chara pet his ears, and Toriel will only let Sans Pet her ears.

(Later)

The babies have been put in the garden to wait until Patricia comes back. Zach and Chara sniff some Buttercups, trying to put some in their mouth "Howdy, wait, don't put that in your mouth, that bad." A voice from thier left says. The voice, belonging to the red buttercup, which has opened up just recently. Buttercup had yellow pointy teeth, and her eyes were half green and half red.

Zach and Chara start crying, because the flower just spoke. Patricia comes back. "Okay, everyone will try to get to the flag, when I say so as fast as possible." Patricia explains. "Okay go" She says, the babies start crawling toward a flag, Sans teleports, don't ask how, and gets there first. He starts babbling. Zach and a few other cat monsters spot a bird and get distracted by it, whilst a few of the dog monsters get distracted by a squirrel.

(Lter)

Zach crawls into his bedroom and tries to open his chest. Aluminia passes by, opening the chest for him, Zach pulls out his Paddington Bear and hugs it close. After all the babies are fed mush, except for Sans, who has ketchup, Chara who has chocolate sauce, and the Temmies and Bob, who will only eat Mushy Tem flakes. Patricia and all the other kids put the adults to bed. Zach and Chara are both chewing on their pendants, glowing green and red respectively. Zach and Chara falling asleep, the spell wearing off overnight.


	94. Chapter 94

I wake up back to my old self, whew, that was tiring, though I loved the attention. The only thing is that I still have no arms, which is good, I gotta go see Alphys though, about giving me wings instead of arms. I only vaugely remember what happened yersterday. "I'll have to get used to you without arms, though you looked adorable as a baby." Mettaton said.

"Well you looked so kawaii as a baby" I said, returning the complement. "Hey, our daughter is getting good at the voice change huh?" I say with a smile.

(Meanwhile)

Zach wakes up with his pendant in his mouth. He sees his teddy bear next to him and looks at Chara. "Hey, did we turn into babies yesterday or was that just a weird dream I had? It's a little fuzzy." Zach askes.

"I think it was real, and come to think of it, I think dying from buttercup poisoning is predestined for me. Luckily Buttercup opened up when she did, otherwise we won't be here. Actually, we should thank her for saving our life." Chara exlained.

"Huh... well you were an adorable baby. I guess that's where Zara got it." Zach said, chuckling. The two of them went to make breakfast. They see Patricia walking around with bags under her eyes. "Hey Patty, how you feeling?" Zach asked, going to make breakfast for her.

"All fine and dandy, all your kids were a big help babysitting, though the skeletwins might be keeping their distance from you still. Though I'm not sure if Tabs will ever want to be in the same room as you." Patricia explains.

"Well, for what it's worth I heard you did a pretty nice job considering most people start on one baby and you got at least 30 to take care of by yourself. You'll make a great mom someday." Zach says, hugging her.

"Aww thanks, listen, I gotta go early, I have to catch up on the schoolwork I missed yesterday." Patricia said, leaving for school, after finishing her breakfast, popping some mints into her mouth.

(Later)

"S-so you're telling me t-that you want wings i-instead of a-arms... I'll see what I can do. F-for the m-meanwhile, you w-will have to get used to w-what you got a-and practice." Alphys explained. "H-hey, d-don't tell a-anyone this b-but this morning R-roland said t-that Sariel asked hin to an a-anime e-expo a-and Undyne and I said it w-will be a-alright. The thing is w-we are going t-to f-follow t-them a-around b-but w-we will be in c-cosplay." Alphys explained, whispering so that nobody else could hear.

"Well, good luck, and do not write it in your diary, because a certain someone takes after her father." I explained

"D-don't worry, Utf, it is not in my diary." Alphys explained

(Meanwhile)

Zach sees Tabs getting ready for work, she backs away as he approaches. Zach pulls out his spell book and turns Tabs back into a neko kitten. Zach picks her up, cuddling her. Tabs is clawing at Zach, but he doesn't notice. "Hey, I've wanted to hold a baby neko for 10 years, and the first time there's one around, I'm a baby too! She's sooooo soft! And fluffy! Ok, anyone else want a turn before I turn her back?" Zach explains, patting her. Tabs hisses, but calms down when Grillby holds her.

"Tabs... who knew...that a neko baby...would be this cute." Grillby says, stroking Tabs, making her purr.

"Hey, dad, can I hold Tabs please, it would be good experience for when I hold my fire neko." Flare explains. Grillby hands her over. "Aww so cute!" Flare squeals, stroking the kitten.

"Hey, when you wrap your hand around it, it shows you what our baby would look like" Randy says, taking TabbyCat in his arms. "Heh, I don't remember being this soft" Randy says. Whenever Tabs is away from Grillbz for too long, she starts crying until she gets back to him. Not even Dorcas can calm her down. Zach turns her back to her normal age.

"Hey, are you implying that you were hoping for me and Grillby would have a child from the first cake epidemic?" Tabby wonders. She has her arms folded.

" I regret nothing!" Zach shouts.

(Later)

Zach notices that Zara is talking to Buttercup, so he comes to sit next to Zara. "Hey sweetie, how'd you like having babies around yesterday?" He asks Zara.

"I could play ith everyone." Zara exclaims.

"Hang on... Do I know you? and where are all the idiot babies from yesterday?" Buttercup asks.

"Well, we were those babies from yesterday, someone cast a spell on us that turned us into babies yesterday. Greetings, I am Chara, and this is my husband, Zach, and this is our daughter, Zara, you two seem to have met. We all are actually good friends with your father." Chara explains.

"And who is my Father?" Buttercup asks.

"Golly, you are such an idiot, Buttercup, I am." Flowey grumbled.

"Well, you'll get to be around them some more when the triplets are born. I'm sure you'll be a good sister." Zach says as he and Chara hug Zara.

(Later)

The Kids arrive home from school. KitKat and Sariel rush into the bathroom to get changed from their school clothes. Sariel tries on the cosplay that KitKat had given her. "Oh, that boy's in trouble now. He's not gonna be able to take his eyes off you the whole time. If this doesn't make him fall for you, I'll eat my hoodie! And then feed him the strongest freaking cake I can find out of spite! Oh yeah, I actually watched a little of this show last night and ummm... you should know something. Mew Mew's main power is mind controlling people by kissing them... so have fun with that!" KitKat explains. The costume fits just right.

"Oh, thank you, Emma, this means so much to me, and the good news is mom, dad, Undyne and Alphys are all letting is go on our own." Sariel squealed exitedly. "Ohh, I will have lots of fun staying in character, but I think if she misses the person remembers it and it ends up being awkward." Sariel explains.

(Meanwhile)

" Hey guys, you know what we should do now that it's warming up? Go to the beach together! Who's with me?" Zach shouts. The only people who aren't in are ;Fire elementals, Robotic monsters and Feline monsters, . Everyone has fun down at the beach. KitKat just watches on, explaining why they don't like water. Angiel and Zara are wearing floatie rings, Zara is learning quicker than the former.

KitKat is setting up a trap on one of the neaby trees. They see Sorial having fun in the water with everyone else and continue daydreaming about him. KitKat manages to get their foot caught in the trap and end up dangling from the tree. They try their best to hold their skirt up. Sorial is caught staring at them. It seems as everyone else is staring at him, blushing. "A-are you gonna just stare or are you gonna help me?!" KitKat screams.

" **Finnnneee, but not yet...hey, you done there dad? Ok I'll help you down now.** " Sorial says.

"...shut up. You're lucky your cute. Hey, wanna help me with some pranks?" KitKat says, giving him a kiss. Everyone there gushes, saying 'Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww'

lazybonnes11 posted 'Heh, wrong choice of fashion to be hanging around' And the pic he took of KitKat. Everyone who had a phone looked at it

COOLSKELETON95 commented 'AUGGGGG WHYYYY THOSE PUNS ARE TERRIBLE, ALSO, GIVE THE HUMAN SOME DIGNITY!'

Strongfish91 commented 'The noose goes around your neck, not your leg.'

Alphys commented 'dont u mean u got no time 4 hanging around lol'

Fallenhuman08 commented 'lol, wish I was there, but I can't think of Arial-y good burn'

Kindbot41 commented 'Heh I can imagine a certain someone would be a blueberry seeing that'

Fallenhuman01 commented 'wait, what were you doing with that trap anyway?'

PrinceFloppyears34 commented 'Haha, I feel sorry for her though, cause her embarrasment was Asriel as it gets.

A/N the chapter after the next chapter will be the last chapter, though that chapter will be more of an epilouge than anything else.


	95. Chapter 95

"So, Sariel, I had no idea you liked anime, what are you thinking of cosplaying as?" Roland asks at the breakfast table.

"It's a secret, so what will you be going as?" Sariel asked.

"Ah, I'll be going as Gladion from the new Pokemon series." Roland explains.

Zach overhears and goes over to the kids' table. "Oh, you guys are going to that too? I was planning on taking Chara and Zara to it to spend the day having fun with them. I'll give you guys a ride, don't worry I'll let you guys do your own thing, I just gotta watch Zara." Zach explains.

"Cool, we could use a lift, it is too bad both Undyne and Alphys are overloaded with work, they will probably go another day. Also, inconveniently, mom has to mark end of year exams and dad will be out all day." Sariel explained sadly. "Well, at least we can get a lift from my big sis and bro - in - law." Sariel exitedly mentions. The two have had the whole day off school to spend the day there. Toriel, Sans, Alphys and Undyne have already made the neccacary arrangements.

After Zach, Chara, Zara, Sariel and Roland were a good ways down the road, Undyne and Alphys got ready to go, putting the disguises- I mean cosplay in the boot of the car. When Alphys and Undyne go to get some more stuff, KitKat jumps into the boot, cosplaying as Lillie from Pokemon, blonde hair and all. Alphys closes the boot, then gets into the car with Undyne. To be honest, they probably want to go around unnoticed , so that they can go and have some alone time there.

(Later)

Zach arrives at the center a few minutes early for everyone to get changed. "Surprised." Sariel said, doing a twirl in her Mew Mew cosplay.

"Wow, how did you know that was my favorite character?" Roland exclaims, dressed as Gladion. "So, what about me?" Roland asks.

"So cool" Sariel exclaims. Roland facepalms, making him look more in character. Zach was dressed as 'No face' from spirited away, Chara is dressed as Kiki from Kiki's delivery service and Zara is dressed as San from Princess Mononoke.

"Heh, I see why you chose those outfits, very clever." Roland says.

"here's my cell." Chara says, handing the two her cell phone.

"Alright you two, have fun! Call me if you need anything!" Zach says, the two groups parting ways.

(Meanwhile)

KitKat dashes out of the boot before Alphys and Undyne can notice. The two of them getting changed into their cosplay Alphys is dressed as an oversised Mimikyu and Undyne is dressed as Sailor Moon. "So, Roland is dressed as Gladion, but we have no Idea what Sariel will be dressed as huh?" Undyne asked.

"Uh... um.. y-yeah, we j-just look f-for a blond haired p-pokemon trainer w-who is a little b-bluer than the o-others." Alphys explaines. "H-hide before he sees us" Alphys says, pointing out Roland.

"Oh. My. God. Is Sariel...dressed as Mew Mew?" Undyne askes.

"Y-Yeah, I w-wonder i-if she w-will try to stay in c-character." Alphys wonderes.

"Hey, Roland, you know Mew Mew's power right? well, to stay in character, if I get you with a kiss, you have to do as I say, Deal?" Sariel askes, holding out a hand, fixing her cat ears with the other.

"Deal, but if you miss, it will only be awquard for you." Roland says, shaking on it.

(Later)

KitKat runs into Alphys and Undyne, keeping character, even shaking her duffel bag from time to time. "Hey, nice cosplay, though you look oddly farmiliar." Undyne says.

"W-well would you look a-at the t-time, I should g-go so Nebby can come out of their bag for some f-fresh air, so I-if you'll excuse me..." KitKat says, getting ready to leave. Alphys stops them.

"Y-you d-do that Lillie, or s-should I s-say, Emma." Alphys says, seeing through the cosplay.

"Look... I know you guys are worried... But it meant so much to Sariel that you guys said she could be here with Roland by themselves. It made her feel like you trust her... if she knows you followed her, it'll crush her and she won't trust you ever again. Just let her have her moment please?" KitKat sighs.

"Look, it's not that we don't trust our son, it's just that we wouldn't miss it for the world, we know Sariel is crazy about him and we want to see it through. As we have seen, she is crazy enough about him to dress as his favorite character." Undyne explains.

"Well, I'm off to find a snack, come on Nebby. Gotta love the multiverse." KitKat explains as a Cosmog popps out of their duffel bag. They leave to get Nebby a snack.

"Hey, that reminds me, you should pretend you know everyone else dressed as someone from Pokemon gen 7." Undyne explains. "You are good at staying in character, I suggest you should try that on Roland, he is dressed as your cosplay's brother." Undyne finished.

"Hey, just remember, keep the pokemon trainers from trying to catch me, mimi, mimi, mimikyu." Alphys explains

(Meanwhile)

"You know, it's funny, Irl me went to one of these as Genocide route Sans last year in his time. He made a Papyrus scarf and walked around with it on and a scary skeleton mask, hoodie and pink slippers. He spent most of the time sneaking up on people dressed as you and waiting for them to turn around." Zach explains, pointing out some of the people dressed as younger versions of the group.

"Wait, they were dressed as me? why?" Chara askes. "Wait let me guess, he said. ' **Human, don't you know how to greet a new pal, turn around and shake my hand** ' Or something like that." Chara jokes. (Sorry, never actually finished genocide as I could never defeat the undying.)

"Oh yeah, remember Undertale is a popular game in that timeline, one of the people even did your melty creepy face... Funnily enough she jumped the highest when she turned around to see a Genocide Sans. I think Irl me's planning on doing that again and also being a Team Skull grunt." Zach explains.

"Oh yeah, I remember, when we first met, you showed us the game, and Frisk managed a no hit run and Asriel had to shorten his name because the game wouldn't allow his full name. Hey, that reminds me, we should let the older kids play the game." Chara explained.

The two of them are going around the dealer's hall. "See anything you guys like?" Zach asks, Chara and Zara shake their heads. Zach buys a magicarp hat and sends a text to Chara's number. It says 'Meet us at the car when you are ready.' The kids show up a few minutes later.

"Now, my servant, you must open up the door for me, then carry me in. After that you are allowed to come in to the other side of the backseat, oh and be careful with my stuff" Sariel orders.

"When are you planning to end your mind control?" Roland asks, sighing.

"So, you too have a good time?" Zach asks.

"I had a good time, I managed to land a kiss on Scales, and to keep in character, he had to do everything for me." Sariel explained.

(Later)

Undyne, Alphys and KitKat arrive home before the others. Alphys and Undyne go and get changed. When Sariel comes home, KitKat asks how it went, explaining, they decided to tag along. "Well, he made a good servant, but no luck!" Sariel explained.

".. Dammit do I have to eat my hoodie now? I am gonna give him cake so strong, he'll be feeling it until 12th grade!" KitKat says, growling. KitKat then goes off to see Sorial. "Like what you see? If you want me to wear it again sometime, all you have to do is ask." They say. They then whisper in his floppy ear. "And feel free to ask if you want to see anything else someday... maybe I'll show you something on purpose for once.~" They say, giggling at his feverent blushing. His whole skull is blue. "So that's how blue you can get. I was curious." They say, kissing him. "Well, I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow..." They say. "Unless you want to join me? I'll leave the door unlocked.~" They whisper, teasing him as they go to bed.

(Meanwhile)

"..."Thank Goodness" said Bilbo laughing, and handed him the tobacco-jar.' The End." Zach says, finishing the rest of the Hobbit. Zach starts tucking her in. "When you're a little bigger, we'll read Lord of the Rings too." Zach explains, kissing her forehead and handing her stuffed wolf. "Goodnight Zara, I love you." Zach says as he heads out. He then turns to Chara. "She's getting so big... I'm really gonna miss this when she's older. I don't know what I'll do once all the kids grow up... I guess I'll just spend time with you." He says, kissing her and holding her close.

"I know Zach, I know." Chara says, kissing him. " I think we had better hit the hay as well." She explains.

(Meanwhile)

"Oh, a letter from an Attorney is never good news." I sigh, not having opened it, even though I got it this morning. "Can you open it?" I ask, passing the letter.

"Alright Darling" Mettaton says, opening the package and reading the letter. " Dear occupants, we regret to inform you but...Wait! WHAT. We are all being Relocated! to WHERE?! This is UNBELIeVABLe! How can they do this to Us! WHAT, JUST because we are the main target for kidnappings. I. DON'T. CARE. If It is for our own good..." Mettaton continues ranting, passing me the letter. The letter talks about how we are being relocated across the US Not only that but, we only had until the end of May, we were to move out on the first day of the summer holidays. This, at least, gave the kids enough time to say goodbye to their friends, and they will at least be moving after graduation so I believe the Q&A can no longer continue.

A/N almost forgot to add that in there, and sorry there was less content, leading up to the end, but there will be a memoriable epilouge to come, before officially ending. The epilouge will be a one year time skip and will show everyone in their separate houses, adgusting to their new lives.


	96. Finale 1

(Chapter summary)

Alphys/Undyne/Roland: Alphys is the head of the science department at the high school, where they were relocated to, in New Jersey. She also has a Lab in their basement. Undyne is an FBI agent, working for the federal police. Roland is a freshman at the highschool that Alphys works at, and was given a cell phone for his 10th birthday.

Angelica/Asriel/Angiel: They live in a country town, with a small population, they have only just had their second child, a boy, named Aselic. Asriel is a fireworks operator and Angelica babysits children.

Ash/Sam: Live in the tri county area. They have only just gotten married, and their son, Harrison looks more like Sam, but with a chubby face. They ran into Breck at some point, who has no Idea he is the child's biological father, but babysits from time to time, as Sam studies Dance at college, and Ash is on the last year of his degree.

Asgore/Flowey/Biollante/Buttercup: Asgore is the gardener for Central park, and lives in a small house on his own. Flowey lives in Cenral Park's botanical gardens, and threatens customers into not stepping on the flower bed. Biollante Keeps pests away from the dining hall. Buttercup does a bit of both, threatening and catching insects. They get paid in thier own way.

Brendan/Heather: Brendan and Heather, live in Colorado. Heather works at the local bakery, and Brendan is a professional wrestler. They have a daughter, named Shaunua, who has orange hair, and blue eyes.

CC/GSans: Are married and live in a small apartment. They have a small skeleton/human hybrid, named Lucida Sans, who has brown hair and a mostly skeletal body. CC is a guidance counsellor, and GSans stays home most of the time.

Chara/Zach/Zara: Relocated to Pennsylvania, lives in a nice house with a big yard, near a forest and a creek. There's a treehouse in the backyard too. Zach teaches 2nd grade in elementary school, having been given reccomendations by Toriel. Chara works at a chocolate factory, where she always brings home chocolate to eat. Thier triplets consist of two boys, who are Identical, named; Maicoh and Felan. The two boys have blond hair and green eyes, the girl, Angel, has brown hair and red eyes. Zara is now in preschool and has gotten better at reading, but not yet fluent.

Dorcas/Tabs/Grillby: They live in Pittsburgh, Tabs and Grillbs have opened up a bar together, that Sans frequently visits. Dorcas lives with them, helping out at the bar on occasion.

Error/Ink/PaperJam: They live in the Antivoid, PJ has been taught how to visit the AU's, and been given a cell phone. PJ Favours the Underfresh universe, but visits his old friends from time to time.

Flare/Randy: Have a son, his name is Shocker (His middle name is 'Breaker', just for fun). His fur is made of fire, but he is a neko in apperance. Flare and Randy live in New York, and work part time in Central Park, at a cafe there.

Frisk/Spike/Chase/ Blanch: Blanch is in Preschool, they live in Texas, where it is nice and dry. Frisk is a Preschool teacher, Spike stays at home, and Chase, who lives with them, is the town Sherrif.

Gaster/Ramanifhie: The two of them have gotten back together after all these years. They live close To Sans and Toriel.

Hooper/Wendy: Live in South Dakota, they have a girl, named Zara, Hooper is an FBI officer, and occasionally runs into Undyne at the precinct. Works with York Wendy works at the local hostpital, when she is not looking after Zara.

Mettaton, Utf, Aluminia, Silver: We live in west LA, Mettaton has gotten back into acting, and I teach Drama at the same middle school that Allie goes to, and that Silver will attend. It is hard to go anywhere, without being recognised, and asked for autographs. My wings are nearly complete, and I visit Alphys once a month, to get work done on my wings. Allie has been given a cell, and has mastred telikinesis, much earlier than usual. Silver and Allie are both quite popular at their respective Preschool and Middle school. Mettaton, has gone from being locally well known, to globally well known.

Papyrus/Welder: They have opened up a resturant in Chicago, and they have identical twins: Fixedysys, who prefers blue, and Impact, who prefers red. Both of them look like skeletons, who have caught fire. Both Paps and Welder take turns, taking time off to look after the twins, they do this every month.

Sans/Toriel/Skeletwins/KitKat: KitKat snuck off with the group, and was found one night, making a midnight snack, they explained that they had nowhere to go and so was adopted by Sans and Toriel. As soon as they moved in, the skeletwins got given separate rooms; after KitKat was allowed to stay, They shared a room with Sariel, but occasionally crept into Sorial's room. The three go to the same middle school, and were given cell phones on their 10th birthday. They live in a large house, in Pittsburgh, on the opposite side to Dorc/Tabs/Grillbz.

A/N The summary of the epilouge and the actual epilouge will be in two separate chapters, due to size.


	97. Finale 2

A/N This is one year later, also the last chapter.

Zara Hooper, woke up her parents; Hooper and Wendy early in the morning. Jack Hooper goes to get her. "Hey Zara, what's wrong?" He asks his daughter, she stops crying as she is picked up. "Aww... You were just lonely weren't you? Well, lets go get you some milk." Hooper says, fetching her a baby bottle. Wendy comes up behind them and kisses her husband.

"Is Daddy getting you some milk baby? He's a good daddy isn't he?" Wendy cooes. Zara smiles and reaches her arms out. Wendy takes the baby in her arms. "I can't believe this is our life now... It's all I ever wanted as a kid, I never thought I'd get to have a normal life after being taken... sometimes I worry it's all a dream, and I'll wake up in my old cot in the compound." She explains, a little teary eyed. Hooper hugs her and holds her close. "Don't worry, it's real... in my old dreams I couldn't even hope for anything like this... They were always nightmares and flashbacks. Now, I dream about you most nights." Hooper says, as Wendy burps the baby.

"I love you so much..." Wendy states.

"I love you too." Hooper replies, grabbing some breakfast with Wendy. "Well, looks like I gotta get going to work, another day of stopping bad guys." Hooper says, when he looks at the clock. He then kisses Wendy and Zara on the way out.

"Be safe, I love you." Wendy says.

"Always, I love you too. Bye bye Zara!" Hooper says, as Zara waves back.

(Meanwhile)

"Don, Make sure he is fed at the exact same time" Sam explains. Talking to Breck, who looked after their child, whils't Sam went to college and Ash went off to university

"And only the shows that we have pre approved of." Ash says, reminding him. " He is our son, you got that" Ash warned, as they both headed out the door.

(Meanwhile)

"Wait...It can't be!" KitKat exclaims, noticing Sorial is now taller than them and Sariel is the same height as them, just noticing less than a year after they were officially adopted into the family. ".. But when?! Dang it! Well... I guess it's not all bad..." They say as Sorial hugs them and gives them a kiss.

" **Come here, my small gf, who then became my adopted sis.** " Sorial mentioned, making them blush.

KitKat and Sariel get ready for school in their room. "So... still haven't gotten Scales to fall for you?" KitKat asks.

"Well, not literally, no..." Sariel says.

".. what's that look for? You aren't trying to... Hide something are you? Like a secret relationship where you two sneak off to make out when you think no one's looking?" KitKat teases, though Sariel goes bright blue "I freaking knew it! What finally won him over?" KitKat asked.

"Uhh, probably the cake you shoved down his throat last year, he's been smitten with me ever since, though I do feel sorry for your old hoodie, please don't tell anyone." Sariel responds.

"Don't worry, I won't rat you out if you don't rat out about what me and your bro do when we're alone. So, what's the prank plans for school this week?" KitKat asks, pulling on their purple delta rune hoodie.

"Hmm, it is towards the end of our first year of middle school, what do you think? The pranks need to be Ace." Sariel responds.

(Meanwhile)

"WILL YOU TWO PLEASE, SIT STILL AND EAT YOUR SPAGHETTI MUSH!" Papyrus yelled at Fixedysys and Impact. Identical twins in every way. They both had the same bone structure , and jawline. The exact same flame pattern, everything. The only way to tell the two apart was by the clothes that they would wear, Fixedysys prefered blue clothes and Impact prefered red clothes.

"Impact, Fixys, please do be good for your father, I will be at work. Goodbye sweety." Welder said, giving Papyrus a kiss.

"DON'T FORGET, NEXT WEEK IS YOUR TURN TO BE THE STAY HOME DAD. I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH" Papyrus exclaimed. "BE SAFE, WE WILL BE AT SANS AND TORIEL'S LATER IN THE DAY, SEE YOU WHEN WE GET BACK." Papyrus explained, kissing Welder on the way out.

(Meanwhile)

"See ya, Blanch, have a great day at preeschool" Frisk said as she dropped her daughter off. Frisk then rang up Spike. "Hello, I guess, you two will meet me at Asriel's house for a visit then, ok, be seeing you." Frisk said as she hung up the phone.

(Later )

Frisk met up With Spike at Asriel's house "Yo, Frisk, I am exited, to get to meet our nephew, Aselic" Too bad, Angiel is at preschool and won't meet him until later. Spike exitedly said.

"Howdy Frisk, Spike, and Chase why don't you come in? I believe you would want to see Aselic." Asriel said, silently motioning to Angelica, who was holding a sleeping newborn, who looked like Asriel more than Angelica.

"Hey" Chase said, who had been living with Frisk. they went in to talk for a while

(Meanwhile)

"Okay, so what is everypone's plans for the weekend" I asked my drama students, I had taken over Mettaton's old profession when he went back into being an Actor here, in West LA. It seemed as though my students, led boring lives.

"We ddon't have any plans, but what are your plans for the weekend, Mrs Blook?" Cindy, one of my top eighth grade students asked.

"Well, wouldn't you like to know. I am going over to Michigan, to get my repairs finished, I will see you on Monday, and you will get to see the end product." I beamed, spreading out my wing frames, getting the students exited. When the bell rang, I went to pick up Aluminia from the office of the middle school, where I work. "How was your day, sweetie? Ready to see some old friends?" I ask.

Aluminia nods her head. "Yup, I can't believe I am finally going to go with you to see Roland and Alphys and Undyne!" Allie exclaimed.

(Meanwhile)

Hooper arrives at the station, meeting Undyne on his way in. "Hey, Hooper, how's Zara doing? You know it's funny you chose that name, the name of Chara and Zach's kid." Undyne exclaimes. "Whenever they're together, nobody knows who is talking to what Zara." Undyne jokes.

Hooper gets in the squad car with York, after talking with Undyne for a few minutes. "So what do we have today?" Hooper asks.

"We have a lead on a human trafficking ring to look into." York explains.

"Well what are waiting for? Lets stop some bad guys!" Hooper says, smirking.

"Great idea Partner." York says, high fiving Hooper, before driving off to bust yet another gang

(Later)

I arrive at Undyne and Alphys's house, making sure that Mettaton got my text about picking up Silver and taking him to the studio with him. "Hello Alphys, I guess Roland is still at school, and Undyne at work then?" I ask.

"Y-yes, do come in you two." Alphys says, letting us in. We put our bags in the spare room and I go into the basement for Alphys to add the finishing touches to my wings. "s-so how's everything been going, h-hang on, Roland just sent a t-text, asking if he can hang out with some friends." Alphys explained. "d-don't worry, I told him another time, as you and Allie are visiting." Alphys explained. as she started working on my wings.

(Meanwhile)

Zach finishes dismissing the kids before, picking up Zara from preeschool. Zara seems to have been crying again. "Hey Sweetie, what's wrong? ...are those kids still being mean?" Zach asks.

"They were being mean and calling me a demon because I have red eyes." Zara explained.

"Hey, listen... some people are afraid of things that are different, because they don't know them. Not everyone is like that though... I wasn't afraid of Mommy even though she has red eyes... The only time I was afraid of her was the time someone covered me in chocolate and threw me into her room, I thought she might eat me." Zach said, chuckling. "The point is, you have to find the people who like you for you, regardless of what you look like. You have people like that. Blanch, Angiel, Silver, Finn, Jake, and you've made some friends at school too right?" Zach explained.

"I guess so, and there are a few kids who are nice to me." Zara explained.

"See? Don't worry, everyone can make friends, you don't need a ton, just a few good ones." Zach comforted. The two are greeted by Angel, Maicoh, and Felan, who have just been fed chocolate milk. The two boys; Maicoh and Felan, are identical, both with dirty blond hair and green eyes. Angel has reddish brown hair and red eyes. "Hey there little ones! You have a good day? Good to hear it, hey where's Mommy? Go find her!" Zach says, responding to their babble. Chara sets down the tray of freshly baked cookies, and gives Zach a kiss. "Hey beautiful, how was your day?" Zach asks Chara

"My day was swell, Zach, how was yours." Chara explains. " The babies have finally been able to sleep longer than half an hour" She continues.

"That's great, oh, are you ready to go?" Zach asks.

"Dad, where are we going?" Zara asks.

"Grandma's house. We're going to see them today, it's been a while since they got to see the babies, or you for that matter." Zach explains.

(Later)

Zach arrives at Toriel's, the Skeletwins and KitKat are home from school. Chara's other two siblings and their families are there. "Hey guys! Geez you two get taller everytime I see you... at this rate you'll be taller than your dad in no time!" Zach says, joking around. Zach lets everyone hold the triplets. Angel starts chewing on the skeletwins' and Sans's arms. "I just should've had one of you stand at the finish line for the Great Baby Race, the triplets would've won by a landslide and set a record." Zach jokes around.

"HELLO, BROTHER, YOUR KIDS HAVE GROWN" Papyrus exclaims, coming in, Fixedysys is in his arms and Impact is on his head.

"wow, your skeletwins have also grown, though, that one must have had quite the Impact on you." Sans said, chuckling

"SANS! YOU ARE A TERRIBLE INFLUENCE AS ALWAYS, SO, WHAT WERE YOU SAYING ABOUT THE GREAT BABY RACE?" Papyrus askes, setting the two on the ground to play with the other infants. Zara, Angiel, the wolves and the skeletwins got along just fine. Aselic was far too young though, even so, he was the centre of attention. Whilst the Adults were talking about the great baby race.

Sorial got a text message from Roland, it read, 'Sorry, mother says, I cannot go seeing any 'friends', as your aunt and cousin are visiting, and wants me to spend time with them.' " **Odd, I don't remember asking scales to hang out like old times.** " Sorial mentioned. Sorial got another text from Roland 'Sorry, the message was supposed to go to your sis, my bad.'

"My, children, may I see both your phones." Toriel asked, as they both handed it over Toriel saw all the messages."My child, if you wanted to see your good friend so badly, you culd have just asked. Next time, either speak to your father or myself, and I will arrange a meeting. Though I will have a word with Alphys and Undyne about this" Toriel explained, handing back the phones.

"So, how've things been here? The kids doing fine?" Zach asks.

"The kids are doing great at their new school, they are fitting in with the more local monsters." Toriel explained. "So how are you doing as a teacher?" Toriel asks.

"School's going good, almost out for the year, it'll be nice to be able to help Chara with the babies during the day, and get to go play in the woods with Zara." Zach explains. " I miss this... just being able to hang out with everyone no problem." Zach explains.

"welp, i hate to be rude, but i'm going to g&t's " Sans Said, teleporting out.

(Later) Sans arrives at Grillby's house, Flare and Randy have also come to visit, with their son, Shocker, he is tricolour, like Randy, and he has an orange version of Flare's green flame patterns. "sup grillbz, hows the new bar coming along?" Sans asks, the new bar in Pittsburgh, is named 'Tabz and Grillbz bar and bistro.' and is owned by TabbyCat and Grillby, Dorcas also works there. Papyrus and Welder have set up a resturant in Chicago called 'Spaghetti' (Yes, Papyrus came up with the name.)

(Meanwhile)

Whilst Alphs was working on me, she got a call from Toriel, explaining that Sariel and Roland had been seeing each other without permission. "Roland! Get here now!" Alphys shouted.

"I'm here, mother, what is it you wanted?" Roland asked.

"What have we told you about lying to us?" Alphys say, sternly, over the past year, her stuttering has almost completely vanished. "Listen Roland, you don't need to hide anything from us, so tell me, I thought you liked the girl who is kicking your butt at g-gaming. W-why the sudden change?" Alphys asked.

"Well it all started when Emma ate her hoodie when we got back from the anime expo, after that she got the biggest piece of cake imaginable and practically shoved it down my throat, I couldn't talk for a week. After that, the strangest thing happened, I started imagining Sariel in some inappropriate ways." Roland mentioned "Well, after about a month, I couldn't take it anymore, and so I arranged a meeting point with her. I kinda surprised her by kissing her, and we've been meeting in private ever since." Roland explained.

"Hey, Roland, how did you get so good at drawing, I'm a little jealous, you put more effort into drawing this skeleton, who looks a lot like Sariel, than you ever did, sketching me just over a year ago" Aluminia states, causing everyone in the room to facepalm. Typical, Allie to go through his journal. "So, how's being in highschool?" Allie asks.

"Different, thanks, I am the youngest freshman, but I'll live. I have made plenty of new friends, so, how's school for you?" Roland asks.

"School's okay, everyone wants to be my friend, for my reputation, but, only one person wants to be my friend, for me as a person. Though there is this one cute guy, but he is a couple of years older, I only learnt about him from mom's drama class." Allie explained.

(Later)

Zach and Chara got back home. They put the triplets to bed in their cots, before putting on a movie for Zara. They watch Wolf Children. After the movie they put Zara to bed. "Night Sweetie, don't forget, Finn and Jake are coming this weekend. And we'll see everyone for my birthday on the 22nd. I love you." Zach says. Zara pats the other side of her bed and Bug, the top hat wearing pug climbes up and cuddles up to Zara.

(Meanwhile)

CC has put Lucida to bed, finally getting the skelehuman to sleep. "Goodnight Luci..." CC says, putting the baby in her crib. She then goes into the living room with GSans."I just got Luci to sleep... so we have some time to ourselves." CC explains.

"So, she's finally asleep, in my own universe, I had never dreamed of becoming a dad, but now I am. With the Frisk from my universe...You know, I lost all hope, that is when my bro hooked me up to the dating site. That's where I met you. Seeing you dressed as my Frisk, it brought a little hope back, that ...welp, you would never replace Frisk, but you come very close." GSans explained.

CC looks at GSans seductively, climbing in his lap. "You know, I have over 200 bones in my body already, but I think I want one more in me.~" She says, pushing him over and kissing him passionately. In a matter of moments, there is nothing between them, funnily enough, it is a similar scenario as to how Lucida came to be, only this time it is at their own home instead of on honeymoon.

(Later)

Zach and Chara are looking at all the photos. There is a photo of all of us at a 4th of july picnic, quite a few people had swollen, pregnant bellies, You could just see my wing frames attatched to my arm stubs. The next photo was of almost everyone having fun at the beach. There was a photo of Zara holding her younger sister when the triplets were born. A picture of ;Angel, Maicoh, Felan, Harrison, Shaunua, Shocker, Impact, Fixedysys and Zara.H" In front of the pumpkins with their respective names on it, wearing haloween costumes. The two ghost riders had their names etched out in the respective typefaces; Impact and Fixedysys. The middle aged kids trick or treating with the older kids,Zara jumping in a leaf pile, Thanksgiving with everyone with Zara and me devouring turkey legs, building a snowman with Chara and Zara, Christmas morning with everyone in Christmas Pajamas opening presents, New Years with an almost asleep Zara making it to midnight for the first time, the mother of all snowball fights with everyone, the babies learning to crawl, the Baby Race and a picture of the adults, each carrying an infant or toddler. "Been a heck of a year huh? Hard to believe it's been that long already... sometimes it still feels like when we were kids, sneaking up to the roof to be alone together. Now we have 4 kids of our own. Crazy huh?" Zach says, watching the sunset with Chara.

"Yeah, sure is crazy, If I hadn't of been taken to the future, you would have never met me, either that, or I would have been a ghost." Chara explains.

Zach hugs and kisses her. "Well, no matter what happens next, we'll do it together." Zach explains, the two heading into the house to have some adult fun.

A/N THE END! Pls don't review to this story, it will even be marked as 'complete.'


End file.
